Spellbound
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Andy Sachs, Muggle-born witch is sent to work for one of the most famous witches in the wizard world. - Miranda Priestly. - M for reasons later. (Mirandy) - HARRY POTTER AU.
1. I

**Spellbound**

 **Author's Note** : So after ending up obsessed again with The Devil Wears Prada, I was straight up plagued by ideas to write a Mirandy fic. The AU itself wasn't originally mine, but I got the idea to write the fic from romans-art on Tumblr, who created a fantastic Harry Potter AU of this movie that I couldn't resist asking them if I could use. So I made this fic as sort of a tribute to their AU. Also, make sure that you check their art and fics, you won't be disappointed.

Also inspired by the song "The Ballad of Lucy Jordan" by Marianne Faithfull. Because it's not me if music doesn't inspire writing. LOL. Sorry for the very unoriginal title. LOL. I'm horrible at those, as you already know.

" _O brothers mine, take care! Take care! The great white witch rides out to-night. Trust not your prowess nor your strength, Your only safety lies in flight;For in her glance there is a snare, And in her smile there is a blight."_

\- James Weldon Johnson, The White Witch 1871 - 1938

" _As if you were on fire from within. The moon lives in the lining of your skin."_

\- Pablo Neruda

 **By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

 **I**

Andy stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath to calm herself.

The Muggle-born witch waved her wand and the necessary items she needed for her interview at _Wandmore_ were conjured into her bag. After a few moments, she turned to study herself in the mirror a few moments more before smiling, proud of the white, clean buttoned shirt and tie and slacks that she wore.

Certainly, this would make a good first impression for her interview. These were her best Muggle clothes that she had; she lived in a Muggle neighborhood, after all. Wearing witch robes would probably raise a few eyebrows in her direction.

Her boyfriend, Nate, was also a Muggle. She wasn't ready to reveal this part of her life to him just yet and she was also sure he wouldn't be quite prepared to receive the news. Luckily, he was busy at work that morning, so she could freely move around the apartment with her magic on full display.

"Okay..." Andy said, taking another deep breath. "I can do this."

She departed quickly, rushing down the streets of London, struggling to squeeze passed several Muggles along the way. A few grunted with irritation, yelled indignant curses back at her when she accidentally bumped into their shoulders in passing.

"Excuse me!" she announced, "Pardon me, please."

She narrowly dodged being bowled over by an early-morning cyclist who yelled out an apology back at her. Andy glanced ruefully back at him, then looked at her watch before staring at the parchment in her hand. It was the name in question she would ask for upon her arrival at the interview as well as the address.

Andy spotted the building across the street; it looked like any ordinary Muggle skyscraper bearing nothing out of the ordinary, and for the moment, she wondered if she'd been given a wrong address. The building itself was still quite elegant, it bore the name _Runway_.

Puzzled, Andy furrowed her brow and glanced down at the numbers on her parchment, then back up to the building. Well, it was probably just a disguise, of course. That wouldn't be out of the ordinary in the wizarding world, after all.

She reached out and the doors opened automatically, greeting her with warmth and a sweet-smelling aroma. Andy smiled a little and her eyes wandered around the looming lobby, studying the golden and silver fixtures and portraits that hung the walls. People passed by on their own routines, barely paying her any mind.

Andy walked to the reception desk and the woman behind the counter was staring at a computer screen, distracted with a game. She barely looked up as Andy approached - a bored, fleeting gesture.

"Hi," Andy said, with as much calm as she could muster, "Uh, I have an appointment with Emily Charlton?"

The woman's attention was at full focus on her now. She gestured behind her to an empty hallway with one finger pointed. "First door on the left," she said, quietly.

Andy inclined her head. "Thank you."

She wandered down the hall and stepped through the door. It led into a room where a single elevator waited. Andy smiled curiously and walked up to it. The doors roared open and she stepped inside. The doors closed and she was welcomed by the same sweet smell as the lobby. The floor of the elevator was covered in a green pelt.

Andy felt the elevator groan and she waited as it transported her to her destination. Interestingly enough, a song was playing in the elevator as she waited. She began to hum along with it, recognizing it as a song she'd heard performed at Hogwarts in Music.

Once the elevator stopped and the doors roared open, Andy stepped into a grand white lobby; it boasted an appearance as impressive as the Ministry of Magic itself. There were images of dragons in the finest stone, tapestry with probably more threat count than her entire wardrobe put together. She could see fireplaces filled with green flames where every so often, a few witches and wizards stepped through.

"Wow." Andy murmured, to herself.

Some of them passed her with racks of robes, various colorful outfits, boxes and papers in hand. All of them were immaculately dressed and she suddenly felt so very out of place. Swallowing the nervous feeling down her throat, she continued walking.

Several enchanted papers fluttered by her in the form of paper airplanes. Andy watched them go before she strolled up to another counter where a red-headed witch was standing, taking notes on parchment and a quill. She was just as well-dressed as the rest of them, if not better. Something about her gave off a feeling of authority.

Something about her gave Andy the impression of anxiety, but she didn't think much more on it as she approached the witch. Immediately, their eyes met before Andy felt herself scrutinized down to her very core. Those eyes lingered at her state of dress with a very displeased grimace.

"Andrea Sachs?" the witch queried, as if she really wasn't too sure of the person she was looking at was very real.

Andy nodded, extending a hand to shake it. "Yes."

The witch reluctantly took her offered hand, giving her another once-over before gesturing for Andy to follow her.

Well, this must have been Emily. So far so good.

O

"Okay, so I was Miranda's second assistant but her first assistant recently got promoted, and so now I'm the first."

Andy was having a difficult time listening to Emily's hurried words as they walked down the pristine hallways. Only a few witches and wizards paused to stare at Andy as if she were a curious specimen before they continued their duties.

"We are interviewing the second. _Junior_ assistant." Emily continued, giving Andy a brief, pointed look. "Miranda sacked the last two girls after only a few weeks. We need to find someone who can survive here. Do you understand?"

She didn't look back at Andy, who simply nodded her head in response. The idea of having to SURVIVE did make her a little bit uneasy, but she put on an air of confidence. She was sure that whatever they were going to ask her to do, she'd be capable of doing it. She'd spent enough time proving herself as a Muggle-Born Slytherin witch at Hogwarts.

"Yeah. Of course." Andy assured her.

Then, she looked confused and hesitantly asked, "Who's Miranda?"

Emily gave a long-suffering groan and shook her head. "Oh, my God. I will pretend you did not just ask me that." she snapped.

When Andy looked dead serious, if not a little helpless, Emily gave another annoyed sigh and continued to explain. "Miranda is an amazing woman - a legend in the wizarding world! She's responsible for the robes on your - well, perhaps not YOUR robes seeing as you're here wearing Muggle clothing..."

Andy made a face and gave her clothes a rather rueful look. What was wrong with what she was wearing? She thought these looked fine.

Emily continued to talk, chattering about Miranda as if she were the greatest celebrity on Earth. Andy could have been wrong on the assumption. Maybe Miranda was and she just hadn't heard of her until this point in time. It was entirely possible.

"She is responsible for robes...magical artifacts...even wands!" Emily said, her voice a delighted drawl, "All top of the line made here at the heart of _Wandmore_! I know witches who would KILL to even be standing here! You work a year for her, and you can get any job you want!"

Andy managed a small smile, overwhelmed by Emily's excitement. Well, that was good to hear, actually. "It sounds like a great opportunity. I'd love to be considered."

Emily giggled, like Andy has said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Andy made a face, shaking her head. Well, she wasn't sure what she'd said that was so funny to her, but she didn't ask.

She glanced down at her wand, thinking of what Emily had said about Miranda making them; nine and a half inches of cedar and dragon heart string. She couldn't really imagine owning something that Miranda herself had made. Whoever she was, must have been very important if Emily was boasting about her, even if it was through a thin veil of anxiety.

Andy couldn't help but think of her time when she'd first arrived at Hogwarts, introduced to the wizarding world after learning of her magic when she'd accidentally set fire to her birthday cake. THAT had been a shock to her and her parents. And even more, when someone from the Ministry of Magic had arrived at their doorstep.

 _McGonagall unraveled a piece of parchment and removed her wand, levitating the hat off of the stool. "When I call your name you will step forward. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house." she told them. She looked at the parchment briefly before calling out the first name. "Andrea Sachs!"_

 _A young, eleven year old Andy walked passed rows of students to take a seat where McGonagall indicated. The witch smiled warmly at her and she managed a nervous smile back. It comforted her a little. She seemed quite nice._

 _When Andy sat down onto the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on her head. As soon as it contacted her, it seemed to move and spring to life, becoming animated with a human-like face. When it spoke, it spoke in a gravely voice._

 _"Hmmm... We've got a difficult apple here..." the Sorting Hat mused, as if he were a Muggle doctor fascinated with the most bizarre of study, "You have a heart of courage, there's no doubt there. Oh, and quite a sharp little mind. There's talent in there as well, and the desire to prove yourself worthy. Hm...where to put you..."_

 _Andy looked around the chamber filled with students waiting for the Sorting Hat to choose where to place her. She made a face, getting nervous by the second. Was something wrong? Why was it taking so long?_

 _"Hm. I know...Slytherin!"_

It felt so long ago now. Even then, she had never been too sure if the hat had made the right choice in placing her in Slytherin. Still, she'd done quite well in her studies, exceeding all expectations and proving herself to her fellow Slytherins, who had looked down their noses at her quite often. It seemed that things weren't too different here.

Emily had gotten into a conversation with someone before she had eventually begun to panic, her voice rising high. Before Andy knew it, she was being herded away toward a leather couch and forced into a sitting position. Emily glared sternly down at her.

"Don't move from this spot!" she ordered.

Andy looked confused as witches and wizards began to hurry passed her, anxiously gathering papers, cleaning up messes at their desks and pushing racks of robes away down the halls. Andy raised an eyebrow, a bit overwhelmed by the chaos.

Emily quickly rushed around the corner, carrying spare parchments in her hands. She was holding a quill and almost missed knocking a wizard over in her scuffle.

"I don't understand why it's so difficult to confirm an appointment."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Miranda. I actually did confirm last night."

Andy straightened where she sat when Emily returned, tailing beside a witch that was no doubt Miranda Priestly.

Everything about her spoke volumes of her authority; elegant high-heeled strut, high-collared black robes probably worth more than everything Andy owned, and an air of superiority in every gesture as Emily spoke to her. She also wore a pair of silver-rimmed thin glasses.

Her voice was never raised once, but Andy could immediately tell that she never had to; Emily quivered nervously regardless as she scribbled down everything Miranda was telling her.

"Tell Glinda I'm not going to approve that cedar. I asked for clean cut and she sent me frayed. And R.S.V.P. Evanora to the party for tomorrow. I want the carriage to drop me off at 9:30 and pick me up at 9:45 sharp."

Andy watched as they walked passed her without so much as a single glance in her direction. Emily looked quite harried as she scribbled down Miranda's demands.

"Also, contact Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, tell them no for the 40th time. Then contact my ex-husband and remind him that the twins have their competition at Hogwarts at 6:00. Then call my husband, ask him to meet me for dinner at The Ritz."

Miranda unbuttoned her cloak and tossed it onto Emily's desk nearby. She straightened her cuffs and glanced halfway toward Andy with disinterest. Andy immediately felt herself standing stock-still as if she'd been hit by a Full Body-Bind Curse.

"Who's that?" Miranda asked.

Emily moved in front of Andy, trying to keep her out of view. "Nobody." she stammered.

Miranda hardly seemed impressed, given the arch of a single eyebrow.

Emily withered a little and sighed. "She's here about the new assistant job, and I was preinterviewing her," she said, "But she's hopeless and totally wrong for it."

Miranda sighed quietly, giving her a little frown of disapproval. "Clearly I'm going to have to do that myself because the last two you sent me were completely inadequate." she said.

She walked into her office and Emily had the good graces to look abashed by her statement. She glanced at Andy, her gaze hardening a little.

"Send her in," Miranda called.

Emily took Andy's arm and ushered her a bit harshly into the office. Miranda gave a dismissing wave to Emily.

"That's all."

Andy took a moment to let her eyes wander around the office; clean and as pristine as she imagined it to be with animated portraits lining a few corners of the walls. Her eyes caught sight of one in particular of Miranda sitting with two young girls under her arms and a large, Saint Bernard dog resting at their feet. They looked quite happy in the shot.

There were a few trinkets on Miranda's desk; such as crystals, a preserved dragon skull and several scraps of parchment. A copy of The Daily Prophet laid open and a goblet filled with liquid was just within reach for her to take a drink.

An article caught Andy's eye, distracting her for a moment: NEW POTION GIVES HOPE FOR HAGS.

"Who are you?" Miranda eventually asked, without looking up.

Andy smiled and offered her resume. When Miranda didn't take it, she gingerly rested it on her desk and gave it a small tap, like an added incentive. "Uh, my name is Andy Sachs." she said, "I graduated from Hogwarts. Slytherin."

Miranda glanced up briefly, a flicker of curious surprise lighting her face, for a fraction of a second. It made those dark green eyes look suddenly lighter. "Slytherin? You?"

Andy gave a sheepish laugh. "Yes."

Miranda made a humorless murmur and glanced down at the resume. Her eyes roved over it only for a moment before she placed it aside and began to open the newspaper.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I think I could do a good job as your assistant," Andy offered, attempting not to notice how Miranda seemed to pay little attention to her. "And, um, I originally applied to The Daily Prophet, but I got a call here about - "

"So before today, you had never heard of me," Miranda interrupted, still not looking up at her.

Andy withered a little. "No."

Miranda folded the newspaper and looked down at Andy's resume again. "Hm. Editor in chief of the Daily Northwestern. A Muggle newspaper."

Andy brightened a little, proud of that particular fact. "Yes. I also won a nationwide award for my articles on - "

Miranda waved two hands in the air, as if shooing away a particular nuisance.

"That's all." she said, interrupting her.

Andy was a bit taken by the abrupt answer. She gave a humorless laugh and started to leave the office before pausing and frowning. She turned, walked back up to Miranda's desk.

"You're right. I don't fit in here," she said, "I am not skinny or a glamorous witch and I don't know anything about this place or what you do, but I'm smart, learn fast and I will work very hard."

Miranda lifted her eyes only for the moment, raising her eyebrows curiously at the change in Andy's tone. Hm. Interesting for her. Andy's faint edge in her voice seemed a bit promising. No one had dared speak to her in such a way. Most of those around her knew better.

Behind Andy, a wizard pushed his way into the office, carrying a parchment decorated with designs as well as animated photographs. He started talking before Andy could get another word in.

"I got the dragon-hide they shipped out from Scotland," he said, carrying the parchment to Miranda's desk, "But the problem is, she needs to lose more weight and she's been complaining to me for an hour. Also, those phoenix feathers dried up in travel. I swear, I'm working with amateurs."

Andy made a face. "Yeah, okay..." she muttered, "Thank you for your time."

She turned and departed the office without another word.

O

She could never cast a Patronus Charm effectively.

Andy was laying on the couch that night, waiting for Nate to come home from work. She had her wand pointed at the ceiling and tried several times to produce it, but the only thing that burst from the tip of her wand were softly-glowing white sparks.

She sighed, scoffing in disbelief at what had happened that morning at _Wandmore_. She had tried everything and thought she was a pretty good candidate, in spite of her lack of knowledge of the place.

A quiet meow and she looked down at the long-haired grey and white cat sitting on the floor near her. Nate's cat. Sighing, Andy beckoned to the cat and the animal hopped onto her lap.

"You are so lucky you don't have to get a job, Oscar," she muttered, running her hands through the animal's fur.

Oscar stretched his paws and rubbed his head against her cheek with a soft purr. Andy laughed quietly and studied her wand for a moment. She tried to cast the charm again before sighing.

"Come on, can't you just work with me?" she grumbled at it.

She tilted her head curiously, noticing an odd scratch on the handle of her wand. Andy furrowed her brow, sat up and nudged Oscar onto the floor. The cat gave an offended meow and trotted off to the kitchen.

The mark looked like a snake symbol and one she never really noticed up until this point; it was a strange thing, of course since she'd had the wand since she was eleven, but Andy didn't have time to really study it further when she heard the sound of a car pulling up. She tucked her wand into her pocket and brightened when Nate stepped through the front door.

"Hey!" he greeted, carrying a brown bag of groceries in his hands.

"Hey." Andy acknowledged.

Nate made a face. "I guess it didn't go well, huh?"

Andy nodded and moved to help him unload the groceries. "Well, I basically had no idea she was one of the most important people in the world. Oh! And I rambled like an idiot. So, yeah, it didn't go very well, I think."

Nate grimaced. "Sorry, babe." he told her.

"Maybe it wasn't right for me," Andy attempted to convince herself of this, "I mean, you should have seen some of those people working there. You know what? It's fine. I turned down Law School to be a journalist. It'll be fine."

"I don't know. Everyone has to start somewhere," Nate said. "I make port wine reductions all day. But it all leads to something."

Andy managed to smile a little. Well, maybe he was right.

"Okay, yeah, you know what? I think I need to get a shower," she eventually said, turning. "I'm sweaty from running to the interview."

Nate was starting to wolf down a strawberry from one of the containers. "Hey, hold up! I'll join you!" he called.

Andy gave a delighted squeal as he chased her down the hallways.

O

Her phone was ringing.

Andy grumbled, feeling around the nightstand as she struggled to wake up. Nate stirred beside her, mumbling sleepily and sitting up onto his elbow before rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Andy groaned and looked at her phone, reading the time of 6:45 AM. Who could possibly be calling her this early? She rubbed her eyes and stared at the caller ID. Startled, she realized it read Runway; which, of course was a cover. They kept the use of Muggle phones for some of the employees who worked there.

She answered and brought the phone to her ear. "Mm, hello?"

Her eyes widened in shock and, fully awake, she sat straight up.

"Wha... Really?" Andy exclaimed.

Nate looked at her, taken by her surprise. "What is it?" he mouthed.

Andy slapped a hand over the receiver and looked at Nate, still quite shocked. "I got the job!" she hissed out, barely above a whisper.

"Wh - Are you sure?" Nate exclaimed, hushed.

Andy returned her attention to the phone and grinned, happy. "Yes! Yes, I'll be there right away! Okay! Thank you so - "

She stopped at the click of a line, followed by the dial tone and stared at the phone before grinning excitedly at Nate. Stumbling out from under the bed-sheets, quite undressed, she quickly rushed to get herself ready. Nate watched her, amused at the sight of her dancing into a pair of jeans and shoes in the nearby bathroom.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I got the job!" Andy exclaimed, from the bathroom.

Nate smiled. "That's great. See? Told you you had nothing to worry about!"

Andy poked her head out from the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure we were having the same conversation last night?"

"I remember a lot of that conversation involving hands..." Nate pretended to think, smirking at her and pointing one finger in her direction, "MY hands on YOUR - "

Andy flushed bright red and huffed out her answer. "Yeah, okay!"

She found her wand stashed in the bathroom, beneath the sink and deposited it quickly into her jeans before scrambling out down the hallway. Nate had slipped on a pair of jeans and moved to give her a quick kiss before she practically flew out the front door.

When Andy arrived, Emily was waiting for her right by the elevator, holding a collection of papers in her hands.

"I hope you know that this is a very difficult job. For which you are totally wrong." she said, frowning at her, "And if you mess up, my head is on the chopping block."

Andy gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "I understand."

Emily's eyes roved over Andy's attire and she scoffed. "Don't you have any other more...presentable robes? I'll have you know that Miranda hates Muggle clothes."

Andy sighed. "I have a Muggle boyfriend and - "

"Oh! I don't care. Just...come on." Emily said, impatiently.

She began to lead Andy down the hallways, introducing witches and wizards as she passed, though entirely too quick and Andy struggled to keep up. She produced a quill and notepad that scribbled everything down as Emily spoke.

"This is Jocelyn from Enchanted Accessories...Jocelyn, this is Andy..." Emily said, indicating a tall, thin witch with wavy brown hair, "Stephanie from Wands Department..." She indicated the man who Andy had seen talking with Miranda the other morning. "Nigel Kipling, Director of Fashion."

Nigel smiled at Andy and seemed far more benevolent in his assessment of Andy's figure than most of them there. He scrutinized Andy behind his spectacles for a few moments before raising his eyebrows down at her shoes.

"What are those?" he asked.

Andy followed his gaze to her shoes and smiled. "Well, my mom bought me these from Nordstrom's for my second year at Hogwarts."

Nigel feigned shock. "No!" he said, resting a hand on his chest. "So, they're practically vintage!"

Andy shrugged with a confused smile now. "I guess?"

Nigel took her hand and spun her around. "Honestly, I love this look you have going for you," he said, "If a banshee and a goblin had a baby, it would be you, darling."

A few enchanted memos drifted passed them; Emily plucked one delicately from the air, look at it only for a second and sighed impatiently before ushering Andy to follow her.

"I have three minutes to explain to you your job before she gets here," she told her, leading Andy toward two adjacent desks sitting across from Miranda's office.

"First of all, memos come through there," Emily said, indicating a small window, "We both collect them and under no circumstances do they find their way to Miranda's office. If even one gets through, she gets very upset."

Andy peered into the tiny window curiously. She remembered seeing many of the enchanted memos flying through the air. Though she couldn't imagine why Miranda wouldn't want to take any of them.

"If I'm not here you are chained to that desk." Emily warned, pointing a long, stern finger at the end of Andy's desk. "You will not leave, even if I have to use a Stickfast Hex on your god-awful shoes."

Andy made a face, unconsciously hugging her feet beneath the desk.

"What if I have to..." she began, hesitantly.

Emily's eyes widened and she shook her head, annoyed. "No. Once, we had an assistant who decided to leave her desk and Miranda missed an important meeting with the Canadian Wizengamot. Now the poor girl works with the Quibbler."

Andy smiled a little. "I like the Quibbler."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course YOU do..."

She brought out her wand and levitated several papers before noticing a memo drift toward her. She sighed, cast the papers onto her desk before taking the memo. Rolling her eyes, she set the memo down and Andy looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

Emily didn't answer. Instead, she scribbled something down onto an enchanted piece of paper that folded itself into a paper swan, fluttering out of the room. She shook her head, bored with the matter before returning her attention to Andy.

"Right. Remember, you and I have totally different jobs," she told her, "You run her errands, get her coffee and food."

She gestured for Andy to follow and the other witch let herself be led into the kitchens. Emily continued to list off directions.

"For lunch, she likes steak so rare, it could walk right off the plate," Emily continued, "A slice of Treacle tart - fresh - her coffee hotter than dragon's fire and - Well? What are you waiting for? Get a quill, write this down and hurry!"

Andy quickly departed to get the coffee in question.

O

Miranda had already arrived while Andy was quickly gathering the coffee for her. Emily painfully watched as she glanced around for signs of Andy before casting a small frown of disapproval in her direction.

"Is there some reason that my coffee isn't here?" she asked, "Has she been run over by a carriage, or something?"

Emily bit back a groan, but turned and noticed that Andy was quickly hurrying down the hallway with all the items in hand. She didn't dare ask how the young witch took so long, but Andy quickly hurried to do what she was supposed to.

The two witches could be heard arguing between each other while Miranda made her way toward her office. Nigel passed by her, holding out a few designs on parchment. When they were finished talking, Andy narrowly missed bumping into Nigel. He gave her a small, sympathetic smile when he saw how frayed she was already looking.

"Welcome to the family." he told her.


	2. II

_This chapter was inspired by "You Don't Own Me" by Lesley Gore._

~O~

 **II**

Andy remembered when she'd first learned how to become an Animagus.

Headmistress McGonagall had taught her the spell, just as it had been taught to her by the infamous Albus Dumbledore, whom Andy had never had the pleasure of meeting. During her third year at Hogwarts, she'd excelled in her Transfiguration class and promptly had her form registered with the Ministry - a Border Collie.

Her distiguishing mark on her Animagus form was the small patch of brown on her snout, which resembled the long bangs of hair across her face and a small sliver of missing fur from a scar on her thigh from when she'd been clawed by a Hippogriff. It had been her fault for being so damned curious when she'd been warned not to approach so quickly.

Andy remembered the first time she'd changed and had been disappointed with her animal form. It wasn't impressive as much as she'd hoped it would be. But she remembered how Headmistress McGonagall had explained how the form wasn't chosen by the witch or wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits.

Apparently, a Border Collie to the wizard world was viewed as a specifically intelligent and obedient animal. Andy wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not - the obedient part, anyway. Still, McGonagall had seemed proud of her for achieving such a thing, so after a while of contemplating it, she accepted this animal form after a few months of issue.

Most Muggles didn't pay any mind to the witch in dog form as she walked down the streets. A few children saw her, excitedly chattering. Their parents tugged them away and assumed she was a rabid stray. Andy was fine with that. She didn't like the idea of humans petting her in this form anyway.

She trotted through the park, catching sight of her friends Lily and Doug waiting for her beneath a tree. They were also two Muggle-born witches she'd grown up with at Hogwarts. Lily worked as an artist, making animated portraits for wizards and witches. Doug worked in the Ministry at a desk most of the day. Andy had hoped he'd vouch for her, but he had insisted many times that he wasn't able to do so.

When Andy walked up to them in her animagus form, Lily made a face and Doug smiled with an amused grin and a laugh.

"Andrea, you know, I'm really loving this look on you," he teased, "All it needs is a diamond-studded collar and you're good to be a rich old lady's lap dog."

Andy gave a quiet bark of annoyance and shifted into her human form, raising an eyebrow. "You're really funny." she quipped.

Doug elbowed Lily once with a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey, Lily! Remember the 'Peacock Tail Incident'?"

Andy blushed and threw her hands into the air. "Oh my God, you are never going to let me hear the end of that, are you? It was my THIRD YEAR!"

The two laughed and remembered the first time that Andy had transformed in front of the class. Andy remembered it quite vividly, even after it had happened long ago. Her tail hadn't completely shifted the right way, leading to the brown and white patches to extend like the feathers of a peacock. Fortunately, McGonagall had helped in changing her back.

Still, it left most of the students calling her Peacock Tail for months to come. Well, along with other particularly rude names.

"So...you break the news to Nate just yet?" Lily eventually asked, reaching into her lap for her purse. She opened it and rummaged through for some chapstick.

"No. I don't think that 'turning into a dog' is a good topic of bedroom conversation..."

The three looked up in time to see Nate waving at them from across the street. Doug laughed and nodded his head, catching sight of him before he looked back down at Andy.

"Wait!" he said, feigning surprise. "I had an idea. I know a joke about 'doggy style' you could always - OW!"

He yelped when Andy swatted him across the back of his head.

Nate jogged his way up to them, carrying his cook uniform under his arm. He took a spot beside Andy, sharing a kiss with her while the other two shifted a little, glancing at each other briefly. It was interesting that she was still dating a Muggle for a year and hadn't told him anything yet.

"You have NO idea how tired I am right now," Andy muttered, to the three, "Emily's been talking my ear up nonstop about this trip to Paris. Yeah, good. I know it's amazing. She keeps telling me. Miranda is driving me crazy. Oh! Did I mention she keeps getting my name wrong? She's calling me 'Emily'. Yeah, I'm the 'New Emily'." She quoted on her fingers.

Nate laughed and raised his eyebrows. Lily hid her chuckle in her hand and Doug couldn't resist his smile. Andy sighed and leaned against the tree. She really was tired.

"Look, it's rough, but Miranda Priestly is a huge deal. I bet a million girls would kill for that job." Doug reminded her.

"Yeah, great. The thing is I'm not one of them." Andy told them.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Look, you gotta start somewhere, right?"

"That's what I said." Nate remarked, raising one finger.

Andy leaned back against the tree with a huff. "Well, maybe you're right. I just have to stick it out for a year. I can survive a year, right? Come on, you guys. RIGHT?"

She further emphasized her point when she noticed none of them looked entirely convinced. Andy scoffed and shook her head.

"Nice vote of confidence." she quipped. "Anyway, that doesn't seem to be as much of an issue as I don't have much of anything to wear to work. You should see the others. Their clothes are probably worth than my entire wardrobe put together. It's absolutely insane what kind of money goes into outfits these days."

Nate laughed at her. "Come on. You're just gonna be answering phones and getting coffee." he said, "Do you really need a fancy gown for that?"

Andy swatted his shoulder with a small laugh. Then, she thought about that and her amusement drained a bit. "I might..."

Nate gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Well, I happen to think you look great always."

"Aww! I think you're full of it." Andy joked, laughing.

Still, she would need something else to wear to her job after the weekend. It was good to be off to regain her energy after yet another exciting week.

O

Andy couldn't help but wonder what kind of Animagus Miranda turned into after hearing about it while working. Emily wouldn't say - though she rather boasted about how Andy's form was nothing short of a 'mutt' by comparison.

She didn't really pay any mind to that anyhow. There was a time when she was at Hogwarts and a few Slytherins would tease her for it. Sometimes she'd find dog collars in her bed or a few would start barking at her in passing. She was just used to that.

None of it mattered when she'd proven herself worthy of being a strong, capable witch.

Andy went for the food and coffee run for Miranda, all the while watching birds passing in the sky. She noticed a pigeon and raised an eyebrow.

"Can't be a pigeon, she's too proud for that." she murmured, under her breath.

She noticed a crow perched on a tree branch. The bird gave a loud caw and swooped down to snatch what Andy could only guess was a helpless insect. The crow cawed loudly again, carrying its prize back to the tree to tear into it with its sharp beak.

Andy gave a humorless laugh. "That could be her."

When she returned to her office, she was startled to find an enormous bird perched on Miranda's desk - it was a secretary-bird. It had a black and white pigment to its feathers, groomed to uncanny perfection, and narrow green eyes. It's talons were clutching to the back of Miranda's clawed chair, regarding Andy with a regal sort of boredom.

"Shit! Oh shit! Emily!" Andy hissed, panicked. Her voice was shrill, though still barely above a whisper. "Emily! Emily, come here, quick! There's a huge bird in Miranda's office!"

Emily groaned from her desk and walked up to her. "If it's an owl again I swear Miranda will have your - " she started to threaten.

She froze and gave a startled cry. Andy looked at her, confused before she watched the bird stretch its wings wide, unfurling itself with a grand flourish into the form of Miranda. She regarded Andy with a sharp, penetrating stare that suddenly made the room feel warmer than Andy expected.

Miranda reached down, plucked the cup of coffee from Andy's hands and took a sip. Her face wrinkled with disgust and she thrust it back into her hands.

"I assumed a simple task as getting me coffee wouldn't be as challenging for you, Emily," she said, frowning. Once again, Andy winced at the incorrect name being placed upon her. "Get rid of it and get me a new one."

Andy, flustered beyond belief and quickly rushed out of the office. She could hear Miranda sigh and speak as if she wasn't there.

"Is it really that difficult for her to get me a hot cup of coffee? Honestly."

Andy made her way down the halls and almost knocked into Nigel. She made a face, flashed a glance back at Miranda before hissing out.

"Was she seriously waiting in her Animagus form for me?" she asked.

Nigel huffed sympathetically. "It's a scare tactic, you know. She does it with all the new assistants. It keeps them light and fast on their toes. And speaking of which..."

He raised two high-heeled shoes up to her by their straps. Andy smiled and cleared her throat, taking the offering politely.

"I guessed an eight and a half." Nigel told her.

Andy gave another small laugh. "Um, uh, wow; that's very nice of you but I don't think I need to wear these." she said, "Miranda hired me. She knows what I look like."

Nigel arched a thin eyebrow, giving her a quick glance up and down. "Do you?"

Andy sighed, rolling her eyes, but she kept the shoes anyway as she quickly hurried to get Miranda's coffee before she was tempted to hex her out of boredom. She wouldn't put it passed her.

When she returned after a quick trip with the new cup of coffee, Miranda actually seemed somewhat satisfied with it. As she took a drink, she paused from the rim of her cup and her eyes scrutinized Andy's attire before slowly falling to her shoes. This was a process that made every inch of Andy's hair tingle.

Miranda's gaze seemed to linger on the shoes and then, she smiled. A smile that reminded Andy of a Basilisk. It was unsettling and made her quickly skip back to her desk to put on the heels that Nigel had given her.

Emily sighed with relief. Good. At least she was a quick learner.

When Andy returned to Miranda's office, the other witch's eerie smile seemed to dissipate a degree before she turned her attention to her parchments laid out in front of her.

"That's all."

O

 _"Very good, Andrea. You're doing well."_

 _Andy smiled happily at McGonagall's assessment that morning. After practice, she was capable of shifting back and forth between her Animagus form without difficulty. It helped that her teacher had taken to her so well and had been so kind about it. It was just one of many skills that had been difficult to master, but Andy had wanted to pursue it to proof that she was a strong witch._

 _McGonagall took a seat beside her and studied the young girl, who suddenly seemed quite pensive. "Andrea, I don't want you to listen to those things they say," she assured her, "You are one of my most brightest students. I have had very few who've managed to master the Animagus form as you have in such a short time."_

 _Andy shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "I know. It's just..." she huffed, unable to finish._

 _"Just what?" McGonagall asked._

 _"I don't know." Andy replied, doubtful, "Maybe the wand made a mistake choosing me."_

 _She looked down at her wand and gave it a small tap at the end of it. McGonagall shook her head in response, her voice stern, yet still gentle. She put an arm around Andy in comfort._

 _"Wands do not make mistakes in who they choose, Andrea. That wand was meant for you to have. You were meant to be here just as any pure blood. Don't let them tell you otherwise."_

 _Andy thought about her words before smiling. "Okay. Thank you, Headmistress."_

"The twins need new robes."

Andy quickly rushed down the streets to do every bidding that Emily and Miranda had given her; buying robes for Miranda's twin daughters, picking up orders of unicorn hair... Andy ran and traveled nonstop, debating using her Animagus form to move faster down the streets.

No, bad idea.

Muggles would probably not take well to the sight of a shape-shifting, frazzled woman.

She rushed to Diagon Alley to get the robes; once she had them, she started scratching that off her list of things she had to do. Her next trip was picking up an order of scarves, then Miranda's dry cleaning. Diagon Alley was crowded most of the morning due to young Hogwarts students buying their supplies for their next term.

"Excuse me," Andy urged, pushing her way through the crowds. "Yes, excuse me, please."

She arrived at another location for Miranda's dry cleaning and many items were piled into her arms. She carried the things toward a chimney to use, narrowly losing her balance in the process. Balancing the items in one hand haphazardly and gathering a handful of Floo Powder in the other, she tossed with a grunt of " _Wandmore_ ".

When she arrived at the office, Emily quickly met up with her to take everything.

"Hurry!" she hissed, "I have to pee!"

Andy looked at her, surprised. "You haven't peed the entire time?"

Later that day, Emily educated Andy on what she referred to as The Book. It apparently kept all of Miranda's secrets housed within it and had been enchanted beyond belief; it was also bound tightly in leather straps like The Monster Book of Monsters. For a moment, Andy wondered if it was sentient like the book and would bite her.

"This is The Book. This is about as important as a Muggle Bible." Emily explained, "She approves everything within it. We deliver it to Miranda's apartment every night, and she retu - No, don't touch it."

Emily had swatted Andy's hand when she reached out to touch it.

Andy winced a little and frowned up at her.

"This is probably the most important thing you will ever touch in your life; beside your newborn children and eventually, the face of your Muggle God." Emily continued, "Now, the second assistant is supposed to deliver this along with her dry cleaning, but Miranda is very private and she does not like strangers in her house."

Andy nodded. Well, she could understand that.

Emily gathered the Book into her arms and gave her a look. "So until she decides that you are not a total psycho, I get the lovely task of waiting around for the Book."

Andy made a face and Emily smiled in return before making her way to her desk.

Miranda was in her office and after an hour, Andy heard the beckoning drawl of "Emily". A few times this happened, each more impatient than the last. She looked at Emily with a sigh and the other witch gestured for her to go inside.

"Go." Emily whispered.

Andy eventually stood up and walked into Miranda's office. She was in the middle of talking with two wizards, including Nigel about plans for a new dragon-hide robe. Miranda looked at Andy with a sigh.

"There you are, Emily." she said, "How many times must I call for you?"

Andy straightened and corrected her. "Actually, it's Andy."

The wizards behind Miranda stopped looking at their parchment enough to glance at the older witch with uncomfortable concern. Nigel's eyebrows arched and he regarded Andy with a curious smile now, somehow impressed. Miranda - if anything - regarded Andy with puzzled surprise. She didn't seem to comprehend that her junior assistant had corrected her.

"Pardon?" Miranda said.

"Andrea, but, uh, everybody calls me Andy." Andy offered, attempting to smile, but faltering when Miranda smiled that same smile as before. It reminded her of her Animagus form; very bird-like.

Miranda made a noise between a scoff and a laugh before her features hardened now. "I need you to pick up ten or fifteen meters of dragon-hide from Horizont Alley."

Andy looked confused. "What kind of dragon-hide do you - "

Miranda waved a dismissing hand. "Please bore someone else with your questions."

Andy withered a little.

"Did Minister Weasley confirm?" Miranda asked.

"Um, did Minister Wesley...?"

"Minister Weasley." Miranda repeated, as if she were speaking to a particularly difficult child. "Send a memo to her right now and confirm the meeting for tonight!"

"Uh, o-okay."

She turned to go, but Miranda's voice halted her. "And, Emily?"

Andy turned back to face Miranda. "Yes?"

She noticed Miranda's eyes roving over her state of dress, stopping at her shoes once more. She wasn't wearing the heels. Miranda's eyes rose back to Andy's face and her gaze sharpened.

"That's all."

O

"Stand here and take notes." Nigel told her, that evening.

Andy watched as Miranda wandered around the room with several other wizards and witches, going over wands and robes for a new release. Apparently, dragons had made a comeback - popular among the younger generation - and the wizard world was screaming for something like it, made from her own hands.

"Don't make me muzzle you, six." Nigel warned, his voice half a threat and half humorous.

Andy flashed him a sarcastic smile. "Charming."

Nigel chuckled at her. "Aren't I?"

Miranda seemed to dismiss any offers given to her by the others in the room. She wasn't impressed by what she was seeing.

"...And I've seen all of this before," she murmured, shaking her head with disappointment, "No. No, I just… It's just baffling to me. Why is it so impossible to put together a decent run-through? You people have had hours and hours to prepare. It's just so confusing to me."

Andy glanced up at the others, noticing how harried and frightened they seemed now. Miranda rubbed the bridge of her nose and gave a small wave in the air.

"Why is no one ready?" Miranda asked.

It was amazing how even her voice could be, yet so unsettling all at the same time. She definitely had a way with power.

A witch gathered a bright green bag in her hands decorated with gold trim. "Well, I had this design! It was finished this morning!" she said, "But this one here..." She held up an identical bag with a grin. "I know, they look so different."

Andy couldn't help but smile broadly at the assessment. They looked exactly the same to her. While she was smiling, Miranda eventually sensed this and lifted her attention from the bags. Her gaze immediately sharpened like knives.

"Something funny?" she asked.

Immediately, all activity in the room ceased to a screeching halt and Andy was aware of everyone watching her now. She felt herself stripped bare and exposed to Miranda's gaze. She wavered a bit and shook her head, desperately hoping they'd ignore her. It was a mistake to smile. She saw that now based on their looks.

"No. No, no. Nothing's funny." she babbled.

"You're smirking. Something must amuse you so." Miranda's calm, even pitch could freeze the entire room into ice. "Do you believe you're above what we do here?"

"No! No, not at all! I'm not above anything!"

Everyone in the room had grown silent, exchanging glances. They'd been in Andy's place before, but now were the spectators. Neither one of them spoke on her behalf. None of them were fools.

"Um. Well...it's just...both of those bags look the same to me," Andy explained, trying to diffuse the situation a little bit. _You should probably stop talking right now._ She chuckled a little, rather uneasy. "But I mean, I'm not exactly an expert on this stuff and..."

Miranda squinted at her, as if she wasn't able to comprehend what Andy had just said. Those green eyes darkened like an ocean storm. " _'This… stuff_ '?" she repeated.

Andy's smile slowly fell from her face.

Around her, she could literally feel the room radiating with nervousness; witches and wizards exchanged looks as if Andy had just said the most offensive thing she ever could.

"Ah. I see. So you believe 'this stuff' has nothing to do with you at all," Miranda continued, smiling. On anyone else, it would have just seemed like a friendly look, but on Miranda it was full of contempt. "Tell me. Where did you get that wand?"

Andy looked down and felt for her wand, removing it from her pocket. She didn't see why the question was relevant, but she didn't dare question it at the moment. "Um, it...chose me before I was sent to Hogwarts. I got it from Ollivanders Shop."

Miranda smiled and strode slowly over to her. Andy could definitely see some familiar semblance of her Animagus form in the movement in that stroll; predatory and avian. Now, she felt more like that insect she'd seen eaten by that crow. Given what was going on, she was kind of hoping for that sort of end right now.

She reached out one hand and Andy looked confused for a moment by the gesture. Finally, she set her wand in Miranda's hand once she realized what she wanted. Miranda tested the durability of it and for a few moments, Andy was frightened that Miranda would snap it in half. Her stomach suddenly felt tighter and she resisted the urge to vomit.

"Dragon heart-string. Cedar. Nine and a half inches." Miranda mused, a note of interest lighting her dangerous tone for a moment. "A good one. I should know."

"Um, yes." Andy answered dumbly.

"Do you see this symbol?" Miranda said, with a broad smile - there was that eerie look again, "This wand is one of mine. I rarely distribute wands to be chosen by Hogwarts students; most do not come to appreciate the opportunity and privilege of owning something that we here craft with our own hands. But it seems that one of them somehow mine found its way to your...little paws."

Emily was standing nearby and reacted with wide-eyed disbelief. She clearly couldn't fathom how someone like Andy had come to own something made by Miranda.

"Yes well...it's mine." Andy said, forcing strength in her voice.

The exchange of stares was rather interesting to experience for the others watching them. Andy didn't pull her gaze from Miranda's and for a moment, they were worried that Miranda would really hex her for the act of defiance.

"A wand by my creation is rarely given to anyone," Miranda continued, placing the wand back into Andy's hands, "And here it chose you. Someone who would look down her nose at us and everything we strive to create for witches and wizards alike. You wield something that was created by the people in this room. How did you put it? Ah, yes. From 'stuff'."

She smiled now and Andy withered in her presence.

Miranda delicately placed the wand back into her hand, leaving a scorching path where her fingers contacted Andy's.

It itched her for the rest of the day. And the way those green eyes pierced depths into her head lingered as well.

O

Andy was ranting with Nate all night while he made a grilled-cheese sandwich for her over the oven. She undressed herself in their room, slipped on a sweater and sweatpants before walking up to take the offering on a plate.

"So then I said, 'No, I couldn't see the difference between the two absolutely identical bags!" Andy muttered, with a snort to follow, "AND you should have seen the look she gave me! I thought she was going to spit out green slime Linda Blair style!"

Nate laughed at the joke - quite an image - and Andy made a face. "It's not funny. You know, she's not happy unless everyone around her is panicked, nauseous or suicidal. And the Clackers just worship her."

Andy took a bite of her sandwich and Nate raised an eyebrow. "The who?"

"They call them Clackers." Andy explained, from a mouthful of sandwich and cheese, "The sound that their stilettos make in the marble lobby. It's like, 'Clack, clack, clack. Clack, clack'." She made a motion with her fingers to imitate walking legs.

Nate shrugged his shoulders. "You could just not show up tomorrow." he offered. "Or ever."

"I can't just quite, Nate," Andy reminded him. "Yeah, she's a nightmare to work with, but it's still an opportunity I can't waste. I just have to stick it out for a year. One year. And then I can do what I came to London to do. But I can't let Miranda get to me. I won't."

Nate nodded. "Yeah."

"God, I just wish I could walk right up to her and tell her what I really think." Andy grumbled, taking another bite of her sandwich with more force.

Nate raised his eyebrows and chuckled, amused.

"Don't laugh." Andy warned.

But Nate continued to grin. "I'm not."

The next morning, Andy greeted Miranda with a smile on her face and a "good morning" as the witch passed her desk. Miranda didn't acknowledge her whatsoever and merely cast her cloak and bag onto her desk with a grand flourish. It knocked a few of Andy's things to the floor. Andy glanced down at the items ruefully before looking across the scene to Emily.

The other witch gave her a very "I told you so" frown. Well, perhaps in a small way, Andy should have expected that behavior.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Andy mumbled, under her breath. Very hushed so that not even Emily could hear her.

"I still can't believe you own one of her wands," Emily eventually huffed out, "It's not fair. You don't even appreciate it."

Andy opened her mouth to retort, but silenced herself.

Maybe - albeit in a very insufferable way - Emily was right in her assumption after all. Maybe she didn't appreciate it enough. After all, Andy knew a lot of time and effort was put into wand-crafting. She would at least admit that much.

Her wand hummed and her fingers still scorched from when Miranda had contacted her after handing the wand back.


	3. III

~O~

 **III**

Andy had never been so happy to see her father.

Richard Sachs - though rather stiffly - sat down at the Leaky Cauldron, still getting accustomed to the atmosphere of the wizarding world. She remembered how shocked he had been when he first learned about her magic and being sent away to Hogwarts to hone her skills. Still, he had been supportive of her and everything involved.

It was still a bit strange for Richard to be here in a world of magic. Every so often, he would look around and marvel at everything.

Andy remembered how it had been for her mother, too. Linda Sachs had been supportive all the same, though she had been concerned for her safety. Despite McGonagall's insistence that they would have ensured her safety. Still, it ended with her mother informing them - with much decorum - that she didn't care how magical they were. She would come for every single one of them if Andy was harmed. It had made for both an impressive, yet embarrassing moment for her first day.

Andy smiled at Richard. "It's really good to see you." she said, taking her father's hand.

Richard smiled in kind. He looked relieved to finally have the chance to speak with her after so long. "You too, honey."

Andy sighed, leaned back in her chair and toyed with the rim of her glass; housing half-full butterbeer. She could sense the questions burning in the back of his mind. "So, you want to start grilling me now or should we wait till after dinner?"

Richard chuckled a little, but he still looked concerned. "We're just a little worried, honey." he told her, "We get sent these...magic notes from your office at two in the morning. We're STILL worried one of those Ministry guys are going to knock down our door. I still don't know what I should and shouldn't talk about with your mother..."

"Dad, it's okay," she assured him. "You just have to trust me on this. Being Miranda's assistant opens up a lot of doors out there. Emily is going to Paris with Miranda in a few months and she's gonna meet famous witches, wand-makers and writers from every important corner of the wizarding world. And in a year, that could be me."

" _Could_ be..."

"Dad."

It sounded more as if she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else. Richard seemed doubtful, but eventually relented with a small murmur and nod.

"It's just, we understand that you're a witch now," he told her, "You were accepted at Standford. I had hoped..."

Andy sighed. "Dad. You were a lawyer. Grandpa was a lawyer."

"If that's really what you felt, why did you apply?"

"Because you wanted me to apply, remember? But honestly, I've been doing that for a long time. Now I finally have to do what I want to do," Andy said. She gave him a reassuring smile, "I swear, dad. This is my break."

Richard still didn't seem to really believe that, but he didn't want to make the night out meeting his daughter to be one ruined by arguments. So instead, he just patted Andy's hand comfortingly.

"Alright, honey." he said. "Just...call us a little more. We worry."

Andy returned to the office the next day in time to find Miranda in the middle of a conference with a few of her employees. She beckoned with one hand and looked at Andy. Those green eyes seemed sharper today and if she was cold to her before, she looked positively frigid now. Andy wasn't sure what she'd done to earn it, but she had been used to this from her for a while.

"The books." Miranda said.

She stared at her cluelessly.

Miranda's eyes narrowed when she refused to acknowledge. "Retrieve the books from the shelves and bring them to me," she said, her tone dropping acidly in a manner that surprised even those sitting there, "Is that in any way difficult for you to understand?"

Andy shook her head briskly and quickly rushed to the shelves to gather the books that contained the presentation information. She passed them out around the table and Miranda watched her like a hawk surveying a terrified mouse.

When she looked at the clock, she'd never been so happy to see it was almost time for her break. She withered away from Miranda and stepped out, rubbing her eyes with one hand and struggling to ignore the burning heat in her ears.

While Andy went to lunch, she wandered the hallways and found Nigel standing in a chamber where another wizard had aimed his wand at four sets of robes positioned at a safe distance away.

"Alright! Light them up!" he yelled.

The wizard nodded and with a yell of _Incendio_ , ignited the robes in a stream of bright blaze. Nigel huffed, bored by the small fire the wizard produced.

"Come on! Put some effort into it!" he insisted, "Cook these robes like a Christmas ham!"

The wizard rolled his eyes, but grunted out _Ingorgio_ and the flames swelled to twice their size. Andy's eyes widened and backed away, wincing at the heat they produced. She glanced sidelong to Nigel.

"Uh, what's happening in here?" she asked.

When the flames finally dissipated, Nigel smiled, delighted at the sight of them unsinged and unharmed. He laughed, clapping his hands together and Andy followed him as he walked up to the robes.

"What does it look like?" he asked her. "We're testing these new robes. Anti-flammable. Hopefully I can create something that protects wizards from dragon fire. But sadly, there are things that not even WE can get."

Then, he paused at the exchange he was having with her and raised an eyebrow.

"So what are you doing down here in my little neck of the woods? Shouldn't you be busy kissing the ground Miranda walks upon?"

Andy made a face. "Actually..." she said, fidgeting with her hands, "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, tell away."

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Andy told him, throwing her hands in the air, and letting out every bit of frustration she felt and had been feeling for a while, "I've been killing myself these passed few weeks and she barely even thanks me for it. And if I do something wrong, I'm worried she's going to hex me right there in front of everyone."

Nigel chuckled and shook his head ruefully, making a sympathetic look that was easily nothing more than a mocking pout. "What do you want me to tell you, puppy?" he asked, "This place, where so many people would die to work, you only deign to work. You have to be what Miranda needs you to be, not what YOU think you should be."

Andy frowned thoughtfully and considered that for a moment. She could see Nigel's point. "But how should I do that? Because I am open to any ideas here, Nigel."

Nigel paused - he had started removing the robes from their racks when Andy spoke. He glanced briefly from one in his hand to her and gave her a broad smile.

Andy caught the look and groaned, shaking her head. "No."

"Aww..."

"No."

Nigel's grin was toothy. "Come on, say the words. Say those words I've been dying to hear since you walked your little tail in those doors."

"Nigel, come on..."

"Andy..."

Andy huffed out a breath, looked at the robes on the hooks - probably worth more than a fancy Muggle car - before she sighed pitifully. It was time to accept it.

"Make me over."

O

The Fashion Department was absolutely loaded with various clothes that Andy had only ever dreamed of; fancy robes, scarfs, suits, ties... She had to lean back far to see just how high the rows of shelves and closets lead. Enchanted racks sorted several rolls of materials. Around her, several witches and wizards passed, chattering to one another regarding matters of fasion.

It was quite an impressive sight.

"Honestly, there's nothing in this whole department that'll fit a size six," Nigel murmured, shaking his head. He brightened now at the thought of giving Andy a makeover. "But I have worked magic with less. All right. We're doing this for you."

Andy turned her attention to Nigel after looking around for a bit; he held a lovely blue and gold trim outfit in front of her. It was a skirt, jacket and blouse that felt almost like silk. It looked like something Rita Skeeter probably wore, though a little more tasteful.

"Hmm..." Nigel continued, going through several scarves.

Before Andy knew it, he was piling clothes into her arms. She grimaced and he gave her a little tug to follow him.

"Okay, come with me, puppy." he told her, "We have to get to the beauty department, and God knows how long that's going to take."

Andy groaned quietly in protest. "I only have fourteen minutes on my lunch break."

Nigel looked at the witches standing nearby. He smiled brightly at them.

"You heard her, girls." he said, "Let's work miracles."

Before Andy knew it, she was sitting in front of various mirrors while witches began to work on her as if she were the Queen of England herself. She noticed Nigel step through the crowds of witches and chuckled, patting her on the head.

"This might take all the magic in the world." he joked.

Andy rolled her eyes, but stared at the funny look on his face and couldn't help her laugh. She thought about more of her time she'd spent at Hogwarts and when she'd fallen asleep in the clock tower while studying for her O.W.L. exams.

 _The bell was louder than she had expected._

 _Andy awoke and her body was in pain. She had spent all night trying out new spells with only varying degrees of success. In the middle of her practice, she had fallen asleep sitting up against the wall and was now in pain from stiff joints and a sore neck. Now, she scrambled hurriedly to get herself ready for the exams._

 _The bell chimed again and nearly threw her off of her feet._

 _"I know!" she shouted angrily up at the bell as if it were a living being, "I'm late. I KNOW!"_

 _Andy quickly hurried down the flight of stairs, consuming a Calming Draught she kept in the pockets of her robes._

 _She found a dog collar laying on the floor near her desk again._

O

Andy was aware of the looks she was getting upon strolling back to her desk. The blue and gold outfit she wore glittered in the light of the flames around her; she held her head high, smiled with pride at how dumbfounded everyone seemed. The idea of knowing just how shocked they looked made her very heart soar in her chest.

Emily was talking with another witch - Serena from Accessories - and they both stopped talking long enough to gawk at her.

"Andy." Serena remarked, smiling a little. "Wow. You look nice."

Andy beamed at the compliment. She couldn't help herself. Well, there had been no "mutt joke" from her. That was a marked improvement after all. Even Emily had to grudgingly agree with her. She took a seat at her desk across from them, and they couldn't stop staring. Then, Nigel appeared beside them and grinned with pride.

"It's amazing what you can do with cooking oil these days," he teased.

"Emily." Miranda called from her office, stopping their chatter.

Andy stood up, straightened the lapels of her jacket and walked into Miranda's office. She had her back to her, looking through several boxes of items. She didn't look back at her for a few moments and Andy patiently waited.

"The gowns are fabulous," Miranda said, "We're going to use the burgundy. So I need you to make me copies of each of these - "

She had turned now to face Andy and paused, studying the new look with a small smile of approval that barely tugged at the corners of her lips. It was there and gone again like lightning. Something about the look sent a clench of heat in Andy's chest. Happiness? Pride? Well, she'd take whatever it was.

It was the first time that Andy had seen a change in her. It made her smile and turn on her heels to carry out Miranda's wish with a little more bounce in her step.

Throughout the rest of the day, Andy had gone above and beyond her duties. Most of this earned a puzzled look on Miranda's face and nothing more. But for the most part, she seemed to approve of this change and Andy had never felt more relieved. Maybe this was just the boost she needed after all; Nigel had been right about the outfits.

That evening, Andy met up with Nate and her friends at the pub to share stories about work. Most of them couldn't stop staring at the outfit she was wearing. Even Nate - though still smiling with delight at the sight of her bare legs - was a bit surprised.

"So, I guess the Dragon Lady has a heart after all." Lily joked. She pointed a finger at Andy. "Know what that makes you, right? That makes you the Dragon Tamer."

Andy rolled her eyes with a half-hearted laugh. "Haha." she murmured.

The phone at her side began to ring. Andy knew that it was Miranda; she'd given her the phone to use to keep in contact with her. She hated using Muggle technology - to which Andy had never heard the end of it - but she understood the necessity.

Andy started to answer, but Lily took the phone from her hands before she was ready and looked at the caller ID. "Well, look at that!" she teased, "It's the Dragon Lady."

"I need to talk to her," Andy insisted, "Give me it."

But Lily kept the phone away with a grin. "I'll tell her to get her own damn scrambled eggs." she laughed.

Andy frantically gasped, diving for the phone. "Lily, no, no, no!" she cried with desperation, even when Lily tossed it quickly to Doug's waiting hands. "No, give me the phone!"

Doug smirked, tossed it to Nate this time. Nate held it out of reach, laughing. Andy glared at him when he tossed it back to Andy.

"Give me that phone!" she ordered. "I'm serious. GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!"

They stopped their game of Muggle Hot Potato, staring at her in shock at her vehemence. Andy blinked once. Twice. She almost ignored the insistent ringing and was surprised herself by her own voice. Instead, she took the phone from Lily and answered it.

"Miranda? Yes, I can be there soon." Andy said.

She hung up the phone, gave them a few harsh scowls.

"You guys didn't have to be such assholes." she snapped.

She walked out of the pub and they exchanged several looks. Doug took a drink of his beer and shrugged his shoulders with a "whew" sound.

O

There was a party going on at James Holt's townhouse.

Andy pushed her way through groups of wizards and witches, searching for him. Miranda had given the order to pick up a centerpiece for the new dragon-themed robe collection. Andy was extremely curious about it, but James had insisted it was top secret.

He was a friendly wizard for the most part and shook her hand after they talked for a little bit. Like always, James was surprised to learn that she'd been a Slytherin.

"I'm Ravenclaw," James told her. He gave her the once-over and let out a small laugh. "Honestly, you probably get this a lot but...you don't look like Slytherin material."

Andy laughed weakly. More than she wanted to. "Yeah, I really do get that a lot."

James smiled and gestured for her to follow him to the bar. Well, he didn't seem interested in pressing the matter any further - and Andy certainly appreciated him for that. "Come on. You're working for Miranda Priestly now," he told her, "You must be in desperate need of hard liquor."

Andy grimaced, but then thought about the offer and nodded slightly. He wasn't wrong, but she really had to be going.

James offered her a bright red drink and Andy politely took it, staring down at the fluid in the fancy glass with a small smile.

"It's deadly. Have fun." he said, before departing.

Well, that was certainly not something Andy wanted to hear. She stared at the drink for a few moments more before her eyes wandered through the crowds; each guest looked well-dressed, important enough for most occasions like these. Andy once again, Andy became familiar with cold, unwelcome stab of unfamiliarity.

She pushed her way passed it and set the drink down, just as another wizard made his way toward her; well dressed in a blue suit, slick blonde hair and an air of mischief about him.

"He's right, you know," the man said, smiling. "The punch. I drank it at James's last party. I woke up in Epping Forest wearing nothing but a Muggle cowboy hat and laying in a nest of Mooncalves."

Andy laughed weakly and pushed the drink aside. The wizard chuckled.

"Wise." he replied. He held out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Christian Thompson."

At that, Andy's features lit up with surprised delight. "Christian Thompson? You're kidding!" she exclaimed, "You write for, like, every magazine I love."

Christian chuckled, his smile inviting. "I actually reviewed your collection of essays once." he told her, "You wrote a fascinating article about a Red Cap infestation in Highgate Wood. That was one of my favorites. How you...spent the entire night just to lure them out, then hit them with a Beautification Potion kept in water balloons!"

Andy laughed and Christian joined in with her. Ah, that had been one of her better stories. She had many encounters with magical creatures that she could probably share with him all night, if she really had the time to. Christian smiled the entire time.

"I should read more of your stuff. Maybe you could send some over," Christian offered.

Andy smiled, immediately delighted by the idea. "Yeah?" she said. After he nodded once, she grinned brightly. That seemed like a good enough step in the direction she was reaching for. "Thank you, Christian. That would be great, but right now, I'm actually working as Miranda Priestly's assistant."

Christian grimaced with a sympathetic laugh. "Oh, you're kidding. Well, that's too bad. You'd have better luck facing off a whole colony of Centaur on your own."

Andy forced a laugh. That seemed a bit insulting. "I actually have faced Centaurs on my own before."

Christian didn't seem to believe her. "No. Really?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah."

 _Andy was left alone in the Forbidden Forest, attempting to keep her distance from the Slytherins who called her with taunts and sneers. It had only been her first year. She hadn't been at Hogwarts for long and already the insults had begun._

 _She had ended up lost after a long time of running and cast Lumos to help her see in the darkness around her._

 _A trotting of hooves filled the air._

 _Andy whirled, letting out a yelp when she spotted a shape emerge from the clearing. It looked like a man - no, some kind of horse? To the waist, he was a man, with white blonde hair and a short, scraggly beard, but below that was a dark grey horse body with a long, blonde-colored tail._

 _A Centaur._

 _He looked at her with a brow pinched with confusion and sadness. "Are you alright?" he asked. When she didn't answer - too frightened - he smiled gently and offered his hand.. "I'm Firenze. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _And that was how Andy was carried back in his large, furry arms; safely to Hogwarts grounds. Firenze was talking with her to ease the tension in her smaller frame. It had helped because Andy couldn't resist asking many questions about who and what he was. All of those questions were answered patiently without pause._

 _And it was also how she'd become interested in Divination._

Christian continued to talk, but Andy had already lost interest in what he was saying; she had felt a bit outed by his lack of faith in her abilities. Like most wizards and witches in school, she'd been given nothing but that.

"Gotta go." she told him, standing and gathering her things.

Christian nodded, rising and gesturing to the side. "Well, it was very, very nice to meet you, Miranda Girl." he told her.

Andy internally felt herself wince at the name. Well, she didn't like being known by that particular nickname any more than she did being called "mutt" by those who knew her Animagus form.

She continued to give him an unfriendly smile that had lost all manner of politeness. Christian laughed and waved at her in response.

"You even LOOK like her when you make that face!"

Andy simply whirled, departing from the townhouse with a snort.

When she returned home, Nate was dressed as if he was about leave. Andy furrowed her brow and looked at him, confused.

"You're going out?" she asked. "But I left so that we could hang out here."

Nate sucked his teeth quietly before shrugging. "Well, I wasn't too sure if you were since you stormed out after calling me an asshole."

Andy sighed, shutting her eyes. Okay, maybe she'd been a bit out of line with that comment. Still, it hadn't been particularly fair to do what they did.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry. But I - " Andy began.

Nate gave her a kiss on the cheek and didn't give her time to answer. "Hey, don't worry. I gotta go, okay? Doug and the guys are getting together for cards. I'll see you later."

Andy sighed and watched as he walked out of the apartment without another glance back. She looked down at the cat, who glanced up at her with a quiet meow.

"Yeah, I know." she muttered, to the animal.

O

The short, chubby man wearing a black and red suit passed without a word; he was making his way through the building interested Andy, so she glanced over at Nigel while he was paging through a few folders.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Nigel glanced up with a murmur. "Chairman of _Wandmore_ , Irv Ravitz." he told her. He arched a thin eyebrow with a smirk in Andy's direction. "You know what they say. Tiny man, huge ego."

Irv made his way toward Miranda's office, but paused at the sight of Andy. He smiled and straightened the glasses over his nose.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said, "I don't believe I've seen you before."

Andy offered a hand to shake. "Andy Sachs. Miranda's new assistant."

"Congratulations, young lady," Irv told her, with a continuous smile - his handshake felt a little clammy than Andy expected, "A million girls would kill for that job."

Why did everyone tell her that? Andy wasn't too sure, but she didn't have time to ask as Irv was making his way to Miranda's office. He didn't come out for a few hours and Andy had little else to do, so she started using her wand to wash and dry dishes in the kitchen.

She couldn't stop thinking about the matter with Nate last night. A part of her began to dread if her work was starting to interfere with her personal life with him at home.

There was a clacking of heels behind her and Miranda was there. "Emily?" she said.

Andy was so startled, she almost lost control of the spell she used to wash the dishes. She forced an air of calm back to her voice and smiled back at Miranda.

"She's down at the Wands Department," she told her, putting on the most syrupy sweet voice she could, "But if there's something you need me to do, I'll get right on it."

Miranda seemed to consider this for only a moment. She sighed quietly, glancing at Andy once more before shaking her head. She didn't seem content about having Andy in place of Emily, but she seemed to be in a hurry.

"I suppose you'll do," she replied, "We're pushing the meeting with James up to today at twelve thirty. Make sure everyone's ready."

Andy nodded. "I will."

O

Miranda's heel tapped the floor of the carriage impatiently.

Andy felt an air of discomfort at being in a small carriage alone with Miranda, and even so with her heel tapping the floor of it. She knew Miranda was in a hurry to meet with James, but she couldn't shake the unease that she'd take it out on her. She felt a heated shiver run down her back for an unknown reason.

Miranda was wearing white and silver dress robes and a pair of sunglasses. Andy became aware of how under-dressed she felt in her presence.

To distract herself, she thought about how the carriage was being controlled by Thestrals, but Andy hadn't been able to see one before. She was just aware that the wizard world used them often times enough. Most would only see a carriage being pulled on its own.

Andy had been curious about it when she was at Hogwarts. All she knew about them was the fact that to see a Thestral, one had to see death.

Miranda eventually spoke and Andy tensed where she sat.

"Curious creatures, aren't they?" she said.

Andy glanced partially in her direction. Miranda seemed distracted, only for a moment.

"The Thestrals?" Andy asked, feeling a bit odd for having a conversation so simple with Miranda. "Oh, you can see them?"

Miranda didn't answer. When the carriage stopped, she got out first without another word. It felt strange and left a colder sensation in the air than what Andy had come into the carriage with. She wasn't sure why Miranda had even spoken to her about it, but decided not to ask and followed her.

When they arrived in the building, Miranda entered the elevator. Andy started to follow her inside, but stopped and lowered her head; she immediately remembered the time she'd tried to walk into an elevator with her, but was pulled out by Emily and warned that Miranda hated riding with anyone. No exceptions.

Miranda hadn't pushed the buttons and instead regarded Andy behind those sunglasses. After a moment's hesitation, she beckoned with an impatient flick of her head. Andy smiled at the gesture and rushed into the elevator. She pressed the button and the gates closed themselves.

The two stood there, shoulders nearly brushing together. Andy glanced partially in her direction, but only for a second in fear of Miranda noticing. The other witch kept her attention focused on the glowing numbers overhead the doorway and Andy managed a weak chuckle.

"You know, James had this party going on," she said, attempting to alleviate the awkward silence between them, "And it was - "

Miranda slowly glanced at her and Andy swallowed another nervous lump in her throat.

" - And this is why you don't like people riding on the elevator with you." she finished, lamely.

Miranda smiled thinly in response, but nothing more was said.

Once they arrived, Andy didn't intend to be distracted when they arrived at James' townhouse. She hadn't meant to have her mind wander while Miranda - ultimately displeased with the entire collection of robes he'd made - talked with him. When she began to give a speech to the entire room, Andy snapped out of her reverie to listen.

"...You don't just dress the wizard world, you embrace them. You give them the love and adoration they may never get otherwise..."

Andy knotted her brow, surprised to witness a single moment of ardent pleasure from Miranda. It was clear just how much this job meant to her and how passionately she felt about it. It made Andy smile now, happy to see this change and knowing she probably wouldn't see it ever again.

"You were put on this Earth; to create every important moment in a wizard and witches' life." Miranda finished, regarding each face watching her.

They were completely engrossed in what she was saying, but there was no vanity there from her. She spoke what she meant.

Andy was impressed. Well, this changed her opinion of her a little.


	4. IV

~O~

 **IV**

Emily looked rather nervous that morning.

Andy made her way up to the other witch, confused and slightly worried she'd done something wrong. She sighed, set her cloak down on her desk and held up two hands to her.

"Okay, if this is about that Pumpkin Pastie she wanted and I couldn't get, I swear they were all out," Andy started to babble, "And I tried to - "

Emily shook her head, raising a hand to interrupt her. "No, that's not it." she said. "Miranda came to me early this morning and told me you can start doing the Book. Also, she said 'Andrea'."

Andy's face lit up with surprised delight. Well, maybe she was finally making improvements at work. After all, she'd been entirely ahead of Miranda's schedules and made sure everything was on time without a single problem. These passed few months had been more smooth, she noticed. With the exception of Nate, who didn't really seem to enjoy the change much.

She would definitely find the time to talk with him that night about it. Andy really didn't want to have their relationship strained because she was doing well at work. Of course, Nigel had made it a point to joke about how relationships soured once you started doing well on the job. Andy didn't want to be that kind of person.

"You know, if I can deliver the Book to her house, I guess that means I must have done something right." Andy said, with a smile at Emily, "I'm not a psycho."

Emily rolled her eyes, deadpanned. "Right. Whoopie."

Andy didn't pay her tone any mind. She was just happy to finally have Miranda's trust enough to do this. Emily still seemed distracted, but spoke firmly.

"Now, it's very important that you do exactly what I'm about to tell you," she said, "The Book is assembled by ten, ten-thirty and you must wait around for it until then. You will be delivering Miranda's dry cleaning with the Book. Now, the carriage will take you straight to Miranda's townhouse. She has a House Elf. Molly. Molly will be waiting by the door. You let yourself in."

Andy nodded and listened intently to Emily's instructions. It was extremely important and she didn't want to mess this up.

"Andrea. I want you to listen carefully. You do not talk to anyone. Do not look at anyone. This is of the utmost importance. You must be invisible." Emily warned, "Do you understand?"

Andy nodded. "Yes. I understand."

"Good. Now..." Emily continued. "You open the door and you walk across the foyer. You hang the dry cleaning in the closet across from the staircase. And you leave the Book on the table with the flowers. I trust this isn't too hard to remember?"

"No."

"Good. Because if you screw this up and jeopardize Paris for me, I will search every Blimpie's in the tri-state area until I track you down."

Andy frowned slightly, but given the dead-serious look on Emily's face, she knew she wasn't kidding.

O

Andy expected to see something towering over the London streets. She expected dark windows, dark paint and anything that might make Miranda's townhouse stand out. But instead, the outside - while clearly more expensive than anything she could live in - looked almost entirely bland. The fixtures were white, the windows lit up with candles and bars on the front of the door. Possibly enchanted.

She stepped out of the carriage with the items in her hand, taking a moment to study Miranda's townhouse before she walked up to the door. Immediately, it opened and Andy looked down to see the small, plainly dressed House Elf that Emily had spoken of.

Molly had one large ear and another was missing. She had wrinkles around her face and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple brown shirt that looked like a potato sack. Her long fingers were crooked, like a hag's and her bare feet seemed more managed than most House Elves. But perhaps Miranda demanded perfection in everything she owned, and that included her servants.

"Good evening, Mistress. I was told to expect you," Molly said, with a rough, scratchy voice that reminded Andy of nails on a chalkboard. "Mistress Priestly tells Molly to wait for Andrea Sachs by the door. Molly waited for four hours."

Andy smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Molly." she told her.

Molly gave a small bow to her by inclining her head slightly. She stepped aside so that Andy could pass into the townhouse. Her eyes wandered around to the clean, pristine foyer and the animated portraits hanging on the walls.

The House Elf spoke no further words, so Andy kept herself silent, as she had been instructed. Molly gestured to the table nearby with one long, bony finger and Andy rested the Book there. She held up the dry cleaning with an expression of curiosity and the House Elf indicated the closet nearby without any hesitation in the gesture.

Andy smiled, relieved. She opened the closet, hung up the dry cleaning on a rack and gave the House Elf a smile.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Molly nodded her head and she bowed once again. "Molly lives to serve the House Priestly and those who serve her." she replied.

Andy turned to depart and Molly snapped her fingers, vanishing in a poof of white smoke. She was going to make it out through the front door with no difficulties, but the sight of one of Miranda's twin daughters made her freeze.

Cassidy Priestly.

For a moment, the two stared silently at each other; Cassidy blinked, her expression blank for a moment before she smiled.

"Hi." she said.

Andy managed a nervous grin. "Hi."

"You must be mum's new one," Cassidy told her, leaning against the threshold of the foyer.

She eyed Andy up and down and the witch could definitely see her mother in such a gesture. She glanced over her shoulder briefly, worried that Miranda would appear out of nowhere.

"I should go." she whispered, "I just came here to drop off a few things."

Then, Miranda's other twin daughter stepped out from a hallway with a big grin on her face. Caroline Priestly. She had dropped off things for them, but this was the first time she was actually seeing Miranda's daughters in person.

She was also breaking Emily's rule of talking to people in the house.

"Guys, I REALLY need to go." she hissed.

The twins looked at each other, read the nervousness on Andy's face and couldn't help but smile. They blocked her path to the front door.

"She's nervous. More than the other one." Caroline remarked.

"Right. Remember how the last one was? Really boring." Cassidy added.

Andy really didn't want to deal with this right now. But she paused at the sound of arguing coming from down the hallway. Miranda's voice and her husband Stephen. There weren't any voices raised, but tension in their volumes. Immediately, Caroline and Cassidy both seemed to change their moods; the smiles were replaced with a pensive duo of stares.

"What did you expect me to do, walk out in the middle of a cover shoot?" Miranda was heard saying.

"I rushed out of an investment committee meeting…and I sat there waiting for you for almost an hour." Stephen said; he sounded more tired than anything else.

"I told you the cell phones didn't work. Nobody could get a signal out."

"I knew what everyone in that restaurant was thinking: there he is, waiting for her again."

Andy suddenly felt a clenching in her belly and she glanced at the twins, apology written on her face. She noticed how they parted to allow her to pass before she mumbled out a very hushed "I'm sorry" and departed quickly, before she could hear anything more.

She returned to her apartment where she found Nate already in bed. Climbing into the sheets stirred him a little and he furrowed his brow sleepily, rubbing her arms.

"Hey." he said, "Are you okay?"

Andy couldn't stop thinking about what she'd heard.

"I'm fine."

She wasn't.

O

Andy was exhausted that morning, having not slept since she had heard Miranda and her husband together at a vulnerable moment. Something about it nagged away at her mind and knowing what she knew just made the day drag longer. She continued to glance at the nearby clock and Emily finally noticed her constant stares through the unfortunate fit of sneezing she had been wracked with.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" Emily mumbled, through her handkerchief.

Andy sighed. "No. I'm sorry, Emily. It's just... I have a lot on my mind right now." She paused, glanced up at Emily with a sympathetic smile. "How's the cold doing?"

Emily groaned a sound and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "Like death warmed up actually. No, I take that back; it's more like a Thunderbird firing bolts of lightning in my head..."

She sniffled again, blew her nose loud enough to make passing employees grimace in disgust. Emily groaned and wiped her nose.

"God, it's the benefit tonight!" she said, her voice throaty from a fit of coughing, "I've been looking forward to it for months. I refuse to be sick! Absolutely refuse!"

Andy gave her another look before her phone rang beside her. She hesitated before answering. It was Lily on the other end.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Lily," she said. A withering smile touched her cheeks now after listening to the woman on the other end. "The reservations are good to go? Ah, again, thank you so much for doing this. I know. Yeah, I have been working too hard and Nate's not really happy about his birthday and... Yeah, I just want him to have fun tonight. Thank you."

She paused at the sound of a mucous-laden coughing fit from Emily before hanging up. Emily saw the look on her face, groaned quietly and rubbed her temples again.

"Well, everybody will be leaving soon to get ready, so I suggest you go and drop Miranda's bag at her showroom and just...well, I suppose you can just go home."

Andy was never happier to hear that now. "Yeah? Oh, well, that is great. Perfect actually," she said, "I still need to stop at the bakery before it closes. I'm sure you heard me talking to Lily, but it's Nate's birthday tonight. So we're having a little party for him."

Emily didn't look up and mimicked a talking mouth with her hand. "Yeah, I'm hearing this - " She closed her fingers together like a closing mouth, " - and I wanna hear this."

Before Andy could make her way out of the room, however, Miranda's voice called them both to her office. They looked at each other before walking inside, finding Miranda with her attention on a memo laid out in front of her. She didn't look up at them.

Andy couldn't forget the uncomfortable argument she was having with Stephen that night she stopped at her townhouse. She unintentionally stared at Miranda the entire time she was speaking, regarding the benefit that evening.

Miranda was dressed in lovely black and gold dress robes and she was wearing emerald earrings. Her hair looked perfect, without a single strand out of place. Somehow, Andy suspected there had been marital issues with the two of them. Given Miranda's job, it was a wonder how she ever found time to spend at home with her family. But Miranda never seemed to let it interfere with her work.

How did she do it?

Miranda seemed to sense Andy staring and lifted her eyes, regarding the younger woman from behind her spectacles. There was a mild wrinkling of her brow, as if she'd been puzzled by Andy watching her in such a way.

"Andrea. Did you hear me?" she asked.

Andy snapped out of her thoughts before nodding. "Yes, the benefit." she answered, fumbling on the last word at her lips.

Miranda sighed, slightly impatient. Yet it was interesting how she seemed more calm this morning. "Before the benefit tonight, I need to make sure that you're both fully prepped on the guest list."

Andy and Emily exchanged looks of surprise - Andy hadn't expected to hear that.

"But I thought that only the first assistant went to the benefit." she said.

Miranda raised a brow and glanced pointedly in Emily's direction. "Only when the first assistant hasn't decided to become an incubus of viral plague." she said, dryly. Her eyes landed on Andy again. "You'll come and help Emily."

They nodded in acknowledgement. No further arguments.

Miranda bid them away with a single wave of her hand. "That's all."

They turned to leave, but Miranda shook her head. "Not you, Andrea. Stay."

Andy froze when Emily left her alone in the office with Miranda. She turned, straightened her back and felt another stab of heat run down her spine when Miranda looked up at her. She smiled, faintly showing her teeth.

"Cassidy says hi." she told her.

Andy managed a nervous smile. "Um, oh! Oh, yeah. Uh..." she began to babble again, forcing resolve in her voice, "Hi...um...right back?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow at her fumbling words, though she was still smiling. Andy wanted to shrink down into the floor and hide away from that look. Oh, God, she knew. She knew that Andy had heard her conversation with Stephen in the townhouse.

Instead, Miranda bid her away, one finger running across her cheek. "That's all."

Andy couldn't get out fast enough. Once she was at her desk, Emily dropped a thick book onto it in front of her.

Andy looked down at it with surprise and began to page through the numerous photos of witches and wizards who were going to be at the benefit. She still had no idea what the benefit was entirely for, but Emily didn't say. She was too miffed about having Andy join her on the trip to begin with and made that quite clear in her tone.

"She doesn't need both of us." Emily grumbled, producing her wand - a nine and a half inch pine and White River Monster spine wand - and summoning a cup that filled with orange juice.

"I don't like the idea either, Emily," Andy argued, quietly. "I wanted to be at Nate's party."

Emily huffed out a rude snort in response - which had unleashed a stream of sneezing into her handkerchief. She gestured to the book that Andy paged through. "These are all of the guests who are going to be there tonight. Miranda invites everyone," she explained, "We have to make sure that they all think she knows exactly who they are."

Andy groaned. There were so many to remember. "I have to learn all these by tonight?"

Emily smiled, her next tone rather waspy. "No, don't be silly, Andrea. These too." she said, dropping another book down on top of the one that Andy had been leafing through.

This was going to definitely take all night.

O

"Expecto Patronum..."

Nothing.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Again, nothing.

Andy had been attempting to use the spell all evening. It was how she spent her time in the bathroom of the benefit hall waiting for Emily to arrive. She was still not sure how she wasn't able to do it. She'd been a capable witch in most of her studies, but never had she been able to produce a patronus and didn't know why.

She huffed, leaning her head in her hand and stared at her wand ruefully.

There was a knock at the door and Andy immediately gathered herself together; in the silk black dress she had to wear that squeezed her around her chest too tightly. She wore an emerald choker that Nigel insisted worked wonders for her skin tone. He was already at the gathering, probably greeting people and taking interviews.

Andy made her way out of the bathroom and found Emily standing there, waiting for her. She was still sniffling and wiping her nose with a handkerchief. Her eyes were red from constant rubbing. Andy smiled sympathetically.

"Here." she said, reaching into her pocket for a cough drop. She smiled at her. "I brought these."

Emily sighed, taking the offering. "Thank you."

She popped the cough drop into her mouth and regarded Andy with a rather impressed smile. It was as if she'd just noticed her. "Oh, oh, my God. Andy, you look so chic."

Andy chuckled and eyed the strapless dress that Emily was wearing. "Well, thanks, Em." she said, "And you look so...thin."

Emily lit up with delight at the compliment. "Do I?" she asked. Off of Andy's nod, she grinned. "Oh, it's for Paris. I'm on this new diet. It's very effective. Well, I don't eat anything. And then when I feel like I'm about to faint, I eat a cube of cheese."

"Are you sure that's safe for you?" Andy looked skeptical.

Emily laughed and shook her head. "I'm not worried, especially since I will reap the rewards of it later." she assured her, "I'm just one stomach flu away from my goal weight."

They walked through crowds of journalists and flashes of cameras. Andy leaned close to Emily and whispered to her.

"Hey, Emily?" she said.

"Hm?" Emily was barely paying attention.

"Do you know how to cast a Patronus Charm?"

Emily sputtered a laugh and stared at her with a grin on her face. It was as if Andy had sprouted two heads right in front of her. "Of course I can! Why? Can't you?"

Andy's weak smile told her enough.

"Why do you need to worry about that now?" Emily said, with an impatient huff. Her smile was gone after a moment and she blew her nose again. "We have a benefit to focus on. Don't distract me with your frivolous problems."

Then, she paused and noticed a flash of a camera. She glared at the man behind it, realizing he'd snapped a photo moments when she'd sneezed. "If that picture ends up in The Prophet, so help me - "

Andy took her hand before she could do anything and they walked into the main chamber.

It was filled with people, but Andy couldn't take her eyes off of the elaborate decorations, amazing food and colorful banners. Most of these people here were obviously quite important in the wizarding world. Andy even recognized figures from the Wizengamot mingling with everyone. All of them wore clean, dark dress robes.

Emily caught her staring and smiled. "It just takes your breath away, doesn't it?" she said.

Andy continued looking around, amazed.

"Alright," Emily told her, returning to the business at hand, "Andy? Listen. Today has to go absolutely smooth or she will have my head. I don't want to be one of the assistants she fires before Paris."

Andy looked surprised now. "Wait, how many has she fired?"

"Never mind," Emily said, shaking her head, "We just need to be there the moment she arrives."

Andy looked around ruefully at the thick crowds. "How are we going to find her?"

Emily looked beyond her and her eyebrows arched in surprise. Emily followed her gaze and spotted Miranda making her way down a coiled staircase, wearing a strapless black and green gown. Andy couldn't help but stare; Miranda was smiling, addressing many people in her path. But she shone brightly among them - maybe it was the diamonds she was wearing.

Andy had never seen her appear so radiant before and it caught her breath in her throat. She strolled slowly through the crowds like an elegant queen among her subjects and all flocked to speak to her.

This was going to be an interesting evening. But Andy couldn't shake the thought of missing Nate's birthday party.

O

Emily and Andy stood at either side of Miranda that evening, announcing those who approached them for her, as instructed.

During that time, Andy couldn't stop staring at Miranda. She still remembered the argument between her and Stephen and for the longest time, she was pestered by it. But she was distracted by Miranda's appearance, for some reason.

Fortunately, she didn't have to think on it as she spotted Minister Hermione Weasley and her husband, Ron Weasley approaching; Miranda looked at Emily now, her gaze questioning and Andy grimaced at Emily as the woman began to fumble with the name. She had no idea who they were? She watched Emily struggle and Miranda roll her eyes impatiently for a few moments before leaning over to Miranda.

"That's Minister Weasley and her husband, Ronald Weasley," she whispered.

Miranda greeted them with a smile once Andy had finished relaying the information to her. "Ah, Minister Weasley!" she drawled, as if she'd known them for her entire life. "Good to see you!"

Emily glanced at Andy with a tired smile and mouthed "thank you" to her. Andy smiled back in return and nodded.

Then, she spotted a very familiar face among the crowd and Andy had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Headmistress McGonagall was there, smiling and speaking quite happily with Ginerva Potter. They had most likely been invited at the request of the Minister given their socialization outside of business matters. Andy was almost urged to walk up to her and start talking, but Emily groaned now when she saw the older woman.

"Oh no. She was supposed to arrive after Miranda left." she said.

Andy furrowed her brow. "Who? McGonagall?"

"Yes. Miranda hates her."

Andy was shocked to hear that. She never knew. She looked at Emily quizzically and the other witch shrugged her shoulders, knowing full-well what she wanted to ask.

"No one knows why, Andy. I know what you're thinking." she said.

"Can we talk to her?" Andy asked, hopefully. "Maybe catch up?"

Emily made a face. It was clear she wanted to also, but shook her head. "No," she hissed, lowly, "We can't do that. We're both working right now, Andy. Remember what I told you!"

Andy sighed, disappointed. But she didn't argue further.

However, it seemed that neither one of them had a choice as McGonagall was already approaching the three. Immediately, there was a change in the air and Miranda straightened her back, lifted her chin and forced a smile on her face when she saw the other witch. It was too controlled, even for her.

"Minerva." she greeted.

McGonagall's lips thinned, but she forced a certain prim manner to her as well. It was an interesting sight to witness. "Miriam Princhek. Not much has changed. Still wearing the same fashions, I see."

Andy looked at Miranda, confused by the name. Miriam? She noticed the slight clench in Miranda's jaw, the dark ocean glint in her stare. It was worrying a little to see her nearly radiating magic beneath her.

"Oh, it's Miranda now, isn't it?" McGonagall said.

She was still so prim and proper as Andy had remembered her being. Though in some ways, she could throw a good verbal jab or two.

McGonagall noticed Andy and smiled now. "Andrea Sachs. I didn't expect to see you here. How have you been?"

Andy chuckled. "I'm...well, surviving."

Miranda shot her a frosty glare that Andy pretended like she didn't see it, but she could definitely feel the sensation of that stare still freezing her. McGonagall cast a small glance to Miranda in response. She seemed to understand what was going on, though she didn't question it further.

"So I noticed." she replied, dryly. She looked at Andy and gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder. "You have my sympathies, Andrea."

Emily groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a long night.

Andy's eyes widened and she smiled painfully. "Thank you. It was good speaking to you again."

"Likewise." McGonagall said, "I hope to speak to you again after the benefit. Minister Weasley hopes for dinner."

"I would, but I have a birthday to get to soon." Andy told her. She brightened hopefully. "Oh! I could always send an owl and schedule - "

Miranda cleared her throat quietly, a surreptitious gesture that barely withheld her annoyance. Andy winced and bit McGonagall away with a smile. The older witch smiled back in return before departing through the crowd.

It was uncomfortably silent between the three of them and Andy was reminded of what it was like standing beside the Hippogriff moments before it sliced her with its claws.

Fortunately, nothing more was said as Miranda spotted Irv among the crowd. She chose to meet with him and Andy glanced at Emily when Miranda was finally out of ear-shot.

"So...?" she began.

"Shut up." Emily hissed.

"Got it." Andy responded, folding her hands in front of her.

O

"Have you gotten my note?" Irv queried.

Miranda smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did. We'll discuss it on Wednesday."

"Yes, I agree. No business tonight."

Andy and Emily watched the interaction between them for a moment; Emily glanced to Andy's side and noticed her fidgeting before she sighed, rolled her eyes and gave her a push to her shoulder.

"Go on. I'll be fine from here." she muttered.

Andy looked surprised. "Really?"

Emily waved her off and wiped her nose with her handkerchief. "Yes. It's fine. Go to your silly little party," she said.

Andy grinned, patting her shoulder. "Thank you, Em. I owe you one."

"Hey!"

Everyone turned at the sight of Stephen walking through the crowd, clutching a goblet in his hand and clearly quite drunk. Miranda forced an embarrassed laugh and Emily managed to cough a bit in shock.

"Where's the food?" Stephen asked, grinning. "I'm starving!"

Miranda walked over to him with a smile. "Darling, THERE you are!"

"Hey, you know that no one recognizes me in here. One person even called me 'Mr. Priestly'." Stephen mumbled, "I tried to get a damn butter-beer, but no bartender will serve me." He noticed Irv now and grinned. "Hey, I bet they'll listen to you, little guy. Huh?" He rattled his empty glass and gave it a shake. "Come on."

Irv's lips tightened and Andy stepped forward to calm the situation a bit. "You know, I just loved your article on Young Witches. That was inspiring to me to become a journalist for the Prophet." she told him, glancing sidelong to a surprised Miranda.

It seemed to work because Irv smiled and nodded, forgetting the situation beside them. "Well, I was hoping that it could be a hopeful, inspiring message for my two daughters."

He continued to talk and Andy caught Miranda still staring at her. The strain on her face smoothed out and she began to slow dance with Stephen; her arm across his shoulder and her cheek leaning against him only the slightest.

She mouthed "thank you" and it stunned both Emily and Andy.

Andy eventually smiled and inclined her head forward.

 _You're welcome._


	5. V

~O~

 **V**

Running back to her apartment in her Animagus form should have been faster.

Andy's paws ached from how fast she'd been sprinting down the frigid stone of the sidewalk. She rushed around to the back of the building, shifted back into her human form and immediately raced up the stairway to reach the apartment. Conjuring a cupcake with a single candle, Andy stared down at it with a grimace. It was so small, but at least it was something for him. Hopefully, it would be enough.

She entered the apartment and found Nate sitting in front of the television, watching a comedy skit in the dark. Andy meekly approached with a smile and he looked up at her. She was still in her dress, emerald and all, extending the cupcake like a peace offering.

"Happy birthday." she said, lamely.

Nate simply stared at her. He looked tired, but disappointed.

"Nate, I'm so sorry," Andy said, "I kept trying to leave, but there was a lot going on. And, you know, I didn't have a choice."

Nate sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's your answer for everything lately, 'I didn't have a choice'." he said, "Like this job was forced on you. Like you don't make these decisions yourself."

Andy knew she probably deserved that. "I get it, Nate," she argued, quietly. "You're mad because I work late all the time and I missed your birthday party. And I'm sorry."

"Oh, come on. What am I, four?" Nate snapped.

"You've made it clear that you hate my job and everything having to do with it," Andy started to babble, her voice caught in her throat, "I get that."

Nate sighed quietly and stared at her for a moment before he shook his head. "You know, I wouldn't care if you were out there pole dancing all night as long as you did it with a little integrity."

Andy stared at him, her eyes misting.

"You used to say this was just all just a job," Nate reminded her, his voice even now, "You used to make fun of the girls that worked with you and who worshiped Miranda." Then, he eyed her up and down, as if he had no idea who he was looking at anymore. "What happened? Now you've become one of them."

Andy scoffed. "That's absurd."

Nate smiled coldly back now, but it was a mask for the wounded sound in his voice that followed. "That's okay. That's fine. Just own up to it. And then we can stop pretending like we have anything in common anymore."

His words were like an icy stab in her belly. Andy looked at him with tears threatening to fall. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"No, I do."

He looked it too. Andy forced the hot lump down her throat and smiled sadly, nodding her head. Maybe given the circumstances, taking a break was a good idea. Though it hurt her greatly, she knew she couldn't hurt Nate like this anymore.

"Maybe we should take a break." she suggested.

Nate nodded his head with a quiet murmur. Andy expected him to argue, but it hurt even more when he didn't. Maybe it was just what the two of them had to do.

Andy started to say something else, but shut her eyes painfully when her phone rang loudly in her pocket. Nate smiled sadly at her and Andy gave a long-suffering groan, reaching in to take it and see Miranda's name on the caller ID.

"You know, in case you were wondering," Nate said, turning to go to bed before calling back to her, "the person whose calls you always take, that's the relationship you're in. I hope you two are very happy together."

O

Lily was standing over several rose bushes in the garden that morning while Andy helped her; they cast _Herbivicus_ simultaneously and bright red roses bloomed. Lily hadn't spoken to her for the longest time, all the while Andy explained what had happened.

"You can stay with me for now," Lily told her, refusing to look at her. "But honestly, Andy? This new you? I don't like it."

Andy sighed. "I know..."

"The Andy I know is madly in love with Nate, is always five minutes early," Lily continued, waving her wand and filling a pot with water, murmuring _Aguamenti_ under her breath for a moment, "For the last sixteen years, I've known everything about that Andy. But this person? This... glamorous witch who skulks around like some kind of...fashion vampire? I don't get her."

Andy stayed quiet while she talked. "It's terrible, I know."

"But I'm not going to let you live on the street," Lily assured her, albeit still rather hesitantly. "While you and Nate take some time, you can stay here with me in Upper Flagley for a while."

"I appreciate it, Lily." Andy said.

Lily murmured quietly in response. She still seemed distracted, but willing to talk a little. She did, after all, miss her friend.

"I have a gallery showing tonight. If you want to come?" she offered.

Andy smiled at her. "I would."

It was good to get out to the the museum where her portraits were being kept, right beside Shutterbutton's Photography Studio. Many of them were of famous witches and wizards - Andy even recognized Minerva McGonagall in painting form. She had no idea that Lily had been commissioned by her to make a portrait.

"Lily, these are amazing!" Andy told her.

Lily laughed and waved her off, as if it were no big deal. "I'm just a junior curator."

"Stop, these are really good," Andy insisted, "I'm really proud of you."

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it."

Andy nodded her head with a sigh. "Yeah, I have been missing a few things." Off of Lily's look, she sighed and gave her a frown. "Okay, I've missed a lot of things."

Lily put her arm around her and laughed, quite amiable now. "Well, you're here now and I'm glad."

Andy returned the embrace before she spotted Christian walking among the crowds. She frowned. Lily followed her gaze and noticed him now. Her nose wrinkled a little.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Christian Thompson. He's been working on reading some of my articles," Andy explained.

"I don't trust him."

"Yeah, I know he's a bit...well..." Andy didn't know how to answer, really.

"Never trust a wizard who dresses like that." Lily quipped.

Christian approached them and Lily bristled when he gave them a warm, bright smile. He gestured to Andy and she forced a smile. The air suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Hey, Miranda Girl!" he said.

Lily gave a quiet scoff in response.

"So, what are you doing here?" Andy asked, looking at Christian with as much politeness as she was capable of.

"Well, the art. I like the art." Christian told her, still smiling that same smooth smile. "Plus, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Lily rolled her eyes with a quiet groan.

Christian glanced briefly at her before he returned his attention to Andy. "All right, I gotta admit, I only read a couple of those articles you sent me. It was a very large packet. I didn't think the owl could carry all of it. But what I did read wasrt half bad."

Andy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"And, you know, I think you have a talent, Andy." Christian offered, "You should come meet with me. We can talk with Barnabas Cuffe. We can get you that job at the Prophet you've been wanting."

Andy glanced over at Lily, who didn't seem entirely impressed. Nor did she seem to believe his offer either. Andy knew the look well and glanced up at Christian.

"I'm with my friend right now," she told him, "We can talk later."

Christian didn't seem to want to push and just smiled, turning to go. "All right. Give my best to the boyfriend."

Andy bristled and Lily snorted.

"You're not seriously biting that line he's throwing you, are you, Andy?" Lily asked.

Andy sighed quietly, but didn't answer.

She just wanted one night of peace.

O

When it was time to return to work, Nigel was busy working on a photography shoot with a few models wearing dragon-plated robes. Once he was finished, he turned to Andy, who scribbled notes down with her quill.

"Alright, Miranda wants these on her desk by twelve," Nigel said, "I'm going to have them sent to the - Excuse me, Andy? Hey, are you listening?"

Andy snapped out of her reverie and sighed, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Nigel. I just... I broke up with Nate the other day and my personal life is dangling by a thread, is all."

"Oh." Nigel shrugged with disinterest. "Well, it was bound to happen. I warned you, didn't I? It usually does with Muggles."

Andy furrowed her brow. "You really have the worst bedside manner, you know."

Nigel chuckled. "Well, take it from someone who knows what he's talking about, sweetheart," he told her, "I had to _Obliviate_ my last boyfriend after he found out about my wand - no, it's not the kind of wand you're thinking about. I left it out on the kitchen table after I finished cooking his favorite; Chocolate Soufflé."

Andy looked at him curiously. "So, how'd he find out?"

"Well, I was going to the bathroom and I left it out," Nigel said, licking his lips; a distracted gesture, "And he found it while I still had the coffee levitating. So..."

He mimicked a gesture of a wand with his finger and that told Andy everything she needed to know. She shook her head sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Nigel."

He shrugged and it was the first time she'd seem a flicker of sadness touch his face. "It's the sacrifices we have to make in this world." he reminded her, "That's what most of the Muggles out there don't get - that's what Nate doesn't get. It's all about sacrifice."

Andy was silent and watched the model on stage as she performed a twirl in the robes. Nigel quickly snapped back to reality and gestured with a twirl of his finger.

"Oh, let me FEEL what you're selling!" he insisted, "This is ART we're making, darling!"

Later that day, Miranda passed Andy's desk with a tall, heavyset man tagging beside her; an Italian wizard named Massimo. Andy had seen him a few times during photo-shoots and Miranda had always welcomed him warmly.

He rattled on compliments in Italian, to which Miranda chuckled. "Massimo, honestly." she said, "I am a married woman."

She passed Andy and Emily, gesturing to Andrea; her gaze lingered and Andy felt herself shiver for some reason.

"Andrea, this is Massimo Cortileoni," she introduced, "President of Italian _Wandmore_."

Andy gave him a bow of respect.

Miranda smiled and looked at Massimo. "If you need anything at all, just let Andrea know."

He nodded his approval. " _Bene_."

The two departed for Miranda's office and Andy realized Emily was staring strangely at her; a grave look lit her face and Andy simply shrugged her shoulders, not catching on to exactly what had just happened and not seeing it as a big deal. But Emily certainly did.

O

"Eleven inch Hornbeam wood and thunderbird tail feather."

Miranda's wand.

Andy had spent some time studying the wand in her hand - a black, gnarled thing crafted to resemble a bird's claw - she ran her hand carefully over it while Miranda watched her silently from behind her desk. Her gaze was sharp, almost as if she had been searching for something the entire time she had been talking.

"Describe the wood," Miranda said.

Andy nodded and continued, "Hornbeam selects for its life mate the talented witch or wizard with a single, pure passion. Though I think some might call obsession." Off of Miranda's look, she corrected herself, "I mean, vision, which will almost always be realized. Hornbeam wands adapt more quickly than almost any other to their owner's style of magic, and will become so personalized. It would be a challenge to use spells with this type of wand."

Miranda seemed quite pleased by her description and reached out with one hand. Andy furrowed her brow and handed her wand back to her. It felt oddly warm in her palms and left a lingering prickle of heat in her fingers.

"Do you know why I hired you, Andrea?" Miranda asked, leaning back in her chair. Those green eyes roved over her every detail with that same detached grace she always held.

Andy wasn't sure what the question meant exactly or if she should even answer it. She didn't know how to answer in a way that Miranda was probably looking for. Fortunately, she didn't as Miranda rose from her chair, wand still in hand.

"I hired you because I always hire the same girl," she continued, "Stylish, slender, of course worships everything that I create. But so often, they turn out to be..." She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I don't know…disappointing and...stupid."

She turned now and Andy was surprised when Miranda raised an eyebrow; her features didn't change, but her tone carried a smoother tone, like wine and honey and it made her heart clench. "So you, with that impressive resume and the big speech about your work ethic somehow managed to do what most have never been able to do: You impressed me."

Andy looked stunned by the compliment.

"Paris, as you know, is the most important week of my entire year." Miranda told her, taking a seat and going through the Book laid out in front of her. "I need the best possible team with me. That no longer includes Emily."

Immediately, Andy's smile fell. "Wait. You want me to..."

Miranda stopped paging through the Book and looked up at her. "I want you with me when I go to Paris."

Andy shook her head, heart sinking into an icy pit. "No, Miranda. Emily would die," she babbled, despite Miranda's stare fixing itself pointedly to her, "Her whole life is about Paris. She hasn't eaten in weeks. I can't…do that."

Miranda sighed quietly, looking down at the Book. "If you don't go, I'll assume you're not serious about your future." She looked up now and her voice was that same seductive drawl she was famous for. "The decision is yours."

"But - "

"That's all."

Andy hesitated for a moment more before she turned on her heels and departed. Miranda raised her long-nailed fingers, burning up a rose that had been placed in a vase by her desk.

O

"What?"

Andy winced at the tone from Emily's voice that evening at the Leaky Cauldron.

She was sitting on the other side of the table across from Nigel and Emily; her goblet of butterbeer half empty, for the sole reason of gaining the nerve to tell her. Nigel had actually looked surprised for a brief moment before he glanced warily down at Emily.

"Well, that's a surprise," he said.

Emily scoffed, shooting him a venomous look before returning her poisonous glare to Andy. "I don't care if she was gonna fire you or beat you with a red-hot poker!" she nearly shouted, making others in the Cauldron glance back at them, "You should have said no!"

"Emily, I didn't have a choice." Andy protested.

Emily scoffed with disgust, downing a shot of firewhiskey. "Oh. Please. That is a pathetic excuse." she growled, slapping the empty cup down onto the table. She laughed now, rather bitterly. "Do you know what really just gets me about this whole thing is that, you know, you're the one who said you don't really care about this stuff. You just wanna be a journalist. What a pile of bollocks!"

Andy raised a beseeching hand. "Emily, I know you're mad. I don't blame you."

Emily gave a haughty laugh. "You know what really just kills me about this whole thing is the clothes that you're gonna get!" she snapped, "I mean, you don't deserve them. You eat carbs, for Christ's sake!" Her hands shot up to her hair. "God, it's so unfair!"

Andy continued to try and pacify her. "Emily, I..."

Emily thrust a single finger toward the nearby chimney and her voice evened out with disappointment. "Just go."

"But, Emily - "

"I said go!"

Andy looked at Nigel, who had been quietly watching the interaction with raised eyebrows. He was considering the idea that the two would end up dueling it out. But instead, Andy stood up and quietly approached the chimney. She gathered a handful of Floo Powder and tossed it to the floor at her feet, vanishing in a burst of green flames.

She arrived back at _Wandmore_ , where Miranda was waiting for her. She turned when she noticed Andy and smiled; it was that same look that constantly gave Andy a shudder down her shoulders. She blinked and tried not to cry.

"Well?" Miranda queried.

Andy nodded numbly and Miranda looked more than pleased by the confirmation.

"You've made the right choice, Andrea," Miranda told her, "Most do not recognize an opportunity when it presents itself. I am pleased that you are not one of those people."

Andy gave a tired, humorless chuckle in response.

It didn't feel like a victory to her.

O

Paris passed by them as they sat together in the carriage that night. Andy was awestruck by the lights, but Miranda didn't even glance up the entire trip. Eventually, however, she noticed Andy's condition and looked up only for a second.

"Do you intend to stick your little head out the window?" she said, her voice a bored drawl, though not carrying her usual maliciousness, "I dare say it would befit you given your Animagus."

Andy didn't pay mind to the quip. "It's beautiful."

Miranda didn't reply.

They arrived at the hotel shortly afterwards and both women were taken to their personal rooms. Once Miranda had been settled in, Andy was led to her room by a shy bellman who occasionally glanced at her and her beautiful state of dress. When Andy caught him staring, he looked abashed for stealing glances and lowered his eyes to the floor.

He stopped at a door and opened it for her. Once Andy stepped in, she was amazed at the size of the suite and how absolutely gorgeous it was. The bellman waited by the door and Andy turned to him, furrowing her brow.

"Wait, this can't be right," she said, "Miranda is staying in the suite."

The bellman smiled, bowing his head once. "That's correct, Mademoiselle. Miranda Priestly's suite is just down the hall."

Andy's brows went up. "This is my room?" she asked, glancing around her once again with surprise.

A nod in response from the bellman.

Andy smiled now, taken by the luxuries of what she received while in Paris. Once the bellman departed after she handed him a couple of galleons for his time, she took a moment to get undressed and shower after her trip. The bathrobe was made of the finest silk she had ever felt on her skin and Andy took a moment to rub her cheek against it.

She stood in front of the steamy mirror, wiping it down with one hand and studying herself. Her wand was laying on the counter near her fingertips and Andy picked it up, turning it around in her hands before she smiled thoughtfully.

A few candles were placed in the room and Andy pointed her wand at them.

" _Incendio_."

At her command, the candles were lit. Andy wandered around the room until she found a bottle of Gigglewater. Pouring herself a glass, she took a drink until she was lying on the chaise lounge set in the middle of the room, waving her wand and transfiguring a few items in the room into small blue birds.

 _Avifors_ had been a spell she liked using when she was younger. Every so often at school, she'd transfigure a quill, old candy wrappers and anything else into birds to give her comfort. They chirped and flapped around her head, the song they sung soothing her along with the Gigglewater.

It should have been a great day for her. But the achievement felt almost empty, hollow. Maybe it was because she was alone in her room, getting sauced with Gigglewater.

During the show the following morning, Andy was taken by the photographs, the way that people watched Miranda's reactions and what was on stage. She stayed by her side the entire time, almost blinded by the photographs from various cameras.

Christian was seen talking with James before they departed. He smiled when he saw her, leaning down to one side to speak in her ear.

"Are you working tonight?" he asked.

Andy laughed a little. "No, actually Miranda has a dinner."

"Great, you're free." Christian said. Then, he feigned disappointment. "Oh, but there is the problem of _le boyfriend_." Off of Andy's sudden grim look, he raised his eyebrows. "Wait, don't tell me. The boyfriend _non plus_?"

Andy sighed quietly and Christian shook his head, sucking his teeth. " _Je suis tres, tres desole_."

Andy scoffed, shaking her head with an attempt at a smile. She kept her eye on Miranda in the crowds, making sure not to lose her in a sea of elaborate robes and hair.

"Oh, you're so full of it. You're not desole at all." she said, dryly.

A laugh from Christian. "No, not even a little. Hey, so when are you actually free?"

Andy stared at him with an uncomfortable laugh. "Uh…I'll call you."

Miranda kissed the air near Massimo's ears and he patted her hands in his; he was wearing a brown suit and robe set.

"How are you? So glad to see you. Thank you for coming." he said, with a warm smile. "I'm very happy for you."

Another wizard approached, greeting Andy and Miranda. She smiled at Andy and the younger woman had never seen her look so happy.

"This is my new Emily." she told him.

The wizard chuckled, kissing Andy's hand. "Hello. How do you do?"

Andy's eyes widened, taken by the gesture. "I'm good. Pleasure. Nice to meet you."

"You love the show?"

"Definitely!"

O

Andy was dressing herself in a comfortable pair of slacks, a white button shirt and jacket. She walked down the hallways of the hotel toward Miranda's suite. Some time out to explore Paris and clear her head would probably help a bit. But first, she had to make sure that Miranda needed nothing else before she left the hotel.

She knocked on the door and waited a few moments as instructed to do before eventually opening it, stepping inside the suite that made hers look like a broom closet by comparison.

She wandered the corner and was startled to find Miranda sitting in the chaise lounge, wearing nothing but a silk bathrobe and twirling her wedding ring in her hand. Her other had been absently lighting and dousing a candle in front of her with repetitive swish of her hand.

Andy froze, noticing that Miranda wasn't wearing makeup and her cheeks looked soaked with dried tears. Her hair wasn't styled and slightly frayed. It was obvious she'd been crying for a while, given the faint red in her eyes.

Miranda didn't seem to notice her and continued her task of dousing the candle hovering magically in front of her and lighting it again. The orange glow of the candles made her facial expressions appear to be strained, as if it took a great effort not to let fresh tears fall again.

Andy carefully cleared her throat and Miranda paused, eyes snapping up at her. She let the candle stay lit and removed her glasses, folding them in her hand. It seemed to startle her for only a second to see Andy there, but her tone was still even if not quieter than usual.

"Oh, there you are," she said, almost impatiently, throat clenching, "We need to go over the seating..." She paused once, taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "The seating chart for the luncheon tomorrow evening."

Andy nodded, her brows rising in surprise. "Um, okay, sure." she said, walking over to an adjacent lounge and sitting across from Miranda. "I have it right here for you."

Miranda watched her as she worked her hands through her bag. She sighed, rolled her eyes and leaned back with an impatient huff.

"By all means, move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me." she quipped.

Andy cringed apologetically and reached in her bag quicker, locating the seating chart that she had kept neatly in a silk folder. She handed it to Miranda, who took it and opened it up, crossing her ankles beneath the lounge.

"Okay. So…" she said, "first of all, we need to move Kingsley Shacklebolt to my table. He's retired from the Ministry, but he has several offers he wants to discuss with me."

Andy glanced down at a copy of the seating chart in her lap to adjust it at Miranda's request; she spotted something and began twirling her quill in her hand. Then, she looked back up at Miranda, confused.

"But your table's full." she reminded her.

She could see how quiet Miranda had gotten, how her features seemed to darken before smoothing out - a brief glance to Andy then. "Stephen isn't coming." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So...you want me to cancel the carriage scheduled to fetch him at the train station?" Andy asked, not quite catching the severity of Miranda's words just yet.

Miranda sighed, and suddenly began to fidget with her glasses. The muscles around her jaw strained and she tapped the glasses against her chin.

"Well, if you speak to him and he decides to rethink the divorce then, by all means, fetch away." she said, with a wave of her free hand.

Andy froze in the middle of what she had been scribbling down onto her copy of the seating chart, watching Miranda's face now. She was thrown by the news. The two remained silent in the suite for a few uncomfortable moments longer before Miranda raised her wand toward the open door when she noticed a bellman down the halls.

" _Muffliato_ ," she mumbled, with barely enough will.

The bellman's hands went up to his ears and he grunted, annoyed by the mild unidentifiable buzzing there from Miranda's spell. Andy glanced back at him briefly before she stood up and shut the door. She returned to her seat and looked at Miranda, who lowered her wand arm.

"Then when we get back, we need to contact Leslie to see what she can do to minimize the press on all..." she continued, pausing once to wave her hand absently. "...this."

Andy was at a loss for words. The wounded glint behind Miranda's gaze pulled at her to offer comfort in some way. Instead, she just sat quietly as Miranda continued, feeling that she had to talk about it to get it off of her chest.

Miranda laughed humorlessly. "Another divorce for The Prophet to gobble up. Splashed across page thirteen..." she said, with a dry sound in her throat. "I can just imagine what they're going to write about me. 'The Dragon Lady, career-obsessed. Snow Queen drives away another Mr. Priestly'. Barnabas Cuffe should pay me for all the content I provide him."

Andy lowered her eyes.

Miranda's eyes shimmered and for a moment, it looked as if she was going to cry again. She smiled bitterly and shook her head.

"Anyway, I don't really care what anybody writes about me." she said. Her voice cracked a little, the last veneer of strength crumbling. "But my…my girls, I just… It's just so unfair to the girls. What do I even tell them?"

Andy managed a small smile. She didn't know why she spoke. "The truth. They're strong. Like their mother." she said, trying to bring herself to chuckle.

Miranda's eyes fixed onto her now, as if she had been confused for a split second. At first, Andy was worried she'd crossed a line somehow; sitting here witnessing a moment of vulnerability in Miranda and even talking with her.

Miranda sighed and looked down at the candle, waving her hand and snuffing out the flame. She ignited it with a wordless spell and snuffed it out. Andy shut her eyes for a moment, set her folder aside before rising and - not quite sure what possessed her - set her hand over Miranda's.

The touch made Miranda freeze every muscle in her body, but she made no move to pull away at first. Instead, she stared at their hands that contacted for a moment, almost as if it had confused her more than anything else. She seemed to tolerate the contact before she withdrew her hand from underneath Andy's, a sharp motion, like she had been stung.

Andy withered a bit and retracted her hand away, still feeling a semblance of burning in her palm where she'd touched her.

"It's just…another disappointment…" Miranda said, quietly. It seemed to just have its toll on her and she shrugged her shoulders, that detached aloofness returning once again. "another letdown, another father… figure…gone."

She chuckled and Andy watched her sadly. Miranda refused to look at her, jaw set tight.

"I'm so sorry, Miranda." Andy eventually said.

Miranda looked up at her, lips pursing tightly. She seemed so small where she sat and not at all with the haughty, proud commanding presence she often had.

"If you want me to cancel your evening, I can." Andy offered.

At that, Miranda smiled in exhausted disbelief, staring at her as if she'd grown two heads. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would we do that?"

Andy didn't know what to say. She cleared her throat and lowered her eyes when Miranda's gaze sent a shudder down the back of her neck - hot and not particularly unpleasant either. She didn't know what had come over her.

"Is there anything else I can do?" she asked.

Miranda's demeanor immediately changed to the detached grace she was famous for, almost as if the situation had finally caught up with her for Andy witnessing a moment of weakness from her. She hardened her resolve once again and beckoned her away with a sharp swat of her hand.

"Your job." she said, her voice barely above a hiss.

Andy said nothing more as she gathered her things and departed.


	6. VI

~O~

 **VI**

Andy tried to distract herself from what had happened in Miranda's suite by visiting Nigel. She knocked on his door and he answered almost immediately, stepping aside to let her inside. She started requesting Miranda's itinerary, but noticed that had been in the middle of drinking and looked quite excited, but wouldn't tell Andy what it was until he studied her state of dress.

"Who put that together for you?" he asked.

Andy gestured to herself with a smile. "This?" she said, turning around a little, "Oh, it's just… I mean, it's just something I threw on in a hurry. It's not that good, I know."

Nigel murmured thoughtfully, took her hand and twirled her slowly; he was smiling his approval and seemed to disagree a little with her statement of how it didn't look good. "Turn around a little more. Let me see. Turn." he mused, "Mm. It's really just looks gorgeous on you, Andy. Really. I think that my work here is done."

Andy couldn't help her laugh.

He gestured to the Gigglewater he had started drinking. "We're going to celebrate!"

Andy looked confused. "Okay. What are we toasting?"

Nigel poured her a glass and then poured one for himself. He grinned, incapable of standing still and Andy felt herself grinning, feeding off of his delight.

"We are toasting, my dear, to the dream job!" he announced, raising his glass, "The one that a million girls wanted. Which I got months ago."

Andy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about you," Nigel told her, with a small snort of amusement. "James Holt, Massimo Corteleoni is investing in James's company. He wants to make him an apprentice and take his work worldwide. And James needs a partner. And that partner would be me."

Andy looked stunned, setting her glass down after a drink. "Does Miranda…?"

Nigel laughed with mirth and raised his hands when he read the understandable concern on her face. "Oh God, Andy. No, no, Miranda knows, because she put me up for it." he assured her, giving a small pass over his head as if he were wiping a great sweat, "God, no. Oh, can you even imagine if that wasn't the case? I'd be dodging the Dragon's fire for the rest of my life!"

"Do you really have to call her that?" Andy quipped, still a little shaken from her encounter with Miranda in the suite.

Nigel shrugged with amusement. "It's true. And you know what that makes you?"

"Dare I even ask?"

"The Dragon Tamer."

Andy scoffed and immediately thought about how Lily had called her the same thing. "You know, you're not the first to say that to me."

"It's true! Everyone's talking about it." Nigel teased, running a finger against his temples, as if he had been busy savoring a memory. He raised his hand in front of him, gesturing like a journalist proclaiming a newspaper article title. "I can see it in the Prophet now! Andrea Sachs Tames She Who Cannot Be Tamed!"

Andy made a face, her cheeks reddening a little. Well, that went down a particularly lurid path she didn't dare imagine further. She rolled her eyes at Nigel's grin.

Then, Nigel returned to the business at hand. He stopped smiling and looked down at his wand resting nearby. He retrieved it and studied it in his hands for a moment.

"For the first time, I can be a wizard my father would be proud of. And even mother - Merlin rest her wretched, black soul." he said.

Andy was relieved to hear this news and she was so very proud of him; but then her features fell and she looked disappointed now. "But you're leaving. I can't imagine _Wandmore_ without you."

"I know, I know, but I'm so excited though!" Nigel said, standing and clenching his fists, "This is the first time in eighteen years I'm going to be able to call the shots in my own life."

Andy was happy for him. Seeing Nigel so animated was a great thing. After all, he'd been a decent friend to work with, kept her out of most trouble with Miranda, and he'd deserved his time to shine.

"Oh, my God!" Nigel suddenly exclaimed, shocked by the revelation, "I'm going to be able to come to Paris and actually see Paris!"

He sighed with longing, leaning against one of the windows nearby and admiring the view of Paris outside.

Andy gave his shoulder a pat. "Well, congratulations. Nigel, you deserve it."

Nigel grinned, raising his glass in a toast. Andy took hers and they clinked together.

"You bet your size-six ass." he said, with a guffaw. "Cheers."

O

Andy decided to meet with Christian after all in a tiny, romantic Muggle restaurant. After they had spent some time talking together about her job, she had realized that after spending months without this, she really did need it.

"...Okay, I just wanna say that yes," Andy was finishing talking through a small laugh, "there are some things that Miranda does that I don't agree with, but…"

Christian scoffed with amusement. "Come on. You hate her. Just admit it to me."

Andy shook her head, knotting her brow. "No, I don't hate her." And she meant it. It surprised her how much she no longer hated Miranda now that she said it out loud.

"She's a notorious sadist and not in a good way."

Andy sighed, shrugging her shoulders. For some reason, she felt the need to defend Miranda on that point. "Okay, she's tough, but if Miranda were a man, no one would notice anything about her, except how great she is at her job."

Christian looked surprised, but he was still smiling. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. You're defending her?" he said, tilting his head, "The wide-eyed girl peddling her earnest newspaper stories?" Then, he pointed at her and feigned a horrified, wide-eyed look. "You, my friend, are crossing your way over to the dark side."

Andy arched an eyebrow with a small scoff that followed. "I resent that."

"You shouldn't. It's sexy." Christian countered, and a wolfish smile lit his face.

Andy stared at him skeptically. "Sexy? Really?"

"Really."

"Do you just write stuff like that down and then file it away to use on us girls?"

"I'm Christian Thompson. That's my way."

Andy gave a small chuckle. "That's your way. Right."

Once they left the restaurant, Christian had kissed her up against a light post. Andy hadn't been opposed to it once she realized how long it had been since she had sex, let alone kissed anyone. They returned to Christian's hotel room and it had all been a blur since then.

O

The following morning, Andy awoke in soft, satin bed sheets feeling contented and relaxed for the first time in months. The sun was pouring through the curtains and she flinched, narrowly avoiding being blinded by them. Stretching, she noticed Christian wasn't in bed. So she down at her watch lying on the night stand nearby.

Suddenly, her eyes widened with a sharp cry and she launched herself out of bed in a mad effort to get ready. Stumbling into her shoes, Andy almost ended up tripping and falling flat on her face in the process. She struggled into her bra, her shirt and jacket and she was about to leave before she paused at the sound of voices nearby.

Curious, Andy retrieved her wand and approached a cracked door.

Christian was talking with James in another room. At first, Andy couldn't hear anything between them that was of any interest.

"Does Irv have it?" James whispered.

"Yeah. He does. It's all set." Christian whispered back. "Jacqueline will make copies of it and Miranda will be taken care of."

Andy's eyes widened and she started to slowly back away. Then, she felt a tip of a wand press into her back and a whisper of " _quelle surprise_!" Andy winced and glanced back at the face of none other than Jacqueline Follet; a short-haired with a white stripe streaked down her the center. Black and white dress robes. She'd had the pleasure of meeting her before at the benefit.

Andy was pushed into the room with the other two and Christian looked somewhat surprised to see her for a moment. James' eyes widened and he glanced at Christian.

"Uh, what the hell is this?" James demanded.

"A little puppy with her nose where it shouldn't be, it would seem." Jacqueline said, smiling at Andy with a deadly maliciousness in that typical upbeat French accent.

Christian raised a hand gently to her. "Now, you can all just relax. It's just Miranda Girl." he assured her. "Once she hears what I offer her, she'll be good to go."

Andy glared at him. "Once I hear about what, exactly?" she demanded. "What the hell's going on, Christian?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard enough," Christian told her, smiling, "Jacqueline will be replacing Miranda at _Wandmore_."

Andy glanced back at Jacqueline, who seemed delighted with the news.

"Wait, what?" Andy didn't look at all happy to hear it as she did.

"Jacqueline's a lot younger than Miranda. She has a fresher take on things," Christian continued, "Not to mention that _Wandmore_ is one of the most expensive magical artifact, robe and wand production companies in the business. Jacqueline does the same thing here in Paris for a lot less money. And Irv? Irv's a businessman, you know."

Andy was horrified. She shook her head. "Miranda will be devastated. Her whole life is the company!" she insisted. "You can't do that to her."

Christian shrugged his shoulders. "It's done. She's a big girl, Andy. She can take it."

Andy winced at the wand pressed hard against her back. She glared back at Jacqueline for a moment before she looked at Christian desperately.

"You can't!" she exclaimed.

James furrowed his brow and looked at Christian. "I thought you said she'd jump to our side."

"Well, seems like I was wrong," Christian murmured, shaking his head with mock pity. "Don't worry..." he removed his wand from his robes. "Nothing a little _Obliviate_ can't fix."

He pointed it in Andy's face. "Sorry, baby. No hard feelings."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "I'm not your baby."

Andy's wand was still clutched tightly in hand. She turned it toward Jacqueline's thigh with a loud shout of " _Everte Statum_!" The resulting blast of magic knocked the other witch backwards into a nearby wall with a cry of pain.

Christian and James gave startled shouts and James raised his wand now.

" _Carpe Retractum_!" he shouted.

A glowing, supernatural rope emerged from his wand and almost snatched Andy up in its grip. She quickly shifted into her Animagus form and rushed out of the room. She could hear James shouting angrily behind her at Christian.

"She's an Animagus?" he cried, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Oh shit, get her!"

Andy raced down the hallways of the hotel, knocking over things and nearly running into anyone in her path. She frantically avoided being captured by several hotel employees and darted through a revolving door, out into the streets to reach Miranda.

Several people avoided the sight of what they believed was nothing more than an ordinary Border Collie running as fast as it could.

Andy wasn't sure if the three were still behind her, but she wasn't about to stop and find out.

 _Shit! Shit, shit, shit!_ she thought, frantic.

O

Once Andy was back at the hotel where Miranda was staying, she shifted back, sprinted down the hallways and up to Miranda's suite door. She began to knock on the door frantically, literally beating on it several times before it opened and the face of an Auror poked into view. Ron Weasley. She knew him from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. What was he doing here?

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Andy began to speak through several deep, breathless groans. "Mr. Weasley, I'm so sorry to bother you. I was wondering if I could speak to Miranda? Is she here?"

Almost immediately, Miranda appeared in view from the door. Her eyes were wide in disbelief that Andy would have such audacity. She stepped out and took Andy's arm in her long-nailed grip, leading her out of view of the Auror before glaring at Andy.

Andy rubbed her arm slightly, trying to rid herself of the sensation where Miranda had touched her.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Miranda demanded, her tone detached and even once more.

"Miranda, please!" Andy insisted. "I need to talk to you!"

"Do not disturb me again." Miranda said, harshly.

She walked back to her room and slammed the door in Andy's face before the other woman could stop her. Andy groaned with frustration, hesitating before the door. She could sit there and beg for Miranda to talk to her, but she knew that wouldn't work. Miranda was just too stubborn to listen to reason when it was given.

With a huff, Andy decided to wait in her room until Miranda was ready to join her down at the party. Just then, her phone began to ring and she noticed it was her mother. Surprised, Andy answered it and her mother was on the other line.

" _Andy_?" she said, her voice hoarse.

"Mom?" Andy said, worried. "Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?"

" _Andy, it's your father_ ," Linda told her, a strain in her tone, " _He's had a heart attack and he's in the hospital right now. I don't want you to worry. He's resting now and everything's fine_."

Andy clutched the phone, her stomach twisting. "Oh my God. Should I come home?"

Linda sighed quietly. " _You know your father. He's too proud to ask and we know how busy you've been lately_..."

Andy struggled to hold back her tears.

 _"I just wanted to tell you so you can decide for yourself. I need to go now, honey. I love you_."

Andy squeezed her eyes shut, breath hitching. "I love you too, mom."

She hung up the phone and groaned with anguish.

She didn't know what she was going to do.

O

It took almost an hour before Miranda walked out of her room, dressed in green and black dress robes; high throat collar, not a single hair on her head out of place and pristine makeup. Andy was waiting for her in the hallway and immediately rushed to flank her as she started walking.

"Miranda. Miranda. Wait, I need to talk to you!" she insisted.

Miranda didn't speak and continued her calm strut down the halls, toward the party.

"Listen, Christian Thompson and James Holt were planning to replace you with Jacqueline Follet and Irv stole your Book and - "

Miranda continued to walk, her pace faster as if she'd been annoyed by this talk more than anything else. Andy continued to babble about what she'd seen and experienced in Christian's hotel room before Miranda eventually stopped. Her gaze burned and left a sensation much like that of a scorching coal in Andy's lungs.

"Did you fall and crack your little head on the pavement?" Miranda said, her voice carrying a particularly cold sneer.

Andy blinked in disbelief. "N-Not that I can recall." she stammered. "But I - "

Just then, Miranda paused, looked around the hallway and began sniffing the air slightly before she arched her eyebrows. "Do I smell freesias?" she wondered.

Andy was momentarily thrown by the change of topic before she too looked around. "What? No. I-I specifically told them no freesias."

Miranda smiled thinly, roughly tossing her bag and cloak in Andy's hand. "If I see freesias anywhere…" she warned, in that familiar tone of authority, "I will be very disappointed."

Andy watched her walk away and groaned. "Shit..."

O

The castle was beautiful.

It was a beautiful morning; decorations lining the stone walls of the building, there were bubbles from enchanted statues, amazing food and guests from the most important houses across the world.

Andy was greeting guests who arrived, working with House Elves in the kitchens to be sure that everything was going well. She kept her eye out for Christian, James, Irv and Jacqueline to make sure they wouldn't try to do anything if she ended up alone.

While she wandered out to the chateau, she spotted Christian there at a table. He smiled and raised a glass to her, but Andy merely glowered back at him in response. She looked up and noticed Miranda greeting several people; she was smiling and looked so gracious and composed that Andy couldn't help but stare.

Eventually, Miranda took a seat at one of the tables where Nigel was sitting and Andy joined her. She dared a glance at Miranda, but noticed she didn't even look at her. There was something entirely too focused in her stare.

Nigel walked up to the podium to give a speech. He raised his wand to the side of his neck in _Sonorus_ and began to speak, his voice amplified by the spell. Andy couldn't help but look toward Christian again and her gaze hardened. He winked at her and she clutched her wand tightly.

"For over seventy-two years years, _Wandmore_ has been more than a magic company for the wizard community," Nigel began, "It has been a beacon of elegance and grace." He gestured to Miranda at the table. "Miranda Priestly is the finest possible guardian of that beacon, setting a standard that inspires people across the wizard world all over the globe."

Several motions of applause from those around them. Miranda smiled and acknowledged with a single wave of her hand.

Nigel gestured to Miranda. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Miranda Priestly."

More applause. Andy was smiling and clapping as Miranda stood up and walked to the stage. Miranda gave Nigel an air kiss near his ears and took the stage. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at her neck and her voice was amplified as Nigel's had been.

"Thank you very much for coming today to help celebrate our dear friend, James Holt." Miranda began. She smiled as James raised a glass to her in salute. "But before I talk to you about how much we adore James, I would like to first to share some news with you."

Christian's smile faded a little. Something didn't seem to go as he suspected because Andy noticed how he glanced at Jacqueline from the table, clearly confused. They whispered to one another and Irv noticed them from his table.

Miranda continued to smile, but there was a small change in her gaze; a darkening of something that Andy could only recognize as that cunning, near avian grin. It was a gaze she knew all too well.

 _She knows._

Then, Andy looked from Nigel, back to Miranda and she began to understand. She felt a cold sinking sensation in her belly when it dawned on her that Miranda had been using Nigel for this very moment. To unveil who plotted against her.

"It is with much regret that I inform you...that among our very own _Wandmore_ family, there has been a theft," Miranda continued, her eyes roving like a fierce huntress through the crowds. "A plot against us for which only I could see. My Book was taken from me earlier today..."

Irv, Christian, James and Jacqueline began to notice several Aurors apparating into the castle, flanking Ron Weasley. They attempted to flee, but seemed stuck where they stood. Bewildered and furious, the four were apprehended by the Aurors and their wands confiscated. And glanced up at the bubbles and realized that there must have been an Anti-Disapparition Jinx put on them.

Clever.

Andy looked toward Nigel, who's features betrayed nothing in the chaos. He simply continued to smile and applaud Miranda as many others did the same; the four were taken and everyone cheered for it. They were going to Azkaban without a doubt.

O

The carriage ride was quiet, only the pull of Thestrals and their soft grunts echoed around them.

Andy stared at the rain outside, her heart still racing from the events of that morning. Miranda had been oddly quiet the entire time as well. She simply ran a single finger across her hand, an absent gesture. She seemed relaxed in her victory.

Finally, Andy spoke. "You knew." she said.

Miranda nodded with a small sigh. "I've known what was happening for quite some time." she told her, with a lofty sort of detachment.

Andy leaned her forehead against the window of the carriage. She stayed silent, too tired to really think about what had happened.

"The truth is, there is no one that can do what I do," Miranda continued. She paused and looked at Andy with a smile that made the other woman burn up inside, "But I was very, very impressed by how intently you tried to warn me. After everything that happened, even with your father, you continued to do your job. None have the dedication that you do."

Andy managed a small smile in response.

"I never thought I would say this, Andrea, but I see a great deal of myself in you. You can see beyond what people want and what they need and you can choose for yourself."

Andy furrowed her brow and watched as Miranda looked outside once again. "I don't think I'm like that," she quietly argued, "I couldn't do what you did to Nigel, Miranda. I couldn't do something like that."

Miranda made a small, amused sound in her throat. "You already did." she said. She looked at Andy and that smile returned. The same smile that made Andy's heart skip. "To Emily."

A sort of horror touched Andy's face and she wavered a few times. "That's not what I..." she stammered. "No, that was…that was different. I didn't have a choice."

"Didn't have a choice?" Miranda mused, studying her with a smile, "Oh, no, you chose. You chose to get ahead and you chose to do what you needed to get there. If you truly want this life, those kinds of choices are necessary. Not everyone can do that, Andrea. Not everyone can simply cast those feelings aside so easily. Not everyone can make those sacrifices and now that you can - now that you can truly understand and do what I do - you will be able to have the life I have. Though the more powerful you get, the more you will be judged; the more they will watch and put you on display."

Andy shook her head, unable to fathom that kind of life for herself. "But what if this isn't what I want?" she asked, as the carriage stopped in front of a crowd of wizard journalists waiting just outside. "I mean, what if I don't wanna live the way you live?"

Miranda chuckled quietly, shaking her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Andrea. Everybody wants this." she told her. "Everybody wants to be us."

She stepped out of the carriage and Andy eventually did the same. From the other side, she watched as Miranda stepped through them, smiling and regarded them like a proud queen among her subjects. She looked magnificent and for the longest time, Andy was struck dumb by the harsh reality of what she had to do.

She turned and began to walk away.

Miranda continued her way through the crowds and turned, but noticed that Andy wasn't behind her. She furrowed her brow and looked around, attempting to find the woman among the sea of bodies. But she couldn't spot her anywhere.

The lonely shape of a Border Collie trotting down the sidewalk in the distance passed mostly everyone's attention. It gave no glance back at the sight of journalists and Miranda before eventually disappeared over the hill.

Miranda simply stood there for a moment, almost forgetting the journalists and camera flashes for a moment before she gently pushed someone aside to walk into the building.

Alone.


	7. VII

This chapter was inspired by "With Or Without You" by U2.

~O~

 **VII**

Several months had gone by.

Andy had made it in The Prophet as she wanted as well as had a place of her own in Wimbourne. She had been alone most of those passing months with only the company of a snow owl she'd named Magdalene. She had been given to her as a gift by Barnabas after her successful report on a scandal regarding a married wizard hiding away in the alps with a Veela.

Somehow all of this should have made Andy happy. It should have been what she wanted after fighting so hard for it. But there was always that stirring in her gut for something else that had been lacking in her life. She had been lonely, for one.

Despite this, Andy had kept in touch with Lily and Doug; it had been strange at first given the circumstances, but she would even meet up with Nigel and Emily. But both groups had never actually sat together in the Leaky Cauldron. Andy knew that Lily and Doug would probably never get along with them given the past issues they'd had regarding her job.

That evening, she spent some time with Lily, who started talking with her regarding Nate and how he'd been handling his job as a chef in Boston. Andy had been happy for him, even when they decided to part ways. It had been a mutual agreement and they chose to remain friends afterwards. It had been hard, but necessary.

Lily paced around Andy's office; a makeshift closet more than anything else. She had several articles clipped and tacked on a corkboard. A few photos of her with her staff at The Daily Prophet were also tacked to the wall.

Including a reference from Miranda Priestly herself. Lily looked surprised to see it.

"'Barnabas, of all the assistants I've ever had, Andrea Sachs is by far my biggest disappointment'." she read, out loud. "'If you don't hire her, you're an idiot. Miranda Priestly'."

Andy had been in the process of making tea and she set the kettle on the oven to boil water. She laughed quietly at the reference being read and didn't look up from her task.

"Yeah, it's something, huh?" she said.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess so." she murmured, as if she couldn't believe it. "I mean, I'm still just surprised she gave you a reference at all since you quit."

Andy's smile thinned a little as she thought about walking away in Paris those months ago. Sometimes, it gave her an unsatisfying ache in her belly every time she thought about it. It was a feeling that she couldn't place, even after all this time.

"In the end though, I kind of screwed it up." she admitted.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, indicating the reference with one finger. "You must have done something right if you got that."

"Yeah."

Andy was distracted momentarily by the thought as she poured some tea for the both of them. They took a sip from their cheap white mugs and Andy glanced up at Lily.

"I finally produced a Patronus Charm." she told her.

Lily smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Andy picked up her wand and with a whisper of the spell, a flash of light emerged from the tip; it was a shapeless form. Lily raised her eyebrows, impressed that Andy was finally able to produce the spell. After a few seconds, it eventually took form in a spray of glowing blue; a winged, bird-like shape that flew around the room with a screech before vanishing through the wall.

"Huh. Your Patronus is a bird?" Lily questioned. "I thought it would be like your Animagus."

"I don't know," Andy shrugged. "That's the form it took."

She set her wand down, took a drink from her tea before Lily smiled at her, patting her hand.

"Hey, I had an idea, Andy; why don't you come out tonight with Doug and me and get a bit of air?" she offered, "You could really use some time away from that quill."

Andy laughed dryly. "Yeah, so I can end up as a third wheel?"

"Andy, come on. It's been months. It's time to get back out there." Lily said.

"I'll 'get back out there' eventually, Lily."

Lily exhaled quietly though her nose.

"Sorry, Lily, I should really finish that Troll Rights piece tonight," Andy eventually said, setting her cup down and toying with the rim of it with one finger. "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

Lily didn't argue.

Once Andy was alone at home and typing up her article, she paused once and glanced down at her wand lying next to her. After a moment, she picked it up, twirled it in her hand for a moment before whispering out _Expecto Patronum_. The tip of her wand produced her Patronus and it flew around the room once more, a silent, glowing specter.

Andy didn't need to tell Lily exactly why the Patronus had taken the form of a bird.

Specifically the form of Miranda's animagus.

O

Andy walked through crowds of people that early in Diagon Alley, pushing her way passed shoulders and elbows. She entered Obscurus Books to purchase a few more. Her eyes roved over the shelves and she picked up a copy of _Transformation Through the Ages_ , _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_ , and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_.

"More books today, Andy?" the shopkeep - Innis said.

And older witch who had inherited the book shop from her mother; Andy had visited many times in the passed several months, earning a reputation as a regular there. Innis was a half-goblin woman who wore moth-eaten robes and a hat with a bird's-nest in it. She claimed that it had been "lucky". Andy had never questioned it.

"Yep." she said.

Innis chuckled, plucking a feather from her hat. A bird was nesting there and she gave it a small pat on the head before wandering behind the counter for a bag.

"Well, it's always nice to see you in here." she told her.

"I like it. Feels like home, to be honest," Andy told her, wandering down the aisles filled with old books. "My grandmother has a lot of books she keeps at home. Even the smell reminds me of her."

Innis raised an eyebrow and spoke dryly. "I'm glad to be of service."

Andy winced with a smile. "Sorry."

After she purchased the necessary books, she left the shop. Once her eyes wandered through crowds of people, she paused and her heart caught in her throat.

Miranda was walking down the street with Cassidy and Caroline; the twins stood on either side of her, dressed in their House robes. Miranda seemed the same as she remembered her being. She was wearing long black robes, a green scarf and opal earrings.

Andy couldn't make out their conversations when they stopped in front of Magical Menagerie. From what Caroline was saying, it earned a small grimace on Miranda's face as well as a fleeting glance at the shop. Whatever had displeased her seemed to pass when she was urged into the shop by her twin daughters taking her arm and tugging.

Andy couldn't help her smile.

She would never admit that she missed Miranda. Somehow, seeing her again elicited a spark that thrummed with a familiar heat in her chest. She watched as the twins gestured to a series of books piled in the window. Miranda leaned down to read a price and nodded.

Just then, without warning, Miranda looked right at her. Her green eyes felt like an _Incendio_ spell shot right at her, though instead of being burned alive, she felt the burn growing within her stomach rather than around her.

She just stared at her as she talked to her twins. She felt a strange sensation and she may as well have been sitting there naked the way that he was watching her. Andy wanted to look away, but instead, she continued to watch her for what seemed like forever.

Rather awkwardly, Andy casually waved one hand at her. Miranda continued to stare. Her gaze seared the air in Andy's lungs.

"Andy. Andy!"

She blinked and looked up at the sound of her name being called by Lily, who had spotted her among the crowds and was trying to get her attention for several minutes.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, staring at her with concern.

Andy didn't look back in the direction Miranda and her daughters had been. Instead, she focused on Lily and the sight of her there was a surprise.

"Lily. What brings you here?" she asked. "I thought you were with Doug."

"I was, but I forgot that I needed to pick up some Jobberknoll feathers for my uncle's Memory Potion," Lily explained. She indicated her temple with one finger. "He's starting to go."

"Ah." Andy nodded in understanding.

"Want to tag along for a little bit?"

"You know what? I wouldn't mind."

Lily and Andy walked away and Miranda eventually looked up in the direction that Andy had gone. A small, almost fond smile touched her cheeks, but only for a moment.

O

She'd been writing the Troll Rights piece all night.

Andy could hear the sounds of thunder outside and stood up to walk to one of her windows and close it. Magdalene was shuddering in her cage and squawking loudly, her eyes wide in fright. Andy sighed and walked over to comfort the animal.

"Hey, it's just a little thunder," she soothed, "You're okay."

Magdalene gave another squawk, fluffing out her feathers as she shook and began to preen herself. Andy smiled her satisfaction and gave the cage a little tap once.

She took a seat at her desk to get comfortable again and resume her writing. It didn't take long before a shower of rain poured down, pattering harshly against the roof of her home; the living room was occasionally lit up by the flashing lightning outside.

The sound was relaxing and actually helped her focus on her work. She ended up falling asleep at her desk when she was finished.

The next morning, she returned to work with Barnabas waiting to call her to his office. When she entered, she found him in the middle of going over an article in his hand. She didn't need to look at it to know it was hers.

He smiled, straightening the glasses over his nose. "Andrea," he said, impressed, "I'm impressed with this article you did on the Occamy and its nest smuggled into Scotland. How in God's name did you get out of there with your head still on your shoulders?"

Andy couldn't help her embarrassed laugh. She'd remembered arriving at the small town of Black Dog, asking around town for information about the rumored nest that had been smuggled in by a younger wizard named Mort. But when she'd arrived at a fishing port, the Occamy had burst from a storage vault and chased her almost for miles.

She'd managed to pacify it with an offering of a dead bird. It had kept its face in her space for a long time, the smell of wet breath ruffling her hair and robes. Andy had been frightened, but somehow her offering had calmed it down reasonably enough for the Ministry to arrive and subdue it.

"You have a knack for magical creatures. I'm starting to wonder if the Prophet was the calling for someone like you."

Andy snapped out of her thoughts and laughed again, but thought about his words. Journalism hadn't had the allure that she believed it would. That was something that had been on her mind as of late, but that was probably because she felt a gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach for something she was desperately lacking.

Barbabas chuckled and set the article down. "Well, I digress. Andrea, this will make for a great read in Sunday's paper. But that's not why I called you here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Barnabas leaned back in his chair, bouncing himself softly on the heels of his shoes. "Do you remember Miranda Priestly?"

Andy tensed where she stood. She didn't know why. "Yeah. Um, what about her?"

"She's having a gala tomorrow night at Garden City in Egypt and I was hoping you can get an interview with her," Barnabas said, "With your history, maybe you can bring me some details about her next project. I hear it has something to do with hounds."

Hounds? Andy frowned thoughtfully. That was rather vague.

But the idea of speaking to Miranda again after months of not talking to her gave her a bit of a shudder down her spine. Would Miranda agree to an interview with her? She couldn't imagine how awkward that would be after what happened in Paris. But then again, she did give Barnabas a reference, so maybe there wouldn't be any hard feelings.

"There hasn't been a witch or wizard who could get an exclusive interview with Miranda Priestly," Barnabas said, straightening in his chair and standing. He put an arm around Andy's shoulders and ushered her from his office. "You have history with her, plus you're the only corker around here with skills that would put Skeeter to shame."

Andy made a face. "Did you compare me to Skeeter? Really?" she said, skeptically.

Barnabas raised one hand as a defense. "Hey, despite her share of issues, Skeeter is still one of the best I have working here." he replied. Then, he whispered surreptitiously. "Between you and me though; I hope you get that interview before she does."

Andy managed a weak smile, half-hearted and unsure. "I don't know, Barnabas. I'm not talking to Miranda and I didn't exactly leave on the best terms."

"I have faith in you, Andrea!" he said, as if she never spoke a word.

He patted her shoulder and she grunted sharply before watching him depart. She gave a small, unhappy groan now. Speaking with Miranda again after many months would be so difficult and not to mention uncomfortable.

But she really wanted to.

She made her way through the atrium that afternoon and started to use the Floo Network, but was stopped by Mathilda Grimblehawk, an employee for the Ministry's Beast Division of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Andy remembered that she'd been the first to arrive at the scene when the Occamy had chased her through Black Dog Fishing Station.

Mathilda stopped to catch her breath and looked up at her. "Andrea Sachs, right?" she asked, with a thin, Irish accent.

Andy nodded. "Yep."

"You're the Occamy Girl they're talking about in the office!" Mathilda said, grinning. "I was hoping to catch you before you ran off. I just wanted to say that you did splendidly on my case! Just a journalist and you have a knack for magical creatures! It was pretty impressive!"

Andy chuckled, shaking her head. The red-headed witch straightened her jacket a little and dusted herself off of what looked like gold feathers.

"It was nothing," Andy assured her, "You just have to know what they need and they'll come to you."

Mathilda shook her head now, grinning eagerly. "It wasn't just nothing! I don't meet too many who can tangle with an Occamy and walk away with their head still attached!"

"Mathilda!"

A shout from the crowds of Ministry employees made her turn her head with a frustrated wave before she focused her attention back to Andy.

"Hey, if you're ever considering my department and want out of that office, give me a call, yeah?" she offered, "We could use someone like you!"

Andy thought about it for a moment before she smiled. "I will think about your offer and get back to you, Mathilda. Thanks."

The other witch seemed delighted with her response before she rushed off to walk alongside the wizard who had addressed her through the crowds. Andy could make out snippets of their conversation as they walked away.

"...the Sphinx was..."

"Oh my God! A Sphinx! I can't wait!"

Andy chuckled, shaking her head. The idea of encountering a lot of magical creatures was exciting and an idea she'd thought about. But not right now. Right now she had to find a way to get an interview with Miranda without messing it up.

She gave a small groan at the thought again, stepping into the chimney.

"Leaky Cauldron." she said, before vanishing in a burst of green flames.

O

Nigel was there waiting for her when she arrived.

He smiled brightly and welcomed her with a warm hug. Andy returned the embrace and once she parted, they took a seat at one of the many tables.

"It's good to see you, Nigel," Andy said, "How's everything been?"

Nigel smiled. "Well, everything's still the same." he told her. "Not much has changed in four months." Then, he raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Though Miranda has gone through more assistants. There was June, Mindy, Claire..."

Andy sputtered a laugh. "Wow." she said, carefully concealing the sting in her voice.

A dramatic sigh from Nigel. "Yeah. Poor girls. One of them ran out crying once. She tripped and broke one of her heels, too." He sucked the backs of his teeth and grimaced. "It was quite dreadful. I dare say I almost shed a tear."

"For her?"

"No, darling. Her shoes. They were Dior."

Andy shook her head with an amused murmur. Nigel read the following look that crossed her face. He studied her for a moment before leaning back in his chair.

"What do you want?" he asked, knowingly.

Andy looked startled now. "Huh?"

"You want something. I can see those little gears turning in your head." Nigel said, smirking at the slightly guilty look that touched her face. "Come on, Andy. You know how easy you are to read? I don't need to be a Legilimens to read you."

Andy almost didn't want to ask him. "I don't know..."

"Andy." Nigel urged.

"Okay, fine!" Andy said, slapping her hands down on the table. "I need you to get me an interview with Miranda."

Nigel laughed at her, as if she'd requested the most ridiculous thing in the world. When he read the frown on her face, he looked surprised now. Then, his features filled with concern.

"Andy, do you remember when Skeeter tried to sneak an interview with her?" he said, "She was in the hospital for three days because Miranda transfigured her head into a sow's after she called Miranda 'a sow in expensive clothes'."

Oh yeah. Andy remembered that well. Skeeter had snuck her way into _Wandmore_ and tried to creep into Miranda's office without permission. If it had been her in Miranda's situation, Andy would have probably hexed Skeeter too.

"Well," Andy murmured, "I am not a sow and wouldn't think of calling Miranda one."

"Andy, you know as well as I do that she hates the Prophet journalists," Nigel reminded her, grimacing, "I don't know if that's a favor I can do. For your sake as well as mine."

Andy sighed, leaned back in her chair, but didn't argue with him. Nigel studied her for a moment in awkward silence before he managed a smile.

"I could be convinced to maybe - oh, I don't know - work out a chance meeting at the gala in Garden City, Egypt..." he murmured.

Andy brightened and stood up, immediately putting her arms around him. "Thank you, Nigel!"

"Okay, okay, yes," he said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "You can thank me when she doesn't grow a tail out of your ass, puppy."

Andy playfully swatted his shoulder in response.

O

She knew she shouldn't have been nervous.

She really was though.

It was going to be awkward meeting with Miranda again for reasons she really didn't know why. Well, no, there were MANY reasons, but she didn't know which one affected her insides the most. It didn't help ease any tension that she had because Emily was criticizing her for her presence at the party.

"Why are you here?" Emily hissed, taking her aside and pushing passed rows of Magical Diplomats. Some of them among the crowds were members of the Egyptian Wizard Council. "Do NOT tell me Nigel put you up to this."

"Look, I just have a job to do, Emily." Andy reminded her, "I get news. That's my job."

"Yes, we are all blissfully aware of your _job_ , Andy," Emily said, with a waspy bite to her voice. Her eyes wandered through the crowds. "I don't know why you went through the trouble to make yourself look ridiculous and - "

She swallowed thickly now, eyes wide when she noticed someone in the crowds. "Oh God, that's Rekhmire!" she moaned, "I have to have Miranda's speech translated for him! Oh, God!"

"Wait, doesn't the junior assistant do that?" Andy looked confused.

Emily huffed, annoyed. She rubbed her temples for a moment before glaring at her. "For your information, Andy; the junior assistant walked out today and I just cannot - Oh, why am I even talking to you right now? I have too much to do already!"

Andy made a face and gave a soft "whew" when Emily pushed her way through the crowds to do what she had to for Rekhmire. So that left Andy alone to find Miranda. Fortunately, she didn't have to look too far as she spotted the other woman standing next to a member of the Egyptian Wizard Council, smiling and talking with him.

She was wearing elegant dress robes suited to the occasion with a red scarf around her neck; not a single strand of hair was out of place, and her makeup just as perfect as the rest of her was for these occasions. Andy was reminded of what she'd worn when she had been in Paris, though thinner for the warmer weather.

Andy managed to grin again, mumbling out through her teeth, "Oh God, what am I doing here? This is beyond obsession..."

She mustered up the courage to speak, but it completely went out the window when Miranda spotted her through the crowds. That same look returned to her face - a contemplative stare that itched the surface of her skin. For a moment, she was sure that Miranda was going to depart and leave her with that same gnawing absence in her belly.

Instead, she was shocked when Miranda did none of that. The woman gave her a barely perceptible flick of her head to the right, indicating that Andy should follow her. She pushed her way gently through the crowds, her legs like lead.

Miranda walked out into the courtyard and Andy followed not far behind her. The beautiful columns had been dressed with lovely silk ribbons, the floors at their feet reflecting their images and fountains flowing with almost crystalline waters. Andy was momentarily distracted by her reflection before she looked up at Miranda, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"So..." Andy began, rather lamely.

"You seem to be doing well," Miranda spoke for her.

Andy was surprised by the words - but more that Miranda initiated the conversation first. She nodded and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah! I mean, yeah, I'm good," she answered. She was taken by the sudden feeling of camaraderie. "I've won an award for my article on The Veela Alps Affair."

"I am hardly surprised, given your work ethic."

Andy laughed. "Well, I'd like to think I had good experience."

Miranda said nothing, but gave a small murmur of acknowledgement. She regarded Andy almost with careful uncertainty, as if she was about as uncomfortable with their encounter as Andy was. Perhaps she was, in a sense.

"So, um...how are things?" Andy tried to ease the tension.

"Fine." Miranda answered. That was all.

"And the twins?"

The question seemed to take Miranda aback for only a second before she nodded, as detached as ever. Though it seemed as if more effort was put into it than before. "Doing well." She paused, glanced at Andy only for a moment. "They ask for you."

Andy smiled a little. "Really? Huh. I was told you went through so many assistants. I thought they probably forgot about me by now."

"Yes, I have had many assistants come and go since your..." Miranda hesitated for a moment, giving Andy a look that had no name, "...All of which were incompetent."

For some reason, Andy got the impression that Miranda was trying to compliment her, in a sense. That would be ridiculous to assume such a thing, of course - this was Miranda, after all. Still, she toyed with the possibility anyway in her mind and it made her smile.

"I've never heard the end of it." Miranda continued, her detached tone taking on an air of mild annoyance before she imitated her daughter in a bizarre falsetto, "'Mum, you ran Andy away'." Off of Andy's mild chuckle, she glanced at her briefly before continuing. "Cassidy claims that I chased you off. It baffles me how well my daughters took to you."

"You didn't run me away. I made the choice."

"That you did." Miranda said, her features never changing. Though she seemed to tongue the inside of her cheek. A distracted gesture.

At that, Andy paused in following Miranda and the other woman stopped, looking back at her, impassive. She had a feeling that Miranda knew what she wanted and why she had been in the gala in the first place.

"So, I guess you know why I'm here," Andy said, "I was planning on getting an interview with you." She raised two hands quickly, as if to ward off a hex she thought would come. "Don't worry! I'm not going to be like Skeeter. I won't call you a sow."

Miranda gave her a stare. Then, she smiled again and it was that familiar, bird-like grin. She seemed to savor that memory.

"Don't be ridiculous, Andrea." she said, her voice carrying a faint trill of amusement. "If I were to hex you, I wouldn't give you a sow's head."

"Well, that's...good?"

Andy managed a small laugh, embarrassed by her own words and the conversation. She noticed that Miranda seemed a bit cautious again, glancing over Andy's shoulder for a moment before she returned her gaze to Andy.

"What sort of interview are you looking for?" she asked.

"Well, really, it's just about what your currently producing at _Wandmore_." Andy explained, gesturing with her hands. "Cuffe wants it for _Magic News_ on page ten."

"Hm." Miranda considered that. She absently ran a finger across her lower lip and Andy couldn't help but stare at the gesture. "I'll do the interview. But there is a condition."

"Ah. I figured as much."

Miranda looked abashed by that statement for a moment, then arched an eyebrow, hardly impressed by the quip. She tucked her hands into her robes, running her fingers together.

"Knowledge for knowledge," she said. "You answer what questions I give you."

Andy raised an eyebrow, giving a humorless scoff. "Really? Are you interviewing me now?"

"I consider it fair play, don't you?"

Andy thought about it for a moment. Truthfully, she was uncertain of the questions that Miranda might ask her and whether or not she could answer them. But if that was what it took to get an interview from her - being the first witch to do so - she would have to accept.

"Alright." she answered, "You got a deal."

Miranda smiled, her look smoldering now. "After the event, you may come find me."

Without another word, she walked back to the party, leaving Andy quite flustered and confused. Still, it got her the interview.

And the hot shivers down her back again; sensations that weren't entirely unpleasant.


	8. VIII

~O~

 **VIII**

The gala seemed to take an age, so Andy spent time talking with Emily. Miranda was nowhere to be seen among the sea of witches and wizards, so she assumed it was due to important affairs. Andy had almost forgotten what it was like to stand at events like this. She didn't miss the stress of the job, but meeting new people had been interesting. Sure, the Prophet would have her meeting interesting people, but it was missing that general spark that this job had.

Emily huffed out an annoyed groan after Andy had explained what she was there to do. "Andy, you know as well as I do that Miranda doesn't just do favors." she reminded her.

"I know that," Andy said, "That's why I'm going to answer questions she has for me."

Emily sputtered a laugh and looked at her, like she'd just sprouted wings and would fly away. "And you think it'll be that easy." It wasn't a question. More like an accusation coming from her.

Andy forced a smile now and she was concerned about Emily's tone. "Well, honestly? Yeah, I did. Until you just laughed like that." she said.

Emily didn't reply with any further remarks. Instead, when Miranda beckoned for her with one finger, she rushed over to see what she wanted, leaving Andy alone with her thoughts - thoughts of what sort of questions she would ask Miranda and what she'd write for her article tomorrow. But what Emily said nagged at the back of her mind, making it a little difficult to think about work.

Then, she thought about Mathilda's offer that could have her working for the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; the idea was tempting, lingering in the back of her mind. She had the necessary grades from her N.E.W.T. exams for it.

No, she couldn't spend time doubting her career choice in the wizarding world. She had worked hard to be where she was.

The gala seemed to take an age to end. Andy passed the time taking down interviews from other members of the Egyptian Wizard Council. Most of what they discussed were matters regarding Ministry affairs with the Council. Overall, it wasn't much that Andy felt would make for a good read in the Prophet. Still, it was something, anyway.

Once the gala had died down and she found Miranda standing by the table of consumed and partially-consumed catered meals, the older woman beckoned with her eyes to follow. Emily was bid away with a single wave and Andy followed Miranda down the halls. She walked into an empty dining chamber where Miranda took a seat in a chaise lounge.

Glancing up at Andy briefly, she waved one hand and indicated the lounge across from her, separated only by a small limestone table. Andy took a seat and watched as Miranda smoothed out the wrinkles in her robes.

"Ah um... okay." Andy said, patting her knees with her hands. She waved her hand and a quill and notepad appeared beside her. "So, who goes first? Do I or...?"

Miranda's gaze sharpened and she spoke with a dry edge to her voice. "Honestly, do you need me to hold your hand for an interview, Andrea? I thought this was your calling."

Andy gave her a dirty look in response. She couldn't help it, despite how unprofessional it came off. "It IS." she said, her tone hardening somewhat.

Miranda smiled, seemingly quite satisfied that she ruffled her feathers a little. She leaned back in the lounge, resting one hand against the arm as Andy cleared her throat.

"Okay, so..." Andy began. She thought of her first question. "What does the wizard world hope to see with your new line?"

"Hellhounds."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Miranda waved a hand in the air with a haughty sort of way about her. "The wizard world is fickle with what intrigues them," she explained, "Hellhounds were said to stun a man to death with but a simple gaze. That is what I intend to bring to the next line."

Andy smiled, unable to deny that she was impressed. "And you think that would be successful in the market?"

"I am aware that it will be." Miranda's gaze hardened with proud resolve.

The quill scribbled down notes as Miranda and Andy had been speaking. It took a moment before Andy waited for it to finish; then, she looked at Miranda a little hesitantly.

"And your question for me?" she asked.

Miranda smiled and ran her finger up and down against the length of the arm rest. "How did you end up in Slytherin?"

"Oh." The question took her by surprise. She'd expected something far more personal. Andy thought about it, shrugged her shoulders, and straightened where she sat. She spent another second trying to ignore the flush on her cheeks. "I was a Hatstall. It couldn't decide where to put me for about five minutes. I think it was leaning toward Ravenclaw at first. But it decided Slytherin."

Miranda smiled now and it wasn't unpleasant. There was a certain warmth to her expression that came and went like lightning. Somehow she seemed satisfied with that answer. "Of that, I can understand. You certainly have ambition to prove yourself. Wherever it takes you."

Though, on Andy's end, she wasn't sure if Miranda's tone was genuine or carried a sting of mockery to it. Still, she pursed her lips and glanced at her quill to look at the notes taken before she continued.

"Were you inspired by anything in particular to create this new line?" she asked, her voice taking on a rattled edge.

Miranda blinked, almost as if the question had taken her by surprise. "No." she answered.

Andy furrowed her brow at the simple response. "Nothing? I find that hard to believe."

"Really." Miranda's tone took on a darker edge now.

She seemed to bristle where she sat and Andy couldn't help but feel a little smug about it. "Yeah. I think we both know you don't do anything just for your health."

Miranda smiled and it was that dangerous look back again with a vengeance. A single nail raked against the surface of the arm rest, lightly scraping what was likely very expensive upholstery. She didn't speak for a moment and scrutinized Andy like the Animagus she was known to turn into. The intensity of the look would have frightened anyone else, but Andy refused to back down from it. She didn't know what her problem was, but damn if she wasn't about to give her an inch.

"Your question." she said, in a dangerous tone now.

Miranda's smile broadened now and she showed teeth. "Is the Prophet everything you hoped for?"

"Yeah. It doesn't pay much, but I guess there are worst jobs to work for." Andy fired it right back at her in the most passive way possible.

Miranda murmured an amused sound in response. If the jab bothered her, she made no note nor any impression of it.

Andy continued asking questions regarding Miranda's current project and even others they might see in the future, all of which Miranda answered without difficulty this time. Her responses seemed stiff, almost too carefully rehearsed - she clearly wanted the interview to be done with. Any questions she asked Andy were personal, but Andy answered just so that she wouldn't give Miranda any satisfaction in knowing it bothered her.

Miranda inquired about Andy's origins and she leaned back a bit, feeling a stiffness in her neck from sitting in the same place for too long.

"I grew up on a farm," she said, "Outside Cincinnati. I was the first witch in my family. I levitated a chicken in the living room." She couldn't help but laugh. "You should have seen my grandma's face."

"I can gather it was an experience." Miranda replied, a little dryly.

The tone caught up with Andy and she knotted her brow, annoyed. "Okay, I get it. You're trying to flex your muscles a bit. But I'm answering your questions and you're just doing nothing but giving me grief the entire time."

Miranda shrugged her shoulders with a half-smile. "I'm answering to the best of my intentions."

Andy scoffed, standing now. "Okay, bullshit." she snapped. "If there's a problem, I can just leave right now and end this. We don't need to waste my time and yours."

"Don't be ridiculous, Andrea. You asked me for this, remember?"

"Yeah? Well I hardly twisted your arm."

"Those little puppy dog eyes again? Don't pout. It's hardly professional."

"Professional? Look who's talking!"

Miranda raised an eyebrow and Andy stared at her for a few moments. Then, she snorted, shaking her head and gathering her quill and note pad into her hands. She didn't need any more information from her. There was no reason that she had to keep staying here and dealing with Miranda's attitude. Whatever was the cause of it, she didn't know.

"Fine," she said, with an even, polite tone. She glanced at her notepad for a moment and smiled thinly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I think this is all I need for my article tomorrow. I appreciate your time...Miss Priestly. Thank you for the interview."

Without another look back, Andy left the room, located a Floo Chimney and departed Egypt, moments as Emily passed to try and speak with her. But Andy was already gone and back home before she could get a word in.

Andy's belly felt unpleasantly tight when she returned home, so she was finally able to release every bit of tension from her body with a long, even sigh. Well, that could have gone a lot better, but at least she had an article to publish now. Yet, even so, the encounter with Miranda again left a hot sensation still burning in her ears.

Cuffe should have paid her extra.

O

Everything at _Wandmore_ that morning seemed fine until Emily and Nigel noticed a change in Miranda's mood; she had snapped at Emily and ordered that she root through the garbage for a piece of paper that Emily had accidentally tossed away. When the newest assistant - some poor Gryffindor named Casey - brought flowers to Miranda's desk as ordered, Miranda had set them ablaze with a snap of her fingers. They had been the wrong kind and color.

"Someone's missed her coffee." Nigel quipped, ducking into the lunch room late that afternoon.

Emily scoffed. "Andy must be the cause of this. Miranda's never been this much of a bloody nightmare before. It happened after her interview. Did you notice?"

"Now I'm sure Andy can hardly take all the credit," Nigel said, leaning over a parchment of a new robe design.

"Well, I'm surely not the only one noticing how absolutely weird they've been since they've met up again." Emily walked around the table that separated the both of them - in the center of the table were various memos, scrolls and quills lying about. "Come on, Nigel. Tell me you've seen it too."

Nigel didn't look up from his work, but gave a small murmur in response.

Emily regarded him silently with growing suspicion and Nigel sensed her stare, lifting his head from his work. He shrugged his shoulders entirely too innocently.

"What?" he asked.

"You know something, don't you?" Emily accused.

"Now, why would you possibly think that?" Nigel said, with a syrupy sweet smile.

"Nigel, don't give me that!" Emily urged him to confess what he knew. "I know there's something going on with the two of them and if you know, you'd better tell me, or - "

She immediately cut herself off when she heard the new junior assistant briskly walk passed the room, crying into a handkerchief. Emily groaned with dismay and Nigel shook his head sympathetically. Then, he sighed and returned focus to his work. Emily leaned over him and hissed in his ear.

"Tell me what you know, Nigel!" she ordered.

Nigel sucked his teeth and raised an eyebrow up at her. "Emily, honestly. I thought you were supposed to be the brightest of us all." he drawled, edging her on with a smile now.

"What are you talking about?"

A self-satisfied smirk lit Nigel's face and he stood up, gathering a handful of his notes and sketches. When Emily tried to follow, Miranda called her name from her office, making her visibly wince where she stood and hunch her shoulders. She dreaded whatever it was that Miranda needed.

She stiffly made her way into Miranda's office, noticing that she seemed preoccupied with the Prophet. He fingers seemed to clench the paper firmly before she tilted one corner down to peer at Emily from beyond the page.

"I want another assistant at that desk." she said, her tone honed to an edge.

"Yes, Miranda." Emily replied, swallowing thickly. "Of course. Right away."

As Emily hurried from her office, Miranda glanced down at the article she'd been reading; Andy's article from their interview the previous night. She'd read many others that Andy had written before and found that she always seemed rather eloquent with the quill.

That was all.

O

"Expecto Patronum."

It was a quiet whisper that night as Andy watched her Patronus dance gracefully around the room; she laid on her couch in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, hand tucked behind her head. She smiled as the glowing blue shape fluttered about before perching itself on her kitchen cabinet, wings fluttering before giving a soft, ethereal call.

Andy sighed through her nose as the Patronus only served to remind her of someone she missed. Despite how the interview had gone, it was nice talking with Miranda again.

She felt warmth in her chest that brought a blush at the thought of the other woman.

There was a knock at the door and Andy fumbled clumsily with her wand several times - she dropped it to the floor in the process and seized it from rolling under the couch before she stood up, walking to the front door.

When she opened it, she found Doug and Lily standing there; Doug was holding something in a wrapped box and Lily was smiling, carrying what looked like a bouquet of Sugar Quills.

"Andy!" Lily said, smiling. "Happy birthday!"

Andy looked lost. She blinked once. "It's my birthday?"

Doug and Lily exchanged looks.

"Oh my God," Doug said, dramatically. "She forgot her birthday."

Lily gave him a small push of his shoulder and Andy finally parted to let them inside. "Doug, come on. Don't be mean. She's working hard at the Prophet for months. Cut her some slack."

"I remember how working hard for Miranda was a lot different." Doug reminded her.

"Mm, yeah. But now, she doesn't have a Dragon breathing down her neck." Lily teased, "Now it's just an old dog."

Andy had been walking to her kitchen and stood against the counter, smiling and annoyed by their teasing.

"Hey, uh, guys?" she said, "I'm standing right here."

Lily shook her head, setting the bouquet of Sugar Quills onto the counter. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." she replied, "Here, we pitched in an bought you something."

Doug handed Andy the package and she smiled, pleasantly surprised by the offering. She ripped into it and pulled the lid off, confused to find an old brim hat sitting in it. It had a bright red ribbon, but the small feather pinned behind it was weathered with age.

"Wow, a...hat?" Andy said, trying her hardest to be polite.

"Andy, don't you remember?" Doug reminded her. "That Slytherin kid Clark Davis took it from you when we started our first year at Hogwarts? It was your grandmother's."

Andy's face lit up with shock and delight. "Oh my God! I totally remember now!"

She ran her hand over the texture of the hat, toyed with the weathered feather and chuckled softly, remembering how her grandmother had given it to her to wear before she boarded the train. It had been such an awful thing - her grandmother didn't have the best taste in clothes. But Andy had kept it with her to remind her of home anyway.

Clark Davis had been a part of a group of Slytherins who had teased her relentlessly - but he was mostly responsible for leaving dog collars around her room. He had taken her hat and hidden it somewhere in the castle and Andy had never seen it again.

"How'd you guys find this, anyway?" Andy asked.

Lily chuckled. "Well, we bumped into Clark the other day in Gringotts and he felt pretty shitty about what he'd done to you when we were kids. So he wanted to extend the hat as a peace offering."

Andy looked a little confused by her story for a moment; but when she read the expectant, too cheerful smiles on her friend's faces, she scoffed, shaking her head.

"I'm not going to date Clark Davis." she told them, firmly.

The pair groaned with disappointment.

"Andy, honestly," Lily insisted.

"You guys can stop worrying about my needs, okay?" Andy argued, smiling with irritation at the suggestion. "I don't like Clark Davis and I wouldn't think of dating him." She scoffed, pouring herself some tea that had been sitting on the oven. "I'd rather kiss a Hodag."

"Maybe you should if it transformed into a man." Doug quipped, with a small giggle at Andy's look.

"Not funny, Doug."

"It is a little."

Andy finally laughed, shaking her head. Well, there wasn't much point in staying angry with them. After all, they did put forth the effort to remember her birthday - a day she'd legitimately forgotten in her busy schedule. She retrieved one of the Sugar Quills and began to unwrap one. After a moment, she pointed at the bouquet with one hand.

"So, are you guys gonna help me eat these, or what?" she asked.

The two took a quill and unwrapped them.

"Well, we were going to take you out tonight for your birthday. The Ledbury?" Lily offered. "What do you say?"

Andy almost choked on the quill when she mentioned the place. Her eyes widened up at her. "Lily, are you serious? That's one of the most expensive Muggle restaurants in Notting Hill."

Lily chuckled and continued to lick the treat in her hand before she grinned, excited.

"Okay, I can't hold it back," she told her. "I had another reason for going too. I'm opening my own Magic Portrait Gallery!"

Andy looked stunned by the knowledge. "What? Really? Lily, that's amazing!"

"Yes! I know! All of my paintings sold in a day!"

Andy brightened, proud of her friend. "Wow, I mean that's... Holy shit, Lily."

"Yeah! I can finally start off on my own!"

Lily squealed with delight at the thought and Doug raised an eyebrow in Andy's direction. "I swear to God, Andy; she's been doing that all the way here." he remarked. "I could even hear it when we apparated."

"Anyway," Lily continued, shooting him a look before she smiled at Andy, "We want to take you out to dinner so we can all celebrate! What do you say? Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Andy said, nodding.

She started down the hallway and Lily gave her a funny look. "But you're not dressed."

"I'm not naked!" Andy called back, in a playful, singsong voice.

O

 _"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember."_

 _Andy struggled with her wand and the spell, flicking it a few times, but nothing emerged. No Patronus. She'd been practicing all morning, trying to produce the spell with no results._

 _Lily was watching her from the other side of the field where they practiced. She sadly shook her head, sympathetic to Andy's frustration. After watching Andy try a few more times, she approached her and Andy huffed, annoyed._

 _"I don't get it." she said, "I've been thinking of happy memories all day!"_

 _"You're trying to hard, Andy."_

 _Andy looked at Lily now. "Show me again."_

 _Lily nodded, removed her wand and whispered out "Expecto Patronum". It formed the shape of a heron and Andy watched as it darted around them for a few times before vanishing in a swirl of light. Lily smiled and turned to Andy, but noticed how disappointed she still looked._

 _"You make it look easy," Andy said._

 _Lily patted her shoulder. "Hey, I could say the same about Transfiguration in your case." she reminded her. "Not many young witches could pull that off."_

 _That had been true. But Andy didn't like not being able to do something. It just reminded her of the Slytherins of her House always reminding her of her faults. She wanted to make sure that everyone knew that she was capable - to prove them all wrong._

The Ledbury was filled with people.

Lily, Doug and Andy were enjoying their evening; food and drink had been passed around as well as birthday cake. Hours had went by and when it came time to leave, they started walking down the street, talking and sharing stories of their time in Hogwarts. Andy had been wearing the hat that Doug and Lily gave her and she tilted her chin up with a smile of pride.

"I can't believe you wore that to The Ledbury." Lily laughed. "Did you see that guy's face?"

Andy shrugged with a chuckle and thought of Nigel now with her next words. "Well, it's vintage."

Just then, they froze at the happy sound of "ANDY" shouted from across the street. Andy in particular looked stunned and turned to find Cassidy Priestly suddenly there beside her, smiling up with a bright grin. Andy blinked, startled by the sight of one of Miranda's twin daughters walking the streets of Muggle London.

"Oh! Cassidy!" she said, "Hi! Um, where - Where's your mother?"

Cassidy grinned and she seemed quite delighted to see Andy again. She pointed at a store nearby with one finger. "We're just picking up some things. I saw you and I wanted to say hi."

Andy chuckled, briefly glancing at Doug and Lily, who watched her with vague interest. "Ah, well, it's good to see you too, Cassidy. But I think you should go back to your mom. You might worry her."

No sooner had she said that, Miranda and Caroline were making their way out of the store. Miranda had a bag on her arm and she cast her disapproving frown down at Cassidy upon approaching. Andy still had a hard time seeing Miranda in Muggle clothes sometimes, but she certainly wore them well. Chanel, Dior and Prada. It really was her.

"What have I told you about wandering off?" she said.

"Sorry, Mum. I just wanted to say hi to Andy." Cassidy argued.

Miranda glanced at Andy and gave an acknowledging nod. It made the other woman smile and return the gesture in kind. She felt that warmth return in her chest.

Doug and Lily grinned at the opportunity to finally meet Miranda in person. Andy found this peculiar since they had a lot of odd things to say about Miranda when she was employed with her. Maybe their opinions had changed at the chance to meet a famous witch.

"Andy? Are you gonna introduce us?" Doug asked.

Andy nodded, almost forgetting they were standing there. "Oh!" She gestured to Doug. "This is Doug and Lily. My friends from Hogwarts. We were out celebrating Lily's...uh...promotion?"

"It's also Andy's birthday." Lily added.

Miranda raised an eyebrow in Andy's direction. She looked surprised by that. "I see."

She scrutinized the two figures behind Andy with all the grace of her Animagus. "You look so..." she began, forcing a smile that looked more like she'd tasted something foul. "...young."

Lily and Doug laughed and exchanged awkward smiles.

"And you look so..." Lily began, regarding Miranda for a moment. "Um...clean."

Andy stifled a laugh behind her hand and the twins also giggled. Miranda hardly looked impressed, but she cleared her throat and looked down at her daughters, crossing her hands in front of her.

"Well, I rather have appreciated this...stimulating meet-and-greet," she told them. "Should we return home? I have work to finish."

"Come on, Mum!" Cassidy protested. "I missed Andy. You did too!"

Startled, Andy sharply looked up at Miranda with wide eyes; Miranda suddenly looked quite abashed by the statement. Lily and Doug raised their eyebrows, smiling widely now. Well, this had certainly taken an interesting turn. Lily conjured up a small bag of popcorn and began to share it with Doug so they could watch what happened next.

"Cassidy!" Miranda scolded, almost in a hiss. She gave a small, uncomfortable chuckle and shook her head at Andy. "That's...absurd! Absolutely preposterous!"

Cassidy gestured to Andy to bend down at her level. Andy did and Cassidy whispered in her ear, as if exchanging a great secret. "She reads all your articles and pretends like - "

"That's it!" Miranda said, attempting to regain her dignity in a calm, even tone, "Come. We're going home. At once!"

Cassidy waved at Andy as her mother ushered them away. Andy was still pleasantly surprised by the information and she felt Doug and Lily staring. She turned, faced them and frowned curiously. Doug grinned and Lily began to laugh.

"What?" Andy asked, shrugging her shoulder.

"That was so great!" Doug said, laughing.

"What was?" Andy played dumb.

The three friends walked down the street and Andy pretended not to know full well what happened between them. Instead, it made her heart flutter with a warm, delightful pleasure at the thought that Miranda had actually missed her as much as she did. It certainly made the rest of the evening better for her on her birthday.

"I can't believe she's still talking to you." Doug remarked. "I thought she'd be pretty pissed off about Paris."

"If she is, she's really good at hiding it." Lily pointed out.

Andy had to agree. But despite the awkward way their interview had done, Miranda made no indication that her walking away in Paris had still bothered her. But she did think about that anyway.

O

Miranda returned home to finish her work. She sat alone at her desk and a portrait of Ruth Princhek watched her from the left side of her office. The background of the portrait was of the shore and a small dog occasionally darted behind her.

Her mother had been immortalized in cerulean dress robes. She had long, white hair wrapped in a bun, soft green eyes and a gentle smile - everything that Miranda herself wasn't. The enchanted portrait had often times talked to her while she worked.

"Miriam, you're fidgeting again." Ruth said.

Miranda didn't look up, but she was indeed twirling a quill in her hand, an absent gesture. She ignored the portrait of her mother.

"Mm, this house is so quiet without Stephen's loud arguments." Ruth sighed, almost with a dramatic air about her, "Oh, Miriam, when are you bringing someone here again?"

Miranda sighed quietly through her nose. "There's no need to concern yourself with who I sleep with, mother. And you know I don't like that name."

"Why?" Ruth asked, leaning on her elbow now. "I always thought it was a beautiful name. I don't see why you had to change it."

Miranda looked up at her now, raising a bored eyebrow. "Times have changed. And so have I."

"Of that, I understand. It's quite unfortunate."

Ruth leaned back in the portrait and the dog barked, trotting up to her. She smiled and embraced the animal with a gentle pet to its head. Miranda continued scribbling down notes in the Book, ignoring the way Ruth was smiling at her now. She remembered how her mother often looked at her like that when she knew something was going on.

Fortunately, Molly wandered into the office, turning Miranda's focus on the House Elf now. "Molly." she said, "What is it?"

Molly lowered her head respectfully. "Molly has put the children to sleep. They will be ready for their trip to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Molly made sure little Priestly Caroline has her stuffed dragon toy to help her sleep."

Miranda nodded and bid her away with a single wave. "Thank you, Molly. Find yourself a drink on the way out and some food."

Molly smiled and clasped her hands together, inclining her head. "Thank you, Mistress."

Miranda had been aware of the mistreatment of House Elves in the past. She had no reason to be a witch who adhered to such belief. Molly had been a loyal elf of her house for a long time, since she'd been a little girl. She'd obeyed without question and performed her duties without fault. For Miranda, any who worked their place well didn't need such abuse.

She leaned back in her chair, regarding the Book that housed all her secrets and designs for her craft. She ran a finger absently over it and thought about when Andrea had first been allowed to bring it to her home. It made her smile a little.

When she sensed Ruth smiling down at her, Miranda rolled her eyes, waved her wand and covered the painting up with a black tarp.

No more of that.

O

 _Note_ \- The chapter at the end was inspired by "You really got a hold on Me" by Smokey Robinson & the Miracles


	9. IX

~O~

 **IX**

Mathilda had been pushing for her to join her department for a week now.

While Andy worked on an article about a Re'em farm that had been rumored to be discovered by Muggles, she thought about Mathilda's offer and considered visiting the farm and seeing the creatures for herself. Well, she knew she should the farm exist, anyway. Mathilda insisted that it had and they would need to make sure that the owner was properly registered to own the magical creatures and the property.

"Andy, come with me!" Mathilda insisted, walking beside her in the atrium. "I could use someone at my side when I speak to Piers."

Andy remembered that he was the owner of the farm. And old half-blood wizard who - for some reason - had chosen never to associate with other people. His farm was kept well out of sight by Muggles - or so he claimed. Still, the fact that there had been rumors whispered around was a cause for concern. The magical world was constantly working to keep Muggles in the dark about their existence.

"Alright." Andy said, seeing no point in arguing. "I have to go there anyway to talk to him. But nothing weird, okay?"

Mathilda put a hand on her chest and feigned a wounded smile. "Me? You' think I'M the weird one here?"

"I heard you released an entire flock of Puffskein's into a farmer's house when he refused to tell you where he was hiding the smuggled dragon eggs..."

" _Technically_ , they were Pygmy Puffs!"

Andy laughed, shaking her head.

"Honestly, he was complaining too much. They would cuddle him to death at best."

They arrived at a set of metal double doors now. There was a sign that read: "USE CAUTION WHEN TRAVELING THROUGH PORTKEYS" Another sign below it read: "EATING BEFORE TRAVEL IS NOT RECOMMENDED". Mathilda grinned with excitement, turned to Andy and gave her a strong slap on the back.

"Alright! Let's go!" she said. Then, she paused and held up a finger. "We'll need to go by Portkey. The farm is in the Appalachian Mountains in North America." Then, she regarded Andy curiously. "Wait, you don't have a queazy stomach, do you?"

Andy thought about it, features pinching at the idea. Actually, she really _did_ have a queazy stomach in traveling by Portkey. Her belly twisted unpleasantly just thinking about it. "Well, I can travel by Portkey, but I don't really like it."

Mathilda laughed and nodded. "Right. Although, in the event you do lose your lunch, make sure you aim down away from your shoes."

"Great." Andy said, forcing a sarcastic smile.

They walked through the double doors, entering the wide, empty chamber. Andy followed Mathilda toward a pillar where a tiny, wind-up toy rat centered on it. It was brown, with patches of faux fur missing from its body. One ear was torn and a little eye had been replaced with a button.

Andy reluctantly studied it for a few minutes - she still didn't cherish the idea of using a Portkey - before she looked up at Mathilda skeptically.

"A toy rat?" she queried, arching an eyebrow.

"What?" Mathilda asked, innocently. "It was a toy I had when I was three."

Andy smiled, shook her head and reached two fingers out. Mathilda did the same and almost immediately, Andy felt herself being tugged - the sensation like a hook yanking through her navel. It took only five minutes of traveling through what felt like a whirlwind before she felt the grass beneath her.

Mathilda had landed on her feet and smiled, taking a deep breath and marveling at the sight of vast mountains around them. The Appalachian Mountains. Beautiful trees, a lovely sunrise as well as the sounds of birds chirping in the distance... It was amazing.

"Ah! Smell that air!" she sighed. "That is what I live for, Andy! The feel of the grass! No office job can compare to a hands-on experience."

Andy was lying flat on her back, struggling to hold back a nauseous feeling working fast through her; she choked, holding her mouth with one hand. Her eyes suddenly snapped wide. Oh yeah, it was coming up fast now.

"Oh shit..." she groaned, darting off quickly to throw up into a nearby bush.

Mathilda grimaced at the sounds of Andy vomitting in the bush. She started to talk, but was interrupted by the sounds a few more times. She walked over, gave her a gentle pat on her back before Andy slowly straightened, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She gave Mathilda a sickly, pale look. The taste in her mouth was sour and unpleasant.

"Got a breath mint?" she asked.

Mathilda offered a bag of mints from one of the many pockets of her coat and Andy took a few, popping them into her mouth as they started forward.

Being on American soil again reminded Andy of her parents and their home. A part of her sorely missed visiting them and thought about stopping by after she finished her task with Mathilda first. It would be nice to see them.

O

Piers was a sixty-year old wizard with a lot of attitude. But Andy kind of liked him.

He wore nothing but animal furs and carried himself with the utmost pride and audacity, it was hard to dislike the wizard. His white hair was filled with what looked like pet dander and he occasionally ran a hand through those dusty locks while speaking.

"...Look! I told the Ministry that this place is a haven for the Re'em!" he snapped, leading Mathilda behind the log house where he lived. "I'm not harvesting their blood!"

"Do you have the papers to own this farm?" Mathilda asked him, with an impatient sound to follow. "That's all we need."

Andy listened to the discussion for a few moments more before she was bored and decided to wander up to the carefully enchanted fence that housed the giant, golden-hide oxen. The enchantments were made using what looked like totems in the shape of eagles.

She reached out, calling softly to one of the Re'em. It lifted its head from its meal of hay, chewing bunches of it in its mouth before approaching after a few moments.

Andy chuckled, reaching out to pet the animal on its nose. It was damp, almost clammy. She spent some time marveling at the long, deadly horns on its head that could easily skewer a man. The hooves were no laughing matter either. Sharp and well groomed, Andy remembered hearing stories of how these creatures could stomp something to death if frightened.

"You're pretty cute," she told the animal, "Kinda remind me of my cows back home."

The Re'em gave a snort, bumping her hand with its nose in response. Andy found that the sight of the creatures made her miss her farm.

"...I have the papers!"

"Really? Because unless you wave your wand now, I'm going to have to take you to the Ministry myself and - "

Andy glanced up at the sound of a piercing, angry bellow; she gasped, noticing that a Re'em had charged through its enchantment with a loud, defeaning crash through the fence. Mathilda and Piers looked up, eyes wide in shock as it began to advance toward Andy. It had one eye missing and a broken horn. Several scars had peppered its golden hide.

"Shit! Dead Eye's lose again!" Piers shouted.

Mathilda quickly removed her wand and aimed it at the Re'em slowly stalking toward Andy. "Andy!" she shouted, "Get out of the way!"

Andy swallowed thickly, watching the animal regard her with that pale, furious eye. She slowly and cautiously reached for her wand, but the Re'em gave a louder cry and her hand froze in mid-reach. Nope. No wand then.

She raised two hands slowly. The animal backed away, swinging its head with a grunt. Agitated, it raised its horned head, mere seconds from charging. Mathilda took a step forward and Andy raised one hand, speaking firmly.

"Wait!" she hissed.

Mathilda and Piers looked at her, shocked.

"Andy, he's riled and he will charge if we don't - " Piers started to warn.

"I got it." Andy whispered back, though she was fairly certain that she didn't.

She looked up at the massive creature still looming over her and slowly reached out with one hand. Dead Eye snorted roughly, tossing its head back once before lowering it again, challenging Andy with that single white eye. Mathilda and Piers watched with bated breath as she gently touched the animal's nose.

Andy smiled, shaken, but delighted by the contact she was making with the Re'em. "Yeah, you're tough, but you just need a little extra love, huh, big guy?"

The Re'em watched her hand and gave a gruff snort. Andy smiled and ran her hand through the thick fur growing around its horn. She noticed that Mathilda and Piers had been staring at her in stunned silence. Andy shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" she asked.

"My God. No one alive has been able to calm ol' Dead Eye'!" Piers exclaimed, in a hushed gasp. His eyes were wide, as if he was looking at Andy for the first time. "I caught him from charging into a Muggle trailer park. He's bloody mad, he is!"

Andy smiled and looked at the Re'em now. "No. You're not mad at all, are you?" she crooned, petting its ear - which looked like it had been snipped from something. Possibly a slicing hex, no doubt. Given how violent he was, there wasn't a question of that.

The Re'em seemed to grunt quietly - a rough, yet calm sound - and finally bump its head against hers, drawing a chuckle from Andy. She continued to pet the animal while the other two watched, still stunned that she had been able to do it at all.

Mathilda grinned, folding her arms across her chest and leaning down to Piers to whisper. "She has a knack for magical creatures. I've been trying to bring her to the Ministry side for weeks. I could use a girl with her skills."

"You ought to." Piers whispered back to her. "Girl's got a talent for it."

O

Andy contemplated sending Miranda a note via owl.

Magdalene watched her from her perch nearby while Andy paced around the living room, contemplating how she would word it. She had been pacing back and forth for a good five minutes, struggling with the letter.

"Okay, just a coffee." Andy suggested, aloud. "That can't hurt, right?"

Magdalene fluttered her wings before preening herself. Andy watched the animal for a moment before she sighed, lying down on the couch. She began to scribble a note on a spare piece of parchment she'd been writing on.

"Dear Miranda..." she began, speaking aloud as she wrote.

She crumbled it up, dissatisfied with that. It seemed too familiar. Retrieving a fresh note to write on from a stack on the coffee table enarby, she tried again.

 _Miranda,_

 _I was wondering how you might feel to a coffee sometime? Just to catch up._

 _\- Andy_

She smiled, considering the note for a moment. It seemed sweet, simple and to the point. She sealed it and placed it into her owl's claws before releasing her out the window. She waited for a long time, hoping that the note would get to her soon.

"Well, here's throwing caution to the wind..." Andy murmured, hesitantly to herself.

There was no response for a long time. Andy waited for it and passed the time by working on her articles, cooking lunch and listening to wizard news over the radio. After a while, she began to get concerned when her owl hadn't returned. A part of her was worried that Miranda probably turned Magdalene into a piece of candy.

Much to her surprise, Magdalene was flying back toward her house, carrying a different letter in her talons. Andy reached up to let the owl land on her arm and she took the note in hand. She kissed the bird on the head with a chuckle.

"She didn't scare you too much, did she?" she joked.

Magdalene gave a little chirp in response; she didn't seem frazzled in any way, so that was a good enough sight on its own. Andy let her climb back to her perch before she hesitated opening the letter. She wasn't too sure if the answer would be a good one and it worried her.

"Okay, well...staring at it won't help. I'd better see what she wrote," Andy murmured, to herself, "Gird your loins, Mags."

She glanced briefly to her owl as she said that; opening the letter.

 _Andrea_ ,

 _I would assume that given our time together in the past, you should know by now how I feel about owls. Imagine my dismay when this thing flew through my kitchen window and nearly destroyed the porcelain dragons._

 _I must confess, I am a little surprised you would make such a request. I was under the impression you wanted very little else to do with me._

 _\- Miranda_

Andy read that all in Miranda's typical, brusque voice. For the moment, she thought about Miranda's words and considered how utterly wrong she was in her assumption. She didn't want to NOT talk to her anymore. The thought was awful to think about, in fact.

Magdalene chirped and it snapped Andy back to reality. She looked up at the bird for a moment, making a face.

"Yeah, you're right. It is weird. Don't rub it in." she grumbled.

Andy gathered another piece of parchment and began to write down another note.

 _Miranda,_

 _It's not that I don't want little to do with you. I was hoping we could use this opportunity to talk. Not as a member of the press, but just as..._

For some reason, Andy lingered with the message. She tapped her quill against the parchment, furrowing her brow with a tortured sound. She had no idea how else to phrase this without making it weird. She groaned again, dropping her forehead against the table. Then once more because that really hurt.

Finally, she scribbled out that last part and edited it a little.

 _If there's a place outside of your busy schedule we can just sit down and talk, I would be open to it. Not as a member of the press, but as a friend._

She handed the note to Magdalene and the owl took to the skies once more.

It took but an hour again before she returned through the open window and Andy was sure there would be rejection in the message for her - she almost expected it, actually. Instead, when she opened it, she was surprised to find nothing of the sort.

 _You're not a very good liar, Andrea. But very well. There is a little coffee shop around the corner of Carkitt Market. If you wish, I will be there at three._

O

Andy could still see that she was uncomfortable.

Miranda had dressed properly for her trip to the cafe; she was wearing a black summer set of robes with long, split sleeves. Gold earrings with emerald stones. Makeup done up to perfection. It was far too over-dressed for a trip to the coffee shop.

Andy smiled awkwardly, glancing around at a few people in passing who dared to give them rather curious, lingering looks. Miranda watched her from behind her coffee cup as she took a careful sip. Neither one of them had spoken yet.

Finally, Miranda sat the cup down and cleared her throat. Andy spoke before she could.

"Oh! Mathilda Grimblehawk offered me a position for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." she said.

Miranda raised her eyebrows. The notion clearly caught her interest. "You?"

"Yeah. I mean..." Andy fidgeted with the handle of her cup. "I mean, I haven't said yes just yet. But it pays a lot and there's a lot more hands-on experience. Plus, I didn't know how good I'd be at it."

"Sounds like you ARE saying yes."

Andy glanced up at her and Miranda stared back with a small hint of a smile on her face now. It wasn't unfriendly, but carried a curiosity that interested Andy.

"You think I should?" she asked, "Even after...everything?"

"I think you have strength and ambition that calls for more than a simple wizard newspaper."

Andy sputtered a laugh. She couldn't find it in herself to argue, despite Miranda's choice of words to her job choice.

"I don't know if I'm going nuts, but it sounds like you complimented me."

"Think of it what you will, Andrea. You're welcome to it."

Then, Miranda's gaze darkened rather quickly and she was silent. For the moment, Andy was worried she'd done something wrong.

"What?" she asked.

As if in answer, two hands slapped down on Andy's shoulders and a very familiar voice chimed up from above. It was none other than Rita Skeeter, wearing those God-awful colorful clothes she was famous for. Miranda's features immediately turned sour and Andy forced a grin.

"Rita!" she said, in a tone that suggested she wasn't happy to see her - it was bright, though barely covered with politeness.

"Andrea 'The Dragon Tamer' Sachs!" Rita crooned, the little chains on her glasses rattling with her mirthful laughter, "How is it I manage to find you here in the company of..." Her eyes fell to Miranda, who sat there rather nonplussed by her presence. "Well, Miranda Priestly! Of course."

Miranda continued to stare at her, gaze as sharp as pinpricks. Andy sighed, rolled her eyes. "Rita, if you don't mind, we're talking."

"Ah, I see. So you're on business. Oh. No?"

Andy gave her a look of warning. Her voice dropped down a dangerous register that made Miranda smile a little.

"Go away." she ordered, evenly.

"Oh, well..." Rita mused, glancing from her to Miranda. "I can't just pass up a perfect opportunity when it presents itself! I am here doing my job and finding stories as need be!"

Miranda raised her chin and Andy recognized that look for what it was. She'd seen it before during the bag incident on her first day.

"Are you really?" Miranda said, her tone like a dripping vat of acid, "To me, it looked like you were just leaving."

She raised two fingers and Rita's body seized from a nonverbal spell; it was almost as if she'd captured by an Incarcerous Charm. She was forced to about-face and march away like a toy soldier. Andy watched her go and couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped her lips. A smile of vicious delight lit Miranda's face all the same at Andy's laughter.

"Wow!" Andy murmured, shaking her head. "I won't hear the end of this at work."

Miranda pressed her chin briefly into her left shoulder with a thin smile that toyed at the corners of her lips. "Let them talk. They will regardless." she pointed out. Then, with a haughty sound, she added, "Rita Skeeter is certainly a colorful character. Like a poisonous toad. Only without the manners." She took a sip from her coffee cup.

Andy watched her with a small smile. She twirled her thumbs together absently. "It's nice sitting here and talking." she said, "To be honest, I didn't think you'd really want to meet up like this."

"Well...I did say I would, didn't I?" Miranda suddenly seemed...cautious again.

"Yeah, I know, but..." Andy read the impatient frown on Miranda's face and laughed quietly, clearing her throat and taking a nervous drink from her cup. "Sorry."

She stared down at the swirling liquid in her cup, aware that Miranda was still watching her. She felt those green eyes on her, sending a not-so-unpleasant shiver through her belly.

So for the rest of that afternoon, they talked about work, how life had been for them for the passed months in absence from one another. Andy was aware of the odd stares they received from people in passing, but she paid no mind to it. The only thing she had her mind on was Miranda.

And how being in her presence again brought back that spark she'd lacked in those months she'd been without.

When Andy returned to her office the next morning, she was called to speak to Barnabas. Immediately, she dreaded facing him, knowing that Skeeter was sure to come to him about what had happened at the coffee shop. Bracing for it, Andy entered Barnabas' office. He was sitting at his desk, twirling a quill in his fingers.

"Barnabas, I can..." she began.

He chuckled, not looking up at her for a moment. "So guess who I found waiting for me outside my office?" he said, raising a thick eyebrow with amusement - he wasn't angry, "Skeeter. As you know, I find her really hard to deal with before I've had my coffee."

Andy grimaced. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

But despite all of it, Barnabas seemed more amused than anything else. "She comes to me and says you were out having a coffee with Miranda Priestly. She says," He imitated Skeeter's voice in a ridiculous drawl next, 'Barny, darling. You'll never believe the pair! I caught Andrea Sachs on a play-date with Miranda Priestly'!"

Andy blushed a little and scoffed, indignant. "It was hardly a play-date!" she exclaimed, voice high with embarrassment.

Barnabas held up a hand, laughing. "Whoa, don't get upset, Andrea. I didn't imply - " He cut himself, chuckling at the fierce glare on Andy's face. " - I'm not implying anything. I just wanted to tell you that if you do meet with her again, you could use this opportunity to get more interviews with her. If the two of you talk with one another, it could be useful for the paper."

Andy relaxed the tenseness in her shoulders, frowning. "I don't want to use Miranda like that. She already hates the press."

"But she seems to like you. So Skeeter says. You were the first person she agreed to an interview with."

Andy frowned. "Really?"

"Really. Most of the employees here have been unable to. Or were hexed in the attempt." Barnabas remarked, chuckling quietly. "Dimitri tried to get a few words when she was leaving St. Mungo's after she had her twins and she had him puking slugs for hours."

Andy thought about that. Truthfully, the idea that Miranda had willingly accepted an interview with her when she ignored all others was interesting, albeit quite scandalous from an outside perspective. It made her smile and she had no idea that the look had caught Barnabas' eye. He tilted his head with a curious chuckle.

"Hey. Andrea?" he said.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him now. "What?" she asked.

He chuckled quietly, bidding her away with one hand. "That's all."

The familiar line made Andy's cheeks redden and she turned on her heels, leaving his office without another word.

O

That evening, Andy met up with Nigel and Emily at the Leaky Cauldron.

Nigel was carrying a box in his hand and pushed it up to Andy while she took a long drink from her glass of Butterbeer. She set the glass down with a curious smile.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A little birdie told me it was your birthday a week ago," Nigel said, with a smile. He wrung his hands together on the table, fidgeting with his thumbs.

Andy grimaced at the choice of words. She didn't know what to think about that at the moment, but decided not to and she dug into the box that he'd brought for her.

She opened the box, pulling out a pair of heels. Raising an eyebrow in Nigel's direction, he smiled brightly and patted her hand, as if in comfort.

"Darling, I had to." he said, "Have you SEEN your shoes, lately?"

Andy glanced down briefly at her boots she'd been wearing. Sure, a little wear and tear, but they still functioned properly for her.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"What ISN'T wrong with them, is the question. I'm looking out for your well being."

Andy smiled, shaking her head. "Well, aren't you the samaratan?" she laughed. She read his expectant stare for a few seconds. "They're nice, Nigel. Thank you."

Emily walked to the table now, dusting her hands off on a wash cloth. "Honestly, you'd think for a popular wizarding establishment, they could afford good hand soap." she muttered.

She looked at Andy now, her features an inscrutable frown. Andy was confused by the look and she blinked a few times before glancing at Nigel.

"So..." she began, shaking away the odd feeling. "Did you hear that Mathilda's offered me a position with the Ministry?"

Nigel raised his eyebrows. "You? What position?"

"Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Andy explained. She grinned at their funny stares. "I know. Apparently she thinks I have a talent for it. I faced off this huge - " She made wide gestures with her arms, "I mean, HUGE Re'em and - "

"Oh my God, that would be perfect for you!" Nigel said, in a playful voice. "After all, you ARE the Dragon Tamer!"

Andy laughed, shaking her head. "No, no, let's not start that again."

Emily stared at her silently; the way Andy fidgeted, the odd smiles on her face that concealed something more from the two of them. She glanced down at Nigel for a moment, her voice creeping with suspicion.

"Nigel, do you think there's something different with Andy these days?" she queried.

Andy looked up sharply at her. "What do you mean?" she asked, like a child caught doing something they shouldn't have. "There's nothing different about me!"

She laughed, almost entirely too forced. Nigel and Emily regarded her silently - Nigel's smirked slightly and Emily raised her eyebrows, tilting her head back and regarding Andy through a squinted frown. Andy glanced from her to Nigel for a second before she rose, glancing down at her watch.

"Well, I need to get up early tomorrow. I have an article on a Bowtruckle infestation I need to get started on!" she said, smiling too brightly. She gave Nigel a nod. "Thank you for the shoes, Nigel. I will wear them tomorrow while I work at the office!"

She quickly darted out of the Leaky Cauldron. Emily and Nigel watched the door and Andy appeared again, gesturing lamely to the nearby chimney.

"Should probably use that..." she mumbled. "Wimbourne is far..."

Nigel and Emily watched as she grabbed some Floo Powder and called out the name of "Wimbourne" before vanishing in a swirl of green fire. Emily shut her eyes for a second and glared down at Nigel.

"You will tell me what's going on, even if I have to work my way through your head," she hissed, pointing her wand into his forehead for good measure.

Nigel chuckled, standing. "Well, if you do plan on a search and sweep, you should know that I passed my Occlumency class with an Exceeds Expectations." Off of Emily's frustrated look, he smiled ear-to-ear. "Good luck."

"Can't you JUST tell me?" Emily huffed, following him toward the chimney.

"I told you. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bloody Ravenclaw..." Emily muttered, when he vanished in a swirl of green fire.


	10. X

~O~

 **X**

 _One Month Later_

The Graphorn gave a loud, enraged cry.

Below it was the shape of a Border Collie, barking loudly. Mathilda watched from the sidelines, laughing with excited pleasure as Andy - in her Animagus form - tried to herd the large magic creature away from the nearby Hungarian village.

"Herd him, Andy!" she yelled, over its cries, "Herd him! To the cage!"

Andy gave another bark, snapping her teeth at the Graphorn's heels. Not enough to harm it, but to frighten it a little in moving. With its protective hide, most spells would never get through to do any damage, so now she had to improvise with her Animagus form the old fashioned way. As she had seen on the far with her family and sheep.

The tentacle appendages on the creature's face waved in another agitated snarl, but Andy's efforts seemed to work; it backed away slowly from the witch in dog form - very slowly - toward the silver and black cage nearby. The moment its hooves touched the metal, Andy snapped her teeth again, urging it back faster.

As soon as it was safely inside the cage, Mathilda waved her wand with a grand flourish and the door closed onto it. Andy shifted back and grinned, slapping her a high-five.

"Wow! That went surprisingly better than I thought!" Mathilda said.

Andy smiled, nodding. "Well, when you grow up on a farm, you learn a few things about herding." she told her. "My sister and I helped our parents with the sheep. So I guess I..."

Mathilda chuckled and patted Andy's shoulder with an almost rough swat. "So you larned a few tricks of the farmers, huh? See! I told you being my partner would be great!" She wandered to the cage now, studying the creature housed inside. "I've never seen one alive before," she mused, "I had assumed they were all extinct by now."

Andy wandered to the cage as well to look at the Graphorn. She reached inside to touch its thick, leathery hide. It snorted gruffly and Andy soothed it with a few pets.

"Sorry, big guy," she told the creature. "We're taking you to a preserve. It's for your own good. No hard feelings, okay?"

The Graphorn chuffed out again, pushing against her hand. Andy smiled brightly and ran her hand over its forehead.

"Yeah. You're gonna be okay."

It had been only a few months since she joined the Ministry's Beast Division. Andy had made the decision to leave the Prophet and it had saddened her at first. After all, she'd gone through so much in her life to be there. But Mathilda had told her that sometimes in life, it's the things you never tried for that you ended up being best at.

There were days that Andy didn't know much about where she was going in life. She hadn't heard from Miranda in the month that she'd left the Prophet. The gnawing silence had come back at her and she distracted herself from the lonliness with her postition with the Ministry.

The preserve for endangered magical creatures was open to the wizarding world long before Andy had joined with the Beast Division. She'd visited it more than once when she was younger and still at Hogwarts. Andy had always found them fascinating. Maybe that was where her knack for the type of job had started. Maybe that was why she was so good at it.

That morning, she had watched the Graphorn become acquainted with its new home; an enormous domain filled with all the proper necessities. People had passed behind her, talking and delighting themselves with the new exhibit.

"So this is where I must find you, these days."

Andy blinked, stunned to hear Miranda's voice behind her. She turned and saw her there, dressed in a set of white robes, wearing an orange scarf and white gloves. Her emerald earrings glinted with the light of the morning sun.

She looked beautiful, as always. Every time she encountered Andy, the sight of her stole the air from her lungs.

"Miranda!" Andy exclaimed, not at all prepared to see her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah." Miranda glanced over her shoulder. A fleeting gesture. As if she'd forgotten something. "The girls expressed their interest in the preserve. I have them with Molly walking around while I..." She paused, a flicker of peculiar warmth crossing her eyes before it hid itself behind a veil of hardness, as if she'd been caught doing something untoward. "They're home for Easter."

"Oh." Andy nodded, licking her lips thoughtfully. "Right."

They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments. Andy looked around when the peculiar feeling returned to her; she started watching the passing wizards and witches as they went about their routines before she glanced up at Miranda.

"They...uh..." she began, rather uncomfortable. She cleared her throat to ease the heat building there and gestured with her thumb. "They recently...uh...bred an entire nest or two of Golden Snidgets. In the garden. Wanna take a look?"

Miranda chuckled quietly, staring at Andy. The sound sent a stab of heat in Andy's belly. Though her words sounded scathing, her eyes didn't match. They held a slight pleasure in them that she couldn't hide now. "What makes you think I'm interested in fat, yellow birds?"

Andy scoffed, half-amused, half-offended. "They're not fat! Come on!"

Miranda shook her head, still smiling as she followed the younger woman. Though she had no arguments to follow.

O

The Golden Snidget was completely round and fat.

The garden was filled with many exotic plants and flowers, held in an enormous hall for the delicate creatures to roam freely. A few witches tended to the plants, but departed once they saw Andy with Miranda beside her.

A single Snidget perched on Miranda's shoulder. Andy watched her with a bed of flowers between them and she couldn't resist her gentle laugh at the sight of Miranda staring down at the animal with an offended frown.

"Go away." she ordered. "I am not a tree."

"Aww. Look at that. I think you made a friend, Miranda." Andy joked, playfully.

Miranda huffed once and the animal fluttered away, as quick as a Golden Snitch. She watched it join a small flock of Snidgets and smiled a little; a thin smile that came and went as fast as the creatures flying around the two.

"So, I guess you know by now that I'm working with the Ministry," Andy wanted to make conversation. "We've been keeping up with the preserve lately. Fifteen new specimens were added here. Most of them were endangered."

"Hm." Miranda glanced down, nodding her head. "I can see you enjoy beast handling more than you ever had working with me."

For some reason, that felt like a finger pointed at her. Andy stopped walking and her smile faded slightly, feeling an icy sensation abruptly flood in her veins. She cleared her throat and spoke casually, trying not to let it show.

"Yeah, well...like I said. There are worse jobs to work for." she replied, with a shrug.

"It's always easy, isn't it?" Miranda's tone carried a thinly veiled shred of coldness behind it. "To walk away from what you know you're wanting."

Andy immediately stopped walking now. She faced Miranda from the other side of the plot of flowers - some kind of pink carnation - and gave Miranda a glare when she knew exactly what she was doing.

"You thought I really wanted to leave?" she asked, her voice quiet now. Almost hurt.

Miranda had stopped walking as well. She absently ran a fingertip over one of the flower petals. It was clear that she contemplated setting them ablaze. Andy read the look, knowing it all too well. Her glare hardened this time.

"If you set them on fire, so help me..." she warned.

Miranda actually chuckled, clearly not taking the threat seriously. "It would seem that leaving _Wandmore_ has made you most bold, Andrea." she remarked, her green eyes glittering with a sort of spiteful glee. "Though tell me; is the life in the Ministry your true calling, or are you just not capable of knowing what it is you want in life?"

Andy scoffed now. The words were biting and she certainly felt the pinch of teeth. "I didn't bring you back here to fight with you."

"Then why did you?"

The question clearly caught Andy by surprise. She wavered somewhat, fumbling with words before she shook her head, determined to keep the upper hand in the conversation. No. No way was she letting Miranda win this.

"I left because I realized that whatever I did, I would eventually look in the mirror and realize that I was turning into you." she snapped, "I saw it ever day I left work. I was losing touch with my family. My friends. It made me sick."

"So you're saying that the thought of me curdles your insides?"

"No!" Andy's voice rose in volume. She slapped her hands down on the edge of the garden plot between them. Her features twisted angrily, her eyes burning. Miranda's words hurt, but damn she wasn't going to let her see that. "Goddamn it! Stop being obtuse and listen to me!"

"Oh, I am!" Miranda fired back with a strange intensity that Andy had never seen before. She showed her teeth with a vicious grin and jerked her chin high. "I heard you loud and clear the moment I turned and you were gone!"

"Yeah, because heaven forbid I make a choice of my own!"

"You? Chose for yourself?" The mere thought of it drew a bark of amusement from Miranda's lips. She sneered at Andy, all manner of calm gone from her face. "From the moment you stepped through my doors, all you've ever done was follow about like an aimless puppy! Yes, Andrea; you...the lost stray wandering to my very lap!"

Andy's eyes narrowed and she hissed out her words furiously. Shaking her head, she defied everything Miranda shot at her. "Don't turn this around on me."

But as soon as Miranda found the mark, she struck home, wandering around the garden to join Andy on her side.

"I told you that I saw myself in you, and I meant every word of it," Miranda said, her voice evening now to an icy, almost seductive drawl. "You can pretend to be the kind, benevolent zookeeper as often as it comforts you. But while your friends and family are fooled by this pernicious act, only I will be able to see who you truly are."

Andy's eyes were a fiery storm of anger. "You know what? Yeah, maybe I am kind, but at least I try. I don't have to hurt people around me to get what I want in life." she shot back, though her tone was calm and yet carried the weight of something wounded. "You thought turning by back on you in Paris was easy? You think that's what I wanted?"

"Your dithering is quite tiring, Andrea." Miranda continued to sneer. "Tell me what you want."

Andy stared at her silently now and her fortitude slowly began to crumble from her face. "I can't."

Much quieter now. Perhaps a confession behind it.

Miranda tilted her head and her eyes roved over Andy, perhaps looking for something. The frigid storm behind her eyes began to subside somewhat, but the lightning still crackled in the distance, the wind still whispered menacingly.

She had quietly cleared her throat - a very demur sound - and the frayed tone of her voice had smoothed out in the consistent, silken pitch as before. However, something else passed through that inscrutable expression; a new look that Andy had never seen before. It made heat pulse through her veins and her breathing stop.

Andy didn't know what she was doing, but she took a step forward. Miranda watched her curiously, her eyes darkening with something wistful. Andy had no idea how closer she'd gotten until Miranda's hands were on her cheeks. Their eyes met and confirmed every answer they'd ever needed.

A soft groan and she felt lips connect with hers and the rest of the world was gone.

O

Andy raised a hand to Miranda's shoulder, slowly working it toward the back of her neck, holding her closer until their bodies were pressed comfortably together - Miranda had her back against the wall and Andy held her there. A quiet note lifted from the back of Miranda's throat and that brought forth a visceral shudder from Andy.

Those gloriously warm, soft lips rolled so gently over hers and for a moment, she had forgotted where she was. She forgot the rest of her job, the fluttering birds around them and even the overpowering smell of flowers. Everything was forgotten except for the scent of Miranda's perfume, the feel of her hands on her cheeks, holding her so carefully, almost as if she were kissing a glass scuplture.

Andy's hands gently threaded through the perfectly styled white locks, teasing her scalp and tilting her head to deepen the kiss only a moment. Miranda's lips parted only a fraction to scrape her teeth along her lower lip and the entire room just felt hotter.

Finally, Miranda found the strength to snap back to reality; she pulled away only a fraction, releasing an explosion of breath she couldn't stop. Andy gave an equal sound in response, holding those hands to her cheeks. They stared at one another; Miranda's eyes were heavy, her cheeks slightly flushed and her brow slowly knotted, as if confused by what had just happened.

The odd sensation crept back into Andy's chest, along with her heart, which had decided to perform a hundred laps in her ribs. Miranda's kiss felt like an icy chill and a fiery blaze all at once. Her lips tickled from the sensation.

She blinked once. Twice.

"Please..." Andy found herself saying before she could stop.

"What?" Miranda's voice was softer, barely above a whisper.

"Don't stop."

Miranda's eyes widened at the plea on Andy's lips. Andy seemed to comprehend the severity of what she had just said and her own eyes widened. A small gasp escaped her lips and she leaned forward for another kiss.

The sounds of the twins' voices filled the air and the pair looked over to see the doors of the garden opening; Cassidy and Caroline were chatting impatiently with Molly and Miranda quickly pulled away from Andy, straightening a lock of hair that had somehow gotten out of place. She glanced at Andy, who awkwardly attempted to look as calm and impassive as possible.

"Mum, we were looking all over for you!" Cassidy protested.

Miranda cleared her throat, blinking rapidly to shake away the tingling sensation still lingering there against the surface of her skin.

"Ah, girls!" she said, a bit too hastily. "I thought Molly had taken you to see the Griffin."

"She did, but they had to transport it," Caroline replied, with a disappointed shrug. "It had an infected claw, I think."

Andy laughed a bit too loudly, struggling not to look at Miranda. "Oh! Yeah, I forgot, uh..." she stammered, daring only a fleeting glance in Miranda's direction. "He was scheduled to go to Scotland tonight and he...uh...won't be back until tomorrow!"

The twins looked disappointed, groaning loudly.

"We always miss the good stuff!" Caroline protested.

Cassidy looked at Andy with vague interest now, tilting her head. "What were you two doing in here?" she asked.

At that, Andy and Miranda glanced at one another; Miranda's chest swelled with a deep inhale and she tilted her chin, attempting to regain some semblance of pride back in her otherwise frazzled state. She looked down at her daughters firmly.

"Alright, both of you. We need to pick up your new robes at Twilfitt and Tatting's." she snapped, that edge returning. "Then, we need to get home for dinner. Your going to visit your father's and I don't want to hear any more about it."

"But Mum..." Cassidy protested.

"No 'buts'!" Miranda said, her voice strained - her tone was abrupt and not more arguments were heard from them as they left. "We are leaving!"

Andy watched as Miranda, the twins and House Elf started walking away. A few choice complaints from Miranda's daughters followed. Once they were out, it was Miranda who lingered in the doorway, looking over her shoulder for a moment. She tensed as Miranda gave her a quick, smoldering look before shutting the door behind her.

"Shit." Andy mumbled, eyes wide.

The severity of what had just happened crept up at her full force and she made her way back home, chanting "shit, shit, shit" the entire way. Once she was inside her house, she slammed the door behind her and slowly crumbled face-down onto the floor.

Magdalene chirped quietly and Andy groaned, a loud frustrated gesture.

"SHIT!" she cried, which was muffled in the carpeting. "What did I do?"

O

Visiting her family would distract her plenty.

Andy was getting ready for her trip back to America to visit her family farm for Easter dinner. She was almost ready to go when she heard a knock at the door. Andy straightened her Muggle shirt and licked her hand to run it through her hair before she approached.

Opening the door, she found Doug and Lily standing there.

"Oh." Andy said, surprised to see them instead of Miranda. She had expected to be tracked down after what had happened at the preserve.

"Well, don't look so happy to see us," Lily said, rather dryly.

Andy flinched. She hadn't meant to sound as rude as she did. But her mind was still racing a thousand miles a minute. "Oh God, I'm so sorry about that, guys. Come in!"

She stepped aside and held the door open, allowing them to pass the threshold. Lily and Doug stood in her living room, watching as Andy began to gather her jacket and slip it on.

"I was just about to leave for my parents' house," she told them, "If you guys are coming with me, I hope you have good Muggle clothes to wear. But, you know..." She grimaced, shaking her head after realizing how that sounded. "They don't have to be perfect. Doug? Just not your sweatpants. Mom hates those at the table."

Doug raised his eyebrows and feigned a wounded expression, patting his cheek with one hand. "And here I thought I worked anything well!"

"You know what I mean..."

Lily watched Andy curiously now, studying every bit of change she'd noticed in her the moment she walked into her house. She could sense how tense the other woman seemed. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, "You're looking a little stressed out."

Andy smiled a bit too widely, pausing what she had been doing. She looked guilty - like a child who had been caught doing something wrong. "Great! I am great, Lily!"

"Uh-huh." Lily didn't seem to buy it. She was quiet, continuing to watch her for a second before resting her hand on her hip. "Alright Andy. What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing!" Andy continued to grin, avoiding her stare now.

Lily walked up to her, watching as Andy suddenly gathered her things with a little more frantic effort. "Andy, you fidget a lot when you've done something wrong." she said, with a concerned frown now. "What's going on?"

Andy slipped on a necklace with a dog pendant on it - a gift from her grandmother. "Lily, I have NO idea what you're thinking, but there's nothing wrong. I mean, I haven't done anything wrong." she assured her. "I just want to see my parents for dinner. So please, when you get there, no magic."

She glanced up at Doug now. "And no weirdness."

Doug smiled innocently. "Why are you looking at me?"

Lily glanced back at him for a moment before she returned her gaze to Andy. She looked genuinely worried and Andy sighed, shutting her eyes briefly. She hung her head back, knowing full well that Lily wasn't going to let up until she talked to her. But this was just something she couldn't talk about. Not with any of them. Not yet.

"Lily, I'm FINE." she insisted. "Let's just go to dinner. Okay?"

Lily didn't seem like she wanted to argue any more. So, she sighed, shook her head and followed Andy out the front door when she was ready to go. Doug had no arguments either. It seemed like Andy was, in fact, hiding something from them. She was going to find out.

O

Linda Sachs met Andy on the front porch with a delighted smile.

She was wearing a pink button shirt, blue jeans and boots. Her long hair was tied in a bun and she had a necklace with little Easter egg charms around her neck. So much of her looked like Andy and it was easy to see how well she took after her.

Doug and Lily followed behind Andy as she walked up to her mother and quickly hugged her.

"Oh! Good to see you, Andy!" Linda sighed, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you brought your friends." She cast an eye toward Doug and Lily. "You guys hungry?"

Lily chuckled. "You bet, Miss. Sachs."

Doug nodded an affirmative. "Dude, I haven't eaten anything today. NOTHING compares to your Easter ham. I mean, nothing."

Linda sucked her teeth, waving him off with a deft flick of her hand. "Oh, get inside." she said, still grinning. "And take off your shoes."

The two did as she asked; they walked up the porch steps, through the screen door, leaving Andy alone with her mother. Linda patted her shoulder once, happy to see her daughter again.

"Andy, I'm glad you could make it," she told her.

"So am I. I missed everyone." Andy agreed, nodding. "It's just...the new job's been pretty hectic."

"I know." Linda looked at her with a maternal sort of warmth. "We've been worried, honey. But I'm glad you're not working for Miranda anymore." She noticed the visible tense and furrowed her brow. "Wait, you're not still with her, are you?"

"No, mom. I'm not." Andy hated how small her voice sounded.

"Okay. Just...maybe write to us a little more," Linda offered, "We worry."

The two walked inside and Andy was immediately welcomed by the smell of sweet potatoes. She took a deep inhale and smiled, contented.

"Oh my God, are you making what I think you're making?" she asked, casting a glance as her mother passed by.

"I am!" Linda told her, making her way to the kitchen. She yelled back at her. "Hey, your father's picking up some sugar and chocolate pieces for the pie! He should be back in a few minutes!"

Andy nodded. "Cool."

She followed her mother into the kitchen and decided to help clean up a mess on the counter; flour peppering almost every inch of the surface as well as a cutting board and rolling pin. Linda smiled, relieved to be getting help.

"Alright. Thank you, Andy," she said.

Andy acknowledged the gratitude with a quiet murmur. Linda caught the distracted look on her daughters' face as she cleaned up a dish.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing. I just...have a lot on my mind right now," Andy told her, reaching for a small roll of paper towels.

"Huh." Linda studied her curiously, but didn't push. "Hey, uh, you know who called last night?"

"Who?"

"Nate."

Andy managed an awkward chuckle. "Oh? Well, what did he have to say?"

"He's doing fine. I think he misses you."

"Mom..."

"I know! I know..." Linda sighed, shaking her head when she heard the small edge in Andy's voice, "It's just...I don't know what happened between you two. You never told me and I thought you were going to be together for a long time. I mean..."

She looked at Andy with worry. "Wait, you didn't tell him about - "

"Oh! Oh no. Nate didn't find out that I was a witch." Andy murmured. She made a face. "God, I can't imagine it would go well. If he knew his girlfriend could wield a wand and turn into a dog. Any Muggle would probably find that scary."

"Well, I mean, he just asked about you. I told him you were doing well, as far as I know." Linda's tone pushed for Andy to talk more.

"Mom. You don't have to worry," Andy assured her, smiling. She leaned her head against her shoulder. "I'm okay. Really?"

"Okay, baby." Linda patted her cheek. "I believe you."

She took a deep breath now and marveled at the oven, where two pies had been cooking. "So! What do you think? Pumpkin and apple okay?"

"Oh! Oh my GOD I missed your apple pies so much!" Andy groaned, savoring the memories, "You have no idea how hard it is to get used to wizard food."

Linda laughed. "Hey, maybe I can make a few extras for the road, yeah?"

"That would be great!"

For the rest of the night, dinner went as planned and everyone had gathered at the table for their meals. Andy was talking about her job, but in the back of her mind, the kiss she shared with Miranda was still burning hot in memory.

Returning home was going to be fun...


	11. XI

~O~

 **XI**

Easter came and went without any further word from Miranda.

Andy was worried that it was her fault. She'd made herself out to be a fool after what she'd done. What had possessed her to kiss Miranda in the first place? It wasn't like she hadn't wanted to and it wasn't as if she didn't like it. On the contrary, she had REALLY enjoyed it. But now, she had been worried that Miranda probably thought she was a mental case and was likely avoiding her.

But it was she who still felt the ghostly lingering of Miranda's lips against her. The way her eyes roved over her like an appreciative predator, gaze feasting upon the offering before her that she never knew she'd needed until now. Then again, Andy wasn't too sure. Perhaps Miranda had wanted her sooner than she was made to believe. It had been in that look the moment their eyes met once they had kissed.

"Shit..." Andy groaned.

She'd been standing in Magical Menagerie, purchasing a new cage for Magdalene. The witch behind the desk regarded her with a disgusted frown at the choice of words.

"Excuse me?" she said.

Andy made a face. "Sorry. Uh...just this." She set the cage on the counter top.

After purchasing it, she returned home to try and distract herself with the radio. She contemplated using her laptop, but even now, the wizard world hadn't caught on to electricity. It was frustrating to know that she'd have to charge her laptop in Muggle London coffee shops.

"Andy!"

Andy yelped, falling off of her couch and flat onto the floor at the sound of Lily's voice; the other witch had stuck her head through her open window and yelled her name. Andy rolled and cast a scowl in Lily's direction.

"Lily! Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me!" she snapped.

She stumbled to her feet, opened the front door to let her friend in. She noticed that Doug wasn't there and glanced at Lily.

"Where's Doug?" she asked.

Lily turned to face her. "Probably on a trip to France for that Animagus registration...thing." She finished the last word with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, I'm here because you're being weird. More than usual."

Andy sighed impatiently. "Lily, there's nothing wrong!"

Lily stared at her with a frown. "Andy."

"No."

"Andy!"

Andy huffed, cheeks reddening as she folded her arms across her chest. She was suddenly aware that her wand was missing. With a startled gasp, she quickly patted her robes to find it. Lily watched her in silence for a moment before she reached down to help.

"Andy." she said, evenly now.

Andy frantically searched underneath her coffee table. "Lily, I can't." she managed, but her voice was high and strained. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Lily didn't demand, only ask gently this time.

"Because you're gonna think it's weird and stupid and..." Andy began. She finally huffed, retrieved her wand from beneath the couch and sat up. She glared at Lily now. "You can't tell anyone. ESPECIALLY Doug, do you understand?"

"I won't." Lily assured her.

Andy glanced upwards, shut her eyes after a few moments before she pulled Lily closer by her shirt collar and whispered in her ear. The other witch suddenly widened her eyes, her lips parting with a quiet gasp. When Andy pulled away, Lily stared at her in shock. She looked at Andy as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Whoa." she said.

"Is that all you have to say? Really?" Andy slouched her shoulders with a defeated sound.

Lily still could only look at her, completely confused and stunned by the confession. "Whoa." she repeated. She blinked once. Twice. "I mean...I'm sorry but... just...whoa."

"Can you stop saying 'whoa' for two seconds?" Andy snapped, running her hands through her hair, with a groan. "I already feel stupid."

Lily tried not to laugh. "Miranda Priestly. Wow. You're really swinging for the fences, aren't you, Andy?"

Andy glared at her and her magic literally radiated from her fingertips; harsh, flickering gold wisps.

Lily's laughter died in her throat and she realized how serious the situation seemed to be. Andy wasn't joking. Her brow knotted and she was quiet for a while, her thoughts running wild behind her stare. Then, her smile thinned, her lips tightened and she regarded Andy with deeper concern than before. She couldn't fathom this.

"Andy, how did you even..." she began.

"It just happened," Andy told her, shaking her head ruefully. She hung her shoulders and made gestures to herself and then to a spot nearby. "I was there. She was there and..." A sigh. "Lily, what do I do?"

"What do you mean?" Lily stared at her. "You can't... Oh."

Her eyes widened now and Andy's cheeks reddened. She huffed out an embarrassed laugh and shook her head, voice high with distress.

"Jesus Christ, I can't even believe we're talking about this!"

"It does make a lot of sense." Lily finally said, nodding and still staring at Andy. She made a face. "It's weird. Don't look at me like that, you know it is." She frowned at Andy's glare. "But honestly, at least we know now what's been going on with you."

"I know, I know..." Andy continued to groan, "It's so weird but I can't... I can't stop thinking about it."

Lily sighed and put an arm around her shoulder to hug her close. She patted Andy's cheek and comforted her as much as she could.

Nothing more was said.

O

What could she do?

Andy contemplated avoiding Miranda for another following week. She didn't do it to be intentionally cruel, but what could she do? How else should she handle this? She had actually enjoyed kissing her. She had wanted to do it for a while, now that she confessed it to herself. But when had this happened? At what point had she reached that conclusion in their lives? She didn't know.

Later that day, Mathilda and Andy had been called by the Ministry to track down a Hebridean Black on the Scottish island of Mull. It had been deemed dangerous to the nearby village. Andy had tried to track it in her Animagus form all the while Mathilda had been running her hand inside a muddy print - it definitely belonged to the dragon.

"Andy!" she called, when she noticed the Border Collie trotting along the shore. "Anything?"

The witch in dog form looked back at her and whined quietly. Mathilda got the hint, sighed and stood up. Andy trotted back over to her and shifted into her human form. She looked at the witch with disappointment.

"Sorry. The scent is pretty weak." Andy explained. "He probably took off... _hm_...an hour ago."

Mathilda looked discouraged by that news. "Damn." she said, putting her hands on her hips. "That's an entire day of tracking wasted. He's a slippery one, this dragon. For being as old and sick as he is, you'd think he'd move slower."

The more she thought about it, the more Andy felt a little bad for the dragon, in a sense. But it was a Hebridean Black and still aggressive to the distant village. They had to wait until nightfall when it circled back and they could trap it.

So, they got comfortable waiting inside an old, empty shack as the sun began to set.

That night, Mathilda and Andy watched the distant horizon through the broken glass window, awaiting signs of the dragon. Andy had been talking about what they intended to do with it and Mathilda revealed that it had been dying.

"What?" Andy looked startled.

Mathilda stared at her curiously. "Didn't you get the report? I set it on your desk this morning."

Andy withered slightly under her stare. Well, she probably HAD gotten the report at some point. She'd just been distracted all day with what had happened between her and Miranda to go through it when she was supposed to. Mathilda read the odd stare on her face, murmured thoughtfully and returned her stare out the window.

"We're told to trap it or if need be, kill it," Mathilda continued to explain, "The Ministry doesn't want a sick, angry Hebridean Black roaming the Scottish Isles. They're more dangerous that way."

"I got it." Andy acknowledged.

As if on cue, a soft growl filled the air and Mathilda lit up with a grin. In the distance, a movement was seen through the trees. Dark scales; ridges along a thick, black hide and a tail tipped with an arrow-shaped spike. Mathilda gave a delighted squeal.

"Let's move!" she hissed out.

The moment they stepped out of the shack with their wands at the ready, there was a shout near the dragon that stunned Andy.

" _INCARCEROUS_!"

It was none other than Miranda, facing off against the dragon with a vicious grin on her face. Its jaws had been wrapped with a thick rope that shot itself from the tip of her wand, preventing it from expelling flames. Mathilda looked stunned as well.

"Isn't that Miranda Priestly?" she exclaimed, giving Andy a quick look. "Bloody hell! What is she doing here?"

Andy swallowed thickly, amazed at the way Miranda moved like a younger woman; she jumped, dodged and avoided every attempt from the dragon and seemed gleeful and pleased.

"I'm assuming the same reason we are?" she guessed.

The two made their way toward her and immediately, Miranda turned to face them, breathless from her chase. The dragon was clawing at its face to rid itself of the rope.

"Miranda!" Andy exclaimed.

Miranda met her gaze, her stare as scorching as the sun. It sent shivers down Andy's back and she immediately felt herself filled with the memory of their kiss. Miranda seemed to think about it as well as she quickly averted her eyes to hide the slightly pinker shade on her cheeks.

"This is a Ministry matter, Miranda Priestly," Mathilda said, with a frown.

Miranda chuckled, her stare suddenly frosty. It was as if she dared Mathilda to take her quarry from her by sheer force. "Are you aware that I do business with the MacFusty clan? They take responsibility for the dragons, and have so done for centuries. If one should find itself loose or ailing, I am the first to lay claim to its bounty."

Andy shook her head, staring at her with a disbelieving frown. "Miranda, that's not safe!" she insisted. "You can't take that thing down on your own!"

Miranda let out a haughty laugh, brushing back her mussed hair with two hands. "Where do you think your wand comes from, Andrea?" she sneered, "Do I look like someone who's lost a battle to a dragon?"

Andy glanced down at her wand briefly, but the sound of rope snapping turned all three toward the dragon, who had ripped its bounds loose with its claws. It shook its head to be rid of the stray bits of rope, snout dripping with thick, wet mucus. Its purple eyes weren't the vibrant glow they should have been. Instead, they were almost black. Mathilda was right. It was deathly ill.

"The Hebridean Black is a rarity," Miranda explained, raising her wand, "One that I personally see to myself."

The dragon tossed its head, gave a bellowing roar and flames shot out from its mouth. Miranda smirked broadly, Mathilda raised her wand and Andy did the same.

Claws came swinging down, but the three rolled away and narrowly missed being crushed. Mathilda laughed with glee and Miranda shot Andy a grin of her own. Andy was shocked by how quickly she'd changed by being out in the middle of nowhere against a dragon. There was almost an excitement to her; a thrill that she'd never seen in her before.

Miranda shifted into her Animagus form, her broad wings flapping and trilling cry piercing the air. Mathilda laughed and fired a wordless spell at the dragon's face. Miranda's talons clawed at its eyes and Andy tucked and rolled to avoid the swing of its tail.

"Ah! Hahaha!" Mathilda cried, gleeful. "Now this is what I call a fight! The bloody oaf still has spirit in him! Come on, you two! Let's bring him hell!"

Andy raised her wand, jumping from the swipe of the tail. But another back-swing contacted her spine, knocking the wind right out of her. She stumbled forward with a thick groan, disoriented from the blow. When the dragon swooped down to snap her up with teeth, Miranda was upon the beast in an instant; talons slashed, beak ripped and wings flapped.

Andy looked up through a haze of pain, shocked by the sight. The dragon recoiled with a mortal screech, expelling a jet of flame that seared the left side of the witch in bird form. Miranda gave a scream as she was sent stumbling forward into the ground.

Once she made contact with the earth, she had shifted back to human form, struggled to lift herself before collapsing with a groan. The dragon made its way toward her, mere seconds as Andy unleashed literal hell on the beast - Stinging Hex after Stinging Hex struck the dragon's chest, sending it recoiling with a wail of pain.

It gave Mathilda the chance to act and swipe her wand out with a loud " _STUPEFY_ ". The blast struck the dragon hard in the face, sending it falling flat on its belly. Andy panted desperately, her wand still at the ready as she advanced.

"Is it...dead?" she asked.

Mathilda approached, her wand also ready if need be. She tapped the dragon's smoking throat and watched as a thick stream of blood gushed from its nose and mouth. She grimaced with disgust, but nodded her head and relaxed her shoulders.

"Whoo!" she gasped. "That was quite a fight!"

Andy immediately straightened with a start, quickly moving to Miranda's side; she was regaining consciousness, quietly groaning. Andy reached beneath her arm, hissing at the sight of red, hideous burns already forming on Miranda's arm and side. Miranda's eyes fluttered weakly and she bit out a sharp gasp of rebuke.

"Don't...I'm fine." she hissed.

Andy gave a strangled, distressed laugh, shaking her head. She tried to play it off. "Right. You looking like cooked Christmas Ham isn't exactly fine, Miranda." she joked.

Miranda, despite her exhausted, pained grimace cast a disapproving frown down at her. Mathilda moved to her other side and they helped her walk. Miranda frowned down at the dragon corpse and gestured to it with one hand.

"The dragon..." she began.

"We'll have it transported in a minute," Mathilda explained, "Right now, you need to get to St. Mungo's. Immediately."

Miranda rolled her eyes, waving a single hand. "Oh, please. It's just...I don't know...a little burn."

She suddenly hissed sharply in pain and Andy couldn't stop her chuckle. Miranda shot her a cold look through the haze of pain and sweat that covered her face.

O

The healer studied the blisters from beneath her square-shaped spectacles. Andy had been standing off to the side of the room, worriedly observing the entire process. Another healer had ordered that Miranda remove her cloak and robes so that they could apply the salve to her wounds. Miranda began to argue with them.

"I will not. It's just a little burn," she snapped, "Just...wave your wand and I'll be on my way."

"Miranda, as one who handles dragons, I would assume you know how their fire can scar." the healer said, raising an eyebrow. "Now. Come on then." She snapped her fingers. "Don't make my job difficult. Take off your robes."

At the idea of having a hideous scar, Miranda began to undress. Andy averted her eyes quickly, cheeks reddening at the sight of Miranda working herself out of her robes. She wore nothing but a black lace bra and managed to keep her upper robes bunched at the waist.

"Well, this won't take long," the healer said, "Just hold still."

Miranda gave her a look that could chill granite. With a wave of the wand, the healer cleared her throat and cast a wordless spell that blanketed Miranda's arm with a warm, soothing blue light. She shut her eyes, sighing as the pain began to ebb. Andy couldn't help but stare. She hadn't realized she'd been doing it until Miranda glanced in her direction, catching her stealing a glance.

Instead of being chastised for it, Miranda simply raised her eyebrows at her and said nothing.

"Almost done." the healer suddenly said. "Okay."

She set her wand into her robes before moving to retrieve a container nearby. Holding it out to Miranda, she regarded her sternly.

"I'm going to remind you, even if you already know. I want you to apply this to the wounds to prevent scarring," the healer instructed. "Twice a day for a week. One in the morning and one at night."

Miranda took the container, nodding. "Alright."

"Now, I'll have a healing tea brought to you." the healer continued. "Don't look at me that way. It'll help."

She had chastised Miranda for the way her nose curled. Clearly, Andy had little knowledge of the type of tea she would have to drink. When the healer departed, Andy approached Miranda and looked at her curiously. Suddenly, the older witch looked...uncomfortable and vulnerable sitting there, half-undressed.

"I hate that tea," Miranda snapped, sniffing once with dismay; the thought alone seemed to bring great offense, "They made me drink it when I was pregnant with the twins."

Andy tried to make conversation. Anything to make the air between them feel less awkward. "Well, if it's good for you, you should."

"I'm not a child, Andrea. Do not suggest I'm without reason."

"No! No, I didn't mean - " Andy's explanation died off and she exhaled, shaking her head ruefully. She had no idea where that snap had come from, but didn't want to push. "Sorry. Nevermind."

They were quiet again.

Andy looked around the room, noticing very few patients in beds. About four of them, as far as she could see. None of the other patients seemed remotely interested in them. The smell was strong, like a powerful cleaner was used. It made her nose itch a little. She glanced down at Miranda, who also refused to look at her.

"So..." Andy began, fidgeting with her hands behind her cloak. "Do you, uh... Wanna talk about it?"

"Hm? Talk about what?" Miranda pretended not to know.

"You know..." Andy's cheeks felt suddenly hot again. She smiled nervously now. "Back at the greenhouse with the Golden Snidgets. We..."

At that, Miranda's smile turned sour. "With how silent you've been the passed week, I had assumed your tongue had fallen off."

Andy sputtered a laugh. "There's an image."

Miranda's frosty glare had any swallowing whatever joke she'd attempted to muster up next.

"Whatever you believe might happen between us, nothing of that particular nature will be possible, nor appropriate." she said, with a bit of tenseness to her voice.

Andy felt heat in her throat and she swallowed thickly to force it down. She felt her chest clench, her heart flip wildly behind her ribs.

"And what if I don't care?"

Miranda glanced up at her, features unreadable.

Andy found that the more she said it, the more she began to believe that everything she said was true. She continued talking, her voice shaking out of her.

"What if I want to?" Andy asked, looking down at her and finding something new in Miranda's stare, "What if it's...you I want?"

Miranda opened her mouth to reply, but halted when she saw the healer return; she was pushing a cart up to them, not noticing the change in the air. She had a kettle filled with hot water and a cup of something green inside of it.

"Alright. Now I don't want any more fuss from you, Miranda." the healer said, frowning at the other witch. "I'm not one of your little peons at _Wandmore_. You don't frighten me."

Andy was impressed with the tone from the healer. Clearly she'd known Miranda a little longer than most had the pleasure of. Miranda's icy stare didn't waver the healer. Instead, she simply smiled and poured the hot water into the cup. Andy was curious by their history. There were only a few people could stand up to Miranda that way.

"Drink it." the healer ordered.

Miranda huffed out with disgust. Andy leaned forward to sniff the aromatic scent coming off of the cup. She wrinkled her nose at the smell and cast a glance to the healer.

"What's in that stuff anyway?" she asked.

"Best you don't know." the healer advised.

Miranda made a face, brought the cup rim to her lips and delicately sipped it. When she did, Andy watched her features turn sour and she groaned with disgust, licking her lips. She could only laugh at her appearance and made an attempt to hide it in her hand. Miranda glared at her, partially amused and partially just annoyed by her laughing and her own condition.

"Good," the healer said, satisfied. "You may take your leave whenever you're ready."

Miranda nodded an affirmative and waved her away. Once the healer had departed and Andy was sure that she was out of ear-shot, she looked down at Miranda and awkwardly gestured to the doorway.

"I should go too." she said, carefully.

She started to walk away, but Miranda's voice halted her.

"Andrea."

Andy froze at the door, tense. Miranda sighed, stood up and gingerly slipped her arm through her seared robes. One at a time. Andy waited until she was dressed before turning to face her completely. Miranda stared down at her burned robes, disappointed and annoyed by their condition. More money wasted. Not something that thrilled her.

"I'm going to have a talk with Nigel about these robes," she said, almost in a growl, "They hardly protected me from the flames."

She looked up at Andy now, her features smoothing out. Almost too smooth. Too rehearsed. Andy knew she did this often when she was uncomfortable.

"We may discuss this more at the townhouse," Miranda finally said, "Come with me."

Andy looked surprised. Her eyebrows rose. "Oh."

O

Molly had been waiting for them when they returned to Miranda's townhouse. She opened the door, stepped back and lowered her head so that the two witches could pass. Andy smiled down at the elf, nodding her head once.

"Good evening, Molly. How have you been?" she asked.

Molly rumbled deeply in her throat. "Molly does well, Andrea Sachs."

Miranda gestured to her office and Andy felt herself stilling. She remembered the last time she'd entered the Priestly home and overheard the conversation between Miranda and her husband. She was sure that Miranda had known about it.

"Go on and wait there," she said, "We can talk after I've put the salve on."

Andy nodded her head. "Okay."

Miranda wandered into another room, shut the door behind her and nothing else was said. Andy entered Miranda's office. It was almost like her office at _Wandmore_ ; intricately filled with paintings, rows of bookshelves and artifacts. She immediately plopped herself down onto a soft chair beneath the portrait of Ruth Princhek.

The chair was either freshly cleaned or someone had put a softening spell or something on it. Just when she started to relax into the cool leather, Ruth's voice filled the air.

"Ah, a visitor!" she exclaimed.

Andy glanced around the room, confused. "Hello?"

"Up here!" Ruth said.

Andy turned in her chair and looked up in surprise at the sight of the portrait. Ruth smiled brightly down at her, happy to see a new face in the townhouse at last.

"Hello, dear!" the portrait greeted, smiling sweetly.

"Who are you?" Andy asked.

"I am Ruth Princhek. Miriam's mother." Ruth explained, "It's nice to finally meet a new face in the townhouse. She doesn't bring many guests."

Andy furrowed her brow. "Miriam. You mean, Miranda, right?"

"Ah, yes." Ruth exhaled quietly. A sadness touched her eyes and she glanced to the side for a moment, considering that. "I often forget that she hates that name anymore."

Andy tilted her head curiously. "Are you...?"

"Yes, dear. I'm her mother. Well..." Ruth chuckled, clasping her hands together. "In some form, if you would prefer."

"Ah. I'm Andy Sachs. Nice to...uh...meet you."

Ruth's eyes lit up with interest. A curious note filled her tone. "Andy Sachs?"

"Yes?"

Ruth grinned now. "So YOU'RE the one she talks about a lot."

Andy blinked, pleasantly surprised to hear that. "Wait. She talks about me?"

"Oh yes, dear. And often time when she does, she fidgets with her earrings," Ruth made a gesture to her own ears in a demonstration, "When Miriam fancied anything, she would play with her ears as a child. It's charming to see that some things never change, no matter how old she gets."

Andy swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling as if she had been stripped naked. "So you..."

"Indeed. I understand what's going on between you two. "

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it concern me? I am a painting. What sort of say could I have for the living? My only worry is what it could do to you."

Miranda was about to enter the office, having applied the salve onto her shoulder and had a change into evening robes. She reached for the door, but paused at the conversation that Andy had with the painting of Ruth. She tilted her head curiously when Andy spoke.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Andy said.

"Oh! Don't mistaken my tone!" Ruth quickly sought to correct herself. "My husband was a Muggle, you know. I'm not prejudiced to the idea. I come from a pure-blood stock. I also understand that Muggles aren't as forgiving in matters such as these. The gap in ages is what severed a link in my husband's family. It wasn't a dull affair, mind you. Though not a very pretty one all the same."

Andy laughed quietly. "Well, maybe you're right. But I guess I'll cross that road when I get to it. Anyway, you don't know my parents. They're more understanding than you think."

Miranda furrowed her brow.

A chuckle from Ruth. "So you really are serious, aren't you? You intend to court my daughter?"

A snort of laughter from Andy again. "Really? Court? That sounds so...old world."

"You didn't answer my question."

A pause and Miranda contemplated entering the office and sending the painting through the wood-chipper. It was inappropriate of her to even be having this discussion when she wasn't around. It almost annoyed her that Andy spoke so freely to the image of her mother and not to her. But perhaps it had been easier that way. Merlin knew that it had been the same for Miranda.

"Yeah, I do." Andy's response froze Miranda where she stood.

Ruth sounded quite pleased. "I am happy to hear it. I'm certain Miranda would be as well. Merlin knows it's been too long. I'm glad to see she's chosen a pretty young thing too. Stephen wasn't what you'd call Prince Charming."

Alright. That was enough of that.

Miranda immediately entered the office. She didn't even say a single word on the matter before she covered the painting once more with a wave of her wand. Andy watched, murmuring in surprise as the entire thing happened. Miranda looked agitated, her eyes a stormy ocean green.

"Mother?" Miranda sneered coldly, at the covered portrait. "What have I said about your insipid prattling? You seem to delight in the idea of the wood-chipper."

Andy furrowed her brow. "Seems a bit extreme."

"If you had known my mother when she was alive, you'd think differently," Miranda hissed, still glaring at the covered painting with almost spiteful indifference.

Andy smiled a little, managing a hesitant smile. "She couldn't be so bad if you came from her."

Miranda gave a small, tortured groan. "Honestly, Andrea..."

She made her way to her office desk, took a seat and gathered a few items together. Andy noticed how tense and distracted her actions seemed. It was odd for someone like her. It made her seem different than what she was used to seeing when she worked at _Wandmore_. Andy wandered over to her side and rested her hand over Miranda's. Immediately, her actions stopped like a video on pause. She glanced down at Andy's hand.

"So..." Andy began, smiling a little. "About your mother..."

An exasperated sigh. "What about her?"

"She tells me that underneath it all, you do have a heart." Andy grinned now when Miranda rolled her eyes, brushing her hand from hers.

"And why must it be an accusation?" Miranda huffed, annoyed. Her hands rooted through the desk's contents a little more fiercely than before. Her lips thinned and her jaw clenched. "Just because your concept of romance is nothing more than silly, dithering women giggling behind lurid secrets doesn't mean it's mine."

"I didn't mean to make it sound like a BAD thing."

"Then how do you intend to make it sound?"

Andy thought about it now, suddenly silent in the wake of the question. She stared at Miranda and the other woman stared right back. The temperature in the room grew drastically warmer between them and she felt the pull tug at her first. She tilted her head and Miranda eventually leaned forward, their lips connecting.

Andy could still smell the scent of dragon fire on her, as well as the strong smell of the salve. Miranda's mouth slanted against her own and her kiss had become more greedy, more scorching than it was in the garden; the first time it had been tentative, like a small hand running against the surface of water. Now it had taken a plunge. Her hands reached up and cupped Andy's cheeks. Andy returned the kiss in kind, hands slipping over Miranda's shoulders. She murmured, a contented note in her throat.

When they finally pulled away only slightly to catch their breath, she opened her eyes and shivered when a pointed thumb traced her bottom lip. Miranda's cheeks were flushed, her eyes darkening with a startling hunger than Andy had never seen before. She delicately cleared her throat and gave a lingering caress to Andy's cheek.

Andy leaned into the touch, daring to kiss the palm of that hand. Miranda hissed, as if she'd been burned.

When they met each other's gazes again, it was an unspoken consent between them - Miranda's eyes darkened and Andy's eyebrows went up. They returned to kissing one another with renewed vigor. Miranda's hands dug into Andy's back and the younger woman gasped softly, startled by her ferocity, but needing it all the more. Those nails raking down the length of her back trailed fire in their wake.

She managed to push Miranda's shoulders back slightly, breathless with her next words. "You should - ah - " She gasped when Miranda's teeth grazed her jawline down to her throat, scorching the surface of her skin and chilling it all at once. " - You should know that I...haven't had sex, in, like...months. So I'm probably gonna be - "

She had no chance to finish that sentence as Miranda's lips came upon hers in a bruising kiss. She finally parted only a fraction, their lips a touch away from one another.

When she spoke, it was a tone that shot scalding electricity down to Andy's naval.

"Upstairs. Now."


	12. XII

_Porn warning._

~O~

 **XII**

This was a terrible idea.

Andy pushed the warning aside as she allowed Miranda to guide her through the threshold of her bedroom. She thought about how startling it had been to finally accept that this was actually happening, that there would surely be consequences later.

But the more Miranda kissed her - the more her hands toyed with the buttons of her robes - the more she found she couldn't care. Her skin itched with anticipation, her moans swallowed up by every passionate kiss from the older woman.

Andy found the buttons of the collar shirt that Miranda wore and began to undo them, peppering her throat with delicate, open-mouthed kisses that brought forth sharp hisses from her throat.

"M-Miranda..." Andy murmured, against her chin. "Do you... Is this really what you want?"

Through the haze of want and pleasure, she hadn't realized that Miranda had begun backing her up toward her enormous bed until she felt the end of the frame against the back of her legs. She stumbled back, losing her balance with a small gasp and Miranda crouched over her, a rather wolfish smile lighting her face.

"Would I have you in my bed right now if it wasn't?" she crooned.

Andy laughed, somehow melting under the heat of that stare. "Fair enough."

Andy found several buttons that closed off Miranda's robes and she popped them open, finding enough room to reach inside and run a hand over her bare skin, down to her ribs. Miranda shuddered at the contact, leaning down to press another kiss to Andy's lips while she moved her hands to tug her shirt up from beneath the belt that Andy wore, giving her access to her skin as well.

The heat between them increased when Miranda opened her mouth partially to allow her tongue to delve inside and Andy's own rose slightly to meet her. Andy made another desperate sound when she took her hand and placed it against her chest.

They enjoyed the warm feel of each other's bodies for a few moments more and Miranda's mind gave out a fierce chant of _yes, yes finally!_ But Andy pulled slightly away and made a thoughtful face.

"Hold up a second." she said.

Miranda frowned, grunting with displeasure, eyes searching Andy's for an explanation. The younger woman laughed at her expression and tried to reach up to a bed lamp nearby.

"I just wanted a little bit of light." she said.

"A bit of - Oh." Miranda relaxed a bit, nodding her head and reaching for her wand through her messy, unbuttoned robes.

She waved it and the light brightened to a comfortable glow. Andy smiled, content with that and returned her attention to Miranda, who had already climbed on top of her and straddled her hips. With slow and careful hands, Andy began to part the buttoned shirt she was wearing and slide it down her shoulders; she wanted to take it slow and savor every touch and gesture, but it seemed that Miranda was having none of that tonight. She wriggled a little to be free of the offending garment and cast it to the side of the bed.

Andy's hands went right to work, pulling the cups of her black lace bra down, smoothing her hands to touch her naked skin and the stiffened nipple beneath.

Little moans ripped unbidden from Miranda's throat and she writhed a little, enjoying the tentative caress. The sounds spurred Andy on and she wriggled a little beneath Miranda.

"Stop!" Miranda suddenly groaned out, with a sharp exhalation. "Don't...Don't move."

Andy looked up at her, confused by the breathless request; especially since Miranda had certainly been eager enough to rush into intimacy. She glanced down between them, noticing that she'd rubbed her knee in just the right spot between Miranda's legs. She smirked up at her, absolutely fiendish and ground against her again.

"What? You mean don't do this?" she teased.

The action wrought forth shameless noises from the woman on top of her and no further protests this time; the wanton sounds sent stabs of heat through Andy's body. She never thought Miranda was capable of sounding like that in a million years. She certainly wanted to hear more, already addicted to those lust-filled sounds.

" _Ahh_..." Miranda moaned out, rutting against the thigh that ground into her.

After a few moments of enjoying the feeling, she stilled her hips began to finish undressing Andy until she laid in nothing but skin. Andy leaned up to assist with removing her bra and the rest of her clothes. They were tossed to the floor and the pair could finally appreciate the feel of skin on skin. Neither one of them were disappointed by what they saw.

A small push and Andy moved Miranda a little so that she could lay on her back. Miranda complied without much argument. She noticed the scars on Andy's side from the Hippogriff incident, her brow pinching once. Andy followed her gaze and managed a small smile.

"Oh." she said, "Yeah, I remember that day. The Hippogriff nearly took my leg off."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, caressing the scars with one finger. "How did someone with such mastery of beasts earn the ire of a Hippogriff?"

"Well, that's what happens when you're fourteen and too curious for your own good."

Miranda's smirk turned positively devious. "Curiosity killed the puppy."

"Oh, haha."

Having enough of the conversation, Andy's hand reached up to touch the skin where the dragon had scorched Miranda's arm. The magic had already begun working on healing the wounds, but the skin still looked a little red and tender. Andy almost pulled her hand away for concern of hurting Miranda. The older woman saw her hesitation and shook her head, breath rasping out of her.

"It doesn't hurt. Touch me, Andrea." It sounded more like an order, but a failed one as her voice trembled with all the pent-up lust she'd been carrying for a month.

It had been a while, but her body remembered the melody of pleasure and Merlin be damned, she would not let Andy hesitate simply for fear of harming her.

Andy's hand moved down between her breasts slowly - agonizingly slow - across her flat stomach and between her thighs. Miranda sucked in a sharp breath, biting back a curse when Andy touched her aching center.

She began to stroke her hand back and forth and Miranda's hips jerked with every motion. Her fingers pressed hard into Andy's side as she moved in time with the fingers rocking into her. Andy used her other hand to cup the back of her neck, pull her closer and inquire in her ear if she wanted another finger. Miranda immediately hissed out a yes.

Andy slipped another finger into her and Miranda groaned out, a guttural sound, working her hips hard against the hand that spurred her toward blissful absence of thought. Andy's palm pressed against her clit, grinding in such a wicked way.

Far too soon, that moment came and Miranda stiffened with a tight hiss, clutching her fingers against Andy's side.

O

Andy gently removed her fingers from between Miranda's thighs, feeling absurdly proud of herself the way the older woman shuddered and panted, gazing beyond her to the ceiling above. Her hand still covered in slick release, Andy leaned her head down against Miranda's breasts and smirked down at her. She rubbed a soothing hand down the length of her side.

"Feel better?" she asked.

At that, Miranda stilled her shaken breathing and arched a thin eyebrow at the playful way that Andy watched her. Comfortably tucking her chin between her breasts, eyes lit up with affection and every other loving emotion that made her insides twist.

"Give me...a minute." Miranda mumbled.

"Of course."

Miranda took a moment or so to catch her breath before wiping her forehead. She met Andy's gaze with a peculiar, awkward smile before chuckling.

"It's been a while." she admitted. "I'm not normally so fast."

"I can tell. I hope you liked it."

"Were my sounds any indication?"

"Ahah. Point taken."

Miranda allowed Andy to rub a hand down her shoulder and arms. "You're still shaking a little," Andy murmured. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Miranda brought Andy's head down to her level, finally kissing her temple. As she held her, Andy laid her head down on her chest. She pushed her thigh between Andy's legs and the other woman murmured softly, rubbing back a little. The act left a streak of wetness on Miranda's leg.

"Need me to take care of that for you?" Miranda inquired.

"Wouldn't mind it." Andy laughed, a strain in her voice.

A wolfish smirk lit Miranda's face and she sat up on her elbows, pushing Andy a little from her. She gave her another nudge of her shoulder so that the other woman could lay on her back. Andy furrowed her brow curiously.

"Have you ever...uh..." she began.

Miranda paused in running a long finger up and down her belly. She glanced up at Andy and tilted her head. "No." she said - and the look on her face certainly confirmed it, "But it can't be too difficult. I've seen enough to understand how to do it."

Andy grinned. "Wait. You watch porn?"

Miranda rolled her eyes and huffed out. "If you're going to be that way, you can just finish yourself." she said, annoyed.

"No! No, I was only kidding."

At the strained, worried sound in Andy's voice, Miranda smiled, satisfied. She leaned down, kissing Andy's chest, moving slow so the other woman could see her intent.

Andy watched her, highly focused on Miranda now. She licked her lips with anticipation.

Miranda lifted her legs over her shoulders and Andy's head fell back, closing her eyes when she felt the sensation of that tongue and mouth on her. She reached one hand down, grasping Miranda's head, holding her there.

Andy felt her grin and was about to bite out a retort, but Miranda added two fingers and all that burst from her was a loud call of "shit!"

Miranda purred softly in response, doing unspeakable things to her that left a tingling in her legs. She performed a sucking with her mouth that made Andy jump and grab the headboard of the bed with her other hand.

" _Fuck_!" she spat.

Miranda paused, giving her inner thigh a little bite. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

Andy smirked down at her, but her smirk faltered when Miranda returned to her work. After that, she had nothing more to say - well, besides various crooning noises of approval. She stiffened, her thighs jumping with every stroke, every flick of Miranda's tongue.

When she was slowly coming undone, she certainly did not hesitate to vocalize it.

"I'm coming..." she hissed.

"Show, don't tell." Miranda purred.

Andy groaned out, a throaty sound. She clutched the bed post behind her, rocked against that mouth before she tipped over with a strangled cry. She continued rolling her hips against Miranda's mouth until she was finished before pulling her up for a kiss.

"For...someone who's never done that before, you sure are good at it." Andy remarked.

At that, Miranda laughed. A genuine sound.

O

The pair laid beside one another, watching the ceiling above them.

"Well...they will certainly write one thing about me," Miranda murmured, "That I spent my evenings frolicking in the sheets with a very young former employee."

Andy chuckled, shaking her head. She rolled so that she could lay on top of Miranda. The other woman seemed to be thinking about something; her brow pinched slightly and Andy smiled at her from what was surely now her favorite perch - her breasts.

Miranda lightly brushed her fingertips across Andy's temple. The look on her face was one of curious wonder; as if she couldn't believe that Andy was real. That she was here in her bed and they'd shared an intimate moment together.

"You know, if someone had told me that I would have Andrea Sachs here in my bed, I would have hexed them to hell and back," Miranda murmured.

Andy laughed lightly with amusement. "Honestly, I would expect no less from you, Miranda."

Miranda smiled fiendishly, delighted by the thought.

"You know, it's so bizarre." Andy remarked, leaning her head down to watch the older woman.

"Not exactly something one wishes to hear after that." Miranda's smile turned sour.

Andy shook her head, rubbing her hand soothingly down Miranda's arm. "No! It's nothing bad. It's just...when we were doing that, I swear..." She hesitated, her cheek flushing with a grin. "I've never come harder in my life."

Miranda crowed with laughter now and the sound was so light and strange on her. But not at all unpleasant. Andy laughed along with her and when her laughter finally died, she seemed delighted even still, though curious by this change.

"It's so weird. I mean, I never thought..." She cleared her throat, lowered her head and didn't finish that sentence.

Suddenly, Miranda seemed quite small in the bed. She flicked her eyes off to the side, to avoid looking uncomfortable. A muscle in her cheek flexed and she delicately cleared her throat.

"Yes, well..." she began, bringing a certain calm to her voice. "This conversation is all well and fine. You may stay here tonight if it comforts you."

"Oh." That hadn't seemed like the answer that Andy had hoped for, but she didn't argue further.

Miranda tugged the sheets closer to herself and rolled to her side. She said nothing more.

O

Andy awoke first the following morning.

She apparated back to her house for a change of clothes and a shower. When she returned, Molly was already in Miranda's kitchen, preparing breakfast. The House Elf looked up at the sight of Andy walking in and bowed her head.

"Mistress requires her breakfast soon. Will Molly need to make food for Andrea Sachs?"

Andy shook her head. "That's okay, Molly. I can do it myself."

Molly watched as she made her way to the pristine counter top for the coffee machine nearby. Andy hadn't expected Miranda to own one of these, mostly because she'd often times had her make coffee runs in the past. It could have been a recent acquisition.

"Molly, where does she keep the coffee?" Andy asked, filling the pot with water.

"Ah. Above you." Molly indicated a cupboard overhead.

"Thanks." Andy said.

Molly made her way around the marble island in the center of the kitchen, gathering a few things from the fridge. Andy noticed a carton of eggs. She offered to help and Molly stared at her strangely, wrinkled features pinching.

"I can give you a hand." Andy offered.

Anything to distract her from the odd feeling in her chest. Molly offered no argument, so she helped her prepare eggs - Miranda preferred them a certain way, so she had to watch Molly do that. She glanced up when she heard the sounds of heels moving around on the second floor.

It took only a few minutes and Miranda was making her way to the kitchen, fidgeting at a button on her sleeve with irritation. She looked up and paused in the doorway. Her eyes flickered with surprise behind those glasses.

"Ah. You're still here." she said. It wasn't an accusation, but more of a curiosity. It was almost as if she hadn't expected Andy to still be in the townhouse.

Andy laughed slightly. "I went back home, took a shower and changed." she replied, gesturing to herself with a small flick of her wrist.

Miranda murmured a note of confirmation. She looked as emmaculate as always, not a single hair out of place. Andy almost envied how well she could look in the early morning. God only knew she couldn't pull that kind of magic out of her hat.

"Molly." Miranda's eyes wandered around the kitchen. Her tone took on a faint edge. "I don't see my paper here. Where is my paper?"

Molly immediately made her way out of the kitchen. It took only five minutes before she returned with The Daily Prophet tucked under her arm. She handed it up to Miranda, and the older woman nodded her approval.

"Thank you." she said, still with that bite in her tone.

Andy took a seat in one of the chairs at the island. Once Miranda had her coffee and paper, she occasionally worked at her eggs. When Andy looked down, Miranda glanced up at her from the top of her paper. And when Andy looked up, she quickly averted her gaze.

"So..." Andy began - _This is more awkward than I thought it would be_ \- clearing her throat. "Got any plans for today?"

"I'm working." Miranda answered.

Andy looked confused. "It's Sunday, Miranda."

At that, Miranda's head snapped up, looking quite abashed now. She glanced down at the newspaper in her hand, to the date printed and licked her lips thoughtfully. Of course. She'd forgotten that _Wandmore_ was closed for her and her employees.

"Ah. So it is." she replied. It seemed just as awkward for her too.

"I'm off too." Andy added.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment until the sound of Ruth's voice filled the air from Miranda's office.

"You're both insufferable!" she yelled, "I'm dying in here!"

Miranda clenched her wand tightly in hand and looked over her shoulder, calling back at the portrait in a threatening hiss. "Is that an invitation, mother?"

At that, Ruth had gone dead silent and Andy sputtered a laugh through her nose. She stared at Miranda incredulously; the other woman had primly set her wand down onto the counter and resumed the task of reading the paper.

"Wow. And it's not even seven yet." she teased, trying to break the ice.

Miranda gave a small chuckle in response.

"Hey," Andy offered, reaching out to cover Miranda's hand with her own. "Do you want to get out and do something?"

Miranda stared down at the hand that covered hers, like it was a deadly serpent ready to strike. She shut her eyes briefly before looking up at Andy through her glasses.

"What do you have in mind, Andrea?" she asked.

A shrug and a smile from the other witch. "Well? I mean, we could always go for a walk. Or if you want to do something else, I won't mind."

Taking the initiative first. It certainly eased Miranda's mind a little. This still felt a bit strange to be with Andy after their history together. It wasn't as if she didn't welcome the idea, but there was still the matter of doubt and how inappropriate it was.

A deep breath through her nose and a gentle exhale.

"A walk sounds fine." she replied.

O

It was a crisp, cold morning.

Andy cast a warming charm to keep her body from going numb. Miranda was wearing heavy white robes, so she couldn't have been cold herself, but she could see her breath coming out in soft, gradual puffs.

Andy wanted to talk a little bit about her family and how she'd first discovered she was a witch. Miranda had listened in silence for most of the walk until they found a bench and took a seat. A few pigeons fluttered nearby and Andy reached into her robes for a bag of cereal.

Miranda glanced down at the bag, curling her nose. "Do you keep that in your robes all the time?"

Andy smiled and tossed a handful of the cereal to the birds. They fluttered around the offerings scattered on the sidewalk, pecking away.

"Yeah. Did you know that Doxy's love this stuff?" Andy said. "I've had to use a few bags to trap some that ended up in a poor old witch's attic."

Miranda gave a small, thoughtful note.

"I'll have to remember that." she replied. Her voice dripped with amusement and a hint of a drawl. "You can do anything, can't you?"

Andy laughed dryly. "Aha."

Miranda looked out toward a nearby carriage, spotting the skeletal shapes of two Thestrals. The fleshless, black skeletal shapes never haunted her as they had others of the wizard world. One of them made a soft, whinnying sound much like that of an actual horse, but it was more haunting in pitch. Its white eyes locked onto them, though it didn't seem entirely interested.

Andy noticed her staring and frowned curiously. She leaned closer to Miranda, noticing how distant her gaze seemed. She looked like she was thinking about something particularly unpleasant given the smile that faded from her face.

"You see the Thestrals?" she asked. "I remember you mentioned it long ago."

Miranda didn't reply for the longest time and Andy wasn't sure she had any intention of doing so. She rested a hand on her shoulder and Miranda snapped out of her trance. She glanced down at the hand on her, almost confused by it for a moment. She met Andy's stare and the younger woman smiled in comfort. Miranda didn't return the smile and looked back at the creatures.

"It was my father." she answered, not to anyone in particular.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it."

"He died when I was nine." She seemed to want to talk about it anyway.

Andy watched her, brow furrowing sadly. "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence and Miranda offered no scathing retort to the apology. It reminded Andy of when they'd been in Paris and she caught Miranda in a vulnerable situation. Only this time, she'd hoped she wouldn't be cast away.

"Do you..." Andy began, hesitantly. "Do you want to go back?"

Miranda sighed. "No."

"I'm just asking. Because you don't seem happy to be here with me."

Miranda furrowed her brow and looked at her, as if she were growing flowers from her ears. "Do you think I make a habit of bedding someone overnight, only to toss them on my front door with a little pat on their head?"

Andy managed a laugh. "Well, I..."

"If you intend on...pursuing this further, I welcome the offer," Miranda continued, watching her like a cautious hawk. "However, there are stipulations."

"Wow. Romantic." Andy quipped, rolling her eyes.

Miranda's gaze darkened at the joke and Andy immediately kept herself from adding another. She looked down at her hands, raised her chin high. It occured to Andy exactly what she meant. Her brows shot up and she wanted to slap herself for being so silly.

"Ah!" she said. "Right."

Miranda slouched her shoulders, rolled her eyes and stared at Andy strangely. "How did you EVER keep your paramour's attentions for so long?"

"Hey! Cheap shot!" Andy argued. Then, she added lamely and gestured to herself, then to Miranda. "I'm...new at this."

Miranda's expression softened a little and she sighed heavily through her nose. Admitting the same to herself seemed to take great effort.

"As am I."

O

Nigel had his head buried in his work that morning; hands working through delicate stitching, glittering jewels and threads worth more than most Muggles made in their lives. When Miranda entered the chamber, he straightened where he sat and his eyes widened when he noticed the remnants of the burns on her throat.

"Ah! I heard about the...dragon," he said, his voice light with unease. "But you... Wait, you're smiling more than usual. Oh! Someone's in unusually high spirits today." Then, he realized that something may have been wrong and looked worried. "Oh no, who died?"

Miranda gave a small sniff, her smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "No one died. As of late, anyway." she replied. "I was here because it seems that I have to supervise the process of the robes again. As you can see, they did nothing to protect me from a Hebridean Black."

Nigel looked shocked. "A Hebridean Black?"

"Yes. Now, do I have to hold your hand, Nigel? I assumed you knew perfectly well how to do your job."

Her gaze fixed on him like an angry Basilisk, but it seemed to fail somehow. It didn't have the effect it usually did. Something was different. Nigel didn't dare question it though.

"I will definitely make sure the girls are checking their reagents," he said, with a wide smile that hid all of his unease.

"Good. That's all."

Meanwhile, Andy was making her way toward her office, just as Mathilda bumped into her. She flashed a grin and Andy looked amused.

"What's with that look?" she asked.

"Andrea, you won't believe it!" Mathilda exclaimed, excited, "There's been a Chimaera sighting in Mykonos! The Ministry wants us to tag and bag him before the Quidditch match."

Andy brightened with a grin. "Wow. I've never seen a Chimaera before. It would be interesting."

"Interesting?" Mathilda said, staring at her as if she were mad, "Andrea Sachs. No case like this will ever just be 'interesting'. We have you! The Beast Division's Secret Weapon! That creature doesn't stand a chance!"

Andy laughed when Mathilda put her hands on her shoulders. "I'm not a weapon, Mathilda."

"Nonsense! Remember your first case as my partner? Even that mermaid took a liking to you! Pretty impressive, I should say - you've only been with us for a short time, and you're already making quite a splash! Ha ha!"

Andy remembered that case. A Grindylow that had been wounded and washed ashore along the stream near Hogwarts and had taken to her quite readily. She'd liked the idea of revisiting the school, so the first case she'd received in a familiar place had been nice.

The Grindylow had been frightened of her at first, but Andy was able to keep it calm with a few soothing words.

"Oh, before I forget," Mathilda's tone changed, "Someone left something at your desk."

Andy had started to walk away, but paused and frowned curiously. "What? Who?"

"I don't know. Some snotty, uptight girl." Mathilda remarked. "Said it was a late birthday present she was delivering for you. Didn't say from who, though."

Andy raised her eyebrows. "My birth... Oh."

She wandered back to her office - a sparse, yet comfortable room filled with trinkets, awards and portraits. She found a nicely-wrapped white parcel sitting on her desk. Mathilda had followed behind her, quite interested in knowing what was in it.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" she asked, "I would have scraped something together for my partner!"

Andy laughed quietly. "It's no big deal. Honestly."

She gave the box a little shake, hearing something rattling around inside of it. She carefully plucked the paper open where it had been taped nicely and slid the box out with ease. The paper itself felt too expensive for her.

When she peered inside, she gasped and a hand went to her mouth. Mathilda blinked and loomed over her, eager to see what it was.

"What is it? What'd you get?" she asked.

Inside was a wrapped silver necklace with a pendant of an animal that resembled a dog. There were jewels that decorated the circle around the dog itself. Andy carefully picked it up and studied the obviously expensive-looking object.

"Who the hell sent this to me?" she exclaimed. "It feels old!"

Mathilda elbowed her playfully. "Maybe a secret admirer?" she suggested.

Andy studied the pendant for a moment before a dawning realization touched her face. She stood up and gave the other witch smile. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Mathilda looked a little bemused by her tone. "Sure."

Andy used one of the Floo Chimneys that took her to downtown London and into _Wandmore_. She made her way to the front desk and regarded the witch firmly.

"Miranda Priestly. Please." she ordered.

The witch furrowed her brow. "She's at a meeting at the moment."

Andy smiled, her voice suddenly tense. "That's okay. I can wait."

To prove her point, she took a seat at a nearby couch, crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest. She could still feel how heavy the pendant was in her robes.

O

When Andy saw Miranda coming down from the elevator, the older witch looked a little surprised to see her sitting there. She gave the witch at the front desk a small nod before approaching Andy.

"Andrea, this is quite a surprise," she said, though she didn't seem happy. "To what do I owe the unexpected visit?"

"I need to talk to you," Andy said, calmly rising.

"It will have to wait, I am in the middle of - "

"Now, please." Her voice came out harder.

Miranda sensed that it was more urgent than she expected. Still, the blatant, harsh tone made her eyebrows draw together with disapproval. She followed Andy outside and they walked around the length of the building, making sure that no one else was around.

"What is it that was so important that you had to interrupt my time at work?" Miranda snapped. "You know how that thrills me."

Andy held out the pendant to her. "What is this?" she asked.

Miranda's eyes landed on the object. "That appears to be a pendant, Andrea."

"I know what it is!" she said, a little harsh than what she wanted; she was still thrown by the offering, "I want to know why you gave it to me."

Miranda sighed, as if it was no big deal. "It was your birthday and I simply wished to give you a gift." she said, "I assumed that was what one did in a budding relationship."

"There's no way that it was cheap!"

"No. It was custom made by goblins. It belonged to my mother."

At that, Andy's eyes went wide. "Your mother?"

"That's right."

Andy wavered slightly before she offered the necklace back to her. "I can't accept this, Miranda."

"Why not? It is mine to give to whom I please," Miranda said, frowning at her. Though her tone was professional and hard, there was a hint of something wounded there.

"But you can't just give away something that had once been your mother's," Andy protested, not seeing the point in giving away something so dear, "It doesn't seem right to just take it."

"I believe I am the one most suited to decide what I can and cannot do. Unless it escaped your notice, mother has passed, leaving everything she owned to me." When Miranda read Andy's uncertain stare, she sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes.

Andy glanced down at the pendant. She was working the thought around in her head before she chuckled hesitantly.

"A dog charm, huh?" she said, "Is that in all a reference to my Animagus?"

Miranda cracked a small smile, but tried not to let it show for too long. "My mother was an Animagus. She took the form of a Borzoi. It's more of an amusing irony that yours would also be a dog as well."

"Ah." Andy continued to stare at the pendant.

Miranda approached her, took the object from her hand and gestured for her to turn around with a single twirl of her finger. And did and felt the necklace slide onto her neck, a hand brushing her hair aside before Miranda clasped it on.

"It is better to have someone wear it than have it waste away in the darkness as she did," he told her, grunting slightly at the irritating clasp of the necklace. She gave a lingering caress to Andy's neck. "All it's doing is collecting dust."

Andy winced now and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Never you mind," Miranda replied.

Andy smiled now. Miranda read the near pleading look in her gaze, rolled her eyes and managed a smile of her own. She knew what the younger woman wanted.

The pair embraced and Andy gave her a kiss. It was quick and fleeting, but nice nonetheless.

They went their separate ways afterwards to return to their respective jobs.


	13. XIII

_Porn warning here._

~O~

 **XIII**

Andy didn't know what they were going to say to the twins.

She'd been seeing Miranda in secret for the passed two months - as much as they could keep it a secret from her daughters - until Caroline and Cassidy were due to come home for the summer. Miranda seemed quite confident about talking it over with her daughters, but Andy could tell that it concerned hera little as well.

"Stay here with Molly. I will return with the twins and we can discuss it then." Miranda said.

Andy nodded. That seemed to make sense to her. "Okay."

Miranda gathered her cloak, draped it across her shoulders and gave Andy a look. The younger woman wasn't too sure, but she had a feeling that Miranda was uneasy about relaying the news to her daughters. It made perfect sense, of course.

Andy took a step forward and took her hand, stopping her from departing. She looked at Miranda in understanding.

"Hey, you don't have to do this right now," she offered, "We can wait a little longer before we tell them, if it makes you comfortable."

"No." Miranda shook her head, swallowing an annoyed retort to Andy's comforting words. She didn't need to feel as if it were an obligation, but she also didn't want to keep this from her daughters either. As much as Andy was trying to help, it only served to agitate her a little. "We'll tell them. We will."

"Okay." Andy replied, giving her a comforting caress of her hand. "I gues I'll wait right here."

Miranda did nothing more but acknowledge with a small nod. She departed from the townhouse, leaving Andy alone with Molly. She passed the time by sitting in Miranda's office and talking with Ruth and the House Elf, wanting to know more about the Priestly family from their perspectives.

Molly started polishing the wood furniture in the office as she spoke. "Molly has served the family for many generations. " she explained, while Andy had taken a seat beneath the portrait of Miranda's mother. "Molly sees many things come and go."

Andy tilted her head curiously. "So, Molly..." she mused, "What does it mean to be a House Elf, anyway? I've never had the chance to talk to one until now."

Molly answered the question without hesitation. "To be a House Elf is to know your place in the wizard world. To duty. To commitment to your Master or Mistress until your death. You are to ensure their happiness while at your expense."

Andy furrowed her brow. "Well, when you put it like that, it sounds awful."

"It is our purpose and I am devoted to my Mistress." Molly replied, nothing betraying her emotions. "Most call it unfair, but we consider it a privilege. Without a purpose, we are nothing."

Andy thought about it for a moment before she made a face. She hadn't realized how her opinion could have possibly offended the House Elf. "Sorry."

"It was no offense." Molly replied, "I expect many questions from those who have not owned a House Elf or have never spoken to one."

Andy nodded. "Right. Gotcha."

She sat in silence now, watching the House Elf perform her duties. Eventually she looked at the place where Molly had been missing an ear and her curiosity got the best of her.

"What happened?" she asked, quietly now.

Molly glanced up at the reverent tone in Andy's voice. She followed Andy's gaze toward her missing ear and those wrinkled features smoothed out somewhat. She had clearly not expected the question. Her eyes clouded in thought and she nodded once.

"There was a fire. A long time ago. A duel that ended badly." she explained, pausing once in the task of wiping down a side table. "Ancient history for some. I don't think it would be prudent of me to share the story while Mistress is gone."

"Oh. Right." Andy thought about that and it seemed only appropriate.

No more was said on the matter, and Andy eventually considered what she would tell the twins about her relationship with Miranda. They had both taken the few months to be together in secrecy; it had been a bit challenging to grow accustomed to their coupling and used to what they would come to experience with each other. But now that the twins were coming home from Hogwarts, it was just a matter of time before they found out. So both Miranda and Andy decided it would just be best to tell them.

Andy sighed; she leaned back in her chair, stroking the arm rests absently. "It's weird," she told the two, "I've never lived here a day in my life, yet I feel so at home."

Ruth chuckled gently. "I think you've found your place."

"Really?" Andy turned in her chair to look up at her.

"Indeed." Ruth continued, with a smile. Her eyes fell onto the pendant that Andy wore - the gift for her for her birthday. Her eyes softened now and she seemed to think about something. "I am happy for Miriam and for you."

Andy stared at the portrait for a moment, frowning thoughtfully. "You know, I notice that you and Miranda don't get along very well. But you seem like the nicest pe - er...portrait, I've ever talked to. Even the ones at Hogwarts were a little rough around the edges."

At that, Ruth suddenly seemed remorseful. She shut her eyes, looked away and shook her head. "Miriam may harbor certain...ill-feelings toward me due to an unfortunate circumstance in her childhood. She may possibly blame me for her father passing the way he had."

Andy's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"I shouldn't say. That is something you must ask Miriam yourself."

Whatever had happened in the Priestly home, it must have been bad. What Ruth said seemed to bring for a mild reaction from Molly, because the House Elf had barely moved with the exception of a small lowering of her head. Andy didn't question it any more.

The sound of a door opening and the voices of the twins filled the air.

"...and you should have seen the look on Professor Longbottom's face!" Cassidy exclaimed, laughing, "I thought he was going to burst!"

"He had a good reason to be upset, Cassidy." Miranda said, "I thought I taught you better than to pull such ridiculous pranks."

"It was funny."

Andy listened to the conversation and tensed when they walked into the office. Cassidy and Caroline brightened when they saw Andy standing there.

"Andy's here!" they exclaimed.

Miranda gave Andy a look that seemed partially strained. This was going to be difficult to explain. Andy took the first initiative, stood and gestured to the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Hey, why don't you two sit here?" she suggested.

"Uh-oh." Caroline said, her smile gone.

The twins squeezed themselves into the chair that proved to be too small for the both of them. They looked up at the two women standing there.

"Last time we sat in this chair, mum told us that our last dog had died." Cassidy said, worried. "Is Patricia dead?"

Miranda fidgeted with her hands. "No! No, Patricia isn't dead. It's just... We have something very important to tell you two."

Andy smiled and also fidgeted. "Yeah. You see, guys..." she tried.

She cleared her throat and Miranda glanced at her. She gave Andy a double-take before looking down at the twins.

"Andrea and I are...seeing one another." she finished for her.

The two expected Caroline and Cassidy to be surprised by this revelation. Instead, the twins looked at one another calmly before shrugging.

"Oh, we know." Cassidy said.

Miranda and Andy looked shocked.

"You do?" Andy said.

"How?" Miranda added, gaze sharpening.

"We were taking bets to see how long it would take for you two to get together," Caroline piped up, grinning broadly at their uncomfortable looks now, "You both were being so weird about it. Aren't WE supposed to be the kids here?"

Andy and Miranda had the good sense to look abashed. Miranda cleared her throat and gave an unecessary pat to her hair. Andy rubbed the back of her neck, cheeks reddening somewhat. The twins could only giggle in response to their embarrassment.

"So... Who won that bet?" Andy tried to diffuse the tension.

Caroline gestured to Cassidy with a flick of her head.

Cassidy smiled with pride and gave her pockets a little pat in response. Andy made a face, but couldn't resist her laugh.

"You guys are absolute devils, you know that?" she joked.

Cassidy and Caroline flashed grins and Miranda cast a sharp frown of disapproval at all three of them. For a moment, it seemed as if she would retort to their choice of taking the matter less than seriously. Still, her features smoothed out a bit and she gave a quiet sigh.

"How do you girls feel about that?" Miranda asked them.

"It's fine," Caroline replied. She gave Andy a small smile. "Andy's nicer than Stephen ever was."

Miranda's cheeks flushed only for a moment. She rolled her eyes. "Alright. That's enough." She walked up to the twins and ushered them from the chair. "Get cleaned up. I want to see clean fingernails when you come back downstairs for dinner. Off with you."

The two made their way from the office to do as Miranda ordered. When they were finally up the stairs, Andy smiled brightly at Miranda.

"Well! That went a lot better than I thought." she said.

Miranda hardly looked impressed and Andy smiled, shrugging. She followed her into the kitchen.

"What?" she asked.

O

Miranda was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, watching as Andy insisted on cooking for them. She rapped her nails against the stone, observing as Andy waved her wand and levitated several ingredients.

"What exactly are you making?" Miranda asked, leaning to one side to see.

"My mother's famous Ham Pot Pie," Andy explained, glancing back at her. She read the look on the older woman's face and laughed. "Aww, come on, Miranda. Trust me, it'll be good."

Miranda cleared her throat, watching her with careful avidity. "I recall you saying exactly that when you attempted to bake an apple torte in my kitchen."

"This will be different, I promise." Andy assured her.

Cassidy and Caroline eventually wandered into the kitchen, sniffing the air with surprised delight.

"Whoa. What smells so good?" Caroline asked.

Andy beamed and turned, holding her wand in hand. "My mother's Ham Pot Pie." she told them. "It's a family recipe that I helped her around the kitchen with when I was a kid. I thought it'd be a good meal for you on your first night home from school."

The twins started to take a seat, but Miranda stopped them.

"Ah. Let's see." she said.

They held up their hands to her, showing the clean fingernails. Miranda nodded her approval and gestured with a sweep of her hand.

"All right. Go ahead."

The twins eagerly climbed into a chair at the island and watched Andy. Miranda waved her wand and a cup of coffee appeared from thin air. She took a careful sip, watching the sight of Andy being domestic in her kitchen. It was an odd sight, but not an unpleasant one.

"So...how have your done with your studies?" she asked, looking at her daughters.

"Good." Caroline said.

Cassidy seemed doubtful, however.

Andy worked on pouring a bowl of the pot pie mixture for all of them. She listened to the twins talk about their classes - Cassidy was trying to produce a Patronus Charm, but had difficulty with it. Andy reacted somewhat at that.

"Hey," she said, "I once had trouble making a Patronus. I could always help."

Cassidy smiled. "Really?"

Miranda looked at her curiously now. "'Once'?"

"Oh." Andy wiped her hands on her robes with a small laugh. "I was able to make a full-bodied Patronus almost a year before we started dating."

Miranda murmured a small note of acknowledgement.

"Can we go outside, mum?" Cassidy asked, grinning excitedly. "I want to practice with Andy."

Miranda glanced from Andy, to Caroline, then to Cassidy. "After we eat Andy's..." She cleared her throat and spoke as primly as possible, observing the food swimming in the bowls passed in front of her. "...mother's famous pie."

Caroline was the first to take a bite while the other two watched her. Her face suddenly lit up and she began to wolf down the entire bowl with renewed hunger. Cassidy furrowed her brow and followed suit. Their faces lit up with delight and they nodded their approval to Andy, who seemed quite happy with their reactions.

"Mum, this is really good!" Caroline exclaimed, through a mouthful of ham. "Try it!"

Andy laughed and held out two hands. "Hey, hey, slow down," she told them, "I'm flattered you like my cooking, but there's no need to eat so fast."

Miranda watched how eager her daughters were to eat the food, so it gave her a little more incentive to do the same. She took a careful scoop of ham and squishy potato into her spoon before tenatively taking a bite. Andy watched her with almost eager anticipation.

Miranda's features lit up slightly with surprise, but only for a second. She regarded the bowl with that usual, air of grace she always had before nodding her approval. It was just her way of carefully concealing her real pleasure in something.

"It's acceptable." she replied.

Andy grinned. "I'll take that."

Miranda's mouth quirked slightly and she watched Andy scoop herself up a bowl to eat. The four of them sat at the table, eating their meals and talking about school, work and family.

It was the first time that the house felt alive. At least, to Miranda.

Later that evening, Miranda watched from her office window as Andy was instructing the twins on the proper wand motion for the Patronus Charm. Ruth had been oddly silent to the entire exchange, not certain if talking was a good idea, given Miranda's pensive frown.

"...don't be upset if you can't get it," Andy's voice was mildly muffled, but enough for Miranda to hear her easily. "It's a hard spell for a thirteen year old. I don't expect you to get it right immediately."

Cassidy huffed out, giving her a look. Andy raised two hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm just saying," she offered.

"Why don't you show us how it's done, Andy?" Caroline said, waving at her in a manner very reminiscent of her mother. "Go on, then."

Andy chuckled and held up her wand. "Alright." Aiming her wand near them, she whispered out "Expecto Patronum".

A dazzling, silver Patronus in the form of a Secretary Bird emerged from her wand, letting out a ghostly screech. The twins watched the animal fly around them with awe; it gave a fleeting glance toward Miranda before vanishing entirely.

"Wow!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Caroline tilted her head and looked at Andy, who shrugged her shoulders innocently at the funny stare. She knew why the other twin was looking at her like that.

"Funny. Your Patronus looks an awful lot like Mum's Animagus." she said.

Andy smiled too brightly. "Huh. Weird." she murmured, fidgeting with her wand.

Miranda had seen it though.

O

Andy had departed from the townhouse to meet up with Nigel at the Leaky Cauldron. They talked about how Miranda was expected to unleash actual hell on him for the botched robes that failed to protect her from dragon fire.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that you had something to do with it." Nigel remarked, smirking at her from the rim of his glass.

Andy blinked, wavering slightly before she shook her head with a smile. "Me? Well, I don't know what you possibly think, Nigel. But I had nothing to do with that."

Nigel studied her rather shrewdly. "Really."

"Yeah." Andy took a careful sip of her Butterbeer. She noticed that Nigel still stared and laughed awkwardly. "What?"

He arched an eyebrow and Andy huffed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone." she said.

"Trust me, puppy," Nigel assured her, leaning forward with a grin on his face. "It's like Gringotts itself up here." He tapped his head with one finger to emphasize his point.

Andy nodded, quite assured by that. "Okay. Well..." she began, hesitantly. "I might be...possibly...seeing Miranda."

Nigel stared blankly at her and Andy regarded him expectantly. Then, she sighed, leaned back and rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"You already knew, didn't you?" she mumbled.

Nigel chuckled. "Well, you made it quite obvious, Andy. I know witch drama when I see it. You two? Well, that's a whole other story."

Andy sat there, suddenly wishing she could hide herself under the piles of sawdust in the floor. She swallowed thickly, shaking her head before glancing up at Nigel.

"Seriously. I'm that obvious?" she grumbled.

Nigel sucked his teeth and looked at her, feigning concern. "Honestly, darling; I'm surprised the entire wizard world doesn't know!"

"Well, I hope they won't. Not yet. Neither one of us are ready for that," Andy warned, her gaze suddenly sharp.

Nigel got the hint and raised two hands. "Don't worry. I won't breathe a word of it." he promised.

When Andy looked satisfied with his response, he flashed a toothy grin. "Miranda's been a little less of a dragon around us as of late. So whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

At that, Andy's neck burned hot and she dropped her head on the table.

O

 _"What is that thing?"_

 _"It's a Hippogriff, of course."_

 _Andy and her class stood before the stormy grey, winged creature. It had the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle; with a cruel, steel-coloured beak and large, brilliantly orange eyes._

 _Andy was awestruck by the creature, staring at its gleaming coat, which changed smoothly from feathers to hair. While the Gamekeeper was talking about the dangers of the Hippogriff, she had begun walking toward it._

 _It was too late._

 _"Andrea, no!"_

 _Before Andy knew what hit her, a set of claws cut into her hip._

Miranda traced the paths of scars along Andy's bare side.

The pair laid together in bed after showering - Andy appreciated the sight of Miranda's nakedness and the smell of her expensive soap. She was distracted, however, by the light, almost teasing touch of Miranda's finger against her bare skin.

"They had me rushed off after it attacked me. I was bleeding pretty bad afterwards." Andy explained, shuddering a little at the gentle stroking. "Once I healed, I was chewed out by the teachers, but they gave me a pass from it."

Miranda looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, I think it was hard not to. I mean, I was a kid, after all."

"They've softened their disciplinary tactics, I see."

Andy shrugged, another shiver coursing through her. She sat up, stopping Miranda's task of tracing her scars. The older woman looked at her curiously and Andy gave her a smoldering look, pressing her lips against hers.

Miranda responded with a pleased sound in her throat, reaching up to cup Andy's cheeks. With a small bit of pressure on her shoulders, Miranda was urged to lay on her back so that Andy could lay on top of her. Their lips still jealously connected in a lazy, undulating kiss that gradually turned primal.

Andy parted, kissing her way down Miranda's chest, pausing one to caress her breasts in her hands. Soft, breathless sounds escaped the older woman and Andy splayed her hands against her inner thighs. Miranda's legs opened wider in invitation and Andy's mouth closed over her.

A sharp inhalation above her spurred Andy on. Miranda wasn't as vocal as her previous lovers, but she knew a way to get her going. She lifted one of Miranda's legs over her shoulder and began her task of working her over with her mouth.

Miranda's hand fisted in her hair, struggling to keep her voice down and all that escaped were tight, pleasurable mewls. Andy's fingers joined her tongue and she used them to slide into her. Miranda let out a cry that she quickly muffled with her hand slapped over her mouth.

Andy grinned against the inside of her thigh, parting one to give it a little bite as Miranda had done many times. She resumed her task, having Miranda squirming and panting above her. Her hand dug into her scalp, holding her in just the right spot.

"Right there! Right there..." her voice was barely above a whisper.

At that, Andy worked her hand and mouth faster, feeling the older woman's thigh shake around her head. When she came, she seized and fell apart, rocking her hips against Andy's mouth, letting out nothing more than a sharp grunt.

Andy lifted her leg gingerly from her shoulder and was pulled up to receive a bruising kiss from Miranda. She rolled them over so that she was now on top. Lifting one of Andy's legs over her shoulder, she used her free hand to cup her lower jaw and fill her with two fingers.

Andy tossed her head back with a startled gasp, but Miranda hissed out.

"Don't look away from me." It sounded like an order, but failed in having the proper effect when she was watching Andy with such hunger; like a ravenous wolf seconds from pouncing on her kill.

Andy struggled to keep her eyes open and focused on her, but it proved difficult with what was going on between her thighs. The odd angle certainly helped hit the best spots, sending startbursts across her field of vision.

She arched her back a bit and Miranda's free hand cupped the back of her neck, pressing their foreheads together so Andy had no choice but to look up at her.

She squirmed, writhed and Miranda pressed her lips to hers, smothering every sound. Miranda worked her hand faster and Andy's cries drew closer and closer.

Andy quickly parted her lips from Miranda's, holding onto her shoulders for all her worth. "I can't I'm..." she mumbled, "I'm gonna..."

Miranda's teeth scraped across her jawline wicked chuckle filled her ear. She always was too vocal for her own good. But she wasn't complaining as she relished every sound and every cry that was meant for her and only her.

Andy was panting against her mouth, chanting "almost" a few times. It didn't take too long before the woman's voice hitched and she gave a fierce shout, quivering around Miranda's fingers.

Miranda murmured with amusement and pleasure, kissing the base of Andy's ear while the woman below her took a few minutes to catch her breath.

They spent the moment with Andy lying on top of her and Miranda rubbing her back absently with one hand. Andy had almost fallen asleep - she very well could have while using her breasts as a perfect pillow - when Miranda's voice filled the air.

"Do you want to stay?" Miranda asked, so suddenly, that Andy had been drifting off to sleep when she asked it.

Andy looked up at her. "Well, yeah. I don't mind apparating in the morning." she said, missing the relevance of the question. "Plus, tomorrow's Sunday. I'm off."

"No, I mean... _stay._ As in here in the townhouse. With me. As a permanent resident." Miranda seemed uncomfortable now, punctuating each word and sentence with effort.

Andy thought about what she asked and regarded Miranda with surprise. She watched the woman shift a little and her eyes flicked around the room rather awkwardly.

"Yes, there's a lot of room here," Miranda murmured. "It's a little annoying that I have this much room, really, but I suppose I can't complain." She failed to notice the way Andy smiled at her. "The twins have taken to you and it would be unkind of me to make them unhappy if you - "

She was cut off when Andy leaned forward to kiss her, silencing her excuses. Miranda murmured a note of surprise and accepted the kiss for a few moments before Andy parted, smiling down at her.

"If that's what you want." she said, "I can stay."

And so she did.

Snoring by her ear like the fiendish little beast that she was. But for once, Miranda slept well that night.


	14. XIV

~O~

 **XIV**

"When was the last time you went through this attic?"

"It's been a while."

Miranda and Andy made their way to the attic that morning with the twins behind them. Caroline and Cassidy grumbled about helping to clean, but Miranda had insisted on it. It had been too long since she'd searched the attic. With the added help, she wanted it cleaned.

"Mum, can't Molly just help with this?" Caroline griped.

"Molly doesn't need to pick away at the attic," Miranda gave her daughters a disapproving frown, "After all, she doesn't know what I want kept and thrown out. I won't have my House Elf throwing away a priceless heirloom. All of which I intend to pass to you."

The twins didn't look as impressed nor grateful as Miranda had hoped they'd be. Instead, they slouched their shoulders with bored sounds.

Andy smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, come on, guys. It could be fun."

The twins looked at her skeptically now.

"Old stuff isn't fun, Andy." Cassidy reminded her.

Andy feigned shock and placed a hand on her chest. "Cassidy, how can you say that?" she asked. "You can learn a lot from old stuff."

"Like you with Mum." Caroline teased.

The twin giggled behind their hands. Miranda and Andy looked at each other for a moment, and then clearned their throats. Miranda's gaze sharpened and she waved her wand, conjuring up a chest. She was eager to begin the work.

"Alright. Let's get started." she said.

The four went through the attic most of that morning. Andy had found an interesting chest bearing the mark of Slytherin House and she opened it, finding a few things that looked like they belonged to Miranda. She glanced up at the older woman, finding her engrossed in a few old books.

"Hey, Miranda!" she said, "I found some of your old school stuff."

Miranda glanced back, barely interested. "Oh. Put that aside. I'll have it sent to Hogwarts if there's anything of use."

Andy reached inside the chest, her eyes widening when she pulled out a trophy plaque. It bore the names of the Slytherin Quidditch team and Miranda's name was on it. Well, as Miriam Princhek, anyway.

CHASER

MIRIAM PRINCHEK

Andy grinned, impressed. "Whoa, you were on the Quidditch team?" she exclaimed.

Miranda raised her eyebrows. "Why does that surprise you, Andrea?"

"You never struck me as the Quidditch type."

Caroline and Cassidy had been going through a chest filled with old fur, sniffing it and grimacing in disgust. But they too looked interested now when they heard Andy.

"Ew. What was this?" Cassidy groaned, holding her nose with one hand and a clump of white fur in the other. "It smells awful!"

Miranda smiled thinly. "Yeti skin."

"Ew!" Cassidy dropped it like a hot potato.

"Honestly, girls. I have battled many great beasts and creatures." she told them, "That was simply a trophy given to me by an elder in a village in Nepal."

"Considering you've had me toss out gifts you didn't like, I'm impressed that you kept old Yeti hair in your attic." Andy quipped.

"A gift given in appreciation for a favor is different than given sycophantically." Miranda reminded her, tilting her chin up with a sniff.

Andy made a face. "Fair enough."

She found a small sword wedged between a velvet case and a box. Pulling it out, Andy studied the hilt, bearing a cracked image of a crest. Curious, she unsheathed the blade and it began to hum a low, resonating note. Miranda reached over, covered Andy's hands with hers and sheathed the blade.

Andy looked startled and met her firm gaze.

"Careful." Miranda warned. "That is Bane, an old sword from my family. It hums in the presence of dragons."

She took the weapon from Andy's hands. The woman looked shocked to silence. The twins had been occupying themselves with a box of robes and didn't look over at the exchange.

"You know, my family is descended from a line of dragon slayers in history," Miranda explained, "I have yet to find an intact family crest."

"Have you found anything?" Andy asked, moving to help her with a chest.

Miranda wrinkled her nose and pulled out a funny looking sculpture of an Acromantula. "No. Most of the Princhek history was erased at the old house. Many of my mother's ancestors had preferred to maintain their secrecy and solitude."

"Maybe we'll find it someday." Andy said, smiling.

Miranda nodded. "Maybe."

They continued organizing the attic and Andy wanted to play some music from an old vinyl player she'd uncovered wedged in between a box of robes and Muggle clothes. Miranda agreed only on the condition that she didn't play anything that resembled a "chorus of wailing Mooncalves drowing".

Andy searched through boxes of records, cassettes and VHS tapes. Her face lit up in shock and she pulled one out, holding it up to Miranda.

"You have an original first edition of Led Zeppelin?" she exclaimed. "This is a collector's item!" She turned it around and her eyes widened. "It's signed by the band! Holy shit!"

"Andrea! Language!" Miranda scolded.

Cassidy and Caroline looked confused by Andy's excitement.

"What's the big deal?" Caroline asked, confused. "It's just a vinyl."

Andy grinned, holding the vinyl close to her chest. "Guys, my dad used to play Led Zeppelin when I was a kid! This is amazing!" She studied the vinyl and glanced up at Miranda, who smiled a little at her excitement. "I never thought you were a rock fan."

A wry chuckle escaped the older woman. She straightened her glasses over her nose. "I'm not, but we were all young at some point, weren't we? That was my father's. He would drag me around when I was six to all of the old concerts." She waved a dismissing hand in the air. "One of his vices, I suppose."

Andy glanced down at the vinyl. "You don't want it?"

"What would I do with rock music?"

"Can I keep it?"

"If you wish."

Andy smiled, delightened. She set it aside and began to go through the entire collection of records. She listed off the names listed and Miranda would approve or disapprove what Andy could listen to in the townhouse.

Molly walked into the attic, carrying a copy of the Prophet in her arm. She offered it to Miranda, who furrowed her brow at the House Elf.

"I didn't ask for the paper, Molly." she said.

"Mistress, Molly noticed an article that may interest the House." Molly said, wringing her hands together. "And Molly ensures the safety of the family."

Miranda stared at her, reading the odd look on her servant's face. She glanced down at the article that had been folded over. A deeply thoughtful look crossed her face and Andy tilted her head, studying her curiously now.

"Miranda?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Andy was handed the paper and Andy looked down at startling images of Irv, Jacqueline, James and Christian in the page; animated photographs of them in Azkaban being herded out by an Auror. The article read that they had been released.

Someone had paid to let them out.

O

Miranda was sitting quietly in front of the crackling fire in nothing but an evening robe. She held a cup of tea to her face and took a sip, watching the flames. The door opened behind her and Andy approached, wearing Muggle sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She took a seat beside Miranda, who crossed her ankles.

"The girls are asleep." Andy told her.

"Good." Miranda murmured.

"Do you think they'll try anything?" Andy asked, watching her with concern.

Miranda made a sound between a scoff and a laugh. "Honestly, Andrea. What could they try against me?" She looked at Andy with that same smile she had in Paris. The one when Andy had suggested cancelling her schedules. "This isn't the first time. I have a Anti-intruder jinx around my home and unpleasant surprises - should any even attempt to bite me back."

Andy's brow pinched. "Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment. Andy wanted to question Miranda further about who could have had them released, but it seemed that Miranda had no interest in discussing it now. Instead, she seemed almost entranced by the fire.

Andy watched her peculiar look and leaned her head against her shoulder. There was no reaction from the older woman.

"Do you remember when I told you I was nine years old when it happened?" Miranda finally said.

Andy glanced up at her. "Yeah." she replied, knowing what she was saying. "But you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Miranda was silent and Andy assumed she wouldn't discuss it further. But she was wrong. She felt the older woman's chest swell will a small sigh before she began speaking.

"My father was a Muggle, as I'm certain you've already known. He knew nothing of the wizard world; my mother had kept it secret from him until I was eight. Before that, we were quite close." A humorless laugh. "She feared him knowing the truth. She was worried that he would abandon her. It wasn't an uncommon thing among Muggles - their fear."

Andy placed a comforting hand over Miranda's. She said nothing.

"When she finally reached a certain point of hating the lies, she unveiled the truth to him. Father wasn't the same since he saw her change into a dog. He was unable to leave the house much after that. I watched him slowly wither away every passing day. It was like watching a ghost waiting to expire."

Andy shut her eyes. She didn't want to imagine that.

"One day, my mother's out getting medicine for him. I'm alone in the house with my father." Miranda swallowed thickly, the glossy-eyed stare returning; it had been the same one from Paris. "I find father on the roof of the house. I beg him to come back inside. He won't. He just smiles at me. I can see that he's decided."

"On what?" Andy asked, though she knew the answer.

"What do you think?" Miranda's voice came out strained, lacking any semblance of force.

Andy didn't respond. She put an arm around Miranda's, holding her tighter.

"He looks at peace for the first time in months." Miranda continued, her voice light, almost hypnotized by her own memory, "We spoke...for the moment. In that single second, I saw freedom. Then he...threw himself from the roof."

"God..." Andy didn't know what else to say.

Miranda had been only nine years old when she lost her father.

"There are those who do not earn the love of their daughters," Miranda exhaled quietly. She raised her chin toward the covered portrait of Ruth. "When I was seventeen, my mother was approached by Pure-Blood wizards, who sought to enlist her in their movement. She refused. She dueled two wizards on her own while ordering that Molly take me somewhere safe. In the chaos, Molly stopped a wizard from striking me with a slicing hex. Her ear took the brunt of the damage."

Andy glanced up, seeing Molly busy at work, sweeping the hallways through the open door.

"My mother had cast Fiendfyre on the two wizards. I remember seeing a fiery dragon emerge from our burning home. She had died along with them."

"I'm so sorry, Miranda."

Miranda glanced down at her, eyes glassy. She cleared her throat delicately, set her cup down on the nearby table and leaned back in the couch.

"You know, when we first met, I hadn't an inkling that we would end up here." she said.

Andy chuckled. "Me neither." She thought about it for a moment. "Would you change anything if you had a chance to do it again?"

Miranda was silent for a while. She contemplated everthing she'd endured to bring herself where she was and with Andy.

"No."

O

Andy had been getting dressed that morning.

Cassidy spent more time in the bathroom and Caroline was in the kitchen, eating breakfast with her mother.

"Where is your sister?" Miranda asked, regarding her while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"In the bathroom." Caroline answered, swirling her Pixie Puffs floating around in the bowl with her spoon. "I think she's been in there all morning."

"Well, I want the both of you dressed. I must be at work in an hour. I have a show at lunch time to present my newest line. You know how important it is."

"Yes, Mum..." Caroline groaned, rolling her eyes.

Miranda looked down at her House Elf. "Molly, see that Andrea is ready." She sniffed and set the coffee pot down.

"Yes, Mistress." Molly acknowledged.

The Elf made her way up the stairs to the master bedroom, knocking once. Andy was struggling into a pair of pantyhose. She leaned against the edge of the bed and glanced toward the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, grunting.

"It is Molly," the House Elf said. "Mistress Priestly wants you downstairs."

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute!"

Molly departed, making her way back down the stairs. She licked her lips and shook her head. "Molly has never put on pantyhose, but sounds dangerous."

An hour passed and Andy made her way downstairs, dressed in a set of black dress robes. Miranda watched her pass and frowned, turning to study her state of dress.

"Hold it." she ordered.

Andy paused, frowning at her. "What?"

"What are you wearing?" Miranda asked, raising her eyebrows and tapping her chin.

Andy glanced down at her robes, then back up to Miranda with confusion. "What do you mean? These are my best robes."

Miranda stared at her, skeptical. She continued to stare until Andy huffed impatiently.

"I don't want to wear what you gave me, Miranda." she protested. "I look like a French Poodle in it."

Miranda raised an eyebrow and tilted her head at the complaining. "Don't sulk, Andrea. It's unbecoming." She placed her hands on her shoulders and began to slowly usher her right back upstairs. "Just wear it for today for me."

Andy sighed. "Fine. But I'm not going to like it. It's coming off the moment we get home."

Miranda's eyes lit up with mischief. "Is that a promise?"

Andy's cheeks flushed bright red and she hurried up the stairs a trifle faster than she had before. Smirking, Miranda turned, regarding Molly as she straightened the collar of her robes. It took a bit of adjusting of the emerald brooch there.

"I want the twins ready and taken to their father's for his birthday." she told the Elf. "Tonight."

Molly nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Andrea will meet me at the show when she's finished. Make certain that she has the planner with her. I don't want a repeat of Paris."

Molly nodded her head again.

O

The faux fur on her red robes itched.

Andy grimaced, making her way down the stairs in her heels. She found Caroline waiting beside the bathroom door for her sister. Andy furrowed her brow, concerned. She approached her and Caroline sputtered a laugh at the sight of her.

"Andy, what are you wearing?" she laughed.

"Your mother's idea, not mine." Andy murmured. She glanced at the door. "Cassidy? Hey, are you okay in there?"

"Um..." Cassidy's voice was concerned. "I'm okay!"

Andy frowned down at Caroline. "Hey, wait downstairs with Molly." she said.

Caroline nodded and walked downstairs, daring a glance at the door before vanishing out of sight. Andy exhaled, knocking on the door again.

"Cass." Andy said again. "Come on. You've been in there all morning."

A moment of silence before the door unlocked. Andy stepped back a bit as Cassidy stepped out, her features pale and sickly. Andy frowned down at her.

"Is Mum still here?" Cassidy asked her, voice slightly tight. It was as if she'd taken an effort not to cry.

Andy furrowed her brow. "No. She just left for work." She knelt down at Cassidy's level and rested her hands on her knees, smiling kindly. "But if you have something you need help with, you can tell me, if you want."

Cassidy looked up at her and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Andy asked, leaning forward to hear better.

Cassidy huffed impatiently, reached for her wand in her robes and conjured up a piece of parchment and quill. Andy watched her scribble something down. Cassidy handed the parchment to her and Andy stared down at the writing.

"'Andy I just started my first'..." Andy read, aloud. She didn't finish the rest of the note. Her eyes snapped wide. "Oh, my God."

O

Cassidy begged Andy not to tell her mother, all the while they walked through the Muggle shopping center, wearing proper Muggle clothes for the trip. Andy was pushing a grocery cart and scanning the rows of shelves filled with necessary products.

"Cass, this isn't exactly something you can hide from your mom." Andy reminded her. "She has to know. Molly sent Caroline to your dad's and when she gets back, I'll have her get your mom."

Cassidy groaned, slapping her hands over her face. "Mum's gonna freak. She always does."

Andy chuckled. "She wouldn't be a mom if she didn't."

Cassidy sighed, regarding all of the feminine items of the shelves. She picked one up and made a face. "Why do Muggles need so many?"

"Been asking that myself for a long time, kiddo." Andy remarked, taking it from her hand and depositing it into the cart. "Don't worry, it's all on me." She noticed Cassidy's odd, worried stare - she had probably been a bit concerned that Andy would spend so much on her. "We'll get you everything you need. No worries. And when we're done, we can stop at Honeydukes and you can have your pick."

Cassidy still looked confused, but a smile lit her face. "Anything?"

"Yeah. It's a special occasion. My mom did this for me when I..." Andy cut herself off and laughed a little. "Well, we didn't make a huge deal out of it."

"But isn't that what you're doing right now?" Cassidy seemed skeptical.

Andy glanced at her, noticing how much like Miranda Cassidy seemed when she made that face. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Come on, Cass. It's fine." she assured her.

Cassidy groaned, her eyes wandering around the store. She seemed to think about something before a smile lit her face. She glanced up at Andy, hopeful.

"Say, while we're here, can you get something for me?" she asked.

Andy nodded. "Shoot."

"Can we get some Muggle sweets here instead?"

Andy blinked, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Mum always bought us this chocolate ice cream when we were little." Cassidy explained. "It has marshmallow and candy bits in it."

"Um. Yeah, sure!"

She turned the cart to the frozen food section and retrieved the ice cream she requested.

The two sat outside and took turns scooping out ice cream from the small tub while Cassidy begged Andy not to go home yet. She didn't want to face her mother about what had happened. Andy was confused as to why it was such a big deal to her.

"Mum's always been worried about us," Cassidy explained, licking her spoon of ice cream remnants. "She's worried we'll slip away."

Andy thought about that. Well, in spite of everything, Miranda wasn't always the cold, indifferent being she often potrayed herself as. She did care about her daughters and always doted on them. Andy saw that constantly, even when she was still working for her. Cassidy and Caroline deserved only the best.

It all made sense the more Andy considered it.

"Hey, Cass?" Andy asked.

"Yeah?" Cassidy struggled to scoop out ice cream from the tub.

"So, how do you feel about your mom and I being together?" Andy wanted to know, now that they had a chance to talk.

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders.

Andy mimicked the gesture. She laughed a bit. "You don't have an opinion on it?"

"Not really, no." Cassidy replied, taking a bite of her ice cream. "You're cool. Mum likes you. You like Mum. Shouldn't that be it?"

Andy smiled. "I guess so. Still, it's nice to ask."

Cassidy watched her for a moment before she tapped her empty spoon against the sidewalk. "You were kinda weird when I first met you."

Andy feigned a shocked smile. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You looked like someone going one direction, but wanting to go another." Cassidy continued, gesturing with her spoon.

Andy nodded in agreement. "Well, that's about the whole of it." She paused once, looked down at Cassidy with a smile. "So, how am I doing so far?"

Cassidy pretended to think. "Get me another ice cream and I might have an answer." she teased, smirking up at Andy.

"Oh, you are exactly like your mother." Andy joked, with a laugh.

O

Molly apparated to _Wandmore_ upon Andy's request. She made her way passed witches and wizards before arriving at Miranda's office.

"Molly?" Miranda said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"It is a personal matter, Mistress." Molly answered. "Molly suggests talking in private."

Miranda furrowed her brow, stood up and closed the door behind her.

Throughout _Wandmore_ , everyone heard the strange sound of Miranda's cry. They'd all stopped what they were doing to look in the direction of her office; others stuck their heads out from open doorways and halls. The snapping of her apparating followed.

Miranda arrived at home where Andy was already waiting for her in the foyer. She stood up, raised two hands to calm her. "Miranda, wait a second."

Miranda shot her a glare. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

"Miranda, take it easy," Andy soothed, gently rubbing her arms to calm her. "Cassidy's fine. She's upstairs. We went out and I took care of everything for her. Her sister's up there with her too. They're fine."

Miranda's face was pale. Andy had never seen her look that way before; eyes wide, a panicked stab radiating with the magic that literally burned the tips of Andy's fingers. She took a deep breath to calm herself and she groaned quietly.

"She's still so young. I never thought this would happen so quickly."

Andy chuckled, arching an eyebrow. "By now, this sort of thing shouldn't come as a surprise." she joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. When Miranda glared at her, Andy laughed sheepishly. "Just trying to ease the tension."

"Ease it on someone else," Miranda snapped. "I have to speak with my daughter."

Andy stepped aside to allow her to pass. She gave a small, hesitant smile. "Of course."

Miranda made her way upstairs and opened her daughters' door. The twins were arguing back and forth to each other.

"Idiot!" Cassidy yelled.

Caroline scowled. "Am not!"

"Bed-wetter!"

"I stopped that!"

Miranda cleared her throat, annoyed by the arguments between them. They turned toward the door. Miranda took a deep inhale, hands at her sides.

"Caroline, I need to speak with your sister. Alone." she said.

Caroline nodded and stood up, walking out of the room. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, sitting at the island across from Andy, who distracted herself with a game of Muggle Solitaire. Andy glanced up at her, noticing how annoyed she seemed.

"Is Cassidy going to be line that every month?" she griped.

Andy laughed. "Well, eventually it'll be you yelling at all of us."

Caroline groaned, leaning her head in her hands. "Why do women have to deal with all of this?" she muttered, "Men never have to deal with anything."

Andy chuckled, shuffling the deck of cards up. "You're preaching the truth there, kiddo." she agreed. She glanced down at the cards in her hand. "Hey, while they're talking, you wanna play Solitaire?"

"Is it a boring old person game?"

"No!" Andy thought about it. "Not really."

Later that evening, Miranda walked to the kitchen, drained beyond belief. She was holding a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. Andy walked up to her, putting her arms around her waist and weaving delicate kisses at the back of her neck. Miranda sighed, shutting her eyes and pausing in her task to appreciate the feeling.

"My daughters are growing up too fast." she muttered.

Andy chuckled gently, leaning her head against her shoulders. "Yeah."

Miranda retrieved another glass and poured some wine for Andy. She turned, offering her the glass and both took a drink. Almost simultaneously, they cringed at the taste and glanced down at their cups. Miranda looked displeased.

"Remind me to send a letter to that shopkeep who dared assume this was properly aged." she snapped.

Andy set her glass down and looked at Miranda with a warm smile. "Hey," she said, putting her arms around her. "The girls don't blame you for anything. They know you care."

Miranda sighed, retrieved her wand from her robes and willed the offending bottle of wine away. "I know that. My concern is that they're growing up too fast. Cassidy is already a young woman. Caroline will soon follow. Before I know it, they will be out of the house."

Andy shook her head, furrowing her brow. "Miranda, you're thinking too far ahead. Besides, I don't see that happening yet."

Miranda glanced at her skeptically. She exhaled, delicately clearing her throat. "Perhaps."

Andy smiled, kissed her cheek and parted. "Hey, wanna play a game of cards?"

Miranda wrinkled her nose with distate. "Isn't that meant for pitiful old maids?" she quipped. "What do you hope to gain from that?"

Andy stared at her and shrugged. "I don't know. Joy?"

Miranda smiled now, shook her head and decided to join anyway.


	15. XV

~O~

 **XV**

The day before the holidays, the entire Beast Division had decorated their floor of the Ministry with the finest Christmas decortations, themed to their specific job in the wizard world. Mathilda had spent hours putting up a paper dragon.

Andy walked up to her, moments as she slid down the ladder with grace. She opened her mouth to speak, but noticed that Mathilda's hair was a bright red color. She blinked, glancing at it with surprise. The shade reminded her of a Christmas tree ornament.

"Mathilda, wow." she remarked.

Mathilda grinned. "Yeah. I like to make up my hair for the holidays." She looked a bit concerned now, pointing at herself with two fingers. "Is it too much?"

"A little." Andy remarked.

Mathilda shrugged, removed her wand and pointed it at her hair. " _Crinus Muto_." she chanted.

Immediately, her hair changed to a red and white striped color - it reminded Andy of a candy-cane from home. She smiled, sputtered an amused laugh and shook her head.

Mathilda seemed absurdly proud of the paper dragon. She turned, hands on her hips with a smile.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked.

Andy studied the paper dragon. "It's not going to catch fire this time, is it?"

Mathilda laughed, waving her off. "Not at all! I realized what I did last year and learned from that little fiasco. This time, I enchanted the paper to make it fireproof."

Andy was holding a bag in her hand. "Hey, I bought something for you for the holidays." she said, reaching into the bag.

Mathilda turned, brightening. "Aww, you did?"

"Yep. There you go." Andy offered a smaller bag.

Mathilda eagerly opened it, pulling out a new belt buckle loaded with empty pouches. She grinned, took a sniff of the fresh leather.

"Ah! Thank you, Andy!" she said, "I've been needing a new one for a while."

Andy looked pleased to hear the assessment before she looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh! I'm late! I have to go!"

Once she made her way outside, she found that Cassidy and Caroline were waiting for her. They regarded Andy skeptically, shaking their heads at her breathless state.

"Andy, I can't believe you're waiting until now to get Mum a present," Caroline said.

"I know! I know!" Andy groaned, shaking her head and reaching into her robes. "I have gifts to deliver to Nigel and Emily, then to Doug and Lily. I've got a loaded schedule on my plate. I don't know how your mother does it."

"She forgets to eat sometimes." Cassidy said, making a face.

"And she's up at ungodly hours of the night." Caroline reminded her.

That was true. Sometimes it took Andy an hour to convince her to come to bed, after several choice complaints from Miranda.

But now that she had the twins with her, she could have them help her find a good gift.

Together, they scanned shops throughout London. It was busy and crowded in every store they visited, of course; nearly everything that Andy thought would be a good gift was rebuffed by the twins with a few funny faces, fake gagging sounds and bored eye rolls from the girls. Miranda was difficult to shop for sometimes.

"What do you give a woman who could buy anything she wanted?" Andy mumbled, shaking her head ruefully. On a rack, there were a pair of socks that seemed to shriek out angrily at her. She backed up and sighed at the sight. "Gross..."

Caroline scanned a glass case filled with crystal dragons. "Mum's always hard to buy for." she agreed, "She wouldn't like any of this stuff."

"Maybe make something?" Cassidy suggested. "Mum always likes our stuff we make."

Andy sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "No offense, girls; I don't exactly have the most...graceful hand when it comes to making gifts. My grandmother still has a homemade tea pot cover that I gave her from my sixth year."

Eventually they made their way back to Diagon Alley and Andy had just about given up until she paused by a street vendor's stall. She tilted her head curiously, glancing down at an old, slightly cracked scabbard on the table - surrounded by other various knick-knacks - that caught her eye. It was priced rather cheaply.

"Hey, girls?" Andy said, picking up the scabbard and studying the intact crest on the metal. "Hey, does this look familiar to you?"

Caroline and Cassidy looked at it curiously.

"Huh. It kinda looks like that old crest Mum's been looking for." Cassidy remarked. "She's only searched everywhere for it."

Andy brightened and looked at the wizard behind the stall, grinning. "I'll take it!"

The wizard shrugged his shoulders, retrieving the galleons from Andy. He didn't seem all that interested in bargaining any higher for it.

Caroline frowned at Andy as they started making their way through the crowds. "Really? You're giving Mum an old scabbard?" she said.

"Guys, your mother's been looking for an intact crest from the Princhek family forever!" Andy told them, clutching the scabbard close to her chest. "She'll love it!"

The twins glanced at each other, still not so sure. Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Okay, it's your funeral."

"Do you want us out of the house before Mum starts spouting flames?" Cassidy added, giggling.

"Well, you two just have no faith in me, do you?" Andy murmured, shaking her head.

O

Andy quietly entered Miranda's office, her hands behind her back. She was grinning broadly, far too excited to wait for Christmas. Miranda had been filling out a message to send away before she noticed Andy standing there. She raised her eyebrows at the younger woman's broad smile and removed her glasses.

"You're grinning at me like a Mooncalf in heat," she said.

Andy laughed. "Well, there's an image."

Miranda stared at her, bored already. She turned her focus elsewhere. "I was given a gift from the Prime Minister of Spain's daughter." she explained, gesturing to a jewel-encrusted statue of a dragon. "Look at that thing. What am I to possibly do with this?"

"It's a...great paperweight." Andy joked.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Droll, Andrea."

Eventually, she noticed that Andy's hands were still behind her back. Leaning back in her chair, she watched the younger woman with a suspicious frown.

"Please do not tell me you have another Rubby O' Chicken you confiscated from the girls."

Andy smiled, shaking her head and producing the scabbard. Miranda set her glasses on her face, curious by the offering. She stood up and approached, surprise slowly lighting her face.

"Well, I remember you saying you were looking for an intact seal from your family," Andy explained, "I managed to find one in Diagon Alley."

Miranda took the scabbard in her hand, brows raising. She glanced at Andy now and the younger woman brightened.

"I'm... I must admit, I'm astonished," Miranda said, staring down at the scabbard - she certainly looked it, "I'd thought my family's crest was lost to me after the fire."

Andy chuckled. "Well, if it makes you happy, then I consider it a worthy find." she told her. "I couldn't wait until Christmas to give this to you."

Miranda studied the scabbard for a few moments more before a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Andy had seen the look before when they were in bed together and Miranda didn't think she could see it. The fond smile when she was genuinely happy.

"Thank you, Andrea." she said.

Andy put her arms around her. Her features suddenly turned apprehensive. "Hey, I, uh...talked with my parents last night."

Miranda knew where this was heading. "And?"

"They want me home for Christmas. I told them I'd...like to have you and the girls over."

"Am I to deduce from your tone that you've told them about us?" Miranda asked, watching her carefully.

Andy smiled weakly. "I did."

"And? Did they take it well?" Miranda said it snidely, as if she'd already known the answer.

Andy continued to grin; far too wide, far too bright. "Well, my mother...was confused at first," she answered, lamely, "She gave me...quite the speech. But I told her I'd like to have us over, if it's alright with you."

"Were we invited or did you have to convince them?"

"Not...really?"

"Which is it, Andrea...?"

Andy sighed, slouching. "I had to convince my father most of all," she admitted. "But my mother wants to meet you. She's curious more than anything else. Is it okay for you guys to come with me? I don't want to make you feel obligated."

Miranda thought about it for a moment. She played it off rather nonchalantly, but her lips tightened and she glanced from Andy to her schedule book laid out in front of her.

"The twins visit their father the day after Christmas this year," Miranda explained, "We can visit Christmas Eve into Christmas Day."

Andy smiled, happy to hear it. "Great! I'll call mom and let her know!"

O

When it came time to visit Andy's farm, Miranda had dressed in what she felt was the most appropriate for a Muggle family - her fancy Muggle clothes made up of Chanel, Dior and Prada. Andy had insisted that it wasn't necessary to dress so elaborately, but Miranda wouldn't budge.

The twins, however, were rather eager to see a Muggle farm. Andy was chatting about it while driving the car, all the while Miranda quietly watched the passing trees.

"Do you have cows?" Cassidy asked. "I've never actually seen a Muggle cow before."

Andy smiled. "Yep. We have two, actually. Tessa and Ginger."

Miranda regarded her daughters with a frown. "I never thought you two would be excited to visit a farm." she said.

"Mum, we've never been far outside of Muggle London." Caroline explained, leaning against Miranda's seat. "We never get to see Muggle places."

"Well, until you learn to properly behave and manage your magic, I've had to keep you nearby."

Andy's features lit up slightly. She looked back at the twins. "That reminds me," she said, "No magic while we're at my family's farm. They know about it, but they still haven't gotten used to our world just yet. Can you two do that for me?"

Caroline and Cassidy looked disappointed. They huffed, leaning back in their seats.

"Fine." they said, together.

Andy looked up and smiled. "Well, here we are!"

The other three looked beyond her at the farm that appeared over the horizon. Miranda straightened in her seat, realizing how utterly tense things were sure to be at Andy's home. It had been a while since she'd met the parents of her courted - Stephen's mother had been particularly waspy.

Andy pulled into the driveway, noticing the familiar 1964 Buick Sport Wagon parked near her mother's car. She raised her eyebrows, stopped the car and chuckled.

"Oh, grandma's here." she said. "I didn't think she'd stop by."

They filed out of the car and Andy noticed her parents waiting for her on the front porch. She approached Miranda, gently took her hand and together, the four made their way to the house. Miranda seemed on edge, so Andy leaned forward to whisper to her.

"Don't worry. It's okay." she assured her.

Miranda acknowledged with a small, barely perceptible nod. She glanced around the farm, noticing tall, ill-kept plants and bushes.

"A decent gardener could do wonders with this mess..." she muttered.

Andy led them up the front porch steps and she smiled at her uneasy-looking parents. The air between them all suddenly felt heavier. No one said anything at first; Linda eyed Miranda up and down with an odd, unreadable look. The twins seemed interested in occupying their attention with a nearby tire swing.

"Ah, you're here." Richard said, casting a cold stare toward Miranda.

Miranda straightened her back, raised her chin and put on an air of grace. Linda gave Richard a warning look before she forced a smile on her face.

"So...you must be Miranda." she said, reaching out her hand. "Andy's...told me a lot about you."

Miranda glanced down at Linda's hand, reached into her pocket for a antibacterial wipe before cleaning the woman's hand. Linda looked bemused by the gesture, but Miranda finally shook her hand. Andy grimaced, pained.

Well, it was a start, anyway.

O

It was good to see that her mother had gone overboard with decorations.

The entire Sachs family home was lit up like a Christmas tree itself.

Andy was almost embarrassed with her mother's overdoing it, but she had always been like that. Andy quickly cast a charm with her wand to dim the lights down a bit before entering the house. Miranda and the twins followed behind her, looking around the house with a mixture of curiosity and surprise.

"Wow, it smells good in here!" Cassidy said.

Linda passed them, wearing a Christmas sweater and apron now. "Thank you, honey." she replied. "I'm making some gingerbread."

Miranda ran a fingertip over a banister leading up to the second floor of the house. She glanced down ruefully before shaking her head. Linda caught the gesture and pursed her lips before attempting to smile. She took Andy's arm gently in one hand.

"Andy, why don't you help me in the kitchen?" she suggested. "Miranda and her daughters can spend time in here, getting comfortable."

Miranda looked sharply at Andy, a look of unease touching her face. Andy smiled reassuringly before following her mother into the kitchen. Once they were inside, Andy noticed a few desserts that her mother had baked laying out on the kitchen counter.

Andy noticed a foil-wrapped pan sitting on the table. She lifted some of the foil to see what was inside. A smile touched her cheeks.

"Ah, grandma's famous sweet potatoes." she remarked. "Nice touch."

Linda regarded her with uncertainty. "Mom's upstairs setting up the guest bedroom." she replied. She paused once, wiped her hands on a small hand towel before continuing. "Andy, I know we talked about it. But seeing her here now after everything that happened..."

A sigh from Andy. "Mom..."

Linda raised two hands. "Okay, okay. I'm just worried, honey." she said. "Miranda wasn't the nicest person to you. We've all seen what working for her was like." Then, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Wait, this isn't one of THOSE kinds of relationships is it?"

Andy groaned, rolling her eyes. "No, mom."

"Just checking."

Andy walked up to her and Linda began to wash some dishes. Andy offered to help her and she didn't refuse. She glanced at Andy curiously and started to speak, but paused when Miranda walked into the kitchen to observe her surroundings.

"Ah, Miranda," Linda said, turning. "We were just talking."

"I can see that." Miranda replied, with a smile that wasn't in the slightest bit friendly. "I simply came to inform Andrea that there is an obnoxious old woman shouting obscene things from the bathroom upstairs. Should I hex her and toss her out?"

Andy sputtered a laugh and Linda looked horrified.

"Miranda, that's just my grandmother. She's harmless." she joked.

"I've owned Kneazles with more charm..."

Linda huffed with irritation. "I'll get mom and see what she wants," she muttered. Then, she paused in the doorway, looked at Andy from the corner of her eye, almost hesitantly. "By the way, uh...Jill's coming down. She should be here very soon."

Miranda watched a new look touch Andy's face; guarded and forced with calm. She glanced at her briefly before smiling uncomfortably now.

"Oh." she said, carefully. "She is, huh?"

Miranda glanced at Andy curiously. "Who's Jill?"

"Nobody just..." Andy rubbed the back of her neck rather awkwardly. She sighed heavily, cleared her throat and shrugged. "She's just my... my older sister."

"You have a sister?" This was news to Miranda.

Linda glanced at Andy, disappointment lighting her face. "You've been seeing Miranda for a while and haven't told her about Jill?"

Andy laughed, annoyed. She shrugged her shoulders and threw her hands in the air. "No, mom, it didn't come up. Maybe Jill will tell her all about it at the dinner table."

Miranda smiled, quite interested by the sudden change in Andy. "With your behavior, I'm going to probably enjoy that little exchange."

Andy shot her a look.

"I really hope you don't do anything to have her upset again, Andy." Linda insisted, already quite weary. "She's your sister. I'd hoped the two of you would learn to get along by now."

" _Me_? Maybe _you_ should tell Jill to behave! I'm not the one who starts it!"

"I don't care WHO starts it! Can you try to be on your best behavior this year? I'd like to have a calm, quiet Christmas. For once."

"You think I haven't tried?" Andy insisted. "It's not that Jill always telling me to 'go fuck myself' is the problem. I can deal with that much. It's more of her insults about my job and my life that get under my skin. I'd like to avoid a fight with her, especially since Miranda and the twins are here. She's twice my size and I'm not sure I'd win."

Linda rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Then, Andy added, almost menacingly. "But hell if I won't lose either."

The entire time, Miranda had been watching the exchange with a grin on her face. The phone suddenly rang, interrupting Andy in mid-rant. Her mother immediately ran to retrieve the phone while she gestured for Andy to the kitchen.

"Andy, we can talk about this later. Just please make sure the cookies don't burn!" she told her.

Andy huffed, annoyed. She noticed Miranda's look and rolled her eyes.

"I absolutely must meet this Jill of yours." Miranda said, standing beside Andy as she made her way to the oven. "I've never seen you quite so fiery."

"Yeah, I know you're just LOVING this." Andy muttered.

Despite how hot the pan was and how much Andy wanted to use magic to cool her sore hands, she resorted to running them through the cold water in the sink. She could hear her mother on the phone talking to who she believed was her sister.

"God, I can't believe Jill's gonna be down this year," Andy griped, cleaning her hands on her jacket. "God only knows what she's going to say."

Miranda arched her brows. "Pray tell, what has your sister done to earn your ire?"

Andy scoffed, shaking her head. She hesitated to answer and began scooping the cookies up with a spatula, depositing them into a tray. "She hates me. She always has." she muttered.

That was all she said.

O

Later that day, Richard was there in the living room, alone with Miranda; he was sitting on the couch to meet the woman whom his daughter had begun seeing. Miranda just calmly sat in a seat across from him, silent and strong in the face of his accusing glare. When Richard's gaze hardened, Miranda raised her brows skeptically at the Muggle's attempt to frighten her.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" the man finally asked.

Miranda raised her brows, amused. She knew that was coming. "I understand your concerns." she told him. "But you need not worry about Andrea. She can handle her own. I don't extend such a compliment to anyone, you know."

Richard's smile showed a hint of teeth. Though he didn't want to come off as rude, he still couldn't resist the urge to pry a bit more. After all, this woman was otherwise dating his daughter; he had to know everything as a father rightfully should.

"I never expected my daughter to have a taste for someone...such as yourself," he said, choosing his words carefully.

Miranda arched a thin brow. Well now, that was an amusing assumption. "Someone like myself?" she repeated, "I'm not sure that I follow."

"I think you understand," Richard argued. "Andy was under so much stress when she worked for you. She neglected everything I taught her just to keep her job; friends, family, even her boyfriend she left for you. I'm just not seeing the allure."

Miranda's fingers kneaded the arm rest of the chair she sat on. "Perhaps you shouldn't be a judge on matters of what your daughter takes pleasure in. She is an adult and I am not coercing her to be in my company in any way."

Richard laughed sardonically. "So you haven't poisoned her with a Love Potion or anything like that?" he sneered.

"Please. Don't be ridiculous, Richard. I would do nothing of the sort." Miranda rolled her eyes, already bored with the discussion.

Meanwhile, Andy had been showing the twins around the farm, introducing them to one of the cows - named "Tessa". Cassidy ran her hand over Tessa's flank, grimacing at the odd smell.

"So Muggles get their milk from this?" she asked.

Andy smiled, nodding her head. "Yep!"

Caroline watched Andy brush the cow for a few seconds. She tilted her head, noticing how off the woman suddenly seemed.

"Andy, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Caroline." Andy assured her. She sucked the backs of her teeth. "It's...uh...a fun day today! Everything's fine!"

She grinned and the twins simply glanced at each other, skeptical.

O

A large, thick woman appeared down the steps and threw her arms around Miranda in an enormous bear hug. Miranda's eyes widened as she was squeezed and lifted off of her feet. Andy looked startled, trying not to laugh. The twins watched in shock and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing either.

"What is this?" Miranda demanded, looking at the rest of those watching the exchange. "What is she doing? Make her stop!"

Andy reached up with two hands and patted the woman's shoulder. "Grandma? Hey, grandma, please put Miranda down," she advised. "She's not much of a hugger."

Her grandmother set Miranda down, having lifted her almost off of her feet. Miranda's glare was baleful as she straightened her attire and patted her hair.

"Miranda..." Andy began, smiling painfully. "This is my grandmother, Elaine. Grandma? This is Miranda Priestly."

Elaine grinned and eyed Miranda up and down. "Andy's new catch. And wow, you HAVE to tell me how you do it! You look good for your age!"

Miranda still looked rightfully frazzled, but the storm behind her gaze had dwindled to a mere dark stirring of clouds.

Linda glanced at her mother, surprised. Then, she gestured for her to follow her into the kitchen. "Mom? Can we discuss something in the kitchen, please?"

Elaine gave Miranda and Andy a passing smirk. "Nice catch there, Andy."

She followed the other woman into the kitchen. They began talking and Richard cleared his throat, gesturing to the dining room. Andy gave Miranda a pitiful grin.

Elaine and Linda were talking in the kitchen while they prepared the plates and cups for dinner.

"You're actually okay with this?" Linda asked.

Elaine shrugged her shoulders. "Linda, don't go getting in Andy's business. Who she's with is her business."

"She's still my daughter."

"She's also an adult. She can choose who she wants to be with."

"Mom, she's almost YOUR age!"

Elaine gave her a funny smile and raised her shoulder to her cheek. "AND? Need I remind you that your father was twice my age."

"Miranda's not TWICE Andy's age! She's two...three times!"

"Linda, stop it. Andy's doing her best to behave today. I think you need to do the same, yeah?"

Linda groaned, making a face. "Fine. But I hate it when you do that."

Elaine smiled innocently and retrieved a bowl of lettuce. "Do what?"

"Flip it around on me."

The familiar sound of a pickup truck pulling into the driveway turned all heads toward the front door. Andy straightened where she sat and Miranda looked at her with a curious smile.

Well, that must have been the sister.

O

Jill stepped into the house, embracing her mother.

A tall, lanky woman who didn't need a pair of heels to stand a head above Andy. She was wearing a thick brown jacket, big boots and scarf. Her face was slightly chubby compared to Andy's and she had dark hazel eyes. A small boy tagged behind her and a skinny man in glasses followed.

"Hi, mom." Jill greeted.

The boy grinned brightly when he saw Andy. "Aunt Andy!" he cried, rushing to her arms.

Andy grunted upon his quick embrace. "Hey there, Isaac!" she said, "How've you been lately? You being on your best behavior?"

The boy - Isaac laughed. "Nope!"

Andy laughed, gave Miranda a helpless smile before she looked up at the man beside Jill. "Heya, Kyle. How's it hanging?"

Jill wasn't looking at Andy at all, but instead made her way to the couch to dump her coat off. When she finally turned to Andy, the temperature in the room changed drastically. Her eyes darkened a little and Andy managed a cold look in return.

"Jill." she acknowledged.

"Andy." Jill acknowledged back.

Elaine stepped between them with a laugh. "Well! It looks like the whole family's here for dinner tonight!" she said, clapping her hands together. "This is wonderful! Family and new additions!"

She gestured to Miranda and the twins and that was when Jill's features turned sour.

"Yeah." she murmured, as if tasting something foul.

She walked to the kitchen and nothing more was said.


	16. XVI

~O~

 **XVI**

Everyone sat in silence at the dinner table.

Andy glanced up across the table to Jill, who eyed her with a mixture of disdain and loathing. She shot her a look in return. Elaine caught the exchange and smiled at Miranda, attempting to distract what would become a shouting match at the dinner table. Again.

"Miranda, you have really beautiful children." she told her.

Miranda nodded. She answered evenly, but there was still a bite to her voice that she couldn't hide. "Thank you."

Elaine tilted her head curiously. "You're not from London originally, are you?"

"No."

Elaine smiled a little, attempting friendly conversation to lighten the uncomfortable air at the table. All the while she did, Miranda delicately ate from her plate. Andy gave her a reassuring look and cupped her hand beneath the table.

"I was only curious because of your accent," Elaine continued, "I guess Andy's not the only one who traveled to London at a young age, huh? Lower New Jersey? I can hear a little bit of the accent in your voice. I had a friend at the shipyard from there."

Miranda smiled now, but it still carried an air of tense annoyance. Apparently, she didn't like this discussion, but was still willing to talk anyway. "That which makes you different can be a burden or a source of strength. Which is up to you."

Elaine laughed now, toying with her mashed potatoes. "I wish someone had told me that when I was younger."

Miranda actually laughed a little. Perhaps the old woman wasn't entirely a nuisance after all.

Isaac leaned over the table, frowning thoughtfully. He pointed at Miranda. "Can you turn into an animal like Andy?"

Miranda's brow knotted. "Yes?"

"Isaac. Sit down." Jill ordered, warning him with a look.

The boy sighed, slumping down in his seat without argument. Linda glanced at the scene for a moment before she turned her attention to her younger daughter.

"Andy, how's the new job?" she asked.

Andy smiled at her. "Well, it's great, actually." she said. "I've been around the world more times with the Ministry than anywhere else. It's pretty great."

"Yeah, we heard about your new job with the Beast Division." Richard mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully with the end of his fork. "That sounds dangerous, Andy. Are you sure you're staying safe?"

"It's fine, dad." Andy assured him. "I managed to bag a Manticore just last week with only a scratch on my thigh."

Jill laughed caustically. "And here I thought all it took to do anything was a simple wave of a wand." She waved her finger in the air for emphasis.

"Preposterous superstition." Miranda replied, with a look.

Jill smirked at her now. "Preposterous is what you wore to a farm, Miranda." she shot back. "The farmhouse, I'm sure is not up to your outrageous standards." She ignored Andy's baleful glare. "I bet you miss the comforts of your mansion."

Miranda smiled back, showing teeth now. The twins glared at Jill, almost resembling their mother, in a sense.

"I miss them. I do not require them." Miranda countered, oddly calm in her tone. She waved a dismissing hand in the air. "But please, continue to imagine me a pampered lady, if it makes you feel superior."

"She's being smart with me, mom..." Jill whispered sidelong to Linda.

Miranda continued to grin. "Try not to cry openly. It is ever so demeaning."

"Well, no one here likes you."

"Your failing - among many - is that you presume I desire the approval of you and yours. I do not require to be liked by anyone."

Jill opened her mouth to retort, but Elaine spoke up now.

"Well, I'm happy that Andy's found herself someone." she said it a bit too loudly, warning Jill with a glare. She looked at Miranda now. "So, how did you two meet? I've heard my share of rumors, but I'm sure the real deal is better."

Miranda and Andy looked at each other.

"We...uh...worked together," Andy said, "Miranda was my boss."

Elaine's eyebrows rose. She certainly seemed interested now. "Really?" She chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "Well, that's how it always starts. There ain't nothing wrong with getting involved that way. Don't be ashamed of that."

As she was talking about her time meeting her husband as his boss; Andy groaned miserably, covering her face with two hands, shaking her head. Linda cleared her throat delicately and Richard glanced at his wife, mouthing 'shut her up'.

"...All I'm saying is that there's nothing wrong with Andy wanting to sample a fine, aged wine." Elaine was finishing.

Cassidy and Caroline tilted their heads, confused.

"What does wine have to do with it?" Caroline asked, looking up at her mother.

"I don't wanna hear this while I'm eating!" Jill snapped, glaring at her grandmother.

Andy clutched a butter knife and held it up surreptitiously out of view of her mother, but certainly within view for Jill's eyes. She glared menacingly at her sister, pursing her lips.

Isaac leaned forward to Miranda again. "Are you two getting married?"

Kyle smiled now. "I know a good church in Houston that'll probably marry you. But I don't think they're gonna marry lesbians."

"Is Miranda gonna be my new aunt? Wait, should I call her 'aunt'?"

The table was filled with conversation that overlapped with one another - most of which were embarrassing. Andy looked to be in the worst possible pain, attempting to butter a fresh roll, all the while Miranda rubbed her temples with two hands. In the growing chaos, Cassidy scooped a handful of mashed potatoes in her hand and tossed it at Jill.

It landed on Andy's sister with a loud splat. Jill stood up, shocked. She wiped her face with one hand and glared down at Andy, while the twins high-fived one another.

Linda stood up and thrust out two hands. "Alright!" she shouted.

Activity in the room died down and all attention focused to her. Linda regarded her daughters firmly and they immediately withered at the stare.

"Since both of you can't give me ONE Christmas, you can spend it outside bringing the sheep in!" she snapped. The two started to protest, but Linda's hand shot up. "I mean it! I don't want the excuses. Both of you. Outside. Now!"

With a few choice grumbles from the two women, they stood up and made their way out the door. Once they were outside, Linda slumped in her chair with a tired groan.

"I don't get it, Richard." she said, with a sigh. "I really don't."

Miranda smiled and glanced down at her daughters. She made a small sound between a scoff and a laugh, which made Linda frown up at her.

"Something funny?" she asked.

"You should hear yourself," Miranda said, "'I'm a mother who doesn't listen to my daughters and yet I don't know why they do the things they do'." She smiled thinly at the cold stare from Linda. "I am a busy women and I confess missing many good things in my children's lives. But I do hear them when they speak."

Linda started to argue, but her insult was cut short. As much as she loathed to agree with her, Miranda had a point.

Elaine fidgeted with her ham before she smiled. "Well, I'm enjoying this."

O

Jill leaned against the fence post, begrudgingly watching as Andy herded the sheep through in her Animagus form. Once the animals were properly behind the fence, she closed the gate and Andy shifted back to her human form.

"That's all of them." she said.

Jill gave a sarcastic smile. "Yeah. Wave your wand, use your magic and it's all so easy, huh?" she snapped. "You may have mom and dad fooled on this whole thing with Miranda - the woman YOU hated so much, after all - "

Andy had enough. She held out two hands, shouting. "Jill! Seriously!" she spat. Her voice dropped lower now and she glared at her. "Just stop it, okay? Just because your life sucks, get off mine!"

" _My life sucks_?" Jill repeated, eyes widening with a mocking laugh. "Of course you'd say something like that! Because baby Andy does nothing wrong! She's perfect. 'The first witch in the family' they always say. And when people call out the bullshit as it is, you just flip it around for you!"

Andy scowled now. "Sure! Just keep blaming everyone else for your problems, Jill! It's not my fault I was born with magic! I never chose this!"

Jill's features smoothed out. She looked like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, we both know you've been jealous the moment I was sent to Hogwarts!" Andy snapped, laughing angrily. "Yeah, I'M the problem! But God forbid you ever learn to man the fuck up and ever take responsibility for your own shit!"

That did it.

Jill lunged at her midsection with an angry shoud, sending them both falling into the grass.

They fought for what was probably a good, solid hour before tiring each other out. Andy's face had a bright red mark where Jill had hit her and Jill had a few good marks from Andy's fists as well. Her nose was bleeding. They laid there in the grass, catching their breath.

"Damn. So I guess you can still fight without a wand." Jill laughed.

Andy laughed too. She looked at her. "I had you for a sister, after all."

Jill chuckled, then stared up at the sky. "I _was_ jealous."

Andy blinked, surprised. Not by the confession, but that Jill had actually confessed to it out loud. She didn't retort, but laid there watching the sky too.

"You're jealous of me?" she finally said, "Did you know that the wizard world is just NOW using electricity more often these days. I have to go to the middle of Muggle London just to get the food I miss having when we were kids."

Jill looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

Andy sputtered another laugh. "Yeah. Just because I make it look easy doesn't mean it is. There isn't a spell for everything like you think."

Jill seemed to think about that. She sighed, stood up before reaching a hand to help Andy stand. The younger woman raised an eyebrow, but took the offering and stood up. For a moment, Jill studied herself, then Andy. She looked quite ashamed by what they had both done.

"Sorry for being such a dick," Jill murmured. "I'm a mom. I have a kid. In all honesty, I don't know what I was really angry at you about."

"Well Miranda's a mom too. She might seem difficult, but - "

"Yeah, 'difficult'." Jill quipped, making a face. "Her kids look like extras from The Omen and she looks like she walks constantly with a big stick up her ass. I don't have to like her, even if you do."

"That's fair."

"She's a bitch, but she knows it. I gotta give her that much."

"Alright, Jill..."

Jill couldn't help her laugh at Andy's skeptical look. Then, she sighed, growing quiet for a moment. "God, where'd our lives go?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders and put her arms around her in a hug. Jill blinked, visibly startled by the embrace. She eventually returned it.

Then, Andy winced, holding her face. "Oh shit."

Jill's eyes widened. "Is your nose broken?"

"No, I don't think..." Andy began. She reached up to touch her nose before wincing sharply with a yelp. Jill actually gasped loudly at the sound and Andy groaned. "Oh shit, it IS broken."

Jill grimaced and took her hand. "Shit, now I feel like an ass."

"You ARE an ass." Andy grumbled, holding her nose in one hand. "But at least your an ass without a broken nose."

Jill stared at her and grinned, trying not to laugh.

O

Miranda sat across from Andy that night in the younger woman's old bedroom. She cupped Andy's cheeks to study the damages before making a face. She shook her head with disappointment.

"Hold still, Andrea. I'll make short work of this." She reached into her coat, raised her wand and pointed it at Andy's nose. " _Episkey_."

Immediately, there was a small crack and Andy winced, holding her now corrected nose. She blinked once, rubbed her sore muscles in her cheeks.

"How does it look?" she asked.

Miranda smiled and tucked her wand back into her coat. "It is a marked improvement."

Andy wiped the dried blood from her lip before she sighed. "Miranda, you don't have to stay here for the rest of the weekend," she said.

"Really? I thought this was what you wanted," Miranda replied.

"I don't want you or the twins uncomfortable."

"If I were to leave now, your family would have the pleasure of knowing they ran me away," Miranda argued, shrugging her shoulders with a smile, "The girls seem to be enjoying this little trip. I haven't seen them quite this delighted in Muggle farms before."

Andy smiled hesitantly. "Really?"

"Really. What would it say about me if I allowed my feathers to be ruffled by the madness of your family?" Miranda replied, with a smirk.

Andy chuckled, standing and making her way to the other side of the room. Miranda's eyes wandered to the crude child-like paintings, awards and photographs lining the walls. She spotted one in particular that interested her.

Rising, she picked up the photo of Jill and Andy as children with their parents and grandmother. Andy tilted her head curiously.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

Miranda continued to stare at the photo before setting it down on the dresser. "Hm. Nothing. It's nothing." she replied.

Andy didn't push on the matter, so she turned her attention toward the door. "Well, they're probably waiting for us. We should head downstairs."

They exited the room and Jill was waiting in the hallway. Andy made her way downstairs and Miranda started to follow, but Jill stepped directly into her path. Miranda raised her chin and smiled, that cold avian grin.

"Do you have more words to share?" she asked, "Or shall I confound you yet again?"

Jill laughed sarcastically, but there was a challenging fire in her eyes. "Oh yes, please, run your mouth."

"I didn't expect an invitation." Miranda said, "But please, if it comforts you, go on about my worth in your otherwise simple life; I'm not good enough, even though we make one another happy and it has nothing to do with you."

Jill snorted, hands on her hips. She sized up Miranda, who came up to her shoulder. "I remember Andy complaining about you," she snapped, "How you treated her. Okay, sure. I was jealous, but I never hated my sister, no matter what she's told you."

"Trying to convince me, are you?" Miranda smirked, crossing her hands in front of her. She certainly accepted the challenge. "Take heart that you are not among the nobility, little Jill. A woman such as yourself would not survive."

"I don't need to convince you." Jill argued back, "And I sure as hell don't ever want to put myself on whatever pedestal you put yourself on. You're a stuck-up bitch, that's all there is to it."

Miranda rolled her eyes and looked positively bored with the accusation. "How ever shall I recover from your condemnation?"

"You're still doing it. Can you even shut it off?"

Miranda continued to smirk. "For you? No."

She brushed her way passed Jill, who coughed out "who's a bitch?"

Miranda chuckled, making her way down the stairs. She called back at her. "Charming."

She made her way to the kitchen where Linda was washing dishes with Elaine. The moment Elaine saw her, she winked in Miranda's direction and looked at Linda.

"Hey, I'm gonna check on Kyle," she told her, "I'll leave you two here."

Linda looked back, noticing Miranda. She blinked, cleared her throat and resumed her task of washing the dishes. Miranda stood beside her and watched the window; Andy was in her Animagus form, playing with Caroline and Cassidy as they chased fireflies.

"She seems to adore your children," Linda replied, with a small smile.

Miranda didn't look at her. "Mm."

"Andy's always been pretty good with kids," Linda continued - perhaps she wanted to ease the tension between them, "I can see why they'd take to her."

They were silent again. Linda dried a plate and set it in the strainer nearby. She looked at Miranda. "Would you like a drink? I still have some wine left over from yesterday. Tomorrow's Christmas, but I had to pop it open before then."

Miranda watched as the woman walked toward a cabinet. "I would appreciate a glass."

"The girls fight all the time. I need a glass or two just to get through dinner." Linda remarked, pouring two glasses. "And Richard isn't any help. Men like to leave it to us to handle the messes, don't they?"

Miranda gave a small sound that would have been mistaken for a laugh. "Something we can agree on..." she murmured.

Linda arched an eyebrow and laughed a little.

They took drinks from their glasses. Miranda made a face, looking down at the wine before she forced a prim and proper smile.

"Much oblidged." she quipped.

Linda set her glass down, offering to change the subject a little. "So, how'd Andy fair meeting your parents?" she asked.

Miranda paused, the cleared her throat as she set her glass down. "Mine have passed."

"Oh." Linda's smile drained a little. "I'm sorry."

Miranda glanced at her, gauging the level of sincerity to her words. Then, she heard the sound of barking and looked outside, watching Andy in her Animagus form chase Cassidy playfully. It brought forth a small smile on her face.

"Well, look at that. She smiles." Linda joked.

Miranda looked sharply at her, almost affronted by the accusation. She managed a small smile once more when the other woman laughed a little.

"I won't pretend this isn't weird for all of us, Miranda." Linda continued, watching Andy outside, "The age difference between you two, and the way you handled her before..."

"Andrea and I are well aware of our age difference. It doesn't bother us."

Linda sighed through her nose. "She is old enough to decide what she wants. I just... I'd hoped she'd find herself with Nate. I thought she'd bring me home some grandchildren."

Miranda understood her needs and wants. As a mother herself, she one day wanted to see her daughters have children.

"I had nothing to do with Andrea deciding to be with me. I did not influence her or manipualte," Miranda explained, "If anything, I made an attempt to discourage our relationship for the very reasons you mentioned."

"But you love her." Linda wanted to make sure.

Miranda sighed quietly through her nose. "It's difficult to confess."

Linda said nothing else, but seemed to agree with that assessment given her thoughtful nod. She turned her attention completely to Miranda now, raised her chin.

"You take care of my daughter." she said, with firm resolve, "You don't hurt her and it doesn't go back to how you used to be. If it does, I don't care what kind of magic you have or how strong you think you are. I will find out and I will make your life hell."

Miranda chuckled, not the slightest bit intimidated. "Oh, would you?"

"You bet your ass I would." Linda promised.

Miranda laughed quietly, looked outside to her daughters and Andy. "I might end up liking you after all, Linda."

O

The following morning, Miranda was bundled up in a heavy winter coat as she stood on the sidelines, watching the Sachs family engaged in a game of football in the backyard. Her daughters had begun to engage, laughing happily and enjoying themselves. She'd never seen them this happy before.

"Hey! Hey, Miranda!" Isaac yelled, balancing himself on his head and waving his backside at her. "Hey, look what I can do!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Yes, young Isaac, it's your bottom. Again. As bony and sad as it was the last dozen times you've displayed it."

Isaac giggled. "My butt's not sad!"

"Merlin's Beard, however shall I endure this horror?" Miranda groaned.

Andy caught the football when Jill tossed it to her. She grinned over at her. "Hey, Miranda!" she yelled, "Come on! We know you can kick ass on the field!"

Jill glanced at Andy with a smile of surprise and amusement. "Her?"

"Yeah. Miranda was a champion of her Quidditch Team." Andy explained.

Miranda smirked, nodding. "I've never lost a match."

Jill laughed. "I'd like to see that." she said, tossing the football to Miranda. "I'd like to see that with some American football."

Miranda caught it easily with one hand and Jill laughed at Andy. "Bet she doesn't know how to even play."

The older woman raised an eyebrow before she dropped the football and kicked it with all her strength. The Sachs family and her twins watched with a mixture of awe and shock as it sailed far off into the nearby corn field.

Jill glanced toward Miranda and she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Go fetch, little Jill." she said, giving a small wave of her hand.

Andy bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Linda and Richard couldn't resist their grins. The twins started laughing as well and Jill shot Andy a look.

"What?" Andy asked, giggling.


	17. XVII

~O~

 **XVII**

Andy, Lily and Doug spent the morning in Diagon Alley, shopping. Doug was looking for a new cage for his owl and Andy decided to tell Lily what had happened at her house over the holidays. Lily had found it extremely funny.

"I'm at least glad your sister isn't on you as much now," Lily said, toying with the hem of her robes. "But I can imagine she had fun with Miranda."

Andy rolled her eyes with a small laugh. "Yeah."

Doug walked up to them, holding a brand new, shiny owl cage. He smiled and held it up to them. The two women regarded it curiously.

"Doug, that wasn't a cheap cage." Andy said.

"I know, I know," Doug admitted, waving his hand a bit, "I did kinda go all out with the price. But I think it was worth it!"

The trio of friends Apparated from Diagon Alley and Andy was almost to the Ministry when she was suddenly swamped with journalists. Lily and Doug were shoved aside, startled by the questions the journalists were asking her.

"...How long as the relationship between you and Miranda Priestly been going on?"

"Is it strictly political?"

Doug looked confused and Andy looked desperately at Lily. "Lily!" she cried, "Lily, did you say anything?"

Lily's eyes widened. "I didn't!"

Andy struggled to push her way passed the journalists and make her way to work. One of them yelled loudly for her attention.

"Right here, Andy! TaIk to me!" he cried.

Mathilda was suddenly there at Andy's side, pushing the journalist's away with one arm. Eventually, she aimed her wand at them with one hand while helping Andy into the building. A few scattered at the sight of it, but others simply laughed it off.

"Come on, Andy," she urged, "We can clear this mess up later. Let's get inside."

Once inside the Ministry, Mister Weasley was there to do damage control of the situation. Andy was quiet while the other woman talked with a few people. Some were regarding her with curiosity while only a few seemed to take great disgust in the whole thing.

"I'm getting Owls flooding the rooms!" Minister Weasley snapped. "They've been clogging the message boxes all morning!"

Andy sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I don't know who told the press."

Mathilda nodded her head with a scowl. "Don't worry, partner! We'll get to the bottom of this."

"God, I can only imagine what Miranda's dealing with right now..." Andy didn't want to think about it. She even didn't want to know how Nigel and Emily were handling it either.

Meanwhile, Miranda was shocked when McGonagall practically trampled down her office door. "Minerva, what is the meaning of - "

She received no answer, but McGonagall thrust a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ down onto her desk. Miranda's eyes dropped to it where she noticed the ad in the paper. Her eyes slowly widened at the article regarding her and Andy.

A witch - Miranda didn't bother to know her name - rushed inside, struggling to spout out pitiful apologies to her.

"Miranda, I'm sorry!" she cried, "I tried to stop her but - "

"GET OUT!" Miranda hissed, through clenched teeth, frightening the witch there, "Get out, you dithering idiot!"

The witch yelped, rushing from the office. McGonagall watched her go for a moment, and then returned her angry stare to Miranda. The other woman shot it right back in kind, glowering at her, then to the newspaper laid out in front of her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she whispered, her voice cold.

"I don't know, perhaps you tell me!" McGonagall snapped. "I received this paper this morning and Apparated from Hogwarts to talk with Andrea about it! But I'm going to assume you had something to do with this!"

Miranda smiled now and it was unpleasant. "As always, so quick to point fingers and as always, never in the right direction!" she snapped. "I had nothing to do with this article and nothing to do with the twisted words written."

McGonagall frowned at her. "Well someone gave the Prophet a reason to write this." she said, her tone slightly even now, "And to assume that you and Andrea are..."

Miranda slowly and tentatively turned the paper over to see the false, seductive Andy smiling back at her from the newspaper. McGonagall stared at her and sighed heavily through her nose.

"You are...aren't you?"

Miranda smiled thinly. "A bright little thing you are after all."

McGonagall didn't know what else to say. Miranda stood up and departed her office; no one dared look or question her about the accusations. Nigel saw her coming down the hallways, so he quickly about-faced and made his way to the break room. Emily was there waiting for him.

"I KNEW IT!" she hissed, triumphantly. "I KNEW something was going on between them! And you!" She pointed at him accusingly now. "You KNEW! The whole bloody time!"

"Andy confided in me because she knew you couldn't handle it." Nigel told her.

Emily looked annoyed. "Of COURSE I wouldn't! It's Miranda we're talking about!"

"Oh yes, darling," Nigel teased, waving one hand in a bored fashion, "Because you are just the Tiffany Wright of the wizarding world."

"I can't believe you're actually okay with this!"

Miranda passed by the break room and the two immediately watched as she made her way to the elevators. Magic was radiating from her body; snaps of energy crackled in the air, searing memos that flew passed her into nothing more than ash.

"Do we really have a say in the matter?" Nigel asked, carefully. He chuckled now. "The Dragon and the Dragon Tamer do fine together. I think they compliment one another nicely."

Emily shuddered in disgust.

O

"I don't know who told, Miranda."

Lily and Doug were standing on the sidelines, watching as Andy and Miranda spoke. Doug still seemed clueless about what was going on and Lily refused to tell him. Miranda was pacing behind her desk, annoyed by the presence of the two friends.

"Andrea, must those two really be here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Miranda." Andy said, with a sigh. "But I really needed them with me so the press wouldn't catch up."

"You don't need protection, Andrea. We know what kind of witch you are."

Lily shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "She means for the press. Have you seen Andy pissed off enough?"

Miranda smiled a little, but it quickly disappeared. She had certainly seen the end result of Andy's ire and it had been quite impressive on its own.

Doug frowned and looked at Lily. "Would someone tell me what's happening? Please?"

Miranda glared at him now and thrust the Prophet into his arms. "THIS is what's happening." she snapped. "You may as well be the ones who know."

Doug glanced down at the article that had caused such a stir. He glanced from Andy to Miranda before his smile widened.

"OH SHIT!" he exclaimed, with a delighted shriek. "Oh, oh shit! Are you serious?"

He laughed long and loud, all the while Lily looked pained. Miranda stood there behind her desk, leaning on it and watched him like a dragon seconds from biting into her prey. Andy stared at him in disbelief. Doug continued to laugh.

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me right now?" he exclaimed, dancing around the house while singing "ANDY AND MIRANDA! Andy and Miranda! Holy shit! Holy shit!"

Miranda's face was calm, but her eyes darkened to a near black ocean storm. They listened to Doug chanting and laughing for a few moments before he raced back into the room, pacing beside Miranda with a grin on his face.

"Oh my God! You and Andy!" he cried, laughing, "Holy shit! I didn't know you liked 'em young, Miranda! Oh my GOD!"

Lily smiled painfully at Andy. "And this is why we don't tell Doug stuff..."

"Holy shit!" Doug made his way to Andy's side, still giggling, "She's like, what, a grandma? Oh my GOD!"

Miranda had enough. She calmly rolled her eyes, reached into her robes for her wand and slapped it down on the desk, as a warning. Doug immediately quieted and fidgeted with his robes.

"Okay, I'm done." he said, evenly.

Andy looked at Miranda now. "Miranda, I'm so sorry. I don't know who told the Prophet about us."

"I've dealt with the press many times," Miranda assured her. "This will be no different. We will get to the bottom of this eventually. For now..." She cleared her throat. "Get that out of my house."

She indicated Doug and he gave her a small, mocking smile in response. Lily took him by the arm and dragged him toward the front door.

"Don't worry, I'll get him out of here." she assured the two.

Molly had been standing nearby and Miranda gestured to the House Elf. "Molly, see them out."

"Yes, Mistress." Molly replied, with a small bow of her head.

Andy watched the House Elf depart and waited until she was sure they were alone before turning her attention to Miranda.

"You're really calm about this," she said.

Miranda tittered with annoyed amusement. "If I was upset over every gossip article written about me, I'd never get anything done."

Andy nodded with a thoughtful murmur. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't." she agreed.

Miranda gathered her wand, set it back into her robes and studied Andy briefly before clearing her throat. "I need to shower."

Andy smiled and followed her as she made her way upstairs. "Need some help?" she teased.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking if I need help bathing myself?"

"Well, I didn't have bathing in mind completely..."

Miranda's grin was predatory now. "Oh. Well..." She played coy about it and began to strut her way down the halls.

O

Miranda had been spending time thinking about it.

Andy was dusting a few things around the dining room while Miranda read from the Prophet. She glanced up from her spectacles and noticed Andy's distracted frown on her face. She knew what was on the younger woman's mind.

Miranda sighed through her nose. "Andrea."

"You're seriously not thinking about this?" Andy asked, looking at her with confusion.

"As I've said before; the press is no issue. I've had worse told about me long before I met you, Andrea."

Andy thought about it for a moment. She licked her lips and glanced away, distracted with her own concerns. Miranda had a point; she'd been doing this all her life, probably. Andy had to have a bit of faith in that fact.

"Maybe." she agreed.

Miranda was satisfied enough with that response. She looked down at the Prophet and the article regarding the little group from Paris who had been freed from Azkaban. It did give her something to consider for the future, but she didn't want to think on it right now.

She especially didn't want her daughters to know about it.

Standing, Miranda walked up to her. "There is a presentation of my newest line in Rome." she said, "Would you like to accomany me to the gala following?"

Andy raised her eyebrows. "And you really want to give the press more to work with?"

"Why not? If they want to talk, they're welcome to it." Miranda said, with a small raise of her shoulder to her cheek. "The press does not influence my daily schedules. And..." She spoke her words with a small amount of difficulty. "I would like for you to be there."

"Well I don't want to to give yourself a cramp asking me." Andy quipped dryly.

Miranda made a face, not impressed with her choice of words. Still, she sighed and wrung her hands together, deep in thought. Andy approached her and put her arms around her waist. She smiled reassuringly and gave her a little kiss.

"Something tells me you're a little more concerned than you're letting on." she said.

Miranda huffed out, rolling her eyes. Andy leaned her head down a bit to meet Miranda's fleeting gaze. She laughed gently and shook her head.

"Miranda, I know you're worried," Andy said, "I've been with you for a while now. You're not that big scary boss I had before."

Miranda quirked an eyebrow, offended. She scoffed and looked away, but Andy was there again, leaning her head to one side to track her eyes. She smiled affectionately and Miranda still frowned at her. Slowly, she smiled after staring at the younger woman for a few moments.

"Just come with me to the gala." she said. "If they wish to talk about us, then we can always give them something to talk about."

"Alright. But are we going to have to dance?"

"Yes. That is a part of this event. What are you looking at me like that for? You DO know how to dance, yes?"

"Only in the shower and when music's on."

"I'm serious, Andrea."

At Andy's helpless smile, Miranda rolled her eyes. "Merlin's Beard, you don't."

"I lived on a farm, Miranda. You don't see many farmers dancing in the fields, do you?"

"If I did, I admit it would give me pause." She arched an eyebrow at Andy's giggling and gestured for her to follow. "The dancing is a part of this gala, so I would expect you to know at least the basics."

Andy grimaced, slouching a bit. "That's all fine Miranda, but the last time I tried to learn dancing was at Hogwarts and I stepped on McGonagall's feet ten times."

Miranda tried not to smile as she imagined that particularly amusing idea. "Well, we won't be stomping on my toes."

She made her way to a phonograph in the corner of her office, lifted the needle and placed it on a vinyl player. It began to play gentle waltz music that Andy had never heard of before. Then again, she wasn't an expert on it.

"Come here, Andrea." Miranda said, taking her hand.

Andy laughed a little as Miranda took her other hand and helped her into a proper stance. She took one of her hands and put it around her waist.

"It has been a tradition of the this event that I lead a dance with my partner," Miranda explained. "We and our guests gather in the Argentina Residenza for a night of well-mannered frivolity. I expect you will put your best foot forward. And l mean this literally."

Andy chuckled. "Well, I can learn. I have a good teacher."

Miranda smiled in return. "Well..." she said, clearing her throat. "Now, place your right hand on my waist and extend your arm."

Andy moved to do as she said.

"And...One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." Miranda coached, as they waltzed around the office in time with the music.

O

The following night, the pair arrived at the show. They were greeted by a wizard when they stepped out of the carriage, dressed in the finest outfits that most likely cost more than most made in a week. Miranda gave the press a smile of bright pleasure, but Andy knew it was a cover.

A few words exchanged, air-kisses and hugs between various wizards and witches. A few odd stares as well; many looked surprised by the sight of Miranda and Andy together at the show. Rita Skeeter was among the press and her smile was practically oozing with contempt.

"Ah! So it seems the rumors are true after all!" she exclaimed, clearly taking delight in the sight of the pair together.

Andy smiled coldly in response. She held Miranda's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze when she noticed the malevolent way she regarded Skeeter.

"I knew you couldn't resist a little payback after the cafe," Andy said, glaring at Skeeter.

Rita chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "As much as I'd love to take credit for this little debacle, I'm afraid I wasn't the one who delivered this juicy news to the Prophet!"

Miranda's brow knotted thoughtfully at Rita's words and Andy failed to notice. She was too busy arguing with Rita now.

"Yeah, we both know you're full of it." she snapped.

"Andrea, dear; you wound me," Rita said, with a delighted titter. "But believe what you wish. I only get news and publish it. I don't invent a single thing."

Andy continued to glare as she and Miranda made their way through the crowds. She contemplated hexing Rita just for spite, but decided that wouldn't be such a good idea. Instead, she looked at Miranda, gave her a comforting caress of her shoulder and followed her into the show.

"Don't worry about them," Andy assured her, when she sensed the magic seeping through Miranda's hands, "Just stay calm."

"Andrea, your magic is crackling in the palm of your hands."

Andy hadn't realized it; she had been too focused on comforting Miranda that she wasn't aware of her own scorching magic. It was true, she did feel some measure of frustration and anger toward the whole situation. What was even worse was she had a feeling that Rita was telling the truth.

It made her suspect that someone had given the news to the press with ill intent.

Miranda was probably thinking it too. Usually the older woman was several steps ahead of Andy to begin with.

She couldn't keep her mind on the show so much; models made their way down the runway, and Andy only briefly glanced up at what they wore. Some with furs, others with unique robe pauldrons and a few in flashy, elaborate outfits. They were nice, but she was just too distracted.

Once the party had gone underway, Miranda and Andy started to make their way to the dance floor.

"All right, now position your feet - Don't look at them, Andrea," Miranda told the woman, pushing Andy's face away from staring at those who watched them curiously. "Eyes on me. Now...take your arm and put it around my waist."

Andy frowned when Miranda put her hand at her waist. Miranda her on the steps while resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Now, move with me - ah, no. Not on my feet." Miranda slightly winced when Andy accidentally stomped on her toes. "Now, left...right... Good. Now, I want you to watch what's going on behind me."

"Why?"

"I don't want us to bump into anyone."

"Oh. Right."

Miranda watched the younger woman while the danced gently in time with soft, waltz music. She knew what Andy was thinking the entire time.

"Andrea, no matter what you feel, now isn't the time." Miranda said, in a lowered voice. "We will discuss this later. For now..."

She put on that saccarine sweet smile that Andy was familiar with when she once worked for her. She had no idea how Miranda could be so calm about any of this, but decided that she would take her advice and just enjoy the gala.

O

" _Expecto Patronum_."

Caroline and Cassidy had been practicing their Patronus Charms with Andy that evening. Caroline's wand flickered with white and the charm emerged as a silver, shimmering reindeer. She brightened happily at the sight of it and Andy clapped, delighted.

"Excellent work, Caroline!" she exclaimed.

Miranda watched from the sidelines, observing the Patronus trot around the yard. She looked quite proud to see her children achieve the charm. Cassidy waved her wand and a silver shape of a large bull. It brayed loudly.

"Wow, look at that!" Andy cried, "You guys! They look amazing!"

Miranda chuckled softly and approached the twins. "A reindeer and a bull. Certainly not what I expected from you two, but I shouldn't be surprised. Cassidy is stubborn and Caroline is careful and resourceful." She looked at Andy. "You are quite the teacher."

Andy gave a dramatic bow and the twins brightened with delight.

"Hey! Maybe we can learn how to be Animagi like you two!" Caroline said.

Andy raised two hands now. "Whoa! One thing at a time, kiddo." she told her. "Now go inside. I need to talk to your mom."

The twins departed, still happily chatting while Miranda regarded Andy, knowing exactly what they were going to discuss. The two looked up at the moon in silence and it seemed neither one of them had been eager to think about it.

"Irv is spineless. He would only attempt anything if under the direction of another," Miranda finally said, "Christian and James don't like getting their hands dirty. They prefer to work dilligently rather than with their fists. It's Jacqueline one must be concerned with most. A back biter, but one with a worthy skill in it."

"So you think it's them," Andy replied, looking at her. "Someone set them free and they're trying to get back at you."

A humorless scoff. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"What do we do about it?" Andy asked.

Miranda gave a thoughtful murmur. She was silent for a while, considering the entire situation. Then, she looked at Andy and her features smoothed out. Too calm. Too calculated. She knew the older woman was adept at these things; she didn't doubt how Miranda could handle it. But she was more concerned with the twins.

"How do the twins handle these situations?" she asked.

"They never know." Miranda said, almost too quickly. "And they never will."

Andy didn't argue with her.

Well, whatever did happen, Miranda always had a way of protecting her children. She had to have a little faith in that.


	18. XVIII

~O~

 **XVIII**

It was Cassidy's idea.

It wasn't like Andy wasn't excited to return to Hogwarts as a speaker for Cassidy's class; but she was nervous. It wasn't like she'd been in front of an entire class since her days at the school. Teaching Cassidy and Caroline was different.

"So, I'm here to talk to all of you about Magical Creatures and the dangers they pose to the wizard world," she began. "What are you discussing right now?"

Cassidy's hand shot up and she eagerly bounced in her seat for Andy to pick her. A few other students raised their hands and Andy smiled a little, looking at each one.

"Okay...uh... You!" She pointed to a Slytherin boy in the back.

Cassidy groaned, disappointed.

"Snallygaster's." the boy answered.

Andy brightened, delighted. "Really? Well, that's pretty convenient." she said, "Because I brought something with me that you guys might like."

Her tone intrigued the students there as they looked at one another curiously. Andy looked at the teacher. "Can you please take the children outside?"

"Alright. Class? Let's follow Andy and see what she has for us!"

They eagerly followed the witch out into the courtyard where a cage had been placed. A few hissing sounds escaped from it and rattled. The students crowded around the cage, murmuring with curiosity and careful excitement.

"Okay, inside this cage is the Snallygaster," Andy explained, "Her name is Nessie. Anyone want to take a guess why?"

Cassidy's hand shot up eagerly.

Andy pointed at her. "Okay, Cass. Tell us."

Cassidy lowered her hand, grinning. "It has been featured in many Muggle newspapers and is so well-known that it competes with the Loch Ness Monster."

Andy chuckled, nodding. "Right! This big girl was seen around Maine near a clutch of eggs. We had to Obliviate a fisherman after he accidentally ran his boat near her nest." she explained, "These creatures are naturally curious, so they're going to go sniffing around anything that gets their attention."

She patted the cage once.

"So...you guys want me to open it up?"

The students seemed both eager and cautious.

The teacher watched Andy warily. "It's safe, I trust?"

Andy smiled, nodding her head. "Don't worry. Nessie trusts me. I will ask that you guys take a step back and give her some space."

At that, the students and teacher took a few steps away from the cage. Andy turned to it, removed her wand and unlocked the cage with a nonverbal spell. The door creaked open and the massive creature slowly poked its head out.

Part bird, part-reptile; the Snallygaster was covered in thick scales and shimmering feathers. It walked on two legs, eyes bright green and teeth made up of serrated steel. The Snallygaster was truly magnificent on its own.

"Wow!" a Ravenclaw student exclaimed.

Andy beamed and gave the creature a pat on her sides. "She's something, ain't she?" she said. "Would you guys like to pet her?"

She took a leash attached to a collar on the Snallygaster's neck and began to walk her in a circle. The students reached out to pet her and so far, she seemed quite calm. All the while, Andy began to explain a little bit about the creature. "The Snallygaster's a distant relative of the Occamy. She can't breathe fire, but her fangs can rip up her food in a matter of minutes. Her hide is literally bulletproof and her heartstrings can be used as wand cores. Isolt Sayre and James Steward when created wands from these heartstrings for early Ilvermorny students."

Cassidy eagerly stroked the Snallygaster's beak-like mouth. It chuffed out a breath and Andy chuckled.

"She's pretty curious and she repeatedly threatens the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy," Andy continued. There's a Snallygaster Protection League stationed in the United States to Obliviate Muggles who see it."

"How'd you catch her?" a Slytherin student asked.

Andy laughed sheepishly. "I had to use myself as bait."

The students seemed to think about what possibilities Andy had explored as living bait to a Snallygaster. It warranted laughter and snickers.

"Anyway..." Andy huffed, embarrassed. "I've worked with Nessie for a few weeks and she trusts me. And that's what it's all about, you guys. Trust."

O

McGonagall sat behind the expansive desk with Andy and Miranda that afternoon. All three of them looked uncomfortable. Andy looked around the office that had been neatly organized to reflect McGonagall's character; nothing was out of place.

"I've brought the two of you here to discuss the twins." McGonagall said, gathering a few papers in hand. "We've had...incidents here."

Miranda smiled, but it wasn't friendly. "What sort of 'incidents'?"

"Cassidy and Caroline do well in their studies," McGonagall continued, despite the look, "In fact, their marks in their classes are impeccable. However... I must put attention to their behavior."

Andy furrowed her brow. "What kind of behavior?"

While they spoke, Cassidy and Caroline had snuck out of the castle to enter the Forbidden Forest. Caroline was eager to return, not entirely sure if going into the forest was a good idea. Cassidy, however, wanted to explore.

"Come on, Caroline." she urged. "Don't you want to see what's in the forest?"

Caroline huffed, annoyed. She certainly didn't seem eager to partake in the trip. "I'm sure it's a great forest, Cassidy. We don't need to be out here."

"You're scared!"

"Am not!"

"Yeah, you're scared!" Cassidy teased.

"No! I just don't think we need to be out here!"

Just then, the sound of snapping twigs cut them both off. Cassidy and Caroline looked up, suddenly guarded.

"What was that?" Caroline asked, uneasy.

The twins looked at each other and quickly drew out their wands.

Meanwhile, Andy was staring down at a parchment and Miranda looked over her shoulder. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa." Andy could only say.

"I didn't teach her that." Miranda said, frowning.

McGonagall nodded her head sternly. "Yes. Cassidy and Caroline beat up a Slytherin boy. According to them, he called them 'Fatherless Half-Bloods'." She cleared her throat delicately. "And another student was hexed to the ceiling when she said 'your new young mommy is a'..." She hesitated once. "'gold-digging shrew'."

Andy looked up sharply. "I'm a what?" she exclaimed.

Miranda exhaled quietly. "Well, I knew that was coming eventually."

Andy huffed angrily, thrusting the parchment back onto McGonagall's desk. "This is all because of the Prophet! Everyone's giving them a hard time about it!"

"Yes, I fear so." McGonagall said sadly.

Andy sighed and looked at Miranda. "What do we do?"

"I will talk with Cassidy and Caroline," Miranda told her, "They acted out upon my first divorce with their father."

"Miranda, this isn't about a divorce." Andy reminded her. "It's about..."

She furrowed her brow and glanced over her shoulder. Miranda and McGonagall looked at her curiously now; McGonagall looked somewhat concerned by Andy's expression.

"Andrea, what is it?" she asked.

"I thought I heard something."

Miranda frowned. "What is it? I don't hear anything."

Andy craned her head a bit, shutting her eyes. Then, they snapped wide and she suddenly sprinted out of the room. McGonagall and Miranda stood up, startled by her abrupt flee.

"Andrea!" Miranda shouted, following her.

O

Caroline and Cassidy hid behind a tree as something large stalked them through the forest. It growled softly, snorted and looked around. Leaves crunched beneath its weight.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, in a frightened whisper.

"I don't know, I can't see!" Cassidy hissed.

She peered around the tree and saw a thin, furry shape kneeling in the grass, sniffing around. It was a werewolf; razor teeth glimmered in the moonlight and its golden-eyed stare fixed pointedly around it. Cassidy gave a small yelp and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"It's a werewolf!" she hissed.

Caroline's eyes widened in panic. "A werewolf! Oh God, this was a horrible idea!" she whispered, "Why did we think this was a good idea?"

Cassidy shook her head, still frightened. "We can take him."

"Are you crazy?" Caroline nearly shrieked.

The werewolf snarled lowly at the sound of her voice, making its way slowly toward them. Caroline and Cassidy raised their wands close to their chests, stifling frightened whimpers. Just as the creature rounded the tree with a fierce roar, they screamed.

Through the forest, the familiar shape of a Border Collie came running at top speeds toward them; it gave a fierce bark, leaping onto the werewolf's back before fixing teeth into the werewolf. The twins looked shocked by the sight.

"Andy!" they exclaimed.

It became chaos as the werewolf and dog fought; teeth sank through fur, claws ripped and jaws snapped. Miranda and McGonagall hurried toward the scene, immediately at the twins' sides with their wands at the ready.

"Cassidy! Caroline!" Miranda exclaimed, furious, "What are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

McGonagall looked up, horrified to see Andy locked in combat with the werewolf. The large creature tossed Andy from its shoulders and made its way toward them; but Andy was already there, crouched protectively in front of the four, showing her teeth with a snarl. Miranda and McGonagall stood in front of the twins and aimed their wands at the werewolf.

Andy continued to growl high in her throat, arched her back ready to lunge.

"How did a werewolf get this far into the Forbidden Forest?" Miranda hissed, as if it were an accusation.

"Let's restrain the best and find out." McGonagall said.

The werewolf started to lunge and Miranda shouted out, " _Verdimillious Tria_!"

A green blast of electricity struck the werewolf hard in the chest. The creature yelped in agony and Miranda continued to launch the spell with renewed ferocity. McGonagall had joined in and the magical blasts knocked the werewolf to the ground.

The twins made their way to Andy's side and she shifted back to human form, spitting out several stray hairs in the process.

"Andy! That was crazy!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Andy complained, plucking a hair from her tongue. "Hairy..."

"It could have killed you!" Caroline cried, worried.

Andy put her arms around them. "I'm just glad you two are safe. We can talk about it later."

The werewolf was lying on the ground, unconcious. Miranda and McGonagall kept their wands level with it and slowly, the creature began to revert to its human form; a thin, almost malnourished man with short grey hair and scars.

Miranda tilted her head and with a whisper of " _Incarcerous_ ", he was bound by his arms and legs. McGonagall took a deep breath to calm herself before she looked at the twins.

"We will discuss why you were in the Forbidden Forest later." she told them. "Right now we have a werewolf to tend to."

O

The man groaned as he awoke.

He looked down, stunned to see that he was bound naked to a chair. Andy, McGonagall and Miranda had waited for him to wake. He looked around, confused before struggling against his restraints. Miranda's stare was chilling.

"Hey, what's going on?" he demanded, "What are you doing?"

Miranda's wand was beneath his chin and she brought her face inches from his; those green eyes blazed like an inferno.

"Considering that you almost killed my children, I would take great care in how you speak." she warned, severely.

The man grunted, glancing down at the wand warily. "Please, just listen! I wasn't after your kids, okay!"

Andy's wand was in his cheek now. "Then who? Who were you after?"

"She didn't say I..."

After a few moments, the man looked toward Andy and gave her a stare that spoke volumes. Oh, he did know indeed.

"She?" McGonagall frowned with concern. "Who are you talking about?"

The man hissed, trying to lean away from the wands. "I don't know her name. She was just some stuck-up lady! Dark hair with a white streak!"

Miranda showed her teeth, pressing the wand harder. "You'd better recall quickly."

"Look, I was living out on the street," the man told her, panting heavily, "Not many jobs for werewolves, you know. She found me and told me if I took out the problem, I would get paid. That's it. She didn't tell me who she was."

Andy looked at Miranda, something crossing her eyes. Then, she frowned at the man. "Don't you remember anything else about her?"

"I don't know, uh..." the man shook his head, making a face. "She had a French accent, though."

A flicker of surprise lit Miranda's face. She slowly lowered her wand. McGonagall walked up to the man and nodded sternly.

"You're going to enjoy your freedom while it lasts. Because you're off to Azkaban." she said.

He sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I know..."

"I will send an Owl to the Ministry," McGonagall assured the two women. "In the meantime, perhaps you should see to the twins."

Andy and Miranda didn't argue with her. They made their way out into the halls, where Cassidy and Caroline were waiting. They seemed to be talking with each other and when Andy and Miranda approached, they quickly stopped and looked at them.

"We're sorry, Mum!" Caroline suddenly said, "We didn't mean for it to go that far!"

Miranda stared at them, surprised by their apology.

"Yeah, it was mostly Cassidy's idea." Caroline quipped.

Cassidy glared at her.

Andy sighed. "Okay, let's be practical here, guys." she said, evenly. "What reason did you even have to go out in the Forbidden Forest on your own?"

The two looked at each other and suddenly seemed guarded by the question. Andy's frown deepened and she regarded them with concern.

"Guys." she said, a warning in her voice. "We need to know what's going on. Why have you been acting out more than usual?"

Miranda exhaled with a glare. It was a warning that meant business. "Tell me."

Cassidy sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Some of the kids in my House were saying nasty things about Andy living with us, okay!" she snapped.

Andy and Miranda looked surprised by the confession. So it was true.

Caroline nodded sadly. "Yeah, in mine too."

Miranda looked at Andy and read the conflicting storm brewing behind her eyes. She knew what the other woman was surely thinking.

O

Molly was cleaning the dishes.

The kitchen was uncomfortably quiet as Andy and Miranda sat there across from each other at the island. Andy had her face buried in a book and Miranda was occasionally sipping at her tea. She waved her wand and conjured up a few cubes of sugar to add to it.

"Andrea, you're quiet." she finally said.

Andy sighed, closing her book. "Yeah. Sorry." she murmured. "I've just been thinking all night about what happened."

Miranda said nothing. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it. Instead, she took a sip of her tea, watching Andy from the top of her cup.

"And?" she eventually asked.

Andy hesitated, and stood up. Miranda watched her now, at full attention.

"Listen, Miranda," Andy began. "I think we both know what's going on. The werewolf attacked the twins and he was sent for a reason."

"Oh, I see. You think this is because of you?" Miranda asked, arching an eyebrow. Her tone was cool, but carried a familiar edge that Andy hadn't heard from her in a while.

Andy frowned. "It has to be. You said so yourself that this has happened before. But not like this."

"Andrea..." Miranda already looked bored with the conversation.

"I'm serious, Miranda!" Andy insisted, with an impatient scowl. "I know it's Jacqueline and the others we had sent to Azkaban! Someone probably set them free for revenge."

Miranda laughed and shook her head. "I think you watch too many Muggle movies."

"Really?" Andy frowned now. "Is that all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well? For starters, you were pretty pissed off earlier, and now suddenly, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon?!"

"Don't shout, Andrea. It's unbecoming."

Andy scoffed, staring at her as if she wasn't sure who she really looked at right now. Miranda glanced down at the book Andy had been reading; it all seemed like a distracted gesture, but Andy didn't see it that way. Miranda was just being obtuse.

After a moment, she sighed sadly. She spoke her next words hesitantly. "Miranda."

"What?"

"We have to face the facts." Andy said, evenly. "We should...take a break."

If Miranda had been expecting anything, it certainly wasn't that. She looked sharply up at her from behind her spectacles, blinking once. Molly had stopped cleaning the dishes, but didn't turn around.

For a moment, an air of discomfort washed through the kitchen and Miranda took a moment to rid the wounded glint that passed through her stare. She cleared her throat and focused attention on the book, the coldness creeping back in her voice.

"Fine." she said, evenly.

Andy looked surprised by the flat comment. She tried to hide whatever pain flickered across her face and nodded.

"Fine." she mimicked. She glanced over her shoulder, trying to hide the misting in her eyes. "I can just stay at Lily's until we sort this out."

Miranda nodded her head, a little too fiercely. She looked at Molly. "See her to the door."

Molly walked up to Andy and she looked up at the witch sadly. "As you wish, Mistress."

Andy made her way through the hallway, giving Miranda a final glance before following the House Elf. Miranda didn't look up until the sound of a door closing turned her attention to Molly, who eventually joined her again in the kitchen.

With the twins gone and now Andy, the house had never felt so quiet before. Ruth had been oddly silent about the entire ordeal.

She simply watched as Miranda worked in silence. Nothing gave away that Miranda was hurt by the decision. She was always good at hiding her emotional pain. Only Andy was among the few who had seen her heartbroken by her divorce.

"Miriam..." she began. "Is everything alright?"

A humorless scoff and Miranda didn't look up. "You know it isn't." she said, coldly.

"Of course." Ruth quietly chuckled, though it covered an air of sadness, "Forgive me. That was a foolish question. But Miriam...it's alright to be upset about Andy."

Miranda smiled coldly now, showing her teeth. "I'm not upset with her, mother." she snapped, "If Andrea wants to take a moment of separation between us, then I wish her all the luck in the world."

"You know she loves you and adores the twins. She is only doing what she feels is best. Same as you. Same as anyone would."

Miranda scoffed. "Don't pretend to worry about our well-being mother. I know how you've felt before."

Ruth sighed gently. "I think you've always been angry with me. Ever since the loss of my husband and your father. You use fear and intimidation to get what you want and so make certain no one sees how vulnerable you really are."

"I have a job to do. But if you feel me sitting in a corner and whimpering like a wounded dog is a sufficient way to spend my time, I'll thank you to keep your opinion to yourself." She returned her focus to her work in front of her. "Whoever is targeting my family will indeed be brought to light."

Ruth furrowed her brow. "How do you intend to do that?"

Miranda smiled now, and it was positively cunning. "I've played this game for years. You know exactly what I intend to do. Just keep hanging there in the shadows as you often have, mother. Don't worry your little head about the rest."

That evening when it was time for bed, Miranda cleaned her teeth, stood in front of the grand mirror in the bathroom and stared at herself.

Normally, Andy would be there, doing some silly little dance or song to make her chuckle. She'd insist on it before a work day.

Now? Now, it was just too quiet.

O

Andy sat at the table with Doug and Lily.

They both looked shocked to hear the news about her parting ways with Miranda. For Andy's part, she had been drinking the Muggle beer and it gave almost no comfort. Lily gave her friend a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"Hey, we'll figure this out." she promised.

Andy sighed, rubbing her forehead. "How?" she asked. "I need ideas. I won't lie, I'm not sure where I can even start."

Lily tried to comfort her with one arm around her shoulders.. "I know..."

"I mean, who do you know would want to get back at you?" Doug asked, shrugging. "Old enemies? Jealous ex?"

Andy furrowed her brow. "Well, after the whole thing with Jacqueline, I thought it would be them. But who would set them free from Azkaban?"

"Miranda has a lot of enemies, I imagine." Lily quipped. "But why target you?"

"Jealous ex?" Doug guessed.

Andy sighed. She couldn't imagine any of Miranda's ex husbands going after her. She barely knew them and couldn't really see why they'd come after her. As far as she knew, the divorces had been mutually desired from both sides.

It made her think about it.

"Andy?" Lily asked, watching her curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know," Andy replied, frowning thoughtfully. "It's just... Miranda told me that she'd dealt with this kind of thing before."

"Yeah. So what do we do now?" Lily wondered, concerned, "If you ARE the target, you should stay at my place until we figure out how to deal with this."

Doug held out two hands. "Andy, listen; we both work for the Ministry. There's gotta be a way to catch these assholes."

"I just had an idea, but no proof." Andy pointed out. "The way that werewolf looked at me. He knew. He knew exactly who Jacqueline wanted him to go after. The twins had just gotten in the way, but I was at Hogwarts and he planned on taking me out."

Lily exhaled. "Alright, well, we need some kind of plan."

Andy nodded in agreement. "First. We need to talk to the werewolf."


	19. XIX

~O~

 **XIX**

Azkaban was not a place Andy wanted to be.

The smell of the damp, putrid halls was overpowering; the inmates around them mumbled and wailed, a chorus of depressing and sorrowful sounds. If not for the Auror at her side, Andy would have probably turned around and left.

It was the Dementors doing this to them, as far as she had heard. They took away any will to live for the wizards and witches receiving punishment. Or it drove them to madness. She wanted to speak to the werewolf and leave.

It took a few days, but Mathilda had been able to convince her cousin - one of the wizards on patrol - that Andy could speak to the werewolf.

"You!"

They had stopped in front of the cell that housed the werewolf, now clothed in tattered rags. The Auror stepped back, giving Andy a look.

"You get ten minutes," he told her, with a scowl.

Andy nodded. "Thanks."

She stepped close to the hexed door, hissing sharply at the magic that singed the surfaces of her fingertips. The werewolf stared at her through the bars, eyes wide and frantic.

"I'm telling you, I didn't mean to attack those kids!" he insisted. "They were just in the way and you know we can't control it!"

Andy shook her head, glaring at him. "It doesn't matter what you meant to do," she said, "You still did it regardless."

He scoffed. "Come on, don't talk like that other one. You're not."

Andy thought of something before she glanced up at him. "What's your name?"

"It's Marcus."

"Marcus," Andy nodded her head. "Okay, so, what was the plan?"

She noticed he hesitated with the Auror standing there. Perhaps he was afraid of repercussions from the wizard, so Andy looked at him and gestured with a flick of her head.

"Hey, just give us a few minutes, okay?" she asked.

The Auror frowned. "No."

"Please? I just need five minutes. Then I'm gone."

An impatient sigh. The Auror glanced ahead before nodding once. "I'll be just outside the hall." he told them.

They waited until they heard the sound of a door roaring shut before Andy looked at Marcus. She spoke evenly.

"Okay, now tell me everything you know." she said.

Marcus sighed heavily. "I don't know much. The woman knew you were going to Hogwarts and she saw that opportunity to use me. She said I'd never have to worry about food or a place to live again." he told her. "You have to admit, the idea was tempting and these are desperate times."

Andy had to agree that much. She nodded her head. "So why me?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "You were a dangerous witch. They wanted to take you out of the picture so they could handle Miranda. Make it easier, I guess."

Andy scowled. "I knew it. Did these idiots have anyone they reported to? Like, who bailed them out of Akzaban?"

"I don't know. It was just some rich guy. Didn't want Miranda hurt. I only know because they talked with him sometimes. I heard them mentioning a show? Something to do with Hellhounds."

"You didn't hear a name?"

Marcus looked as if he desperately tried to remember. "Um..." he mumbled. He snapped his fingers as he put effort into thinking. "A Stan...no... Stefan..."

"Stephen?" Andy guessed.

Marcus brightened with a smile, pointing at her. "Yeah! That's it!"

Andy stood there, completely floored by the information. Her eyes slowly widened as she began to put it all together. "Oh shit..." she gasped.

"What?" Marcus asked, curious by her expression.

Andy blinked once, snapping out of her reverie. "Shit!" she cried. "The show's in six hours! I gotta go! I gotta go right now!"

She turned and rushed from the hall, passing the Auror. He looked startled and started to follow, but Andy backed up and looked at him desperately.

"Hey, I need you to send as many Auror's as you can to the Hellhound Show in London!" she told him. "I think Miranda's going to be in trouble!"

The Auror frowned. "Do you have proof?"

"Yeah! That werewolf, Marcus gave you the proof you need!"

"He's an animal. He'll say anything."

Andy scoffed in furious disbelief. "Oh, fuck this!"

She made her way down the halls toward the Floo Chimney and rushed through it. It took her back to the Ministry and she quickly toward Mathilda, who was in the middle of an argument with Lily and Doug regarding their presence.

"Look, I like a joke as well as the next person, but - " Mathilda began.

Andy was breathless, struggling to speak. "Guys! Remember the werewolf?" she gasped, "He told me that they were planning something at the Hellhound Show tonight! I think Miranda's in trouble!"

Mathilda looked shocked. "What?"

Doug and Lily frowned at her. "We tried to tell you." Lily snapped.

Mathilda looked worried now. "We have to get everyone there!" she said. She looked at Andy. "Do you have proof?"

"Well...no! But I have a hunch. And yeah, I know how that sounds, but I know she's in danger!"

Mathilda seemed as if she wanted to listen, but grimaced hesitantly. "Andy, we work in the Beast Division. No one's going to send Auror's on a hunch. Trust me, I've tried."

"Fine. Fine, I'll just go to _Wandmore_ and warn Miranda myself." Andy said.

The three followed her as she made her way toward another Floo Chimney.

"Andy!" Lily cried, "Andy, wait!"

She was already gone in a swirl of green fire.

O

Emily sputtered a caustic laugh. "You're joking."

Andy sighed. "Yeah, I know how it sounds." she said, "But trust me, I have a feeling about this! Please, I just need to talk to her!"

"Oh, you want to talk to her?" Emily laughed again. "You two split up and - Don't look at me like that. Gossip spreads faster than Dragon Pox around here. Do you have any idea what kind of hell beast Miranda's been since then?"

Andy winced. "I can imagine..."

Emily shook her head, as if the notion was more of an inconvenience than anything else. "We are going to the Hellhound Show and we do not need you messing it up!" she snapped. She gave Andy an up and down glance. "That seems to be a talent of yours."

"Emily, please! Just let me talk to her! She might be in danger! I can fix this!"

Emily sighed heavily through her nose. She considered the idea for a moment, studied Andy's desperate features before she gestured with a snap of her fingers.

"Alright. But I advise you bring your wand," she warned. "And DON'T tell her I let you in!"

Andy smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Em."

She made her way down the halls of _Wandmore_ , avoiding a few messages that flew by her. Nigel passed by, blinked in surprise and whistled.

"Ooh, this should be good," he joked, under his breath.

Andy shot him a look before she made her way toward Miranda's office. When she stepped inside, she found the older woman pacing with a few scrolls. Miranda looked up, her gaze immediately hardening. Though it wasn't like her stares before. There was something wounded in her stare, coupled with a frosty intensity.

"Andrea, what are you doing here?" she asked, harshly.

"Miranda, please, just listen to me for a second!" Andy insisted, holding out two hands, "I talked with the werewolf, Marcus, and he told me - "

"I don't want to hear it." Miranda said, returning attention to her scrolls. "I have a show to prepare and I have no time to indulge in your stories."

"But Miranda, it's not a story! I think they wanted us to split up because they wanted you to be alone at the show so that they could - "

Miranda gave a cold laugh, interrupting her. "You tell me you wish to take a break from us, now you're telling me it was wrong? You know how I feel about dithering, Andrea."

"Miranda, I know..." Andy protested, struggling to fight back the hot lump in her throat, "I did that because I thought I was the target. I thought if I separated myself from the family, it would keep them from coming for you and the twins. But I think I was wrong. I wasn't the target. It was you."

Miranda still refused to acknowledge and acted as if Andy wasn't there. She moved around the younger woman to retrieve something from a drawer and made her way back to her desk.

"Miranda, please, listen." Andy pleaded. "Just...cancel the show. Just to be sure."

"It was you."

Andy blinked, confused by the comment. Miranda didn't look up from her work for a moment and the office was silent before Andy finally spoke.

"What?" she asked.

"You asked me before during our interview." Miranda explained, not looking up from her papers. Her tone was still even, though took on a faint, familiar strain. "In Egypt. You asked me 'Were you inspired by anything in particular to create this new line'? I told a lie. It was you."

Andy blinked, stunned by the confession.

Miranda exhaled quietly, rubbing a finger across her lower lip. She seemed to be thinking about something and for a moment, Andy feared what she was about to say next. The older woman was usually so strong in her approach, so sure of herself in her words. But right now, she just seemed tired.

"I have plans to make." Miranda said, curtly. She bid Andy away with two waves of her hands and spoke words that chilled Andy's blood. "That's all."

O

"Absolutely not!"

Andy sighed impatiently at Emily's refusal. "Em, please!" she insisted, "It'll work, I promise! I just need to get in there! If they see me like this, they'll know what's up. I need to be in disguise."

"Andy, did you forget that you're a registered Animagus? They'll know it's you!"

"Emily, everyone's taking their animals there!"

"This is mad and you know it!"

Nigel was smiling with amusement after Andy had unveiled her plan. "Well, I, for one will love to see how this turns out."

"Emily!" Andy insisted, after giving Nigel a funny glare, "Please, just do this for me. If I'm wrong? Well, then you can rub it in my face as much as you want. But if I'm right? It won't matter. Not when Miranda's life is in danger."

Emily groaned quietly, rolling her eyes. She looked at Nigel and he just grinned, delighted by the idea of putting Andy's plan into motion. Emily looked at Andy once more and made a face.

Hours later at the show, Emily was dressed in fine, glittering robes with Andy tailing beside her in her Animagus form. Nigel was already at the show with Miranda, preparing for the event. Emily looked as if she was ready to pass a kidney stone.

"Andy, you should know that this plan won't work!" she whispered fiercely down at the Border Collie. "Miranda will know it's you! And who's head will it be on the chopping block? MINE!"

Andy looked around at the various guests filling into the grand building. Witches and wizards from all over came to see Miranda's show. She saw nothing out of the ordinary so far. Still, she wasn't taking any chances this time.

Emily was stopped by a wizard at the front doors. "I'm sorry, ma'am. All pets have to be on leashes."

Emily looked down at Andy and her grin was positively devious. "Ah!" she said, playing an air of embarrassment. "Of course. I left it in the carriage. I'll be right back!"

She made her way back to the carriage and conjured up a diamond-studded collar and leash. Andy sat down and pulled her head back when the witch tried to fit it over her muzzle. Emily gave her a stern glare and thumped her nose.

"This was YOUR idea, Andrea!" she whispered. "If you want inside, you'll have to wear it."

Andy gave a small, annoyed bark, but eventually relented and leaned her muzzle forward. Emily slipped the collar over her head and grimaced.

"I told you what carbs will do to you." she muttered. "Now come on."

She took the leash and pulled Andy to follow, but the witch in animal form refused to move. Emily paused, glanced back with a grin.

"Oh, wait a minute!" She reached into her robes, removed a cellphone and snapped a picture.

Andy bared her teeth and Emily flashed a toothy grin. "Alright. Come along."

Once inside the party, Andy scanned through every detail; the elaborate decorations, the statues and ice sculptures in the image of hounds and the people decorated in costumes. So far, nothing seemed to be too out of place.

Andy was startled when a witch bent down to pet her. "Aww, she's such a beautiful dog!" she gushed. "What is her breeding?"

Emily noticed Andy's horrified gaze and how she began to glare hateful daggers at the witch petting her. "Ah, she doesn't like to be petted." she advised.

The witch straightened and chuckled. "I see. Well, are you going to the after party?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Emily gushed, with a laugh.

Andy tugged at the leash in her hand and Emily got the hint. She raised one finger. "Excuse me for a moment, would you?"

Andy led her through the crowds of people and into a nearby bathroom. A few witches were there and gasped, startled by the sight of the dog. Emily ushered them out quickly and locked the door before turning to Andy, who shifted back into human form.

She tugged angrily at the collar around her neck before Emily frowned at her. "What is it?" she snapped. "This was your idea!"

Andy sighed impatiently. "I know I just..." she huffed. "I don't like being petted like that and..." She looked at Emily hopelessly. "What do we do? I just have a feeling about this, Em."

Emily looked over her shoulder briefly before she gave Andy a long-suffering glance. "A feeling isn't what we go on, Andy!" she argued.

"Yeah, fine." Andy snapped. "But I'm not going to sit back and do nothing."

She unlocked the bathroom door and peered out into the hall. Noticing a few masks laying on a nearby table, she retrieved one that resembled a snarling dog and fitted it over her face. After a few seconds, she tugged the collar from her neck and set it aside.

"Alright, Em. I'm going to walk around and see what I can find," she told the other woman. "Doug and Lily are across the street. If I see anything, I'll give them the signal."

"This is mad, you do know that, right?" Emily said.

"Yeah. I know."

Andy looked through the crowd, scanning every face covered with a mask. She didn't see Miranda among them yet, but she knew she would once all attention was brought to her. It gave her a moment to think about how Miranda had said the Hellhound line was inspired by her.

Miranda never made grand declarations of affection in any way, so this lingered in Andy's mind. It also made her heart clench tightly in her chest at the thought.

Then, she spotted a wizard in the crowd wearing a wolf mask. On his shoulder was a raven. What an unusual sight.

Andy furrowed her brow and approached slowly. Emily saw her moving and she followed. They tried to act casual in their stroll. Andy passed the wizard, but froze at a familiar smell. She glanced at the corner of her eye and noticed a pale streak that trailed down the raven's back.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Emily. "Em?" she asked.

"Yes?" Emily glanced at her.

"Was Jacqueline a registered Animagus?"

"I don't know." Emily answered.

Andy looked through the crowd, spotting Miranda in fine furs, robes and a hound-like state of dress. She also noticed a short, stocky wizard in the crowd. Another at the doors and one by the back doors. Immediately, she removed her wand and leveled it at the wizard with the raven.

"Alright, Stephen, that's far enough!" she bellowed.

O

Activity in the room immediately stopped. Voices quieted and Miranda noticed Andy now. Her eyes widened in furious disbelief.

"Andrea!" she hissed.

The wizard removed his mask and revealed that it was, in fact, Stephen. The raven on his shoulder dove off and took the shape of Jacqueline. She smiled with vicious delight.

"What gave it away?" Stephen asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Jacqueline always wears the same shitty perfume," Andy said, with a smirk. "Plus, my Animagus is a dog. I can smell her across the room."

Jacqueline chuckled. "Sticks and stones, little puppy."

"Why?" Andy demanded, her glare focused on Stephen. "Why would you send a werewolf to Hogwarts knowing it would hurt the twins?"

Stephen looked at Jacqueline in disbelief. "You never said anything about a werewolf!"

"Stephen, come now," Jaqueline purred, "She's lying. I told you it would be simple and I gave my word."

At the doors, the wizards removed their masks; Irv, Christian and James. Just as Andy had feared. The party goers began to murmur with unease. Some were drawing their wands. Christian just gave Andy a little wink and waved at her.

"Miss me, Miranda Girl?" he sneered.

Stephen nodded his head and turned to Andy. "Fine. I'll just handle this myself!"

He pointed his wand at her and almost instantly, Miranda stepped in front of Andy, wand arm ready. People scattered out of the way with frightened sounds and Andy looked at Miranda in shock. The look on the older woman's face was emotionless; it was like she'd been many times at speeches, during events. This time, however, her gaze was burning with purpose.

Stephen seemed shocked to see this for a moment before he raised his wand at her. Miranda pursed her lips and her wand unleashed a scorching hot blast of magical energy, to which Stephen deflected with a nonverbal spell.

The magic crackled, carrying all of Miranda's strength and Stephen's tenacity. Outside of the building, Doug and Lily could see the sight from the windows and they struggled to get through the front doors. Doug aimed his wand at the door.

" _Liberare_!" he yelled.

It wouldn't budge.

Lily groaned. "They have an anti-unlocking charm on the door. Come on!"

She tugged him to follow her to one of the great windows. She struggled to open it, grunting with effort. Raising her wand, she tried to unlock it the same as Doug.

"Well I could have done that!" he snapped.

Irv noticed the two attempting to get inside and scowled. He gestured to James and pointed. The two made their way toward the window and Andy saw it. She rushed to follow, but was promptly stopped by Christian, who grinned at her.

"Miss me?" he hissed.

Andy glowered at him, magic crackling through her fingertips. She raised her wand and pointed it at him. Jacqueline smiled at her now and gestured to one of the Floo Chimney's nearby.

"Don't worry, little puppy. I've brought a few friends with me. Some of Miranda's spurned ex-employees." she told her.

Andy looked toward the Chimney and her eyes widened in shock as several witches poured through it, wands already firing. Other party goers had begin defending themselves from the attacks and the hall erupted in chaos.

O

 _"Reducto!"_

The wall exploded in the storage room to which Lily and Doug made their way out. Nigel was rushing up to them, his wand in hand.

"Oh, you two." he muttered, "Well, I take it you're the calvary?"

Lily nodded, we wand at the ready. "We got two assholes to take care of. Irv and James are probably onto us. You ready?"

Nigel smirked at her. "Always ready, darling."

"Wait, you guys know what this means, right?" Doug asked, stopping them before they could rush off. "Andy was right the whole time."

"Yeah, we can talk about it later, Doug." Lily argued.

"No, wait. Listen," Doug insisted, when they started forward again. "Andy was right. That means if they're here to take out Miranda, then Stephen's here!"

"Yeah, we know that."

"Which MEANS we can get the Auror's here?" Doug wasn't sure what they weren't getting.

Lily's face lit up with realization. "Good! Doug, you go to the Ministry and bring them here!" She pushed him back through the hole they'd stepped through. "Nigel and I will take care of Irv and James. Hurry and come quickly!"

"What about you guys?" Doug asked, "Can you handle them?"

Nigel chuckled. "Sweetie, James is a delicate flower. You'll find a butterfly has more of a chance than he does."

O

Lily and Nigel had taken cover behind an overturned table, avoiding James and Irv's magical attacks. Lily shot Nigel an annoyed glare and the wizard smiled painfully at her.

"Delicate flower, huh?" Lily snapped, ducking from a magical bolt.

Nigel made a face and nodded his head, wincing. "Well, James learned a few things in Azkaban."

Meanwhile, amongs the chaos in the main hall, Andy was struggling to fend off both Jacqueline and Christian. She aimed her wand at a few glass jars and shouted out " _Oppugno_ ", to which sent them flying at the two.

Glass shattered over their bodies and they raised their arms to their faces, taking cover behind an overturned table. Andy looked back only for a moment to see Miranda raising her wand with a fierce shout, blasting Stephen back far enough that he smacked against the wall.

The older witch raced to her side and they stood, back to back, watching as the three rose from their places. Andy frowned back at her.

"They're gonna Apparate if we don't get a handle on this situation!" she hissed.

"No, they won't." Miranda promised her. "There's an Anti-Apparating Jinx around the entire building. They won't escape."

Andy blinked, stunned by the confession. "Wait... You knew?"

"What did I tell you, Andrea? I know everything that goes on."

Andy sighed, rolling her eyes. "When are you eventually going to trust me with this?"

"The question remains is when are you going to trust ME to handle these situations?"

Andy huffed, annoyed. She noticed a witch rushing them and Miranda raised her wand, casting a spell that forced the girl to grow antlers from her head. She gave a shriek of indignant fury and Miranda smirked at her, raising her shoulder.

"Moose antlers for the moose-heeled twit." she sneered.

"Alright, Miranda." Andy hissed. "I got Jacqueline. Can you handle Christian?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "If only I had a decent can of hair spray..."

Andy gave a half-amused, half-uneasy laugh and rushed to join the fight again. Miranda watched her go and for a moment, remembered her mother's words before she arrived at the show.

 _"You presume to know my feelings?"_

 _"I think you're a little confused, Miriam. Andy loves you. She wouldn't put aside her own feelings in order to protect your family if she didn't. And I know you love her. I know that's hard for you to accept, especially given your delicate situation."_

 _Miranda's lips tightened. Her actions were with more force than they had been before. "I merely believe the world's problems are more complex than you imagine." she snapped, fitting a bracelet on her wrist. "You're a painting made in the image of my mother, but you are just as naive and arrogant as she was."_

 _Ruth sighed gently. "Perhaps. I made many mistakes." she agreed. "But there is one thing you must remember, Miriam; don't make the mistake I had made with my husband and ignore what's going on inside of you. Accept the love others are willing to give you."_

 _Miranda stared at her, gaze frigid._

Back at the fight, Miranda snapped out of her reverie and smiled slightly at Andy, who fought off Jacqueline with everything that she had.

Maybe Ruth was right.


	20. XX

~O~

 **XX**

Emily ran through the great hall, passed the catered table that was flipped over. Andy had been hiding behind it to avoid Jacqueline. She grabbed Emily's leg and the witch fell with a yelp. She glared angrily at Andy.

"Andrea! What in Merlin's name-?" she spat.

Andy glanced over the table toward Jacqueline. She yelped, ducking from a blast of magic. Jacqueline chuckled wickedly, sauntering toward them.

"Come out and play, little puppy!" she purred.

Andy scowled furiously, jumping from her hiding spot and flinging her wand in a dangerous swish; a bolt of magic cut through the floor where Jacqueline stood, splintering the ground with all the force of her anger. Jacqueline almost lost her balance, but swiped her wand with one hand, cutting a spell that knocked Andy backwards with a loud groan of pain.

"Andy!" Emily shouted.

She glowered at Jacqueline and shouted out " _Confringo_ " at her heels, knocking the witch back several feet from the force. When Jacqueline sailed into several tables Emily knelt down to Andy, who clutched her abdomen and shuddered in pain.

"Andy!" Emily gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Andy grunted. "Go help Miranda!"

Emily nodded her head and rushed into the chaos. Andy leaned against the wall, struggling to catch her breath from the agony lacing through her body. The spell that Jacqueline had hit her with stole the air from her lungs.

Suddenly, the sounds of explosions filled the air and Aurors began to file through a makeshift hole in the wall. Everyone scattered and the assaulting witches raised their hands in surrender. Nigel eventually emerged from a hallway with Lily beside him, dragging James and Irv wrapped up in magical robe. They grunted and struggled with furious curses.

"You're right, Lily," Nigel said, with a grin. "That WAS fun."

Lily chuckled. "I told you. See the way he fell?"

James rolled his eyes, annoyed by their laughter.

Stephen was forced to his heels with a few wands at his cheek. Miranda stood before him, face grim and cold as stone.

"Take him to Azkaban where I never have to see his face again." she hissed, venomously. "And let him rot."

The Aurors dragged him away along with Jacqueline and Christian - whose head had unfortunately been turned into a rat. Miranda's spell, no doubt.

She looked around for Andy and furrowed her brow, observing the damage done and the other party goers attempting to salvage what they could.

"Andrea?" Miranda called.

"Over here."

Miranda approached the table where Andy was still kneeling and the younger woman grimaced with a pained smile.

"How many times do you have to get hit with a Stunning Spell before you can't have kids?" she groaned, clutching her abdomen with one arm.

Miranda chuckled quietly and reached out with one hand. Andy smiled and took it, rising. As soon as she did, however, she gave a shout of pain and both arms immediately circled her abdomen once more. Miranda looked at her, startled.

"Andrea?" she said.

Andy sucked in a sharp breath of pain and almost fell forward, if not for Miranda catching her in her arms. She gave a quiet whimper of pain and shook her head, chewing her lower lip.

"That... That wasn't a Stunning Spell." she hised.

Miranda's eyes widened and she looked down at Andy's arm. She pulled it away slightly and came up with bright red crimson that soaked her arm and belly. Miranda gasped, quickly jerking her hand away. She gestured to Nigel and Emily.

"Both of you! Get her to St. Mungos!" she spat, her voice higher than anyone had ever heard before.

Andy gave a grunt of protest when Emily and Nigel immediately went to either side of her, taking her in their arms.

"I'm fine..." she mumbled.

Emily stared at her, grave. "Of course you are." she said, quietly.

Miranda stood there, watching as the two helped Andy to the doors.

She barely noticed the blood on her hand.

O

She had been staring at the wall for hours.

It had been mostly quiet in the house; save for the sound of the fireplace crackling, the quiet singing from Ruth. A simple comfort, though a meaningless one.

Miranda shut her eyes tightly, listening to the sound of Apparating and Molly's footsteps. When the House Elf entered her room, she looked up, holding her breath. Molly exhaled softly and approached her Mistress, head lowered.

"The Healers have done much for Andy Sachs. But they tell Molly that she will live." she said.

Miranda exhaled a shaking breath of relief. "Good." she said, her voice strained. "I will go to her. Molly, come."

Molly nodded her head and followed behind her.

When they arrived at St. Mungos, they found Linda there with Doug and Lily. Miranda looked surprised to see her and Linda laughed quietly. Her eyes were wet. On a few nearby chairs, Nigel and Emily had been talking and looked up at the sight of Miranda entering.

"They brought me here," Linda explained, "I rushed over as soon as I heard."

Miranda nodded her head fiercely. Her throat clenched. She didn't want Linda to see signs of weakness, but Linda quickly embraced her before she could be stopped. Miranda stood there, frozen and stunned by the embrace. The others looked equally as shocked.

"Well, you're not combusting into flames," Nigel laughed, weakly. "She must be growing fond of you."

Miranda gave him an acidic glare.

Then, they looked over at a Healer who was approaching them; Miranda knew her very well from her trip here by the dragon. She was smiling, so that was surely good news.

"My daughter." Linda said, approaching her. "Is she alright?"

"She's lost a bit of blood," the Healer explained, gently resting a hand on her shoulders, "But she's going to pull through."

A collection of relieved gasps from all of them followed.

"She's awake now and you can go visit her." the Healer continued. She gestured above her, looking at Linda now. "Fourth Floor - Spell Damage."

Immediately, everyone began to make their way up a flight of stairs.

Meanwhile, Andy was awake and eating from a cup of chocolate pudding. Her chest had been bandaged up and she was lying in bed, quickly shoveling the contents of the cup into her mouth. As soon as she heard footsteps, she hid the cup under her pillow.

The curtain that kept her hidden parted and she brightened at the sight of her mother, reaching out for a hug. Linda quickly embraced her.

"Oh my God, Andy!" she groaned.

"I'm okay, mom. Really." Andy assured her.

Emily smiled at her. "You saved my life, Andy."

"Ahh, don't sweat it, Em," Andy told her, waving one hand. "You guys are my family."

She was playing it all off; Miranda could see it in her brief, hesitant stare when they met gazes. When Linda parted, the empty pudding cup fell from the place behind Andy's pillow with a clatter. Miranda blinked, glanced down and bent to retrieve it.

When she stood up and stared at Andy skeptically, Andy smiled innocently and Linda sighed.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

Andy laughed a little. "Come on, you guys. I was hungry."

"You need to get better, Andy." Linda reminded her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. She pointed a finger sternly at her. "I mean it. No sweets."

"Okay, mom." Andy said, with a chuckle.

Just then, Molly walked up with the twins at either side of her. Andy blinked, surprised when they started forward, jumping onto her bed to throw their arms around her.

"Ah!" Andy grunted, laughing. "Wow, hugs from you two! What'd you do now?"

"Andy, are you alright?" Cassidy asked, worriedly.

Andy smiled, waving it off. "Yeah, I'm fine, Cassidy, I just - " She cut herself off with a sharp hiss of pain, but stopped when she noticed the worried looks on their faces. Forcing a nonchalant smirk, she shrugged it off. "Yeah, I'm good. Plus! I'm gonna have a sweet scar!"

Cassidy and Caroline smiled broadly at the thought. Miranda grimaced and Linda glanced at her. It seemed she too knew what Andy was doing.

O

Later that day, everyone made their way to the Fifth Floor; Cassidy and Caroline wanted to buy Andy a gift and the others remained in the Tearoom to talk. Miranda, however, spent some time with Andy. She explained what Stephen's plan had been; taking over _Wandmore_ by taking out everyone having to do with her. Including Andy. While Andy had not been the target, removing her from Miranda's life was planned in weakening her resolve.

"Emily told me how you got into the show," Miranda said, sitting at her bedside. "A dog collar. I'm amazed you went to such lengths."

Andy laughed, shrugging. "Well, I had to, Miranda. I was worried about you."

"As I said before, I knew what to expect."

"And you didn't trust me enough to tell me?"

Miranda sighed heavily through her nose. "Andrea. You know as well as I that I'm not good at..." She cleared her throat and didn't finish her sentence.

Andy winced, sitting up a bit and Miranda watched her, glancing pointedly down at the bandage on her chest. She moved closer and delicately placed a hand over it. Andy hissed a little at the contact, but smiled at Miranda's concerned expression.

No, it wasn't concern so much as a haunted gaze that lingered over the deadly wound she'd received. Before Andy could address it, the older woman spoke.

"You're playing it off, but I know it frightened you," Miranda told her, blinking up at Andy.

"Of course it did." Andy agreed, shrugging. "I'd be an idiot if I said it didn't. But everyone's already been through too much. There's no need to talk about it right now."

Miranda seemed doubtful, but Andy continued to stare at her expectantly. She sighed through her nose and patted Andy's hand.

"If you can exercise a bit of faith, maybe I should as well." she murmured.

She started to rise, but Andy held onto her arm and pulled her back down. Miranda stared at her curiously, but Andy didn't speak. She just reached up with two hands and cupped her cheeks, leaning forward for a kiss.

Miranda didn't argue. She reached up as well to hold Andy's cheeks as well. Their kiss was gentle; their lips rolled over one another slowly, tenderly.

When they finally parted, Andy smiled at her and Miranda stared back with a mixture of confusion and wonder.

"What?" Andy asked, with a chuckle.

"It's extraordinary, really." Miranda remarked, with a faint smile. "That'd we'd be here."

Andy laughed a bit and nodded. "I know."

She rubbed her thumbs across Miranda's cheeks and seemed to think about something before she spoke again.

"Molly told me how worried you were," she said.

Miranda's gaze darkened somewhat. And sighed and shook her head. "Miranda, don't. She was worried about you. I know she carried you to safety after the fire all those years ago and I know she'd do it again. You have people...and Elves...who love you. I love you. I want you to remember that."

Miranda sniffed, her gaze wandering as she suddenly looked vulnerable. "Yes, well..." she murmured. She gave her hair a slight pat - unecessary as it was - before glancing over her shoulder. "Where is that Healer, anyway?"

As if on cue, the Healer stepped into the room and looked at Andy sternly. "I hope you're not going to give me much of a hard time as Miranda had when she gave birth to the twins. But you're going to need to be out of work for a week."

Andy groaned, slumping backwards. "Really? I feel fine!"

"Fine is a matter of perspective, Andy." the Healer told her. "That spell almost cut you in half. You need plenty of rest before returning to taming Beasts."

Andy huffed out a bit. "Okay..."

"Good. Now..." the Healer produced a vial of salve. "I want you to drink this every day. It'll speed up the healing. I'll have more brewed up for you in the week."

Andy nodded as she set it down on a table nearby. "Thanks."

The Healer looked at Miranda, then to Andy. She murmured with a smile on her face before turning and departing.

Miranda knew the look well, but didn't speak on it. Instead, she turned to a nearby table where the collar and leash had been discarded. Curious, she retrieved it and turned it in her hands for study.

"Diamonds. Really?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Andy couldn't help her laugh.

"Hm." Miranda set the collar down and looked at her, a storm behind her gaze. Her voice was practically thunder and smoke as a grin touched her face. "I'll have to remember that for later."

Andy's only response was to bury her face in the sheets to hide the bright red blush.

O

 _Several weeks later_

"Molly, come on, tell me."

"Mistress has forbid it."

Andy had been on her way back to the townhouse in a carriage while Molly rode with her. She sat across from the witch, smiling.

"Just a hint?" Andy pleaded.

"Molly's resolve is as strong as dragon hide," Molly said, with a chuckle. "Mistress tells Molly that Andy Sachs would use the 'puppy eyes'. Molly will not falter."

Andy huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Traitor."

Molly continued to smile. She rapped her fingers over her bony knees and peered out the window when the carriage stopped in front of the townhouse. She stepped out first before opening the door for Andy. As soon as the witch stepped onto the sidewalk, Molly looked up at her.

"Mistress has ordered Molly to make sure your eyes are closed," she said.

Andy put her hands on her hips. "Are you serious?"

"Molly does not lie."

Andy sighed, chuckled and shook her head. She closed her eyes and Molly took her hand to lead her into the townhouse. The twins were there by the steps, grinning and trying to stifle their giggles. Andy raised her eyebrows.

"I can hear you two." she said.

Molly was leading Andy toward the kitchen, where Miranda had been setting up a few candles with nonverbal spells. She had a few plates, flowers and various other decorations set up as well. When she heard Andy and Molly enter, she turned and faced them.

"That's good, Molly. Thank you." she told the Elf.

Molly nodded and released Andy's hand. The witch opened her eyes and looked surprised by the various decorations. She smiled at Miranda, who suddenly seemed...uncomfortable.

"Wow!" she said, "Miranda, what's all this?"

"I can't do something nice for your birthday?"

"Well, okay then."

Miranda cleared her throat and gestured with a wave of her hand to Molly. The House Elf bowed her head and departed. Andy watched her go before walking up to Miranda. She put her arms around her and noticed the alien grimace of unease on her face.

"Okay, why do you look like you're about to pass a kidney stone?" Andy joked, with a chuckle.

Miranda gave her a look. "Droll, Andrea." she murmured.

She gestured to one side of the table and Andy took a seat. She stared at the other woman curiously and wrung her fingers together.

Before long, Molly returned with a cart, pushing a dish of fine food onto the table between them. Then, Miranda looked at Molly and gestured with a flick of her head. Molly nodded and departed once more. Andy caught the look and smirked.

"Alright, what are you up to?" she asked.

"You'll see." Miranda told her.

Andy arched an eyebrow and looked over as Molly entered the kitchen, producing a small platter covered up by a silver lid. She set it down in front of the witch and Andy looked down at it curiously. She looked up at Miranda, who seemed to glance at the platter, then to Andy a few times in caution.

"Lift the lid." Miranda instructed.

Andy did so and she peered at what was inside. Her eyes widened and she quickly slapped the lid down. Miranda wiped her palms on her legs and refused to look at her.

"I've said before that I do not do grand declarations of affections," she said, "Your friend Lily suggested that I do this. I know that I cannot offer you children as your mother claims you want, but - "

She didn't get to finish as Andy was getting up and making her way up to her, cupping her cheeks and pressing a bruising kiss to her lips. Miranda made a soft note of surprise, then content as she reached up to hold Andy's cheeks.

When she parted, Andy was smiling so bright. "Yes!"

Miranda smiled back. It was a true genuine smile. She kissed Andy again before glancing toward the kitchen door.

"Perhaps we should tell the twins. Or maybe open the kitchen door since they're surely on the other side." she remarked.

Molly opened the door and Cassidy and Caroline fell to the floor from the other side. They looked up at the two, grinning widely.

"We didn't hear anything." Caroline lied.

Andy laughed and shook her head. "Sure you didn't. Get over here, you two."

They quickly climbed to their feet and put their arms around Miranda and Andy. Miranda seemed a bit uncomfortable with the general excitement and glanced at Andy. The younger woman was grinning broadly and seemed happy about it regardless.

The rest of the day was spent eating cake and opening presents. Once evening fell, Andy and Miranda sat outside together watching the stars.

"I can't wait to tell my mom." Andy said, with a chuckle.

"I imagine it will make for quite a conversation." Miranda quipped. She glanced down at Andy, who had chosen to lean her head on her arm.

Molly made her way outside with a tray of tea. She set it down on a table and looked up at the two.

"Mistress and Andrea Sachs. I have tea." she said.

"Thank you, Molly." Andy told her. "Hey! Wait a sec."

Molly had started to go, but paused at Andy's request. Andy gestured to Miranda and grinned at her playfully.

"She's smiling more, isn't she?" she teased, affectionately.

Molly glanced at a flustered Miranda and nodded her head. "Mistress is happier than Molly has seen her before. This is good. Mistress should be happy."

Miranda huffed, bidding her away with a wave of her hand. "Alright, that's enough. Away with you, Molly. Find something to do."

Molly bowed her head. "Of course, my Mistress."

The House Elf departed and Miranda looked down when she felt Andy place a hand over hers. She smiled a little and looked up at the stars.

Just then, Cassidy and Caroline rushed outside and took spots beside them. Andy yelped and Miranda grunted with dismay.

"Girls, I thought you were inside doing your studies." she said.

"That's where we were, but Cassidy set fire to the bed again." Caroline replied, with a grimace.

Cassidy scowled at her. "Liar!"

Andy glanced at Miranda with a chuckle. "I'll handle it." she assured her.

They walked inside and Miranda watched them from the window. Andy was talking and whatever Cassidy was saying had the young woman shocked. Then, she seemed to be pleased about something and high-fived the twins.

Miranda rolled her eyes and leaned back to look at the stars again. She chuckled and a smile touched her lips.

It was a good day.

The rest of their lives was sure to be as well.


End file.
